Silver and cold
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: Thor stumbles across a shocking discovery when he pays Loki a visit in his cell, & the gods find themselves back in Stark tower once again. As they try to figure out what happened to Loki, The avengers get to see a different side to the trickster. But a powerful enemy is rising & with Loki in his current state can the realms defeat this threat. -Sequel of four weeks two days.
1. Chapter 1

**Sort of sequel to Four weeks two days, through I guess you don't have to have read it, just know that Loki had been back to the tower since the attack he became somewhat friend with Pep and even saved her. Then this, and half of that is thrown out the window, haha.**

**Had no idea for a title for this story and only just came to realise this when I went to post the first chapter so I ended up going with the name of the song playing at the time, so I wouldn't read too much into it. I will try to update weekly though I might move a little slowly as I'm trying to lengthen chapters this time around. **

**Okay time to shut up and get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed off of thick stone walls as the god of thunder descended into the depths of Asgard's palace. He was determined to pay his brother a visit, even if his father had declared that none would see Loki. Thor was not about to let his little brother spend his day of naming alone in some cell below the palace. He had been planning to sneak down to see him for over a week now, though he wasn't sure he could pull it off, after all his brother had always been the master of planning and strategy.<p>

Fortunately Odin and Frigga had left for urgent business in Vanaheim to help sort out the mess left in the aftermath of a conflict that had caused the realm's inhabitants to turn on each other. Leaving visiting Asgard's prison a much easier task.

Unfortunately, he had to skip breakfast in order to avoid running into his friends, instead heading for the prison whilst everyone else enjoyed their morning meal. They would simply assume he slept in as it was not uncommon for the Thunderer to sleep till noon on occasion.

Thor just hoped Loki would be somewhat pleased to see him rather than acting cold and distant as he usually did around his brother. The lady Pepper whom he had finally met in person on his last trip to Midgard had told him she believed that his little brother did not hate him as much as he led on. Yet that does not stop his brother's spiteful words from hurting

It was frustrating, he had no idea how to make things right between them again, and Loki was being too stubborn to even let him try to apologise. Then again Loki had not lashed out at Thor quite so much this time around when he brought his brother back to Asgard. So perhaps his brother would give him the chance to slowly worm his way back into Loki's heart.

Loki had after all willingly acted to save the lady Pepper before he was dragged back to Asgard. So perhaps he was finally beginning to find his way back out of whatever madness had taken hold. And whilst it had only been one life, and small compared to the many that had been lost due to his actions, Thor still felt that it had been a huge step forward on Loki's part.

Their father on the other hand hadn't seen it as such, as he deemed it only worthy of deterring further punishment for his attempted escape. At least that was Thor's thoughts on the matter, he had hoped the king would see such an act worthy of lessening Loki's punishment when he was to be sentenced, but it was not to be.

There were times when Thor started to worry that perhaps Loki was right in his belief that Odin was to leave him locked away without sentence, or worse yet, was planning to have his youngest executed. But he quickly dismissed such thoughts, his father would never do such things.

"Let me pass." Thor spoke with command as he reached the guards posted outside the hall that led to the private cells crafted for those of higher status. They had remained empty for centuries till his brother had been locked away. They had not been in use since one of the king's council had been caught planning to assassinate Odin's sons back when Loki was still too young to roam the palace unattended.

The guards hesitated before replying. "I'm sorry my lord, but the All-father has..."

"The king is away on business. Therefore, I am left in charge." Thor cut the man off. Both guards glanced a look of uncertainty to each other before stepping out of his path. Thor nodded to them as he continued down the hall to his brothers cell.

"Bro- Loki" He corrected himself not wanting to anger his brother before he had even started. "How are you? I have come to..." His words died in his throat as his heart dropped at the sight that awaited him.

"Loki!" He shouted, calling for the guards to open the cell door. His little brother's still form lay in the corner of the room in a puddle of blood. But, how? Surely no-one could manage to sneak into the cell unnoticed.

The guards both froze with shock upon laying eyes on the prisoner, the older of the two managing to fumble around with the key and open the cell when the prince once again demanded they open the door. Thor rushed to his brother's side, repeating his name as he slowly turned the shirtless prince over. Loki's dark hair was still damp, he must have just finished bathing when he was attacked.

His hands trembled as his right hand hovered over the dagger in his brother's chest. Cuts marred the skin of his chest and arms, that seemed to form some sort of symbols. In his panic Thor had wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the blade, quickly pulling away as he remembered that one should not remove the blade.

It wasn't till he lifted the trickster off the floor that he realised that his brother was a lot lighter than he had expected and a lot smaller. He looked down at his brother once more and realised why. His brother was smaller... And younger... The Loki, he held in his arms was smaller, like fourteen or fifteen year old smaller.

Thor shook his head. No, now wasn't the time to wonder over his brothers sudden change in age, he had to get him to the healers.

The blonde Asgardian carefully readjusted his hold on the dark haired prince before hastily leaving the cell, ignoring the guards attempts to convince the god to leave the young prince locked up and call healers to the cell. He strode up the stairs and into the palace halls careful not to jostle his injured brother too much.

He wound through the golden halls not giving a second thought to any that he passed on his way. He had to get to the healers. There were so many questions spinning through his head, How had someone managed to get past the guards and into the cells? Who was it that dare attack his brother? And how was he so much younger? What had happened to him?

The thunderer pushed the large doors that lead to the healing rooms open with his shoulder as he called for the lead healer. A door to the left opened and one of the healer's assistant's walked out.

"I'm sorry my prince, but the Eir and Drifa have accompanied your parents to Vanaheim. How can I... By the Norns." The young auburn woman explained before noticing the bloodied body in those arms.

"Quick lay him down over there." She ordered, pointing to the table in the middle of the room, before proceeding to collect some of the items she would be needing. She called out through the door, she had entered from, for assistance before rushing back over to the patient.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked the now younger, youngest prince over.

"I'm not sure. When I went down to see him I found him like this." Thor replied worry clear on his face. "You must help him." He pleaded.

One of the other healers started to clear away some of the blood that covered Loki's upper torso as the first healer got ready to remove the blade from his chest. She suddenly let out a loud gasp as she took a step away from the injured boy.

"What? What is it?" Thor panicked moving closer to his brother. Surely they could heal him.

"I- I'm sorry my prince, but I can not help." She shook her head.

"What why not!" Thor demanded, turning his full attention to the woman. Just then the other healer drew in a sharp breath, eyes wide as she looked over the cuts on Loki's body.

"Why do you not help him." He boomed.

"We cannot. Not without the king's permission." The second healer spoke, "I'm sorry." She bowed before quickly leaving the room.

"What do you mean you need my father's permission. Odin is not here, help him! I demanded it." Thor threatened.\

"I am sorry my lord. But to heal him without the All-father's permission would be treason." The auburn haired woman apologised glancing one more time at the boy on the healing table before following after the other woman.

What was going on? Why would they refuse his brother and why would they need his father's permission to save him. Did Odin order the healers to not tend to his youngest? He would not do such a thing surely.

Thor let out a growl, he would make sure they were punished for this.

But first he needed to find someone to tend to his brother. Thor leant over Loki taking off his cape and gently wrapping it around his brothers shivering frame to help keep him warm and stem the blood that still flow from a few of the wounds. Carefully lifting him once again.

The blonde moved swiftly to the stables to find a steed, after the stable hand helped get his brother safely upon the mare he started for the newly repaired Bifrost. It turned out having the Tesseract had been a major help in rebuilding the bridge between worlds. Thor repositioned the younger god in his arms, he would have liked to arrive at the Bifrost as fast as possible, but he dare not go any faster than a slow canter so as not to further injure his hurt brother.

He planned to take Loki to Midgard as surely his mortal friends would help to save his brother.

After what felt like the longest trip to the Bifrost in history, he finally pulled his mount to a stop and dismounted. He checked that his brother's condition had not worsened, patches of the cape wrapped around Loki had darkened with blood and his skin was paler than the god of thunder had ever seen it before. His brothers breathing was laboured and shivers wracked through his body every so often, but his health had not seemed to deteriorate any further during the time it took the price to get to the Bifrost, and for that he was glad.

"Heimdall, I must journey to Midgard immediately." Thor announced upon entering the gate keepers station.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Heimdall asked. "I do not think your brother's presence is welcome there."

"Nonsense." Thor replied "The healers refuse to aid my brother. My mortal allies would not be so cruel as to turn us away. Not when we are in such dire need."

"You are so sure, even after all the young prince has done to them."

"They _will_ help him." Thor insisted with determination.

"Very well, " Heimdall inclined his head. "Though as the All-father is away if you leave for Midgard, there will be none to rule over Asgard in your absence." He finished, amber eyes locked with blue.

"I've all faith that you would call on me should my presence be urgently required. I trust in you to keep watch over the kingdom till either I or father return." Thor smiled as he made his way to the Bifrost portal.

Heimdall stepped up to the daïs in the center of the room. "To the desert?"

"Nay." Thor shook his head "Jane often travels around more due to her work now so I can not be sure that she will be there. It is better some place closer to friend Stark's tower someone is bound to be there." He explained.

"The park in which you brought your brother back to Asgard from then." Heimdall confirmed before thrusting his sword into its place and opening the Bifrost.

* * *

><p>It was already dark when Thor landed gently in central park, he had to admit the new Bifrost was a lot smoother than the first. Thor looked over the skyline searching for the brightly lit tower that stood over the rest belonging to his friend. He stepped forward spotting his destination, pausing briefly to check his brother, his small frame shuddering as he let out a cough.<p>

Worry blossomed in the older god's chest and tears pricked his eyes as he noticed the small red flecks on his brother's lips. He was not going to lose his brother, not again. Thor's grip on the boy tightened as he picked up his pace heading for Stark tower. He was relieved that the streets were almost empty during this hour as at times during the day the streets would be so full it was hard to move through them.

He was glad to reach the tower so quickly, he stopped at the entrance, head tilted in confusion as the doors did not open. If he remembered correctly the doors usually open automatically when someone wished to enter, how they knew when to open he knew not, though it would seem they refused to open today. He let out a frustrated snort he would knock, but it proved difficult as he held his brother so he opted to use his foot giving the door a not so gentle kick. The whole door frame seemed to shudder yet they still refused to grant him entry. So he tried again.

Suddenly the doors slid open and the AI's voice broke through the silence. "Master Stark would much appreciate it if you could refrain from breaking his tower."

Thor gave a sheepish look as he stepped into the building. "Master Stark will be down shortly." Jarvis informed. And just as the AI had stated half a minute later the elevator let out a ping as its doors opened and Tony walked out followed closely by Bruce.

"I finally start leaving the balcony doors unlocked just for you and _now_ you decide to use the front door like a normal person." Tony whined throwing up his arms in defeat as he walked over to the god.

"I am in dire need of assistance, Friend Stark." Thor spoke with haste.

"What happened?" Bruce asked as he and Tony noticed the distress in Thor's face, as he held someone in his arms wrapped in his blood stained cape.

"Oh, no." Tony spoke spotting the black tuft of hair poking out of the red cloth. "No, no no no he is not coming inside my tower again." The billionaire insisted. "Every time he comes here he ends up breaking my tower. I swear he causes more property damage than even you do."

"Tony!" Bruce chided as the thunder god's face fell at his friend's refusal to help his brother, a few tears trailed down face. "Please, he is in dire need of aid. I cannot lose him."

"Of course we will help." He shot a stern look at Tony, who opened his mouth to say something. "Right this way."

Thor followed Bruce into the lift, Tony reluctantly following behind. "Not fair, its my tower, but does anyone care, nooo." The genius engineer muttered to himself.

"Would you rather explain to Pepper why you turned down helping the man who saved her life a few months ago?" Bruce asked.

"I still don't want him here." Tony mumbled back.

Bruce let out a sigh shaking his head. "What happened?" He asked, watching as Thor watched his brother with concern, as Loki let out another weak cough.

"I do not know." Thor shook his head "I went to visit him in his cell and f-found him like this. The guards seemed just as shocked as I when they saw him." He admitted.

"They can't have been doing a very good job then." Tony stated as he tried to better see the god hidden in Thor's cape. Just then the doors pinged open and Thor stepped out waiting for Bruce to lead the way before trailing him to one of the towers medic bays.

Put him down over there Bruce ordered, pointing to the bed as he gathered a few things onto a tray and wheeled them over to the cot. Thor gently places Loki on the bed carefully removing his cape as he did so, the younger god letting out a small moan as Thor lowered his head onto the pillow. "Loki?" Thor spoke softly, teary gaze focused on his little brother but Loki did not stir.

"Okay, Thor, I need to..." Bruce words died on his tongue as he looked over the younger god's form. His arms and chest were littered with oddly shaped cuts, and a dagger had been plunged into the god's chest, but that wasn't the what had caused the man's silence. Loki was younger than he should be, instead of looking at the man who attacked New York almost two years ago, then deciding to pop back for a surprise visit a few months ago, he was looking at a young teen that couldn't have been any older than fifteen.

"Wasn't he an adult last time." Tony stated dumbly from Bruce's side. "What- How is that even possible... Oh great, as if he wasn't bad enough already. Not only do I have to have Loki in my tower again, this time its a kid Loki. I hate kids! Especially teens. Oh god imagine the mood swings." Tony's arms flung wildly as he dramatically paced the room.

"Tony, not helping." Bruce stated as he tried to shoo the bulky, blonde from the room so he could get to work, eventually relenting and ordering the worried god to seat himself in the chair in the corner and out of the way, as he refused to leave his brother.

"Gees" Tony winced. "They really did a number on him, huh." The genius stated finally deciding to get serious. "Need a hand?"

"You can start on the wounds on his arm." Bruce spoke, passing Tony a tray with some warm water, a cloth, a bottle of antiseptic and several rolls of bandage. "And I'll make a start on his chest wounds." He informed as he prepared to remove the blade from Loki's chest.

Tony and Bruce spent the next two hours tending to the young god's wounds and Thor was more than happy to help by tipping out and refreshing the water for the two whenever it became too dirty. Bruce finished stitching the deep wound in the boy's chest asking Jarvis to do one last scan of the god to make doubly sure there was no further internal damage as he wrapped the last bandage around Loki's chest.

The moment Bruce started packing everything away Thor was back at his brother's side having taken the chair with him this time. "Is he well?" The thunderer asked, not taking his eyes from his brother.

"There are no internal injuries, however he has lost a fair amount of blood, this is an IV." Bruce explained pointing out the tubes attached to Loki's arm. "It will help to keep his fluids up and he does have a slight fever, though now that his injuries are cleaned up and taken care of, with a bit of bed rest, he should be fine." He replied with a smile as relief washed over the god's face.

"Good." Thor spoke quietly "I knew not what else to do when our healers refused him aid. I am sorry to push him onto you once again." Thor sighed, turning sad blue eyes to his fellow Avenger.

"It's fine Thor, we are more than happy to help. You are our friend after all." Bruce replied, looking to Tony to further reassure the god only to find that the billionaire must have managed to slip out of the room without notice. Bruce shook his head "Anyway, I would like to stay and keep an eye on Loki just in case, though I doubt there will be any complications."

"Very well." Thor nodded as Bruce retrieved a second chair from the next room and placed it by the tired thunder god.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmn, Thor..?"Loki mumbled as he came to, slowly opening his eyes. He shifted a little looking down to his chest as a sharp pinching sensation pulled through it each time he moved. Green eyes widened as he noticed the white bandages wrapping his torso and strange tubes stuck in his arm, he quickly looked around the room as he became more aware of his surroundings. Everything was white and clean, there were strange machines and devises scattered around the room and to his left was large glass windows. The setting sun back dropped tall buildings that he did not recognise. Where was he?

There were two doors to the room, he noted as he carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed, ripping the tubes from his arm, he winced as the inside of his elbow started bleeding a little as the needle tore his skin. Making sure his legs would hold him before taking a few tentative steps over to the small table that held bandages and a red cloth. Loki pulled the blood stained cloth from the table, letting the material unfold. Gasping as he recognised the material as his brothers cape. Did this mean Thor was hurt too? Was he here somewhere as well?

A glint of light to his left caught the young god's attention, he walked over to the cabinet to find the glint had been caused by the light of the setting sun shining off of a small metal blade. He went to smash the glass door blocking the blade from his reach, but thought better of it. He did not wish to draw attention to himself by making too much noise, he had no idea if the people in this place were friend or foe. So he opted to hold his hand over the small lock and concentrated on his magic.

He had only ever used this spell once before, to gain access to Sif's room to retrieve his favourite tome, after she had refused to return it unless he beg her forgiveness in front of his brother and his friends after her eyebrows grew together in a thick hairy mess. It was hardly his fault though, he had warned her that the drink was meant for Fandral if she had listened to him for once she would not have had to spend two days with a mono brow. Why should he apologise for her own stupidity.

There was a small click as the lock unlocked and he gave a small groan, gripping the side of the cabinet to steady himself as his head spun a little at the strain that one spell cost, it was only then that he noticed just how low his magic reserves were.

Great, for all he knew he could be in enemy territory and he was injured and without his magic. At least he now had a weapon even if it was only small, he opened the cabinet door and grabbed the scalpel, then turned to head for the door. There was no point in just sitting around waiting for rescue, but which door should he take?

He was about half way across the room when the door to his right opened and a man with wavy dark hair, wearing glasses stepped out wiping his hands dry on a piece of cloth. "Woah, hey..." The man spoke surprised to see the god up and about. "I... I didn't expect you to be up and about yet."

Tony probably should have been a little more specific when informing his AI to alert him when Loki was up, as Bruce certainly hadn't been informed, and it would have been nice for the guy to have his AI inform all of them in this kind of situation. Bruce glanced nervously around the room, locking eyes with the trickster before taking a cautious step towards the now teenaged god, who backed up a step as he did. "You shouldn't be up yet you need-"

"Who are you? Where am I?" Loki demanded cutting the other man short as he held the blade towards the man. "Why is there blood on my brother's cape?" He motioned towards the red cloth with his head. "Where is he? If you have hurt him!" Loki snapped fully aware of the two men who had crept into the room from the door behind him.

Bruce was glad that he had more control over the hulk now days as he did not need the raging green beast rampaging through Tony's tower. Yes, Loki was armed and as they already knew very dangerous, but as much as the boy managed to hide it, it was clear that he was acting out of fear. "Calm down your brother is fine." The physicist spoke calmly trying to keep the dark haired boy's attention on him as Steve silently reached to unarm him.

Loki caught a glimpse of the reflection in the window as one of the men behind him reached out for him. He quickly spun round burying the blade in the blond man's midsection, pulling it back out and stepping to the side throwing the blade at the second man as he moved forward, a small "shit" leaving Tony's lips as Steve gripped at his stomach. The blade grazing the shorter man's cheek as it flew past embedding itself in the wall, causing the stunned man to pause, giving Loki the chance to dash from the room.

"Steve!" Tony shouted as the shock wore off going to the injured mans side. "Bruce." He called over his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm fine, I don't think he did too much damage." Steve groaned as he made his way to one of the seats. "Thor's most likely been alerted by now, let him deal with Loki."

Bruce took slow, deep breaths as he worked on calming himself, having a little more trouble controlling the other guy after all that commotion.

Loki ran down the hallway, letting his feet guide him as he sped down the stairs and turned right down the next hall. He stopped, steadying himself on the wall, panting, his chest burning as he struggled to draw in breath, he stumbled into the next room. This was not the best idea, not only was he injured and his magic spent, he was now exhausted, having only managed to get down one flight of stairs and to top it all off he had thrown the only weapon he had.

He quickly surveyed the open room he had entered for anything that may be of use. It looked to be some form of sitting room with a large leather lounge set with a glass top coffee table with an old sketch pad on it in the center and a large rectangle black screen of sorts hang upon the wall in front of the seats. Again, there were large glass windows, making up one entire wall of the room. On the other end of the room was a small dining table and chairs and just behind that... A kitchen! Perfect there was bound to be knives there.

Loki scanned the counter finding the block containing several different knives and pulled two out, not exactly built for battle, but they'd do, ducking behind the island counter as he heard footsteps down the hall. He was tired and head pounded, he raised a hand to rub at his temple, pausing the motion as he felt how warm he was. He was with fever just brilliant, but of course he was, he always became feverish when he over exerted his magic.

How had he even got here, he wondered as he listened to the footsteps continue to grow closer. The last thing he remembered he was at some tavern with Thor and his friends, then waking up here, where ever here is, injured and exhausted. He tightened his grip on the knives as whoever travelled down the hallway entered the room, pausing for a moment before moving towards the kitchen bench.

With a yell Loki launched himself from his hiding place tossing the first blade before charging forth with the other held tight in his hands.

* * *

><p>It would seem that the voice Jarvis was correct in stating that Loki was in the captain's living room slash kitchen. Thor dodged to the right narrowly avoiding the knife thrown in his direction before grabbing his little brother's wrist as he lunged at him with the bigger blade. The smaller god struggled to free himself from the thunderer's grip for a few moments before a gasp left his lips.<p>

"Thor..." The younger breathed.

"Thor." Loki spoke again dropping the knife to wrap his arms around his brother. "What has happened, where are we? I found your cape, are you hurt?" The boy breathed in one big rush of words.

"It is okay brother, you are safe." Thor reassured as he wrapped his own arms around his brother's small frame. "You are safe." He repeated slowly dropping to his knees along with Loki as the younger's strength seemed to leave him.

"I, I thought you were hurt." Loki spoke with concern.

"You should rest. You do not wish to further agitate your wounds and you are still with fever." The blonde soothed as he lifted his exhausted brother. Loki would have protested, but he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. It was strange Loki thought, his brother looked older than he remembered and yet it felt normal seeing him like this.

Thor let out a breath as his brother's eyes finally fluttered closed as sleep fell upon him. He could not help the small smile that found his lips as he led his brother back to the towers healing room.

* * *

><p>"My brother is injured and with fever, he needs healing not to be locked in some prison room." Thor growled from his place at his sleeping brother's side.<p>

"Really? Because the way I see it the tower's containment room is a little too good for him. He deserves to be locked up in some small dark cell away from everyone. He just tried to kill one of us, hell he attempted to take out three of us! You included!" Tony argued.

Seriously, he didn't care if the god looked like a teen, he was obviously still out to kill them. Okay, yeah, he had saved Pep, but that didn't make the guy a saint. Tony had been in the lounge trying to explain the situation to the captain after he decided to come back early from trip in Los Vegas, apparently the place was a little overwhelming for the good captain. When Jarvis had informed him that Loki was up.

"Come on Tony he was injured and frightened, I'm sure he was merely defending himself. We shouldn't have snuck up on him like that while he was armed. Besides, I'm fine." Steve chimed in before turning to Thor. "Though I regret to say I'm inclined to agree with Tony on this one. Your brother has proved himself a threat."

"But he.." Thor started to defend his brother before Banner spoke up.

"I agree with Thor. Loki is better off here in the infirmary, at least until he has healed further. I'll make sure to remove things that might be used as a weapon."

"Well, this is my tower so my vote counts as two, majority rules, the mini god goes in the cell." Tony announced downing the last of his scotch.

"I could have the room placed on high security lockdown if you would like sir." Jarvis sounded.

"That sounded like a vote in favour of Thor and I." Bruce smiled as he cleaned his glasses.

"What? No way, that doesn't count." Tony protested. "Just whose side are you on anyway?" He glared at his AI.

"No one, sir, it was merely a suggestion. Thought I should inform you Miss Potts whilst not in at this moment would vote with Doctor Banner and Mr Odinson on this. And as the tower is 12% her baby as you once stated, then with her 12% of her second vote, I regret to inform you that you and Captain Rogers have been outvoted." Jarvis responded.

_'Regret to inform me my ass_.' Tony thought. Unfortunately the AI was right if Pepper was here right now she would vote against throwing the kid in the containment cell. And as much as he hated losing if he didn't take Pepper into consideration she would be mad when she came back from her business trip tomorrow evening. And the last thing he needed was a moody girlfriend.

"Fine do as you like, but this room is on strict lock down. And don't expect me to be happy about it." he conceded waving his arms around and making a big show of it all. "I need another drink." He finished storming out of the room.

* * *

><p>Loki turned his sight back to the windows he was still tired and running fever. He wasn't sure exactly what had caused him to wake, but his brother and the other men seemed to have been having a disagreement when he first woke and they continued to argue among themselves quietly even now.<p>

Which gave him time to work things out, thought he didn't have much luck. He had finally figured out where he was now, now that he actually had a chance to think a little clearer he was able to deduce that he must have been in Midgard. Judging by the strange towering structures outside. The light elves structures were more natural made mostly of different woods and had much more natural, the dwarves lived underground, he had been on visits to Vanaheim several times before and this was certainly not Vanaheim.

He wasn't entirely sure what the realm of the Dark elves looked like, but he imagined it was a lot darker in their realm. And there was no freezing snow or raging fire so that ruled out both Jotunheim and Muspelheim.

"Brother you are awake!" Thor boomed moving over and embracing Loki in a hug.

"Thor." Loki chided trying to hide the blush that crept onto his cheeks as he pushed his brother off. Though Thor kept hold of his shoulders as he looked the younger god over.

"Are you well, do you know where you are? What do you remember." Thor spoke eyes full of concern.

"I'm a little tired." Loki admitted. "I believe we are on Midgard, correct. I figured that one out whilst the four of you were arguing." He finished eyes shifting between the men in the room then back to his brother.

"Did we wake you. Sorry." Thor apologised.

"What happened to you Loki?" The man with the glasses asked, stepping closer to the bed the boy sat on.

Loki looked down at his bandaged chest brows furrowed as he tried to recall how he had ended up like this. In all honesty, he had know idea.

"It is okay brother, just tell us what you remember." Thor soothed.

"I... The last thing I remember, we were at that tavern by the eastern woods. You had dragged me there along with Sif and the warriors three to celebrate my fifteenth day of naming. You had insisted that I drink with you as I was finally of age, you almost drowned me when you all but shoved the first drink down my throat." He glared at his brother a little here.

"Oh, do not be so dramatic, brother." Thor rolled his eyes.

Loki gave a small snort as he continued. "It was getting late and you and your friends didn't look as though you intended to finish any time soon so I decided to retire to the room we had for the night. Then that man..." he trailed off, eyes dropping to his lap.

"Wait, wait so you're telling us the last thing you remember was when you just turned fifteen?" Tony asked incredulously. "You have got to be kidding. I'm not buying this, are you buying this?" He turned to Bruce and Steve arms out in disbelief.

"Enough." Thor barked at the smaller man before addressing his brother once more. "What man, Loki?"

"No one." Loki shook his head, refusing to look up. "It's nothing."

"No, Loki tell me." Thor shook his shoulders lightly, bringing green eyes back to meet concerned blue. "Please brother, what man? What did this man do?

"Nothing..." Loki spoke quietly, shifting in defeat as he realised his brother wasn't going to drop the subject. "He thought... He thought me a maiden." He ground out. "If you must know. He thought me a maiden he could woo and take back to his sleeping quarters. I demanded he step aside, but he refused, he had me pinned, I told him I was no maiden and he..."

Loki covered his face with his hands. "His hand conveniently slipped confirming I was indeed male. Not that it deterred him any and he went on to tell me all the unsavory thing he wished to do with me."

He openly glared at his brother now pulling away from Thor hold and crossing his arms over his chest. "I tried getting your attention, but you were too busy drinking and fooling around with your friends, you hadn't even noticed I wasn't there." He hissed "It was just lucky that Volstagg's appetite is not easily sated and he had decided to track down another meal."

"He spotted me, pushed the drunkard aside and told him I was not some tavern wench to be wooed before leading me into the room we'd paid for. He said some rest would do me well and swore to keep an eye on the guy, make sure he didn't follow after me." He was looking at his lap again sheet fisted in his hands.

Why had Thor even bothered taking him out if he wasn't going to pay him any heed anyway. He was just glad Volstagg had come across him, the large man had even helped him over to the bed. Turns out he wasn't very good at holding his mead, he had not even had two full drinks and he had already started to get a little dizzy. Volstagg had asked if he wished for him to stay awhile, before promising to keep an eye on the man after he had insisted he was fine.

"Loki, I... I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Thor apologised averting his eyes in shame. He didn't recall Loki retiring early that night, then again, he couldn't recall much of that night after their first few rounds. How could he have allowed such danger to have befallen his baby brother like that, he would have to remember to thank Valstagg when he saw him next.

Loki let out a tired sigh "It was not your fault. I should not have been drinking if I had had a clear mind, I'd have realised I had two throwing knives on my person and been able to better defend myself."

"I do not remember anything that happened after that, Thor why are we on Midgard?" He turned confused emerald eyes to his brother.

"You have no memories of anything that has happened since that night?" The god of thunder double checked. Loki shook his head.

"Well, isn't that convenient!" Tony huffed from his place a few feet from the gods. "He has no memory of anything. For all we know this whole thing could just be a trick, hell he could have done this to himself just to get out of his cell..."

"Tony!" Steve snapped silencing the billionaire. Bruce stepped back a few paces as Thor's face darkened, thick clouds forming in the sky outside. He stood from the edge of the bed where he had been seated, fists clenched tight.

"You think he did this to himself!" He roared "My brother had no way of knowing I was on my way to see him, had I not found him when I did he would have died. He could have died! The healers refused him help. You think he would drive a dagger into his own chest!" He took a threatening step towards Tony.

"Of course not, not with that amount of force." Bruce offered attempting to soothe the god's temper somewhat. Not with the amount of bruising on his chest and ribs, heck a couple of them were even fractured there was no way he could have caused that much damage himself. Even if he were still an adult at the time.

Thor barely Registered Banner's words, Steve attempted to step between the two holding his arms out to try and defuse the situation as a loud clap of thunder echoed outside, but Thor simply shoved him to the side. Tony tensed as Thor moved to take another step towards him, he was starting to wish he had thought a little more before opening his mouth.

The blondes movement stopped immediately as Loki's hand gripped his wrist. "Thor." His brother looked up at him apprehensively. Thor sighed, letting his anger wash away as he moved back to his brother.

"My apologies friends I should not have let my anger get the better of me." He apologised running his hand through Loki's dark locks and resting it at the base of his neck.

"Our healers refused to aid me? What happened to me?" Loki asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Aye." Thor replied solemnly. " I know not what befell you brother, I had hoped you may have been able to inform... Loki do not pull at the bandages." Thor tried to grab his brother's arms, but he had already managed to undo those that covered his chest.

Loki gave a sharp gasp as he saw the marks carved into his pale skin, brows furred as his eyes skittered across the cuts paying little notice to the large bruised cut held together with stitches in the center of his chest. His breathing picked up as he went to unwrap his arms.

"Loki, brother stop." Thor ordered as he grabbed the younger god's wrists to still his arms. Bruce was at the bedside in an instant trying to help calm him.

"By the Norns." Loki breathed "No wonder, they refused me aid."


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to everyone for the Faves and comments, hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>What do you mean?" Thor asked as they finally got Loki to calm some.<p>

"It is treason to aid those linked to the forbidden arts, at least without the king's permission to do so." Loki explained.

"Forbidden arts?" Bruce questioned.

"Aye." Thor nodded "Forbidden arts are those that are so vile and malicious that the use and study of such practices have been forbidden throughout the realms, like black magic." He explained.

"Or in this case blood magic." Loki voiced. "In which one casts spells written in blood or as later became common practice carved into flesh. It usually requires a sacrifice and because of such was banned."

He looked back down at the runes carved into his chest, they seemed to be diverse, not all of the same origin. Though a few looked frighteningly familiar. But surely the big mouthed man was wrong, there was no way he could have done this to himself. He had never heard of a blood Mage using their own body and besides, he had no knowledge of the actual workings needed to perform such magic.

"Worry not brother, we will find the one who did this to you." Thor reassured, noticing the distress in his little brother's eyes as he fell silent. "No further harm shall befall you."

He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Loki's, pulling away to place his palm on it. "Brother you're still with fever you should rest."

"Thor is right, you should rest." Bruce agreed as he pulled out a fresh roll of bandage. "Once I wrap you wounds we'll leave and let you sleep." He smiled.

Loki flinched back slightly as Bruce reached towards him to begin, looking to his brother for assurance. "Tis fine brother, Bruce is a healer of Midgard he will cause no ill harm." Thor smiled clapping his brother gently on the knee.

* * *

><p>"Come on you guys can't possibly tell me you're actually buying this crap." Tony exclaimed as he paced the living room which had just been remodeled a second time thanks to the dark haired Norse god. "That you're not in the least bit worried that this is... Oh, I don't know, a trap!"<p>

He, Bruce and Steve had relocated to the living room after Brucey boy had finished patching the trickster up. Thor had insisted on staying with his brother.

"Poor little Loki all hurt and innocent, except, oh wait, he is a psychopath who trashed New York with an alien army and will most likely kill us while we sleep! Or am I the only one seeing this!" He ranted as he poured himself another drink at the bar, then carried on pacing.

Steve shook his head leaning forward in his seat. "We're all well aware this may be some sort of trap, Tony. But he is Thor's brother and he isn't faking a fever and those are defiantly not fake injuries. Thor is our friend, he is one of us, and we can't just turn our backs on him when he's in need. And yeah, none of us are overly fond of Loki, but..."

"That's an understatement." Tony interrupted earning himself a stern look.

"But Thor loves his brother." The captain continued. "How would you feel if Pepper was hurt or in danger and we refused help?"

"Pepper didn't try to subjugate earth." The billionaire countered.

"That's not the point." Steve sighed. Why did Tony have to make everything so difficult.

"He doesn't remember anything he did here on earth or the damage he caused during Thor's banishment." Bruce started.

"Yeah, which is rather convenient." Tony threw his hands up. "Let's just let him off the hook cause he doesn't remember his crimes."

"We're not saying he should be let off the hook." Bruce sighed "Just let him recover a little before Thor takes him back to Asgard. Let his father decide what's to be done with him. Think about it, if he honestly has forgotten everything and is just some innocent kid and we just go treating him like a war criminal. We could end up messing him up, maybe even worse than the last time."

"Fine, fine, he can stay for now. But I swear if he destroys my tower again." Tony poured himself another drink before heading for the hall. "I'll be in my lab, if anyone needs me, too bad, they can just suck it up." And with that he was gone.

"So, I don't suppose there is any way to tell if he is faking the memory loss?" Steve turned to Bruce.

"Unfortunately, not really. There are two types of amnesia, retrograde and anterograde amnesia. And I'm not quite sure Loki fits either, he claims to recall nothing after the night of his fifteenth birthday, yet he still recognised Thor even though he is years older."

"Even if we had the right equipment to run tests it may prove pointless due to the involvement of magic. I have absolutely no understanding of the workings of magic." Bruce sighed. "All we can do is, hope this isn't just a ploy. Though he seems genuine to me. That being said I'm still a long ways off letting my guard down."

* * *

><p>How could they all be so calm about this, he had stabbed Steve, okay, yeah, maybe they shouldn't have snuck up behind him, but come on. Maybe he wasn't so hell bent on destruction last time he stayed in the tower, he also helped Pepper when she was hurt and Loki was the only explanation to the floating balls of luminescent water. He had analysed the footage and the box it was contained in at least twenty times.<p>

Okay, so perhaps he was overreacting a little, but he couldn't help it. He felt like a prisoner in his own tower, Loki was the a pretty big trigger after all, and he had only just managed to get over his New York trigger enough to return to his tower about seven months ago. He pulled out the last of the fried wires, tossing it over his shoulder like he had the others for Dum-E to clean later. He needed the distraction, he had found busying himself in his workshop helped with his anxiety.

"Jarvis pull up a live video of the infirmary." Tony stated as he began replacing the wires. He glanced over to the blue projected screen showing the room he'd requested. Thor still sat by the bedside fingers trailing through his brother's hair as he slept.

"He looks so different." Tony startled at the nuclear physicist's voice, not having heard Bruce enter the room due to Guns N' Roses, welcome to the jungle blaring through the ceiling speakers.

"He's still thin, pale and pretty much the polar opposite of his brother, but he doesn't look as... Bag of cats, this time around." Bruce nodded in the direction of the two brothers on the screen. "He seems a little more normal this time round."

"Give it time." Tony snorted.

"You're not holding up too well, are you." Bruce pushed his glasses up a bit as he sat down next to Tony.

"I'm doing just fine." He replied, giving a small frustrated growl as he connected a wire to the wrong component. "I'm not huddled in a corner having a panic attack, now am I."

"But you're worried you will be."

"I'm handling it, Bruce. And I don't want to talk about. Now," he threw the other man a screw driver. "Either give me a hand or grab me a drink then come back and give me a hand." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Thor watched his brother as he slept peacefully, he had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. He couldn't believe it, Loki was a kid again, he still had no idea how it could be. He had never heard of magic that altered the age, and he didn't imagine a spell that could make one young again would go unnoticed. Surely if there was such a spell there would be records of it.<p>

And yet here he was staring at his brother who was fifteen once again. And Loki had actually been worried about Thor's well being, he had even hugged him. His brother hadn't shown that kind of concern since before his botched coronation.

"How you holding up, buddy." Thor turned to Steve as he entered the room, moving to stand by the god of thunder.

"I do not know how I feel right now." he admitted. "I'm relieved that my brother is well and I'm in debt to you, all of you for aiding him."

"Hey, you don't owe us anything, Thor. You're our friend, we wouldn't deny you help when you're in need, including aiding your brother. Even if he is a criminal." Steve reassured the god. It was the right thing to do, that's all there was to it. "Though I'm sensing a but."

Thor let out a tired sigh, looking back to his brother. "Loki, remembers nothing since he turned fifteen, what if he doesn't regain those memories. All those moments and adventures we shared just gone, several hundred years wiped from his mind." His teary blue eyes trailed over his brothers face one more time before turning to Steve.

"But at the same time I might get my brother back. The real Loki, the way he was before all of this, the brother I thought lost to madness."

"Hey, the important thing is he's still alive right?" Rogers clapped him on the shoulder. "And sorry about before, I know I kind of voted to lock Loki up, I just didn't want another incident like earlier."

"You have every right to be concerned after everything that has come to pass these past two years." Thor said. "And I apologise for my brother's actions. He only meant to defend himself, he awoke hurt and exhausted in a foreign realm with no knowledge of how he came to be here. It is my fault I should not have left his side." He sighed, shaking his head as his eyes drop to the wound hidden under Steve's shirt.

"It was not my intention to bring harm to any of you."

"It's not your fault, Thor. We shouldn't have snuck up on him, we should have just waited for you. I think every one's just lucky Hulk didn't make an appearance." Steve smiled back.

"What is a Hulk?" Both men turned towards the bed surprised by the quiet new voice. Finding tired emerald eyes watching them in return as the boy slowly shifted himself into a seated position leaning back against the head rest.

"Loki how do you feel?" Thor asked hands instantly wrapping around Loki's own.

"Like I have been asked that question far too often recently." The younger grumbled back trying to shake off his brother's hand. He was no longer a child in need of codling.

Loki's sight shifted to Steve as the man shifted his weight, not too sure if he should leave the brothers to themselves or stay. Absent-mindedly resting his hand over the wound in his midsection.

"My apologies, I did not realise you were a friend. I should not have attacked you as I did." Loki spoke softly head tilted downwards causing his hair to partially hide his face.

"No big deal." Steve smiled back reassuringly, "I shouldn't have tried to grab you from behind."

"Still..." Loki paused, seeming to some how pale even further. Breathing deep, slow breaths as his eyes seemed to glaze with determination, before begrudgingly tossing back the sheets and dashing to the metal dustbin by the small desk a few feet from the bed.

He clung to the desk to help support his lightly shaking body as he lent over the bin, overcome by sudden nausea. But he wasn't about to vomit. No, he would not be sick.

"Loki!" Thor rushed to his side, reaching out his hand to rub his brothers back in an attempt to help soothe him.

"Don't." Loki panted, as he lay his forehead against the arm clinging to the desk as he spat into the trash can, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. "I.. I'm fine."

"Loki you are si-" Thor fussed.

"Don't say that. I will not... I'm fine." He continued to drool and spit into the bin. He was aware he did not look very dignified at the moment, but he was determined to keep the contents of his stomach where they were. He tried desperately to focus on anything other than the bile trying to crawl up his throat.

"Here, perhaps this will help." Steve offered, holding out a glass of water, which Loki happily accepted, taking a sip to swirl around his mouth before spitting it back out. "I could go get Bruce if you'd like?" The blonde mortal suggested.

"That will not be necessary." The dark haired boy replied, holding the cool glass against his cheek. He gave a small sniffle only to have a small square of white shoot into view, he looked from the offered tissue, to his brother then back again. "Thanks." Mumbled as he used it to wipe at his nose.

He stood over the bin a good five minutes, determination plastered on his face before taking another sip to rinse his mouth, swallowing the next and standing back on shaky legs. "I'm fine now." He breathed as Thor lead him back to the bed.

Steve was impressed, he'd thought for sure the kid would empty his stomach, managing to fight it off with determination. He had to admit it had him thinking, he'd been told Coulson had told the god he lacked commitment when Loki had run him through. If that had been true, if the man had lacked commitment he'd hate to see what may have happened had he truly been determined.

"I understand that I was attacked, but what happened?" Loki asked, as he and Thor reached the bed, refusing to lay down as Thor was insisting, choosing to stay propped up against the headboard and pillows.

"I told you I do not know, I found you injured and unconscious. I saw no sign of the attacker." Thor explained.

"No." Loki shook his head. "I mean what happened to you? You're different, you're not as..." He tried to think of the right words so as not to insult or anger his brother.

"Arrogant, self absorbed, brash, reckless." Thor offered.

"Well, now that you mention it." Loki gave a small cheeky grin, causing Thor to chuckle. Oh, how he had missed this brother. "And you are older than you should be, yet for some reason it does not seem out of place to me. It makes no sense." Loki finished, brows knitted in thought as bright green eyes turned to Thor's in hope of finding some understanding of what was happening.

"I... Uh, think I'll go see what Bruce is up to." Steve announced, feeling a little awkward. Before exiting the room.

"It is not I who has aged." Thor spoke, placing a reassuring hand on his brother's slender shoulder. "It is you who have got younger. You'd have just officially reached manhood in the eyes of Asgard." He answered.

Loki's brows twisted further in confusion. "But that is not..."

"Aye, I know not how it is possible either. Yet here you are once again a boy." Thor states, moving his hand to the back of Loki's neck as he rests his forehead against his brothers warmer one. "I plan to speak with Heimdall, find out what he has seen. Do not worry brother, I will find the one responsible." he assured him.

"I was an adult?" Loki astonished "But I don't remember any of it. What have I missed? Oh, oh how tall was? As tall as you, taller?" His eyes lit up as he continued spurting questions. "I would have received my full ceremonial armour, what does it look like? I don't have feathers do I?"

"Worry not you didn't receive feathers."

Loki let out a playful sigh. "Oh, thank the Norns."

"You have goat horns." Thor let out a laugh.

"I am no goat, bird brain." Loki rolled his eyes, giving his brother friendly shove. "At least horns are more threatening than bird wings." He grinned. "Though seriously, I got taller right? Please tell me I wasn't still half the size of everyone else."

"Haha" Thor chuckled "You did indeed grow, you were only a few inches shorter than I."

Loki absolutely beamed at this, Thor gave him a pat on the head, resulting in a huff as Loki fixed his hair. "You must be hungry, I'll find you something to eat." Thor smiled at his brother.

Later that night after they had eaten and Thor took their dishes back to the kitchen, he wheeled over one of the other cots. Lining it up next to Loki's before climbing into it, turning off the lamp and wishing his brother a good night so they could get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're going back to Asgard?" Loki asked, finishing off the last of his juice, placing it on the bedside table alongside his breakfast dish. Thor had gently woken him up, holding a plate piled with toast and fruit, a welcome change from his brother's usual method of barging into the room and demanding Loki wakes. They had ended up sharing it as Thor told Loki of his plans for the day.

"Aye, I must speak with Heimdall. Find out if he knows or saw anything that may help us understand what has happened." Thor explained. Loki didn't seem to be taking his news as well as he had hoped he would.

"So you're just going to leave me here, alone." Loki huffed.

"You are not well enough to travel back yet." Thor countered.

"You think to leave me with them!" He gestured towards the door that led to the hall. "I do not even know them."

"They are friends, Loki, I trust them to look after you." The blonde argued.

Loki let out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he sunk back against the headboard. "Perhaps you haven't realised, but they don't seem overly fond of me."

"You will be fine." Thor insisted with a light chuckle.

"Do not be like that Loki." Thor sighed as his brother turned away to stare out the window, a slight pout on his face. "All will be well, brother. Bruce will take care you in my absence. No harm shall come to you." Thor cupped the boy's cheek, turning him back to look him in the eye. "I shall not be gone long, brother. I'll return by nightfall."

"Very well then." Loki gave a put on sigh. "Though seeing as you are traversing to another realm without me, you shall bring me back a gift, correct." Loki gave his broth the most innocent look he could muster.

"Loki I'm returning to Asgard you hardly need a souvenir." Thor rolled his eyes.

"I recall you promising that any time you leave for another realm without me you would bring me something back." The dark haired teen pointed out with an arched brow.

The god of thunder gave his brother a playful shove, quickly grabbing the boy's shoulder and straightening the younger up, having almost knocked the unsuspecting teen on his side. "Yes, when you were still too small to leave Asgard." The blonde reminded.

"Well, unfortunately for you, you forgot to declare a limit when the promise was agreed upon. Therefore the rule still stands until the end of days." Loki stated, that 'I win' smirk of his plastered on his face.

"Fine!" Thor huffed in defeat. There was really no point in arguing further, as he knew he was fighting a losing battle. "I shall bring you back a change of clothes."

"Acceptable." Loki agreed.

Thor gave a warm grin as he gave his brother another pat on the shoulder. "I shall be back before you even have time to miss me." And with that he got to his feet and left the room taking the morning's dishes with him.

* * *

><p>Why did Thor have to ask him to look after his brother while he was gone, perhaps he should have suggested Steve to be better suited for the job. Then again, he could see why Thor had chosen him, Loki was hurt after all and he had medical experience. And he had said yes, the option to refuse was there he just couldn't bring himself to say no to the blonde god.<p>

He just hoped he didn't Hulk out.

"So... I, uh heard you like reading." Bruce spoke as he entered the room with several books in hand. Thor had just been sucked back up to Asgard via the Bifrost a few minutes ago and judging by the look on Loki's face, the boy was well aware his brother had just departed.

Loki continued to ignore the man as he gazed out the window. Bruce cautiously walks over to the bed and gently placed the books on the side table. The other guy hadn't taken much of a liking to Thor's brother, unlike the god of thunder himself who Hulk seemed rather fond of. Most likely to do with the fact Thor was so quick to bounce back from any of the Hulk's physical contact, unlike others the god doesn't get sent flying by a simple pat on the back.

The last thing he needed was Hulk coming out to pay the injured, now even punier god a visit. "I wasn't sure what you preferred so I grabbed a few different books." He tried for a friendly smile, though it came out more of a nervous one.

Loki drew his eyes from the structures outside to look at the pile of books beside the bed, then at Bruce before going back to the window. "I cannot read Midgardian text." He stated blankly.

"Oh, right, sorry... I didn't think, I..." Bruce trailed off as the teen suddenly shifted, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and tossing the sheets to the side as he stood.

"It's best that you don't overexert your self. If you need anything, just let me know." Bruce advised holding his hands half outstretched, having gone to ease the boy back onto the bed before thinking better of it.

"I wish to bathe." Loki huffed "Or am I not yet well enough to do even that." He was starting to get sick of being told what he was or wasn't well enough to do.

"S-sure, the bath room's just through here." Bruce led Loki over to the bathroom. "I'll get you something to change into." He said before leaving back into the hall, where he fetched some of the clothes Loki had been given during his last stay.

Though he was considerably smaller this time round, but they would have to do for now, luckily the pants had a drawstring, so at least he could keep them up. Bruce had half expected Loki to have started or at least shut the door on him. But when he came back two minutes later the boy was curiously inspecting the shower.

"That turns up the heat." Bruce informed, causing Loki to flinch a draw his hand back away from the button he was about to touch. The raven haired teen turned to him with wide eyes and an expression which had busted written all over it. Though he quickly schooled it back to an impassive one.

'_Right, earth shower_.' Bruce thought to himself. Teen Loki probably had no idea how to work it. "Here." Bruce said, placing the clothes on the counter and stepping over to the young god.

"Just turn this one here to turn the water on and off, it'll come out up here." He informed the Asgardian, as he pointed out the ceiling shower head, before pointing out the control panel built into the glass the boy had been looking at when he entered the room.

"If you want to adjust the waters temperature, you press these. Cold on the left and hot on the right. Oh, and you can just use any of the towels, they're all clean." He finished before heading back towards the door.

"Appreciated." Loki nodded. Bruce gave him a small smile as he closed the door.

By the time Loki finished washing, Bruce had changed the sheets and set up a tray of snacks. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been a little on edge since the moment Thor showed up with Loki two nights ago. But some of that tension left when he saw the mini god step out of the bathroom.

He was starting to notice some differences between this Loki and the one that attacked the city. He was a lot less meticulous about his appearance for one. Though considering the way Loki seem somewhat displeased with his over sized sweats and tee, scrunching his nose as he pulled and fidgeted at the material. He was still fussy about his looks, though he seemed more relaxed about it.

He still slicked his hair back, but he wasn't fussed by the strands that fell lose partially concealing his face. And he seemed more reserved and less full tilt diva.

"So I thought perhaps we could play some card games to pass the time." Bruce said as Loki retook his place seated against the headboard of the bed.

"You wish to test my memory." Loki replied, Bruce fidgeted with his glasses. Well the kid saw straight through that one. "Our healers in Asgard do the same thing whenever anyone sustains a head injury in the training ring." He explained.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back my prince." Heimdall greeted as the light of the Bifrost receded, leaving Thor standing a few feet from the all-seeing gatekeeper.<p>

"Heimdall." Thor greeted in return, "I trust things are well?" He inquired. It was not what he had come back to find out, but he was curious. Though surely the realm could survive a few days without a current ruler inside the palace grounds.

"All is well." The gatekeeper replied, staring out over the realms. "Your parents are finishing up business on Vanaheim and shall return in two days time. Though I believe this is not what you have come back to ask. Am I correct." Heimdall's amber eyes shifting to lay on the blonde in front of him.

Thor shook his head, he should have known Heimdall already knew the reason for this visit. "I wish to know who attacked my brother." He stated, moving to look out over Asgard before turning back to the dark skinned man as he spoke.

"I cannot say, my prince." Heimdall answered with certainty.

"What?" Thor choked. "What do you mean you cannot say. You see all and I'm certain father would have had you keep a close eye on him."

Heimdall blinked. "I saw no-one enter, nor leave the prisoner's cell, nor did I see any attack him." He explained.

Thor's face changed to that of a mixture of confusion and frustration. How could the gatekeeper not have seen anyone? Obviously someone had entered the cell. "Well, someone obviously must have gone in there." He hissed, "What of the dagger and spell carved into his flesh?"

"That was his own doing." The gatekeeper said, lifting his hand to silence the outburst about to spew out the prince's mouth. "The blood magic, the dagger I do not know. Your brother was fine, then next I looked he was casting what ever spell it is he has cast, writing the runes onto his flesh with his own blood. The dagger already in his chest." He finished.

"He would not... Surely he could not... Why did you not inform me of what was happening!" Thor snapped, "He could have died!"

'_Loki had used forbidden magic on himself? How_?' Thor thought. His brother did not even know blood magic, surely? There had to be something else.

"You were already on your way." Heimdall replied. A messenger would not have made it back to the palace before you had found him, so it was pointless to send one.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you saw that may help find the culprit?" Thor asked hoping to find any sort of clue.

"I am sorry my prince." Heimdall shook his head before speaking again in a quieter tone. "Though I suggest you do not let your guard slip." He said, continuing before Thor could bark back at him for suggesting such things. "I do not accuse your brother of foul play without evidence."

Thor's eyes narrowed at this, as an accusation was exactly what it looked like.

"After all, things have slipped my sight in the past. But was that dagger not one of his own." The gatekeeper straightened once again returning his gaze over the realms.

Thor's eyes widened at this. Was it? He hadn't paid too much attention to what the dagger looked like, he was far too concerned with his brother's well-being. He would have to check when he returned.

"You will not await the king and queen's return?" Heimdall asked. "The All-father will not be impressed by the fact you continue to leave the realm without leader."

"Asgard has survived this long, what is two more days. Besides, I promised my brother a swift return." Thor turned and headed towards the city. He had a few things to collect before he could return to Loki.

* * *

><p>Loki sighed as he stares out the widow, this was dull. There was nothing to do, Bruce had left a little over an hour ago, after they had finished his card memory test after which it fell silent, which he had been fine with, it's not like he really knew the guy, though it had become too much for the other man and unable to think up a good conversation topic Bruce had excused himself.<p>

Perhaps he could have tried harder.

The scenery in his current surroundings had become boring. He would have been content with it had he had some books he could actually read, but he didn't. He needed a change of scenery. And his brother had said they were his friends, so surely they would not mind if he did a little exploring.

He pushed himself to the edge of the bed checking that his pants were rolled enough that he wouldn't trip over them before making his way across the room. His current lodgings were nowhere near the scale and grandeur of the palace, but spacious none the less he discovered as he traced through the hall, he hadn't paid too much attention when he ran through the place the other evening.

It would appear that the owner of the place was either fond of the city that surrounded them or perhaps just liked open spaces as Loki noticed many of the rooms contained large walls of glass. He was examining a small indoor water feature that made its way down one of the walls, with some form of lighting behind it that caused the water to change colour as it trickled down the rocks. When he notices it, he hadn't sensed it at first, but he was aware of it now. He was being watched.

He glanced around the room trying to spot the presence, but came up empty. It was everywhere, not just one spot, not a person, an energy of sorts, but not quite like any magic he had encountered before. He had played around with his own magic, flicking frequencies and levels, hoping to find something that might disrupt what ever it was that was watching him, finally finding a frequency that managed to block the thing he continued up the stairs.

Loki soon found himself in a large elegant room clad in woods and marble a large bar situated on one side of the room while a spacious living area with a curved burgundy lounge and several assorted seats set around a large black glass coffee table. The extensive wall of windows overlooked a semicircular balcony with potted plants scattered around, a door leading to it located on either side of the room.

He headed to the right, past the living area and over to the balcony, a bit of fresh air seemed like a good idea. He stepped out onto the small stairway only making it part way to the bottom before deciding that was as good a spot as any. Though that may or may not have been due to the fact he was starting to feel a little puffed.

He sat on the steps resting his head against the glass railing, the cool glass felt great against his warm forehead as he looked out over the city, unlike in the tower's healing room the sound of the bustling busy streets below could be heard out here. He watched with interest the small figures scurrying through the street, the metal contraptions he figured to be some kind of horseless carts of sorts, honked and screeched as they zipped along the streets many of the yellow ones occasionally stopping to let people enter.

It was amazing how many people crowded the streets, on Asgard most streets were rather calm, occasional people passing by as they went about their day, though there were usually crowds around the taverns and the markets were always bustling with life. But as far as he could see the only stall on the street below was one that sold papers, and most just passed it by.

* * *

><p>Tony was still in his workshop when Jarvis informed him that Loki was up and about. "Where is he currently? Bring up the footage." He ordered, tossing his screwdriver to the side. Wasn't Brucey boy supposed to be playing babysitter as requested by Thor.<p>

"He has just left the infirmary, sir." Jarvis replied as he brought up the footage showing the boy walk down the hallway, peering into rooms and stopping to investigate things that caught his eye.

"Great, I guess someone better order him back to his room." Tony sighed, he'd rather have as little interaction with Thor's bratty brother as he could. "Where is Bruce?"

"In his room, he appears to be taking a nap." Jarvis informed.

"And Steve?" Tony inquired, he would rather not wake Bruce, after all the guy hadn't had much sleep lately.

"Mr Rogers is currently out." The AI answered.

Brilliant, looks like it had to be him, he had just stood up to go when Loki suddenly blipped off of the radar. "Ah, Jarvis, where'd he go?" Tony asked, peering closer to the screen, crap did he just teleport? Damn it Thor said he didn't yet know how to do that at his current age, perhaps some sort of invisibility spell?

"I do not know, sir." Jarvis replied. "I can no longer see him."

"Damn it." Tony groaned as headed for the elevator. "Try scanning for different frequencies, get an energy scan going." He ordered the AI as he headed for the floor Loki was last seen on.

As expected, when he arrived there was no sign of the troublesome god, he had searched the rooms from top to bottom even resorting to calling Loki's name in hopes he might actually answer. Only to come up empty.

_'Stuff it.'_ Tony thought, let someone else deal with it. He looked upwards before making his way back to the lift, well he was out of the workshop anyway and the bar was only one floor up. He pressed the button for the next floor and waited for the doors to open, heading straight for the bar when they did.

He had just started to pour himself a bourbon when Jarvis announced he had located the trickster. "Sir, I have located Loki, I've just picked up his energy signature." The AI informed.

"So where is he?" Said Tony.

"On the balcony, sir. Sitting on the stairs by the northern end of the tower." Jarvis replied.

Tony took two steps left leaning to the side to see past the pillar across the room, and just as Jarvis had mentioned there the boy sat, head leaned against the glass. Seeing him sitting there so peacefully it was hard to believe he was the same guy who attacked the earth and once again left his tower in chaos when he visited. Which he was still mad about by the way, that had been a very expensive sculpture the god had impaled a chitauri on, a very expensive one of a kind sculpture that had to be scrapped.

"Jarvis wake Bruce and tell him to get his ass up here." Tony said, moving back to his drink. Let him deal with the kid, he took a sip, putting the glass back on the counter and grabbing the bottle, placing it back in its place. He stood up again looking over the room as he reached for his drink. He jumped as he looked up, Loki was no longer on the balcony, he stood in the middle of the room.

The two stood there staring at each other, neither having expected the other in the room. The image of Loki standing in that very spot two years ago flashed into Tony's mind, Loki decked out in full battle armour, scepter in hand. His hands became clammy as his breathing picked up pace.

'_Oh god, not now.'_ Tony thought, grabbing the counter top as his knees became shaky, he thought he had gotten past this, he thought he was over the panic attacks.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki blinked, standing on the spot as the man in front of him begun hyperventilating, unsure of what he should do. But he was one of Thor's friends so surely he should help, find the healer Bruce. He moved to head for the hallway only to pause mid step, should he leave him alone? Perhaps he should stay.

He could see no physical wounds so perhaps a healer wasn't required with haste. Loki cautiously walked over to the man, he couldn't even remember his name, so far Bruce had been the only one officially introduced to him.

"You are safe, all is fine." said Loki as he came closer, repeating the words his brother or mother would soothe him with when he was young, having woken from terrifying nightmares, or sometimes just having worked himself into a panic after hearing sounds and managing to convince himself Frost Giants were trying to gain entry to his room. He really shouldn't have stayed up listening to Thor's friend tell stories, but Volstagg's tales were always so enthralling.

He reached a hand carefully towards the man intending to try to help calm him. "Try to cal-"

"Stay the hell away from me!" Tony choked out stumbling backwards to try to distance himself from the god.

"Loki, move away from him." Bruce ordered as he entered the room. When Jarvis had informed him that Tony requested he 'get his ass up here' he hadn't expected it to be due to a panic attack. Loki paused, looking from Tony to Bruce, but had yet to move. "Out now." Bruce pointed to the door.

The god's hand dropped to his side, he chewed at his lip, head dropping as he sulked out of the room, disappearing into the hall. Bruce turned back to Tony with a sigh, Great, he would deal with Tony first, then go clear things up with Thor's brother. He hadn't meant to be so short with the boy, but he needed him out of the room in order to aid Tony. He was hardly going to snap out of it when the cause was still in the room.

Bruce crouched down in front of Tony. "Tony? Tony, look at me." He spoke calmly. "Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. That's it." Bruce continued as Tony's breathing started to even out. "Good, that's better isn't it." he helped Tony to stand as Tony tried getting to his feet, once he had stopped hyperventilating.

"We-were's my d-drink?" Tony spoke between breaths.

Bruce looked over at the bar where the glass of bourbon sat. "I don't think you should be drinking whiskey right now." said Bruce, though his words went unnoticed as Tony moved on shaky legs over to the bar, grabbing the glass and downing half of it.

"Tony." Bruce shook his head.

"Hey, you meditate, I drink." Tony shrugged back moving to sit on one of the stools.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, sitting he self next to the billionaire. "I mean, obviously Loki was the trigger, what did he do to trigger it."

"Nothing." Tony replied. "He didn't do anything, just entered the room. He was on the balcony, that's why I had Jarvis call you, next thing I look up and there he is, standing in the middle of the room. Honestly, I think he was just as caught off guard by my presence as I was his." He took another gulp of his glass downing the rest of its contents. "I don't know, it just triggered a flashback during the invasion when he stood in that same spot."

"That's going to be a hard one to avoid." Bruce stated mostly to himself.

"You think." Tony remarked sarcastically. "I have to tiptoe around my own tower, in the hopes I don't bump into him and set off an attack. And yeah, okay, maybe he hasn't proven much of a threat, well not counting the incident when we tried sneaking up on him. But that isn't easing my anxiety any."

Tony went to pour himself another drink, but Bruce put his hand over the glass sliding it away from his friend. "I don't think you should be drinking so much right now." He said. "Weren't you going to work on some new arrows for Clint. Tell you what, give me a minute or two and I'll come give you a hand."

"Okay, but after that remark of his after our last mission I think I'm more inclined to make him one that'll blow up purple in his face." Tony grinned as he stood. That actually didn't sound too bad, perhaps he'd make one anyway for the next time the archer thought he could up one on Tony Stark.

"No prank arrows." Bruce called after him as Tony entered the lift, before standing himself, he had better go check on Loki, he was left to look after him after all.

When he exited the lift he headed straight for the infirmary, surprised when he found the room empty, he knocked on the bathroom door, calling the teen's name to see if he was inside but got only silence in return. "Jarvis, where is Loki?" He asked.

"He is currently sitting on the stairs that lead up to the main living area." The AI supplied.

"Thanks." Bruce nodded as he headed down the hall, spotting the boy exactly where Jarvis had said he was.

"Loki are you okay?" He asked as he noticed the boy looked even paler than usual, as he sat hunched over on the stairs, elbows on knees. Loki looked up at him with tired eyes and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little faint. I should not have used my magic, so soon." He replied.

"You used magic?" Bruce questioned as he moved to sit on the stairs, making sure he sat far enough away to not crowed the youth.

"I.." Loki chewed his lip, "I was being watched, I merely wished to shield myself from them." He explained.

"Being watched?" Bruce asked, leaning forwards to better look Loki in the eye. "By who? Tony?"

Loki shook his head. "I do not know, they are everywhere and nowhere I can not pinpoint their location." He said glancing around the room nervously. "They are watching still now."

Okay, now Bruce cautiously glanced around the room, what was he even looking for, only Tony, Loki and he were in the tower at the moment and even if someone had managed to get in surely Jarvis would have alerted them by now. Jarvis! Of course. Jarvis was constantly watching over the tower, the kid must have been able to sense the Ai's presence.

"That would most likely be Jarvis." said Bruce.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes. Jarvis is Tony's artificially intelligent computer system. He pretty much runs the tower, he observes everything that goes on in the tower, kind of like its eyes and ears, alerts us to any security breaches. He's a machine not a living person, a multifunctional software program that runs throughout the entire tower, he's also link up to the Avenger issue Stark phones aaand you probably don't understand half of what I'm saying." God how was he supposed to explain Jarvis to a Norse god.

"And Tony created this artificial intelligence?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Bruce replied. "Jarvis?"

"May I be of assistance doctor Banner." The disembodied voice replied, causing the young god to jump slightly.

"I don't believe you and Loki had been formally introduced." He said. "Jarvis, Loki. Loki, Jarvis."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Loki inclined his head lightly, looking up towards the ceiling as that was where the voice seemed to be coming from.

"The pleasure is mine." Jarvis replied politely, "If you are ever indeed of assistants, just ask."

Bruce looked back over at the boy. "I would like to apologise for earlier, I didn't mean to order you out like that. But your presence wasn't really helping the situation." He said.

"That is alright." Loki said. "I have a question. You are Thor's friends." Bruce nodded in reply. "But we were not friends were we?"

"I.. Uh, n-no, not really." Bruce stuttered caught off guard by the question.

"But you knew me before, right? Did I... Did I do something?" He asked, concerned confusion in his eyes.

"I think that's something you're better off asking your brother about." said Bruce with a sigh. "Come you should probably get some more rest." He stood waiting for Loki to follow.

Loki let out a disappointed sigh, "Back to the healing room." He frowned as he pulled himself off of the stairs.

"If you'd rather, we could move you to the guest room on Thor's floor." Bruce suggested, perhaps the boy would be more inclined to stay put if he was in a more comfortable room, one with a decent bed.

"Thor has an entire floor all his own in this tower?" Loki astonished, he had no idea his brother had his own personal living quarters in other realms.

"Each of us do." Bruce replied as they entered the lift, pressing the number for Thor's floor. "The main living area on the floor above and the level down here with the infirmary are used by everyone. There is also a kitchen, a gym / training room, a meditation room and library on those levels. We also each have our own private floors with our own kitchen, lounge and guest rooms."

"Tony has the penthouse, the ah towers top floors, it's his tower. Steve's floor is the next below the infirmary, Steve is the blonde. Your brothers floor is next under Steve's followed by mine, then Clint and Natasha's, they're away on a mission at the moment. They do have their own floors, but they tend to both use the one floor, taking a room each, something about being used to sharing living quarters with others." He explained, stepping out into Thor's hallway and open living room/ kitchen as the elevator doors opened.

"And this is Thor's floor." He gestured to the room, leading Loki down the hall. "That room there is Thor's bedroom." He pointed out, "Bathroom, and this is the guest room." He opened it up to reveal a large bedroom with plain walls, a king sized mahogany bed with dark quilt, two matching bedside tables, large built in closet and a bookshelf and desk in the opposite corner. A plush armchair and coffee table sat neatly by the row of large glass windows that made up the far wall.

"What do you think?" Bruce asked as they entered the room.

"It is much preferable than the healing room." Loki answered as he made his way over to the bed, testing it with his hand before sitting on the edge.

"Jarvis, why don't you put on some background music, maybe flick through a few genre's till Loki finds something he likes." Bruce suggested to the ai, looking back to Loki. "Beats sitting in silence." He said.

"And feel free to ask Jarvis questions about any of the songs or have him turn it off if you want to get a bit more sleep." He added gaining a nod from the boy. Bruce left the room, returning moments later with a jug of water and a glass. "In case you get thirsty, I don't want you wandering too far if you're still feeling faint."

"Thank you." Loki gave a small, rather quick smile.

"Well, I kind of promised Tony I'd give him a hand, so I'll come check on you later." Bruce said before exiting the room.

Jarvis began softly playing different songs as Loki stood, walking over to the closet, there wasn't much to look at, it was empty bar, two large towels and a set of clean sheets neatly folded on one of the side shelves. He moved towards the desk, pulling out the draw and finding two slender metal objects with Midgardian symbols engraved up the side with a small click button on the end and a plain book with empty pages, a notebook, but there didn't seem to be any ink to write with, so what was the point.

He tossed the book back into the draw closing it and heading back to the bed, gracefully flopping onto it and laying on his back, listening to the music playing throughout the room. He must admit he rather liked Midgard's music.

* * *

><p>Pepper had rushed into the nearest elevator and straight to Thor's floor, when Jarvis had informed her that Loki was there upon her arrival. She certainly hadn't been expecting him to return for a long time if at all, definitely not this soon anyway. Jarvis had said Thor had brought him here for medical treatment, a stab wound to the chest and cuts and that he was already well on his way to recovery.<p>

She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited the lift to reach her desired floor, she had grown rather attached to the guy during his last visit and though the circumstances of his return weren't ideal she was glad she could see him again.

The elevator doors pinged open and she stepped out heading straight for the guest room and rapping on the door. "Loki? It's Pepper can I come in?" When she received no reply, she gently opened the door. "Loki?" She scanned the room, spotting a familiar tuft of black hair peeking over the back of the armchair.

"There you are, how are you feeling? Jarvis told me you had been hurt, but you're healing now, I'm glad. I hadn't expected to get to see you again this soon." Pepper spoke as she walked towards him. "Tony could have at least called and let me know you were back in the tower, instead of having Jarvis tell me upon my return."

She let out a surprised gasp as Loki turned, leaning over the armrest his young face peering towards her, big green eyes shone with a mix of confusion and apprehension. "I'm sorry should I know you?" He asked.

Pepper couldn't help but just stand there staring like an idiot, then again how could she not be completely shocked. She hadn't been expecting the boy sitting in front of her, Jarvis had failed to mention that Loki was now several years younger. How was this even possible. Probably some Asgardian thing she supposed.

"You don't remember me?" She asked. "Anything from your last visit?"

Loki shook his head in answer, "I'm afraid I do not recall anything past my fifteenth day of naming." He replied calmly, though he was beginning to tire of being asked about his memory every five minutes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I suppose I should reintroduce myself then. I'm Virginia Potts, but everyone calls me Pepper, it's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand, giving herself a mental face palm when the boy raised a questioning brow at the gesture. "It's a hand shake, a Midgardian? I think you guys call us, greeting given during introductions." She supplied.

"Here, hold out your right hand and take mine." She said, gripping his hand back as he did so and giving a firm shake. It would seem she would have to win the god over again.

She brought the desk chair over and sat down, much better than looming over the kid as he nervously played with the hem of his over sized shirt.

"I'll have to introduce you to Dum-E sometime I think you'll like him." She smiled. "So I suppose you're sick of people asking how you feel, huh? Though it looks like you're doing fine. If you'd like something to eat or drink feel free to ask."

"You do not seem as cautious around me, why? I thought you mortals did not like me?" Loki asked, confused as to why she acted so friendly when everyone else seemed on edge. Bruce had even admitted that they were not friends.

"The others just don't know you, that's all. And I'd like to think the two of us were friends, we spent a fair amount of time together the last time you were here, you even saved my life." She stated.

Loki's eyes widened with surprise at this. "I saved you?"

"Yep." Pepper grinned, "You protected me from some baddies, I got hit in the side with a poison dagger and used your magic to get the poison out of me. You were quite the hero."

Loki turned his head, trying to hide his blush, it was sort of strange hearing someone saying he was a hero, usually stories are told of Thor being the hero and saving the day or beating the mighty beast.

"So you and I were friends? Did you dislike me before I saved you?" He asked quietly.

"We were already friends before the baddies stormed the tower." Pepper spoke. "I admit I wasn't very fond of you at first, but that was before I got to know you. You're actually a really great guy, and I know the others would like you to if they would just stop being so stubborn, and got to know you."

When Loki didn't speak up again, she decided to go back to her earlier question. "Would you like something to eat? I brought some little chocolate cakes on the way home that I'm dying to try, would you care to join me?"

The kid opened his mouth to reply before scrunching his nose lightly and releasing a sigh. "I do not think the others want me moving about the tower at the moment." He said.

"No problem, I'll just bring them up here. I'm sure Bruce cannot argue that you are not we'll enough to eat out at the dining table." She smiled back. "What do you say?"

"I think I would like to join you, Lady Pepper." He replied with a shy half smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, big thanks to all who read and review. **

**And in this fic Thor is aware his brother is adopted, but not his lineage. So if he says things about Jotunar, it is because he doesn't know he would be more careful otherwise.**

* * *

><p>"You are mad! You are risking everything for that traitor. This is Loki! This whole thing is most likely a trap, you should have just left him in the cell." Sif fumed. What was Thor thinking leaving Asgard leaderless and running off to Midgard for Loki of all people. This was supposed to be his chance to prove to Odin that he was ready to be king.<p>

"Sif you are speaking out of anger." Volstagg hissed, was she trying to anger their prince. "We understand that Loki was hurt and needed help. But you said he is recovering, perhaps it would be wise to stay and watch over Asgard until your parents return, let your midgardian friends look after him till then." He reasoned.

"I will not abandon my brother with people he does not know. I promised him I'd return by nightfall and I am already running late due to everyone's stalling." Thor argued, as the group rode across the Bifrost bridge.

"Surely you could send word that you are needed here." Fandral suggested.

"Thor listen to reason." Sif spoke with frustration.

"Enough!" Thor shouted. "I promised to return to him and I intend to do just that." He spoke with finality as he dismounted his steed untying the satchel on its side and marching into the observatory. "Heimdall open the Bifrost."

His friends' arguments were soon drowned out as the Bifrost took him back to earth. Thor let out a sigh upon landing on Stark's quinjet pad, why could his friends not understand how much his brother meant to him, even after everything he did. Loki was far more important than trying to prove to his father, he was ready to rule, because quite frankly, he wasn't, he had much to learn before he'd be ready to take the throne, he knew that now.

Upon reaching his floor the lift doors opened to reveal his brother and the strawberry blonde woman seated at the small dining table in the living room. Pepper was the first to notice him.

"Thor, you're back." She smiled.

"You're late." Loki crossed his arms, refusing to look at his brother, leaning back in his chair with a huff.

"I am sorry brother." Thor apologized, moving to sit in the chair next to Loki's, "but you seem to be in good company at least."

When Loki still refused to acknowledge him, he tried again. "I could not help it brother, it was not easy trying to gather things whilst half of Asgard threw their opinions at me. None were too pleased to hear I was returning to Midgard while mother and father are still away."

Loki turned to him this time brows twisted in confusion. "Mother and father are away? But then who is on the throne watching Asgard if you are here?"

"I am watching over Asgard, just not from the throne. I have informed Heimdall to send word if trouble occurs and I am needed." Thor answered.

"Father will be furious when he finds out." Loki worried.

Thor smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. "Your safety is far more important than sitting on some dusty old golden seat."

"Thor!" Loki squeaked upon hearing his brother refer to Hlidskjalf as old and dusty.

"You worry too much brother, you had almost as many wrinkles as father, when you were an adult due to excess worrying." Thor teased with a laughter.

"Lair." Loki huffed giving his brother a shove, though he failed to suppress the smile that snuck onto his face.

"So what did you bring back?" Pepper asked, noticing the pack Thor had dropped by the table.

"Oh, I forgot." Loki said as he eagerly jumped to his feet, "can I have my clothes now?"

"Here," Thor handed him a pile of garments, calling his brother back as he when to go change. "Hold on, I have more. I also brought you some of your books, I think these may have been the ones you were reading around this age."

"Thanks!" Loki almost dropped half his clothes as he eagerly ripped the two books from his brother's hands.

"Perhaps you could show the books to lady Pepper tomorrow, maybe even show her some of your magic if you're feeling up to it." Thor suggested.

"I would like that." Pepper smiled. "Though I doubt I'd be able to read the books, perhaps you could read a little to me."

"Very well." Loki yawned, bowing his head to the two still seated at the table. "If you'll excuse me, I think I might retire for the night." He said before heading back to the guest room.

"Thank you for keeping him company." Thor smiled at Pepper after Loki left. The woman smiled back.

"You don't need to thank me, I was glad to see him again." Pepper replied "Though I hadn't expected him to be a child, what happened to him?"

"I wish I knew, I went to Heimdall today to see if he could tell me anything. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen much, the only useful information he had was that the spell carved into his flesh, he cast himself. Heimdall said the dagger was already in his chest when he cast it." Thor told her heaving a sigh. "The only person to see the attacker was Loki himself, but he has no recollection of any of it."

"He did that to himself." Pepper gasped.

"Aye, though until we know exactly what the spell is we cannot know if his becoming a youth once again was intentional or if the spell was messed up or backfired."

"Can't you read the runes?" Pepper asked.

Thor shook his head. "It is coded, a mix of many different scripts, I can recognise some, several are Dwarven, others ancient Elvish script while others I have never come across before. I believe, perhaps the attacker was still in the room, hidden from the gatekeepers gaze or perhaps Loki thought they were still watching. I cannot think why else he would use code."

"Perhaps someone back on Asgard might be able to read the runes." She suggested, surely there had to be someone in the palace that knew how to read the scrip of other realms.

"Jarvis has copies of them from when he scanned my brother for Bruce, I shall take a few back with me when we return once Loki is fit for travel." He replied.

"Sounds like a plan." Pepper smiled back as she got to her feet. "I had better go see Tony, I can't say he'll be too impressed I came to see Loki first upon my arrival. I'll see you again tomorrow." She said before heading to the lift.

"Very well, good night lady Pepper."

"Night." Pep replied as the lift doors shut.

Thor kicked the empty pack over by the couch where it was less likely to be tripped over and headed to the guest room. He quietly creaked the door open, peering in to see if Loki was still up. He smiled as he noticed the clothes and books he had brought Loki, sitting neatly on the beside table, the oversized midgardian clothes he had been wearing were in a heap on the floor next to the table. Loki himself was slumbering peacefully on the oversized bed, which, much like the his bed in Asgard made him look even smaller than he was, curled up on his side and wrapped up snugly in the sheets.

"Good night, brother." Thor whispered, before closing the door and heading to his own room.

* * *

><p>Thor yawned as he sat at the table in navy boxes and a gray tee, he sipped his coffee, relishing the smell of pancakes wafting through the room. Pepper had dropped in fifteen minutes ago insisting on cooking up a hearty breakfast for the Asgardians.<p>

"Why dose Loki have to have pancakes again? You should be upstairs cooking me pancakes." Tony huffed from his spot, arms crossed leaning against the kitchen counter. The last place he wanted to be was on the same floor as Loki, but Pepper had been adamant about cooking the kid breakfast. And there was no way he was just going to leave her alone with the trickster.

Pepper spun around pointing the spatula at Tony. "If you don't quit whining and nagging you won't be getting any pancakes at all." She threatened.

"I assure you friend Stark my brother means no ill, he will not bring harm to any of you." Thor insisted, causing the inventor to groan. "Perhaps we should call friends Bruce and Steve to join us." he suggested.

"Jarvis." Pepper called.

"Already on it." The AI replied.

"What, so now we're having a pancake party on Thor's floor? I thought we were taking ours back upstairs." Tony groaned, banging his head back against the wall.

Pepper was about to respond, but a quiet voice interrupted her. "Thor must-" Loki's words were cut short as Tony's laughter rang throughout the room.

"Are... Are you w-wearing a.. A dress!" He laughed, noting Loki's clothes, the boy wore a simple white long sleeved tunic under a black sleeveless one that ended just below his knees.

"It is not a dress." Loki pointed out, wrapping his arms around his chest self-consciously, "They are my night clothes."

"Call them what you will, still looks like a dress." Tony chuckled as Thor tried to hide his own smile, taking another sip of his drink.

"At least I do not sleep naked as Thor often opts to." He shot back, face tingeing pink. Causing Thor to choke on his coffee. Pepper's own blush crept its way across her cheeks as she pretended to busy herself with piling the last of the pancakes.

"Perhaps this was a bad time to enter." A new voice spoke as Bruce entered the room followed closely by Steve. "I don't think I want to know what you lot are talking about." Steve said as he entered the kitchenette to help Pepper bring out the plates and cutlery.

Loki slipped back into his room to change while Bruce seated himself across from Thor, figuring it would be best to have Loki sit between them at one end of the table, that way Tony could sit next to Bruce, Pep at the opposite end and Steve next to Thor. That way Tony wasn't too close to the dark haired god and he didn't have to worry about Pepper. The last thing they needed was to set off another anxiety attack.

Steve finished setting the table as Pepper brought out the large steaming pile of pancakes, before heading back to the kitchen to fetch the assortment of toppings she had set out.

"Finally, pancake time." Tony cheered reaching to grab himself a healthy stack of pancakes, only to have Pepper slap his hand away.

"Not yet, Tony. Manners, Loki isn't here yet." She chided. Tony rolled his eyes and sat back with a rather put on pout.

"And who's fault is it he ran off to get changed." Pepper hummed.

Thor straightened up. "Worry not friends I'm sure he will not be long." And right on cue Loki made his way to the empty seat at the end between his brother and Bruce. Dressed for the day in a forest green tunic with gold embellishments, black pants and leather lace up boots that almost reached his knees.

"Can we start now, mum." Tony joked grabbing a stack before anyone had a chance to move.

"Relax, we have plenty." Steve shook his head, as everyone made themselves a pile, once everyone had a moderate stack on their place it was time to choose the toppings.

"What would you like to try on your panned cakes, brother?" Thor asked.

"We have maple syrup," Pepper said, snatching the bottle from Tony, who was drowning his pancakes in the stuff. "Or black current or strawberry jam, butter or Applesauce."

"Strawberry jam, please." He replied, looking at all the jars and bottles spread across the table.

"Here." Bruce offered, holding the jar of strawberry jam. "Probably best to keep it down this end, Pep's actually allergic to strawberries."

Loki nodded. "I shall make sure to be careful."

Chatter started to fill the room as everyone finished dressing their cakes, Steve and Pepper opting for syrup and butter, black current jam for Bruce, while Thor smothered his with a bit of everything. Tony spoke mainly to Bruce, trying to pretend Loki wasn't in the room, though it was proving a little hard as Pepper asked the smaller god question once in awhile to try to get him to join in conversation.

They were all a little surprised to see both Thor and Loki go back for generous helpings of seconds. The thunder god's appetite wasn't so big a shock, they all knew he could eat an army's worth of food, but none had expected his scrawny little brother who was now several inches shorter than Tony to almost equal him.

After breakfast Loki excused himself, retreating back into his room, offering Pepper to follow if she wanted to be shown the books Thor brought back with him.

"My god, where does he put all that food!" Tony astonished.

"Who'd have thought the kid could eat so much." Steve agreed. Everyone bar Loki and Pepper had made their way to the common living area, sitting spread around the tv though no one was paying it much attention.

"Aye, Loki has a healthy appetite. At this current age his magic is still growing, as is he, and requires much sustenance." Thor explained.

"So, Bruce, when will mini god be we'll enough to go home?" Tony asked, from his spot by the bar, though to his credit he wasn't actually drinking yet.

"He shall return with me in the day after tomorrow." Thor answered. "I had hoped to explain to him all that has happened in recent years. I know he will wish to find out sooner or later, but I know not how to tell him." He slouched back further into the sofa.

"You want to tell him how he attacked New York with an army of aliens, and tried to kill you more than once? Are sure that is a wise decision?" Bruce asked.

"He's bound to find out eventually anyway." Steve said. "He was a prisoner after all."

"Your captain is correct. Loki is inquisitive, he'll want to know and if I do not tell him he'll search out the answers himself. I cannot keep this from him, the knowledge that father had kept the truth from him is what started it all in the first place. I will not make the same mistake." Thor said.

"Yeah, I still don't see how finding out you're adopted leads to world domination." Said Tony.

"He was not himself." Thor defended. "Though you are right, I understand finding out your parents are not the ones who bore you must be upsetting. Surely it wouldn't be so bad that you would suddenly change so drastically."

"Maybe you should wait until you return to Asgard to tell Loki what he had done. That way you could all sit down as a family and explain it." Bruce suggested.

"Perhaps you are right." Thor nodded. "And thank you again, all of you, for aiding my brother and keeping him from your leader Fury."

"No prob's I love knowing I can keep something this big right under Fury's nose, and he hasn't a clue." Tony grinned, at least he knew he wouldn't be getting any surprise security overrides from SHIELD any time soon. Jarvis's latest upgrade was doing a brilliant job of keeping Shield out of his business.

"I'm still not sure we should be withholding information from director Fury again." Steve spoke. Though there wasn't much point in reporting it now, since the Asgardian's were returning home in two days.

"How on earth did you manage to keep this from Fury in the first place?" Bruce asked. "He had to have been alerted by the Bifrost's energy."

Tony just waved him off. "Easy, I just told him Thor was back on a pop tart visit. Even had Jarvis spam him with photos of boxes of pop tarts and Thor stuffing his face. So most of them were pics from his other visits, I had Jarvis send so many pictures he was too angry to notice anything." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me you are still reading, brother." Thor joked as he entered his brother's room. Loki sat cross-legged on the large fluffy white rug by the windows, Pepper mirroring him in front, as he read to her from the old worn leather tome.<p>

"I am reciting to lady Pepper the story of Thurd the giant slayer." Loki answered enthusiastically.

"Oh, I love that story!" Thor exclaimed lowering himself to sit with them, forming a semicircle. "The nursemaids used to read this to us when we were but young children." He told Pepper.

"Thurd had just found the Frost giant's camp." Loki informed his brother to let him know where they were up to before continuing on.

"Thurd silently circled the camp, slinking from tree to tree. Empty. The monster that had been terrorising the town was not there. But it would be back and when it returned, he would be ready. The brave and mighty Thurd nestled himself away among the roots of one of the large trees, where the frost giant would not easily spot him, and waited.

He shivered as his cloak offered little protection against the frigid night air. He pulled his cloak tighter, he would not leave, not until the monstrous frost giant was slain. It had already killed two of the towns young, he would not let it kill again. He stares into the darkness ahead, wondering which direction it would come, when suddenly the snapping of a branch sounded from behind." Loki read, his and Thor's eyes meeting as they shot a sideways glance at each other, before laughing.

"I remember Loki always had the covers pulled up right to his nose at this point, eyes so big they'd look like they might pop out of his head." Thor chuckled.

"Yeah, and you'd be squeezing your pillow so tight it threatened to rip in half." Loki laughed back.

Pepper couldn't help but smile, seeing the two brothers like this. So carefree and happy, she just hoped they could stay this way, she didn't want to see them fighting each other again. And she was pretty sure that during Loki's last unexpected stay in the tower that the both of them missed this as well, they just didn't know how to begin to get it back.

"The mighty Thurd turned his head to see a pair of blood red eyes piercing through the darkness, as the blue skinned giant standing two and a half men tall strode his way. The frost giant continued straight past him and into the clearing it had made its home, not even noticing the Asgardian hidden among the roots. But Thurd was no coward, he would not strike from behind, he would challenge the vile beast head on."

"Have at thee, foul Jotun!" Thor bellowed, speaking the next lines. Causing Pepper to jump a little, not having expected Thor's outburst. "Apologise, my lady I did not mean to startle you." He apologised with a sheepish grin.

Loki continued reading on. "The frost giant turned to face him, letting out a vicious growl, as it charged at him, feet pounding through the snow as it raised its ice club ready to strike. But Thurd was faster than the Jotun dodging its blow and causing it to stumble reaching its hands to the ground to steady its self, Thurd swung his own mighty axe bringing it down and splitting the murderous frost giant's skull."

Thor finished the story, not needing to read it from the book. "A brilliant feast was thrown upon his return in honor of his glorious victory. Filled with merriment and mead as songs were sung of his greatness."

"So these are the type of stories the two of you were brought up with?" Pep asked, they were not so different to the children's tales on earth, with the hero defeating the monster.

"Aye." Thor nodded. "Many of our most popular stories are those of mighty warriors defeating the evil Jotun frost giants among other beasts." He said.

"But Jotuns are real aren't they? I've heard mention of them before." Pepper said, Loki had mentioned Jotunheim and frost giants during his last stay.

"Jotunar, is the correct term when referring to more than one and yes, the frost giants are an actual race. Though they are violent and brutal, it is said that millennia of blood lust has stained their eyes red." Loki told her as he closed the book and put it on the table beside the bed.

"Aye, and their touch is so cold it burns your skin, turns it black." Thor said.

"So I take it they are not very friendly." Pepper nodded, getting up herself with a slight stretch.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I shall wash up before dinner." Loki announced, heading towards the bathroom.

"And I had better go make sure Tony actually eats something for dinner." Pepper smiled, wishing the to good night before heading down to go harass Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh glob this chapter was so much harder to write than it should have been**.

* * *

><p>Thor and Loki stood in Central Park, at the same spot Thor had arrived. Tony had insisted they wait till after dark so there would be fewer people around. "You ready brother?" Thor asked, Loki nodded.<p>

"Heimdall!" Thor shouted.

Loki was a little nervous as the Bifrost gathered around them, he was excited to be going back home, back to his own room and getting to see his parents again. He may have only been away about a week, but it was still long enough to miss Asgard, Midgard was so different than his home. But at the same time he was nervous, he was apparently missing a large chunk of his life, a lot could have changed in that time.

Thor hadn't really spoke of what has happened in the time he no longer recalls, Loki hadn't brought it up, though judging by the way Thor's mortal friends seemed to behave around him, the way they seemed on edge, he was sure he had done something he shouldn't have. He just didn't know what it was.

"The king awaits you in the throne room." Heimdall told them as soon as they landed in the observatory. Thor's features took on a determined look as he nodded in reply, taking Loki's hand as he led him to the horses waiting for them on the bridge.

"Brother?" Loki looked up to his brother as he mounted his horse, giving her a gentle nudge to get her moving. The mare gave a snort, giving the reins a yank with a stomp before starting forwards with a jerk. Loki had almost forgotten how much he disliked Blackfrost, the charcoal mare had no respect for him, Thor had once offered to trade horses with him as Thor's horse Lumina was much quieter, but their father would have none of it.

"Are we in trouble?" He asked.

"I believe I am most likely the one in trouble, I did leave the throne unattended after all." Thor admitted with a lopsided grin. He was sure their father would be far too mad with him abandoning his duties than Loki being out of prison, especially when he saw loki's current state.

"Worry not, I shall stand by you." Loki reassured his brother, before a mischievous grin caught his lips. "Depending on how mad he is, of course."

"Loki." Thor huffed playfully, reaching over and giving Loki a shove. "See if I ever save your hide again." He laughed.

Loki let out a pained hiss hunching forward and gripping his chest. "Brother, are you okay?" Thor fussed riding closer to better check his brother. "I didn't mean to- ahh." Thor was caught by surprise when Loki made a hasty recovery, giving Thor's golden locks a small tug before racing ahead with a laugh.

"You always fall for that one." He laughed, as Thor urged his horse to catch up. "We best not leave father waiting." Loki said.

The princes handed the horses over to one of the stable hands upon reaching the stables, making the rest of the way to the palace on foot. Loki couldn't help but notice the strange looks he got from the stable hand and several others they passed on their way. Though he figured it must just be due to his sudden difference in age. He looked up at Thor who looked as though he thought something may jump out and get them, peering cautiously around corners and corridors.

Thor had been certain his friends would be waiting or spot him along the way, though he hoped not to see them just yet. The last thing he wanted was to have them ganging up on his brother before he had the chance to tell Loki the truth of what has happened. And he would tell Loki, he had promised himself to honest to his brother the moment he found out he was still alive. After all it was spilt secrets that set it all off to begin with, and even if the truth might be painful for Loki to hear he had a right to know.

Luckily, his friends had not spotted them by the time they made it to the throne room, standing before the towering golden doors as they waited their arrival to be announced. The doors opened and the two of them stepped into the room slowly making their way to where Odin sat upon the throne, Frigga stood beside him.

A smile lit up Loki's face as soon as he spotted her and Thor couldn't help giving a small smile of his own. They were only scarcely half way across the room when Odin spoke. "Seize him, and take him to his cell." He order.

Both princes and frigga's eyes all widened in shock at this, Thor opened his mouth to speak but Loki beat him to it. "Father, please, he didn't-" he tried defending his brother only to let out a surprised gasp when the guards grabbed him by the arms. "Thor?" He called desperately looking over at his brother.

He thought Odin had meant Thor, why was he being taken?

"Father, stop this." Thor ordered as Loki was dragged from the room, quickly turning back to his brother as they carried him out the door. "I swear, I will fix this brother!" He called after him.

Thor turned back to Odin with a furious scowl on his face.

"What is the meaning of this!" He demanded in anger. "You have no right to do this! You will not punish him because you are mad with me, because I left Asgard without a ruler in your absence. He was attacked, and those worthless healers refused him aid, he has no memory of his crimes! He is a child once more, or has that somehow slipped your notice!"

"SILENCE!" The Allfather ordered, slamming the end of Gungnir on the marble floor. "He is a trickster and a liar, you are a fool to so blindly believe this is not some trick." Odin growled "You left Asgard unprotected and without a ruler, for the sake of a traitor."

"He is my brother!" Thor snarled back.

"The boy can't be trusted! I will not be caught by one of his tricks, he shall stay in his cell until proven trustworthy." Odin yelled back. "I will not risk the safety of Asg-"

"So you'll keep him locked up. And then what!" Thor fumed "It has been how long since Loki returned to face punishment, and still he is yet to have a trial or a chance to defend himself. Or perhaps the plan really was to wait till he was of age and have him executed!"

"Thor!" Frigga gasped in shock, how could her son ever think such a thing?

"You think me so cruel I'd have my own son sentenced to death for crimes done before he was of age?" Odin hissed back both in anger and shock that Thor would think such of him. Not once had execution crossed his mind.

"I... No, but.."Thor deflated a little.

"Then what in the nine gave you such an idea?" Odin asked.

"Loki, was so sure that was why he had yet to be sentenced and I don't know... It somehow started to make sense." Thor admitted, his own anger starting to subside, looking to the floor, ashamed for having let such thoughts enter his mind let alone voicing them.

"Loki believed we were to have him executed?" Frigga asked, tears in her eyes at the thought her youngest could ever think such thoughts, surely Loki had known she loved him too much to ever let such a thing happen. "He honestly thought we wished his death?"

"Mother, I'm sure he didn't truly believe... You know how Loki can get, he often over thinks things, gets an idea into his head and picks at its logic and likelihood until he feels he has reached the most realistic outcome." Thor said, trying to help calm his mothers worries.

"Like that hunt centuries ago in Vanaheim. Only Loki would spend three hours contemplating the reasons behind the friendly offer of mead from a party we had come across, who happened to be carrying practically a taverns worth of the drink. Of course Loki could not take it as a just a kind offer to join in their merriment, though it turned out his suspicions were correct and they were merely waiting until we were too intoxicated to defend ourselves."

"I do not recall hearing of this incident on one of your hunts." Odin frowned. "Why was I not informed?"

Thor turned back to his father. "There was no reason to. Loki tampered with our drinks a few mugs in so we would still have our wits, their attack fail." the god of thunder huffed.

"I should like to know when my sons set out on reckless hunts." Odin shot back.

"We handled it, all was well." Thor argued back, releasing a snort of anger.

"You were reckless then as you are reckless now!" Odin snarled back, once again hitting Gungnir on the floor. "You abandoned Asgard when you should have been watching over the realm. You threw aside responsibility and left Asgard without rule!"

"And what would you have done left Loki to die!" Thor roared back both fists clenched as he took a threatening step forward. Odin too got to his feet, face red with anger as he glared down at his son.

* * *

><p>Frigga slipped quietly from the throne room as her husband and eldest son continued in their shouting match. Honestly, they were just like one another, both quick to succumb to their anger and both too stubborn for their own good. She supposed Loki was much the same when it came to stubbornness, though unlike his brother and father he had bottled his hurt and anger until it became too much and ended up erupting in devastating madness.<p>

She swiftly made her way down to the prison deep beneath the palace, where Loki had been taken once more. Rushing straight over to the boy as soon as the cell door was opened, Loki sat tucked up atop the bed, legs pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and forehead rested against his knees.

"Oh my precious baby boy." She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, you should not be locked away like this." And if she had anything to do with it, he would not be down here for long.

"It's okay mother." Loki slowly lifted his head to give his mother a weak smile.

He had not been crying as she had first thought, but then that shouldn't have surprised her. Loki had always been big on trying to hide weakness and she knew he saw tears as a sign of weakness. And both she and Odin were to blame for that, Loki had always been quick to burst into tears as a small child, easy to upset, unlike his brother.

Odin hadn't the patience, used to dealing with hardened warriors, he often became frustrated with him, unsure of how to handle the tears, and the more frustrated he got the harder Loki cried. She used to tell her son to try not to cry, to be strong for his father.

She had never meant for him to stop all together.

"I'm sure Father is just trying to do what is best for everyone, due to the use of blood magic. Though I would like to think that if anything else was to happen, it would have done so by now, but it is best to be safe after all I have no idea what the spell that was cast is." He said giving Frigga a small reassuring hug in return. He did not want his mother becoming too worried over him.

"Where is Thor?" He asked, surely his brother would have come to see him alongside his mother.

Frigga lightly shook her head. "Your brother and father are still speaking with each other." she told him.

"Ah, so I take it they are not on agreeable terms at the moment."

"They are far too alike." She chuckled. Causing Loki to smile.

"I have been told your wounds are healing well." Frigga smiled softly as she gave her son a little more room, though she continued to hold his hands in her own. She didn't wish to crowd him, but so much had happened over the last few years revolving around her youngest, everything on Jotunheim, his fall from the Bifrost after which they all thought him dead, then Midgard, it was silly she knew but she still held traces of that irrational fear of losing him again.

Loki nodded. "The dagger wound in my chest still causes a little discomfort if I breath to deeply, but it is healing great, most of the marks will be gone in a few days time."

"May I see?" His mother asked, concerned eyes scanning the skin not covered by his tunic.

Loki carefully shifted himself so he sat, legs crossed and lifted his tunic up and over his head, placing it on the bed next to him. Frigga let out a small gasp as she took in all the pink scares that marred his pale skin, reaching out a delicate hand to gently touch the mark left by the dagger in the center of his chest.

"It is a miracle the blade missed your heart." She breathed, watery eyes lifting from his chest back to her son's eyes before pulling him into another embrace. "How easily we could have lost you, my precious boy."

Loki wrapped his arms around her rubbing soothing circles on her back as he spoke calmly. "The Midgardian healer Bruce said that my heart is further left than normal and that if it had not been the dagger would most likely have pierced it."

"Thank the Norns for that, I could not bear to lose you." She breathed, she had already thought him lost once she could not bear to go through it again. "There are so many different runes, it may take quite a while to translate it." Frigga traced her hand over some of the runes on his arm. "Dwarven, Elven and even some from the old language."

"I wanted to copy the runes before they heal completely, but I've no paper or ink." He told her.

"I shall fetch some, we are bound to decipher it far quicker if we work together." She smiled at him before getting to her feet to go tell a guard to find some ink and paper.

* * *

><p>When Thor had finally left the throne room and gone to see his brother he found Loki and Frigga seated on the cell's bed surrounded by papers covered with runes and texts from the library.<p>

"It is bad enough father had Loki thrown back in here, must he be tortured further." Thor joked as he entered the cell.

"This is no torture brother. Listening to you and your friends singing whilst enjoying mead, however, that is real torture." Loki smirked back before his brow furrowed in thought. "Wait, what do you mean back in here?"

Thor's eyes widened as he realised his slip up, eyes meeting Frigga's own anxious pair, as he shifted his weight nervously. Loki looked between the two before speaking up again.

"This is not just about the involvement of the forbidden arts is it? What don't I remember, did I do something? I did, didn't I."

"Loki, you need not worry about that right-" Thor started only to be interrupted by his brother.

"Please brother, what have I done? It must have been bad if I was locked up down here. Healer Bruce said I should speak with you when I asked why they were friends with you but not me. Did whatever I did involve them?"

"Loki, darling." Frigga gripped his hand to try and calm him a little, they would have to tell him of his heritage all over again, but she would make damn sure they were there for him this time around. Claiming Loki's attention for a second before it shot back to his brother.

"Tell me!" He demanded, why would they tell him? Had what he done been that horrible that they would rather not say?

"I will, Loki. I will." Thor said as he moved in front of Loki, leaning down to be at eye level and placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I swear to you I will tell you everything. But not right now."

"Why not?" Loki questioned, annoyed confusion plastered on his face. He never did like it when others withheld information from him, especially when it involved him.

"I would rather not have this conversation in a prison." Thor pleaded. "Please let me get you out of here first, I swear to tell you everything afterwards."

"Loki can leave?" Frigga's hopeful eyes darted to Thor, as she scooted closer to her sons.

Thor shook his head. "Nay, not yet. But father has declared Loki's trial be held in three days time."

"He will be put to trial in three days." Frigga gasped, as Loki's hold on her hand tightened slightly. "But he does not even recall his crimes."

"Loki will not be present for his trial." Thor explained. Odin had said the boy's presence would be pointless as not many would believe his word anyway. "But worry not." Thor pulled his worried brother and mother into a hug.

"I will find evidence to aid Loki's case. I will get him out of here." He assured.

He didn't know how, but he would find something. Loki's attack on Midgard was nothing like his usual style, he had made such a show of everything, drawing attention to himself, he even warned SHIELD of the war to come. A vast contrast to his favoured method of catching his enemy by surprise with his cunning, and striking swiftly and silently before they even knew what hit them.

There had to be something to help his brother win his freedom again, and whatever it was he would find it.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony was in his workshop repairing the damage done to his Iron man suit during his last battle with some nut job going by the name Blizzard. Worst snow day ever. Turns out the guy had apparently worked for Stark industries at some point but was fired for attempted theft. And he was not pleased when Tony hadn't recognised him, seriously he had a hard enough time remembering important CEO's and benefactors, how was he supposed to remember some nobody who only worked there a couple of weeks.

He was almost finished refitting the new repulsor to his left gauntlet when Jarvis alerted him to another Bifrost reading from Central Park.

"Oh for the love of.. Can't those people just stay in Asgard." Tony groaned. He was pretty sure Steve was in at the moment, let him deal with it. He had just gone back to his work when Jarvis interrupted him again.

"Sir, director Fury is on the line, he does not sound pleased." the ai announced.

"Well disconnect him." Tony waved his hand over his shoulder dismissively.

"Sir, he has threatened to send an agent to the tower to speak in person if you refuse." Jarvis said.

Tony gave a drawn out groan, leaning forwards and banging his forehead against the desk. The last thing he wanted was an agent coming around for a house call. "Fine, fine. Put him through." He sighed.

"Why the hell am I getting off the cart energy readings in Central Park every five damn minutes. And don't give me any of that pop tart crap!" Fury's voice roared, as soon as the call was connected.

"Nice to speak to you too, director." Tony deadpanned, twirling his mini blowtorch in his fingers as he spun on his chair.

"Answer the damn question, stark!" Fury barked back.

Tony hummed loudly in thought. "Let's see now, it could be one of many things, glitch, faulty equipment, inferior agents-" he listed before fury cut him off with a sharp "Stark!"

"I want to know why Asgard keeps beaming over to New York every-"

"How the hell should I know! I'm not a damn psychic." Tony talked over him. "Jarvis direct Patch here to Steve I have better things to do with my time." He finished going back to what he was doing. Fury's angered rant was cut off before it had even really started, as Jarvis redirected the call.

_'Good riddance.'_

* * *

><p>Steve was just about to sit down and enjoy a fresh glass of juice and sliced apple, having just got back from his early morning jog when Jarvis announced the call from director Fury. The first thing he heard when Jarvis put through the call was Fury's voice as he swore and cursed Tony.<p>

Steve cleared his voice before speaking up. "Director Fury."

"Rogers." Fury answered back. "Mind telling me why Thor keeps popping up here?" He asked.

"I thought Tony had informed you of his last visit?" Steve replied, Tony said he dealt with Fury.

"I want to know why he is back again now." Fury demanded.

Steve just blinked at this. "I wasn't aware Thor was back in New York, sir."

"Well according to the energy readings we pulled from Central Park a few minutes ago he is." Fury said.

"Oh, well I haven seen him yet. I'll report back as soon as I find out." He assured the director. He was curious himself as to Thor's swift return, he certainly hadn't been expecting the god back so soon.

"Make sure you do." Fury stated before hanging up.

After the unexpected call with director Fury Steve finally got to sit down and enjoy his breakfast, followed by a shower, he had just headed up to the main floor when Thor arrived.

"Good morning." He greeted the god of thunder, "Don't take this the wrong way, it's always good to see you but I hadn't expected you to return so quickly."

"I have urgent matters to attend, I had miss judged how our return would be welcomed. Perhaps I should have waited a little longer." Thor spoke as he paced the room. "To explain to Loki all that had happened, he looked so confused, I'm sure it must have been frightening. And he still knows not what he has done but I haven't the time to explain it all. And I've only three days and no idea where to start looking, I've no idea what I'm even looking for."

"Wait, what? Calm down Thor." Steve placed a hand on the gods shoulder and led him to one of the stools at the bar, sitting him down and pouring him a glass of chilled water. "Okay maybe we should start over, now what happened?" He asked as he took a seat next to Thor.

Thor took a deep breath staring down at the glass in his hands. "Father had Loki dragged back down to his cell. No welcome home or glad to see you still live." he hissed out angrily, before looking back up to Steve with sad blue eyes. "You should have seen his face, Loki was so confused he had no idea what was going on as the guards dragged him from the room. He sounded so frightened."

"I should not have taken him back." Thor shook his head. "It has been decided his trial be held in three days, I must find something, anything that may help his case."

Steve's brow furrowed as a frown crossed his face. "But Loki doesn't remember anything, right? How can they hold a trial if he can't give his side of the story?" That didn't seem right.

"Loki will not be present for his trial." Thor admitted. "I had tried to argue that case as well, but the council insisted that even if his change hadn't happened and he had still had his memories, his word could not be trusted."

"Everybody has a right to defend themself." Steve insisted. He didn't know who these Asgardian councillors were but they certainly didn't sound like very fair people.

Thor sighed placing his untouched glass on the countertop. "Many of the council men have never been fond of Loki, I fear this will not be a fair trial. So I must try to find something that may help in his defence."

"Wow, where would you even start." Steve thought out loud, immediately regretting it upon seeing the thunderer's disheartened face. "Hey, don't worry, Bruce should be back in an hour or two and if we can lure Tony out of his workshop, if we all put our heads together we're bound to think up something." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you, Captain Rodgers. You are a true friend."

"Think nothing of it." Steve replied. "Though if you'll excuse me I have to go make a quick call." He said getting up to return to his floor. Director Fury was expecting a report. Steve was actually kind of relieved Thor hadn't returned with his brother in tow this time, he was a horrible lair and doubted he'd be able to keep it from fury. All he had to report was that Thor was looking for evidence to be used at his brothers trial, Fury couldn't complain about that.

* * *

><p>They had managed to get Tony out of his workshop, though he had most likely come up to help prevent the antsy god from wrecking his tower than the call to a group meeting. They were just waiting on Bruce who had yet to get back.<p>

"Just sit down already will ya Point break." Tony said exasperated, all the guy's pacing was starting to give him a head ache, not to mention Thor had already managed to smash a lamp and a vase in his restlessness.

"I'm sure Bruce will be here any minute now." Pepper said as she led Thor over to one of the couches and sat him down, taking a seat beside him. "So how is Loki?" She asked.

"Confused." Thor shook his head slumping forward with his arms on his knees. "He is locked up and doesn't know why. At least mother is with him, when I left she was helping him decipher the runes on his chest." He looked back up with a small smile on his face. "Notes and books everywhere, much like when he and mother would study magic when he was young, he was always happiest when learning something new."

"Sounds like he's in good hands." Steve piped up just as the elevator pinged and Bruce stepped out, giving a nervous smile as all eyes in the room fell on him.

"So what exactly are we doing here? Reception was kind of bad so all I heard was meeting and Thor's back." Bruce asked as he took a seat across from Steve who sat on Thor's left.

Tony joined opposite Thor as the god explained. "My brother's trial is to be held in three days, with no memory of his crimes he can not defend himself. I hope to find evidence which might help make his trial a little more fair."

"Apparently the kid isn't even allowed to appear at his own trial." Steve voiced, he still couldn't get over how unfair that seemed.

"Well that's a total load of bullshit." Tony stated. "Sure the guy was a complete psychopath, but even if he hadn't lost all his memories he still deserved a fair trial. Everyone deserves a chance to defend themself even deluded psychopaths. Maybe not pedophiles though, they should just shoot them from the get go, oh! and Greenpeace, I mean what part of _clean_ energy do they not understand, seriously just get of my bac-"

"Tony." Pepper shushed, cutting the man's rant short.

"Okay, okay, back on topic. Any ideas, hit me." Tony said, gesturing a bring it on wave with his hands. Taking the lead before captain Do-good had the chance to once again take charge. "Come on anybody."

He was just about to roll his eyes, seriously he had to do all the thinking around here. When he doubled over, all the air knocked from his lungs as the blonde god lent forwards giving Tony a firm whack in the chest.

"I see not how this will aid my brother." Thor said in confusion.

"Okay, that's gonna bruise." Tony groaned rubbing his chest as Bruce explained to the god that Tony hadn't literally meant for someone to hit him.

"I guess I'll start us then." The billionaire winced as he straightened himself. "Surveillance. I'll get Jarvis to pull up all the footage we have of Loki during the invasion and check through it, I'll even pull the footage Shield has." He suggested.

"Good idea." Steve nodded.

"Maybe we can go through the video of his last stay too." Pep voiced before her eyes shot wide, a small gasp escaping her as she remembered some of the conversation she had with Loki during that time. "Oh, oh, I asked him about that whole Jotunheim, Bifrost incident, last time. He gave me his version!" She exclaimed.

"That will be of great help." Thor beamed.

"It may be kind of a short version and may not answer all questions they have but it's better than nothing. He even spoke a little of his attempt on earth." She supplied.

"See, I told you not to worry." Steve clapped the blondes shoulder.

"Okay let's get this show on the road." Tony stated standing up and moving from the door, "Jar."

"Gathering the files now sir." The ai replied.

"Pep, go through the footage from his last stay and find the useful bits. Bruce and Steve can join me, see if we can find anything useful in this other video. Thunder struck, you can stay and help Pep since we know she has helpful info on her footage." Tony declared leaving the room, Steve and Bruce trailing close behind.

* * *

><p>Tony spun on his chair, watching his surrounding blur past as he spin. This was not fun at all, he had quickly tired of watching through the footage of the invasion, Steve and Bruce had insisted they check it from every angle to make sure they didn't miss anything. That and he wasn't to eager to watch through the attack half a dozen times just incase it set of an attack, though he had been doing pretty good up until the point boredom set in.<p>

He groaned as he stopped the chairs momentum with his feet, going unnoticed by the other two, honestly it was like he wasn't even in the room. He sent a glare at the computer setup on the desk in front of him, he had been banned from touching it five minutes ago after he had hacked into the video and tossed in one of those creepy deformed zombie faces that pop up on those internet videos, successfully scaring the crap out of both Bruce and Steve. Luckily Bruce seemed to have far greater control over Hulk when he was in his lab.

He did one more twirl for good measure before hoping off to snoop around, it had been a while since he had been in Bruce's lab, and it seems the doc had moved a few things around. Tony figured it would be best if he get an idea of the new floor plan, you know just incase Bruce ever needed assistance down here, when the two of them worked on projects together they usually used Tony's lab or workshop. That and he liked to touch things and Brucey boy's lab had plenty shiny new things to poke at.

He roamed the room unnoticed pushing buttons here and flicking switches there, and he may or may not have knocked over a bottle of who knows what, he hadn't bothered reading the label, he'll tell Bruce of the spill later on. He was just about to sit back down and whine obnoxiously till one of them snapped and helped keep him entertained when he noticed the small bar fridge half hidden by a stained rag in the corner.

Tony did a mental fist pump when he spotted it, having forgotten it was there, and if he remembered correctly he had stocked half a dozen chocolate bars in it at some point. He grinned as he marched over to it, swinging the door open and looking for his chocolate. He shoved a few bottles of different chemicals Bruce had stored in there aside reaching for the bars, when he spotted two small phials shoved up the back corner.

"Hey, Bruce?" Tony called across the room, though both men continued to ignore his presence. "Oi Bruce!" He tried again.

"My bad." He said loudly, catching the full attention of both men. "Oh sure now I have everyone's attention, I'm invisible till ya think I've done something wrong." He huffed in reply.

"This was your idea Tony, the least you can do is help." Bruce sighed, seriously Tony could be such a handful at times.

"Yeah, yeah what ever." Tony waved him off before asking "What's the blue gunk?"

Tony held out one of the small phials that contained the blue substance, giving it a slight wave for emphasis.

Bruce's forehead creased in thought as he stare at the small glass tube in Tony's hand. Tony raised a brow as Bruce had yet to reply.

"I'm not... You know I don't recall what that is." Bruce shook his head, as he continued to try to remember when he'd put that there.

"If I may?" Jarvis suddenly spoke up interrupting the physicists thoughts. "The blue gunk as master Stark so kindly put it, would be the samples you had Miss Potts collect when Loki was ill." He informed.

"Oh!" Bruce's brows shot up, how had he forgotten that, he had planned to analyse the substance when they got back from Africa. "I'd forgotten, when Loki was sick while we were on mission in Africa, he expelled that," he nodded at the glass cylinder " from his body."

Tony pulled a yick face at the tube of blue as Bruce stood up completely forgetting about the invasion footage playing in front of him as he turned to Tony. "I had planned to run some tests on the unknown liquid."

"It won't be unknown for long." Tony grinned as he jostled the phial in his fingers, his boredom was gone. Finally something fun. He gave a small oops grin as he almost dropped the thing, causing Bruce to sigh and snatch it from his hands.

"I guess I'll just continue watching through the surveillance." Steve spoke up having been forgotten as the two geniuses chattered away discussing what tests and scans they'd put the 'blue gunk' through.

"Jarvis, perhaps I should take this back up to the main floor so I don't get in the way." The captain suggested.

"Very well." Jarvis replied, pausing the video and shutting down the holographic screens. As Steve headed into the lift.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unfortunately this fic will on hold for about a month as I have to go with my sister to my aunt's house to house and dog sit while she takes our grandmother on a holliday and her place has no internet. But I do not plan on letting this story die so I'll be picking it up again when I return.**

**I hope to post a one shot I've been working on before I leave so fingers crossed**.

* * *

><p>Loki went about laying out all the papers he and his mother had worked on, they had worked well into the evening trying to decipher the myriad of different runes which wrote the spell. But she had been persistent in making sure he went to bed nice and early insisting he get proper rest.<p>

He had planned to be up nice and early to get to work figuring out the last few runes, but that had failed as he just couldn't bring himself to crawl out of the sheets, this bed wasn't near as comfortable as his own, but he had just never really been a morning person.

he had them all laid out in order, even without the missing runes the spell was taking shape. It didn't seem to have anything in it about altering ones age, it read as one of erasing.

Once they were all laid out he scanned his eyes over the text, soundlessly moving his lips as he read them in his head.

"Loki!" Frigga's worried voice had him stopping dead in his tracks, tearing his eyes away from the paper over to his mother as she entered the cell.

"Mother?" Loki replied standing back up from his spot on the floor, unsure wether or not he had done something wrong.

His mother rushed straight over to him wrapping him up in her arms as she lightly chastised him. "Do not read that out loud, even if you are not actually voicing the words, your older self did not have to voice spells. I worry that you may accidentally cast it."

"But there is no blood?" Loki tried to reassure her, though it didn't sound as reassuring as he had hoped. In truth he knew little to none of blood magic so he had no idea if it could still work or not.

"The runes are still in your skin, what if that is enough for the spell to work?" Frigga stressed, holding him at arm's length once she had guided them to the bed. "What if you lose even more of your memories, I could not bear it if you had forgotten who you are, or who I am. It seems to be an erasing spell what if it were to erase your existence."

"I'm sorry, mother, I was not thinking. I promise to be more careful."

"Good, I would hate for anything to happen to you." She said, stroking his cheek. "You are my precious little... Okay, fine no more codling. But you are still my baby boy no matter how old you are." She smiled as Loki gave a playful glare at being fussed over like a young child.

"I do not understand though, the spell is written to permanently erase, so why am I younger? It has no mentions of altering ones age." Loki sighed as he stare at the papers littering the floor.

"Perhaps there was outside interference, some other factor that affected the spell." Frigga offered. "Though it is obvious that the spell was cast to remove your memories."

Loki let out a sigh as he sat back against the bed. "When will Thor return? The trial will be held tomorrow, what if I am to be locked away in here permanently?" He asked quietly, eyes cast downwards.

"That will not happen." Frigga assured him "I will do everything in my power to get you out of here and I know Thor will as well. I don't care what the council decides, you will not be locked up like some common criminal."

When Loki's eyes remained downcast, not seeming any more assured by her words the queen lifted his chin and spoke again. "Trust me child, the council will not argue me for long as they have yet to witness the true furry of their queen."

And if need be she would let her wrath rain upon the council, even her husband if need be. She finally had her youngest back, as he should be, free of twisted anger and hatred, and there was no chance in all the nine that she would let any one, All-father or otherwise take that from her by locking him away and destroying him all over again.

* * *

><p>Tony and Bruce were just about to head back up to the others. They had been up all night running every test they could think up on the blue liquid, they had ended up in Tony's workshop at some point. Just as they were about to leave a pale green glow caught Tony's eye.<p>

"What the?" He mumbled as he turned towards the source.

"What is it, Tony?" Bruce asked looking over to see what the other was doing.

Tony moved closer to the light on one of his benches which was slowly getting brighter, it seemed the origin of the glow was a small intricately carved silver dagger. The two slithers of green crystal forming the eyes of the snake wrapped around the hilt to be precise.

"Isn't that the dagger we pulled from Loki?" Bruce stood beside Tony eyeing the blade.

"I think the real question is what the hell is it doing?" The engineer mused, leaning in closer for a better look. The glow was slowly engulfing more and more of the work bench, he was just about to poke ate it with a screwdriver when his friend grabbed his arm.

"Tony!" Bruce hissed "we have no idea what that thing is capable of, do not poke at it." He shot Tony a stern look.

"We'll never know what it does if we just stand here starring." Tony snorted reaching out once again with the screwdriver.

"Sirs." Jarvis's voice rung through the room, grabbing their attention. "I'd strongly advise you to vacate the room, I'm getting some rather intense readings from this." He warned.

"That doesn't sound good." Tony and Bruce gave each other a sideways glance before hastily leaving the room, though they did not go far, stopping by the stairs behind the barrier of protective, hopefully from what ever the green glow does, glass.

The light intensified up until it ingulfed the entire bench, then just as it looked as though it was finally going to do what ever it is it does, it flickered twice then blipped out completely.

"Well that was disappointing." Tony stated with a pout, causing Bruce to roll his eyes as he removed his glasses and wiped them with his shirt.

"Jarvis?"

"It seems to be dormant again sir." Jarvis replied before adding. "The energy it was emitting seemed to have been interrupted some how. May I suggest storing the blade away some place a little more secure."

"That sounds like a good idea." Bruce agreed.

Tony started back into the room Bruce close on his tail, he gave the thing a nudge with the screwdriver he still held in his hand, just incase.

Nothing.

The thing was back to playing just a normal dagger. "What?" He shrugged when he noticed Bruce had his 'really' face on.

It wasn't till he threw the tool back onto the shiny steel bench top that he realised it had changed. For starters it was shiny again, all the oil and coffee and other stains that had painted it more of a grungy dark gunmetal, he ran his hand over the surface, even the dings and scratches of years of abuse had left it. It looked just as it was the day he brought it.

"Bruce are you seeing this." He astonished, all the marks everything, they were gone.

"I think you may need to invest in a few new tools." Bruce breathed back. Tony looked over to see the physicist holding a rusted high-powered electric drill in his hand.

"What the hell, I just brought that last week!" Tony exclaimed snatching the drill from his hand.

"The blueprints are all faded and stained with age." Bruce pointed out. "Even the half eaten donut you left there an hour ago has gone post apocalyptic."

Tony looked over to find the black and green incredibly mouldy donut had half infused itself with the plate it sat atop. '_Yep_.' Tony thought '_apocalyptic was certainly the word to describe it_.'

"It's as if everything on the bench has aged significantly." Bruce thought out loud.

"Yeah, though the bench itself lost years of ware and tear." Tony said. "Let's run some tests." He grinned.

"Later." Bruce insisted "first we have to put this someplace safe," he carefully lifted the dagger "then go and give our findings on the blue substance to Thor and the others."

"Fine, mister no fun." Tony huffed, as he followed Bruce out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Just wondering, can you even use earth technology in Asgard?" Steve asked, he had decided to take a break from sifting through the video's he'd been going through the past four hours, he had gotten up bright and early to get back to it. He had already gone through most of the files three times over, getting Jarvis to pull out any bits he though may be of some use to Thor.<p>

Offering drinks to Thor and Pepper before grabbing one for himself and joining the other two on the long main lounge. Tony and Bruce had yet to emerge from the lab.

The Asgardian seemed just as overwhelmed and clueless with today's technology as he was, so he wondered if they had similar tech in his realm.

"I hadn't even considered that." Pepper said, turning to the god. "Would you be able to play this footage in your world?"

Thor's brow pinched in thought for a minute before he turned back to his friends. "I do not know if your technology works in Asgard, but mother knows spells that capture images and sound much like this." He gestured to the video paused I front of them. "She can store it in crystal to be projected later."

"Once you ladies are done gossiping," Tony spoke as he entered the room, heading straight for the bar. "Me and Bruce have important news, though I'm not sure if it's good or bad just yet."

Tony was just about to take a seat with the others, glass of rum in hand, when Bruce snatched the glass from his grasp passing him a cup of juice. Tipping the alcohol down the drain before tacking a seat next to Tony.

"You know, Bruce, your lucky you're the only other avenger who has as much genius as I do, we'll almost as much. I don't have to dumb things down for you, otherwise that right there," he gestured to the child friendly drink in his hand. "Would be an evictionable offence."

"So what's this brilliant news of yours, Stark?" Steve asked.

"Blue gunk." Tony stated as if it were the answer to everything, dispute the three completely confused faces staring back at him.

"Loki got ill while we were on mission in Africa, he ended up dispelling some foreign substance from his system-" Bruce explained before Tony cut him off.

"We dubbed it blue gunk."

"You, dubbed it blue gunk." Bruce corrected. "We analysed it last night, ran some tests on the substance, turns out it has very similar readings to th-"

"Wait for it, wait for it..." Tony said dramatically, trying to build suspense. Bruce just shook his head, he may as we'll just let to Tony take the lead, he'd never get to finish a sentence otherwise.

"Loki's sceptre! You know, tap ya chest and bam I own your mind." He let out a small huff when, he didn't get the reaction he'd been hoping for.

"Get on with it Tony." Pepper deadpanned. Really did Tony have to make such a show of everything, couldn't he just get straight to the point for once. Loki's trial was tomorrow, they didn't have time for Tony's usual antics.

"Okay, okay." Tony gave in, jeez Pep could be such a buzzkill at times, he was just trying to liven the place up a bit. "As I was saying after running some test and it turns out the substance has similar results to the readings we got when we analysed the sceptre Loki used during the invasion."

"So you are saying my brother was under mind control, like Friend Hawkeye and Dr Selvig were?" Thor asked hopefully, his brother could not be blamed if he was not in control.

"Not quite." Bruce said regretfully. He hated it when Thor used that supper hopefully look of his, it always made you feel so guilty when ever you let him down.

"Not under complete control, but there is a chance-" Tony started.

"A very good chance." Bruce added.

"Fine, a very good chance that whoever it was that gave him that sceptre had influenced his mind. You said the weapon he used during the attack wasn't from Asgard right?" Tony asked.

"Aye." Thor nodded.

"Well he obviously got it from somewhere along with his army. Perhaps who ever gave him the weapon used it, or its source to influence his thoughts. The substance was the same colour as both the gem in the sceptre and that the eyes of those under the sceptre's control became."

"That would explain Loki's odd behaviour, but his eyes were not the bright blue of the others under its control?" Thor pointed out, wouldn't his eyes have changed colour like the others. Though this was great news, it was sure to aid his brother's defence during the trial.

"Odd behaviour?" Bruce echoed, as everyone turned to the blonde.

"Aye, Loki has always been one to rely on cunning and stealth, to strike the enemy before they knew what hit them. Though this time... "

"He announced himself, made sure he was the centre of attention." Steve finished.

"Maybe the effects were different with Loki because he is Asgardian." Pepper suggested. "How much does Clint remember, when he was under the Loki's control. Because when Loki was locked up in the containment cell bellow the tower, he told me that there were parts of his time on earth during the invasion that he had trouble recalling." She told them.

"I'm not sure, agent Barton hasn't really spoken of it. Not even to Shield." Steve said, absentmindedly playing with the empty glass in his hand. "Though I did find a few things of interest during the attack. When Barton was under the sceptre's control, he looked kind of.. Ill, pale and rings around his eyes. In the footage of Loki's arrival his appearance was much the same."

Jarvis pull up screen shots of both Loki after he had stepped from the portal and Clint while under mind control.

"And a moment on the balcony during his scuffle with Thor, where it seems as though he has only just realised the full extent of what is going one around him." Steve asked Jarvis to pull that footage up next.

"Aye, I had asked him to aid us in stopping the battle and for a moment I thought he would, but then whatever madness had been driving him took hold again." Thor said.

Bruce shifted in his seat stifling a yawn, promising himself no more all nighters. "He did seem a little more subdued after hulk's beating, perhaps it managed to break the hold like when Clint took a blow to the head." He had actually wondered of the change in the god after they had won the battle, he hadn't put up a fight or try to get away.

At first he had figured perhaps the beating had been a bit much for the trickster, but Thor had seemed to bounce back so quickly from the green brutes punches, and surly being Asgardian as we'll Loki would be just as sturdy.

"Do you still have some of this Blue substance? I would like to take some back with me, I am sure Father would wish to have it analysed on Asgard as well. The council can be rather demanding and many of the members will be arguing strongly against my brother." Thor asked.

He worried the council would refuse to trust in the word of Midgardiants alone, and deem it unfit to be used as evidence to assist Loki's defence.

"Of course." Bruce nodded.

"I thank you all for your assistance, this shall all be of great aid." Thor thanked them as he stood.

"We are always glad to help out." Steve smiled.

"Yeah well don't forget he threw me out a window. Under outside influence or not, that's still not cool with me." Tony reminded everyone. Just because they were helping out doesn't mean Thor's bro was now one of their best buddies, and Pepper could give him that 'I'm disappointed in you' look as long as she liked but the fact remained.

Loki threw him out a god damned window, an extremely high, very expensive window.

"I must return, and give father the sample so he can have it analysed in time for the trial. I shall speak with mother about capturing the footage both, lady Pepper and captain Rogers have shown me." Thor stated looking to Bruce who waved the bulky blonde to follow him.

The two left to go fetch one of the samples of the blue substance, as Steve began clearing up the empty glasses scattered around the coffee table.

"Well I think I've earned my self a nap." Tony yawned, "care to join me Pep?" He waggled his brows suggestively at the strawberry blonde.

Pepper shook her head as she helped Steve with the dishes. "No thanks. You can sleep alone, like I did last night."


	10. Chapter 10

**And I'm back. Hazzar! Though real life has been taking up more of my time then I'd like lately so I may have to start doing fortnightly chapter posts for the time being.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>They had been expecting the bright beam of the Bifrost's portal, as Thor was to return with Asgard's queen to make a magic copy of the video footage for Loki's trial. The Director was clued in so they didn't have to worry about any surprise calls demanding answers, and by now Tony was convinced the rest of New York didn't even pay the colourful beam of light any attention any more, it just seemed like part of the normal everyday after all the resent coming and goings.<p>

And just as expected the Bifrost lit up the evening sky, though this time it wasn't in Central Park but the Towers quinjet pad. Much to Tony's dismay, he now had norse patterns and squiggles decorating his beautiful tower. What none of them were expecting, however, was the return of the Avengers not so favourite black haired god.

"Don't say a word." Steve warned Tony in a low whisper as Thor entered through the huge glass doors followed closely by a sullen Loki, who wore a dark green cloak over his shoulders, and a majestic fair haired woman wearing a flowing gold and ivory gown.

"Hot dang! Thor's ma is hot." Tony gaped.

"Tony." Steve hissed elbowing the billionaire big mouth in the side. Seriously, what part of don't say a word did he not understand.

Loki did not look pleased as he walked into the room beside his mother stopping as soon as he entered the room, turning to his brother and thrusting out his arms, it wasn't until then that the other Avengers noticed the intricate metal cuffs linked around his wrists. He continued to stare sourly at Thor's chest as the blonde pulled a key from his pocket, stalking from the room and straight into the lift the second the cuffs were undone.

All heads turned as they watched the young god disappear deeper into the tower. "Should someone go after him?" Steve asked, not quite sure whether to just leave him be or not.

"Best leave him." Frigga smiled politely, though it was obvious she worried for her son. "Loki has never taken well to being publicly humiliated, and unfortunately whilst I had managed to talk Odin out of sending guards to escort Loki to the Bifrost he insisted that Loki be cuffed."

"Couldn't he have just stayed in Asgard while you returned to collect the evidence?" Bruce asked. Surely that would have saved everyone much hassle.

Thor frowned as he attached the cuffs to his belt. "We fear Loki may not be safe on Asgard right now. There are many who are not pleased with how things have been playing out, and the Trial has caused quite a stir." He explained.

"I hate to impose upon you, I know Loki has caused you and your people much pain. I am more than happy to compensate you for your trouble." The Queen of Asgard said.

Tony's eyes lit up as the word compensate left her lips, not that he lacked riches, he was a billionaire after all. But the idea of gaining Asgardian goods, perhaps some other realm metals or whatever they used to forge Thor's hammer. Just imagine an Iron man suit built like Mjolnir. Unfortunately, Steve was quick to respond.

"Please there is no need for compensation, mam." The good captain insisted politely.

"It's no trouble at all." Bruce agreed. At least he hoped Thor's brother wouldn't cause trouble.

"Oh." Thor suddenly snapped back to attention. "I have not yet introduced you, this is Captain Steven Rogers, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner." He looked around the room as the three men nodded and spoke their greetings, turning back to Tony with a slightly confused look on his face. "Where is the lady Pepper?" He asked.

"She got called in for a last minute meeting." Tony replied.

"That is a shame." he said. "Lady Natasha and the archer Clint Barton are away on assignment at the moment." he informed his mother before introducing her to his friends. "The Allmother and queen of Asgard-"

"Frigga." The queen greeted. These mortals were Thor's friends, her son trusted them as he did Sif and the warriors three, so she didn't think there was a need for such formal titles, when not on ceremony.

"It is a pleasure, I have heard so much about you all." She smiled.

"Only the good stuff I hope." Tony joked.

"Of course." Thor's mother chuckled before getting down to business. "So, I believe you have some footage for me to capture."

"Right, of course. Right this way." Tony led the two Asgardian's to the living room. Offering them a seat as he ordered Jarvis to prepare the video.

"Is there anything you require?" Steve asked. He knew nothing about spell casting and magic, and he knew that the stuff in novels and movies wasn't real, but there were always lots of weird ingredients and herbs involved.

"I require nothing but a bowl of water." Frigga said as she pulled a small clear crystal from a pocket hidden among the folds of the fabric of her dress. "This is quite a simple spell, it requires little, but concentration."

It wasn't long before everyone was gathered around the lounge, seated around Tony's tv watching Asgard's queen with interest as she stood in front of the coffee table. She gently placed the crystal in the center of the bowl of water, waiting for the water to still before giving Thor's friends the okay to start playing the footage.

She whispered the words of the spell, placing her hands above the bowl as the video began to play. Never taking her eyes from the screen in front of her as she wove the spell. A soft golden light surrounding the bowl of water as the images from the screen in front of her danced across its surface.

"So, is this like the Asardian version of a video camera?" Tony asked as he watched.

"I would be grateful if you leave any questions until mother is finished. If her concentration is disturbed the image may become blurred or distorted." Thor informed his friends quietly, so as not to ruin his mothers spell.

With a silent sigh Tony stood and made his way to the bar for a drink, he was never very good at the whole no talking thing. Pepper shook her head, but, stayed quiet as the queen continued.

As the last of the recording Jarvis played came to an end, so did Frigga's spell. The images playing across the water's surface fading into a murky darkness before swirling around the bowl, until finally the cloud of darkness was consumed entirely by the crystal at to bottom of the dish.

She reached into the bowl and plucked out the small crystal which now swam with colours, before carefully tucking it back into her gown where it would be safe.  
>"It is done." She announced as she sat back down with a smile. "You may ask your questions now."<p>

* * *

><p>Loki sat in the guest room on Thor's floor, staring blankly at one of the pillows he had tossed across the room when he had first entered it. It was not fair, not only had he been locked up upon returning home for reasons he knew not and had no memory of, along with being told he had no right to defend himself or even be present for his own trial. Upon his release from the prison so he could return to Midgard for the duration of the trial, he had been chained and lead through the city for all to see. And of course, his brother's stupid warrior friends had to be there to snicker and mock under their breath.<p>

Oh, he would find a way to pay them back for this, something big, and most likely public. Though he knew not yet, he had already tossed around a few ideas in his head, but so far none of them seemed to be fitting enough. There was still time to think up something suitable, besides, he had other names on his list to return favours to yet, including one Tony Stark for insulting his wardrobe, even if they were night clothes, and insinuating he wears dresses.

With a sigh, he stood to collect the pillows he had tossed across the room, straightening the artwork he had almost knocked from the wall with one of them. It would not do to let anyone find out he had thrown a tantrum. And as much as he hated to admit it, throwing ones things about in a fit of rage, even if they are just pillows so as not to make noise, seeing as there were no wards on this room.

It was still a tantrum.

And while his brother may be loud and destructive and let everyone know when he is displeased or angered. Loki opted to vent in silence or if he desired to be destructive then to do so in his own chambers, warded to keep noise from traveling into the halls. As he did not wish to further disappoint his father by acting like a petulant child.

Placing to pillows neatly back in their place he moved to sit on the chair by the window. He wasn't really feeling any better than he had when they had arrived, even after his little fit. The fact that he had acted quite rude and childish in front of his mother upon arriving, ignoring Thor's mortal friends and stalking from the room without so much as acknowledging them, wasn't helping.

The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his mother, she had not raised him to be so disrespectful. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he stare out the window. Perhaps he would apologize once his mood improved some, or perhaps it would be best to wait, it was late evening after all, it might be best left till tomorrow.

He had been staring out the window for some time when his mother entered the room.

"Loki?" Frigga called quietly, unsure whether he had already retired to bed or not.

Upon seeing Loki's silhouette sitting on the chair in the dark room, lit only by the light of the city flowing through the windows, she pushed the door further open and entered the room. Heading straight to her youngest's side.

"My apologies, mother." Loki spoke before his mother had a chance to speak.

"Apologies." Frigga's brows pinched in confusion, as she knelt down in front of him.

"I acted childish and completely disregarded Thor's Midgardian allies this evening. They are aiding us, it was disrespectful of me."

"This would not bet the first time you've acted disrespectfully." The queen replied, causing his eyes to drop to the floor. "And it will most assuredly not be the last," she chuckled, catching his eyes with her own. "But you have always been one to apologise for doing so, even when apologies are undeserved."

She knew he would apologise, he had become rather adept at official apologies for little misdeeds, even if he was plotting his payback as he did so. After all, not everyone has always been worthy of the apology.

"We'll have to head back shortly to prepare for your trial." She told him as she leant forwards to give him a hug. "Make sure to behave while you are here, try not to cause too much trouble." She added with a smile.

Loki had always been drawn to mischief, its in his nature, it's who he is. And while many others had tried to deter him from such, she had always seen it better to try to steer that mischief in the right direction, rather than discourage it altogether.

But then she had always been a strong believer in encouraging her children to be themselves.

"I'll try." Loki replied, giving his mother the best grin he could muster up, though he wasn't really in the mood for smiling at the moment.

"It is time to leave." A new voice sounded as Thor entered the room. Frigga nodded, giving her youngest one last hug before standing and heading for the door. Thor knelt down in front of Loki now gently reaching up to cup his brothers face in his hands.

"I swear to you, brother, as soon as I am done with the trial I will tell you everything you wish to know. Just hang in there a little longer, okay." He promised, kissing Loki's forehead as he stood.

Ruffling his brother's hair as Loki wiped at the offending kiss with the back of his hand. "Thor," his brother growled in frustration as he fixed his hair. "Can you be any more annoying."

Thor simply chuckled as he and their mother left the room. "I shall see you soon, brother."

Thor's smile dropped as soon as he left the room. He was not looking forwards to this trial.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki woke with a start, breathing heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking around his surroundings with slight confusion. Though it quickly faded as he remembered he was back at Mr Stark's tower, he was beginning to tire of waking up in a different room every couple of days. He rubbed at his eyes as he sat up, a nightmare, he had hoped to be rid of such things, they used to plague his dreams as a child, so much so that at one point his mother had woven a charm to hang above his bed to try to deter the negative energies.

He couldn't recall most of the dream, just the sounds of battle filled with panicked screams and cries. Perhaps there were no images, not all of his previous nightmares had had images most were just darkness, with a foreboding feeling of abandonment as the sounds of battle raged on around him. Though those usually brought with them a deep chill, one that often lingered a moment or two after he had woken.

This one did not.

Looking out the window with a yawn, he realised the sun had not yet made its way over the horizon, and there was no chance he would be getting back to sleep anytime soon. So he may as well find something to pass the time.

* * *

><p>Loki headed down to the main common floor, no point being unsocial. His brother had mentioned that you'd usually come across a majority of the other residents there during meal times, it seemed to be somewhat of an unofficial dinning hall of sorts.<p>

He yawned as he waited for the lift to reach its designated level, apparently the blonde known as Captain Rogers was already in the main kitchen along with the lady Pepper, much like Heimdall Mr Stark's creation Jarvis was able to see the location of any of them at any given time. Thought the AI had informed him that he could not do so if they were outside of the tower unless they have their Stark phones on them or have told him where they are heading.

Even so Jarvis was still impressive. And just as Jarvis had said, when Loki entered, he found the captain seated at the dining table reading a paper, the blonde's head lifting instantly to see who had just entered the room. "Oh, uh, good morning." Steve said a little awkwardly, having realised he was kind of staring. It was hard not to be on edge around the boy after the Chitauri invasion and all the death and destruction it brought with it, even if there was a good chance he may have been under their influence.

But the dark haired Asgardian did seem different now, and the boy seemed to be just as unnerved by them as they were of him. Not to mention he had been back to earth twice now since then, and he had not tried to harm, kill or subjugate anyone, not including the scalpel incident, as that was self defence, either of those times. Even if one of those visits had been after Loki lost his memory. So he was willing to try and give Thor's brother the benefit of the doubt, for now.

"Morning." Loki replied with a slight nod of his head, as he continued over to the dinning area, looking over to find the lady Pepper in the kitchen. "Would you like some toast, Loki?" Pepper called from her place by the toaster. "And what would you like to drink? let's see," she hummed as she opened the fridge. "We have fruit juice, milk, tea, hot chocolate..."

"Juice will be fine, thank you." Loki answered.

"Sure, take a seat if you'd like, I'll bring it out shortly." She said as Loki investigated the various knickknacks that the group of hero's had started filling the room with, mostly random little thing they had picked up along the way, like a couple of Pepper's scented candles, a pair of novelty X-ray glasses Bruce and Steve had collected coupons for and some of the small figurines and knickknacks that are found inside cereal and chip packets, that Thor had been fascinated by.

Pepper was half way to the dinning table with two plates of toast, when Tony burst into the room. "What the hell Barton!" He yelled as he stormed into the room, well stormed as best he could in a ridiculously tight champaign coloured dress. Seriously not cool, if this was Clint's version of payback for the Robin hood prank, then Tony was definitely pulling the prank arrows he'd made out of storage, he might even throw in a few glitter ones. Yep a purple skinned Hawkeye covered in glitter was sounding pretty good right now.

"Tony, Clint is still away on assignment rem- what are you wearing?" Steve had to do a double take when he turned to the shorter man, almost choking on his coffee.

"Is that my cocktail dress." Pepper frowned as she put the plates on the table.

Tony looked between his friends in confusion. "Wait if Barton's not back then who took..." Tony paused as he heard a faint snicker to his left. He hadn't even noticed the green eyed brat standing by the wall.

"I must say, champaign is most definitely not your colour." Loki blinked innocently, as Tony's mouth dropped.

"You little-"

"And you accused me of wearing dresses. What I wear to bed is a tunic, that on the other hand," Loki grinned. And to Tony's surprise this one was more mirth and mischief than the menacing grin he was use to seeing on the guy. "Is undeniably a dress." He smiled as he gracefully sat in front of his breakfast next to Pepper, and took a sip of his juice.

"How did you even gain access to my floor?" The billionaire questioned before turning his sight to his AI. "Jarvis how the hell did he gain access to my floor?"

"You did not inform me to restrict his access to your floor, sir. Only the labs." Jarvis replied.

"Ah yeah, I did, after his first visit to New York." Tony reminded his AI. Before looking back at the trickster, he was just about to speak again when he received a text on his Stark phone.

**-I think you would find you informed me to deny access the next time "Thor's psychotic brother brings an army to New York", sir. Loki does not have an army this time.**

"Smart ass." He mumbled as he shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"So why exactly are you wearing one of mis- Pepper's," Steve corrected himself, Pepper had insisted they not be so formal around her. "Dresses?" He asked.

"Because that little worm stole all of my clothes!" He pointed accusingly towards the dark haired boy. "He took everything. Towels, sheets even the damned curtains! This dress was the only thing left on the entire floor." Tony huffed. "I was in the shower for like five minutes and poof! When I step out everything's gone!" He waved his arms exaggeratedly.

"It was closer to fifteen actually." Loki scoffed "I'm not stupid enough to get myself caught out in the middle of a prank, I checked with Jarvis first to find out how long you usually spend bathing, to make sure I had sufficient time."

"Okay, all kinds of creepy." Tony shivered. He would definitely be having a word with Jarvis later on about just what information he should or should not be handing out. "And, WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!" He shouted.

"In your room, where they are usually kept." Loki shrugged, as he finished off his toast. Tony just continued to stare accusingly. "You may ask your all seer if you do not trust my word." The billionaire narrowed his eyes before calling Jarvis.

"Everything is exactly where it should be, except the towels they have been moved to the bed." Jarvis replied.

"Jarvis, keep a close eye on this one." He signalled to Loki before heading towards the lift. He got into it just as Bruce came out, the two of them making eye contact as they passed.

"I really don't want to know." Bruce sighed to his friend as he continued to the kitchen for coffee.

After Tony came back down, this time dressed in his own clothes, and everyone was gathered in the same room. Loki decided to make his apology before those who had finished their morning meal headed off to start their daily routines. "I would like to apologise for my behaviour last night." He said apologetically with a small bow, gaining the everyone's attention. "It was childish and disrespectful. You worked to heal my wounds, when our healers would not and offered shelter in your tower whilst I recovered. My brother and I owe you all a great debt, I should have been more respectful." He stood in silence for a moment before giving a respectful nod of his head, and heading towards the elevator to return to the room he'd been staying in.

"Oh!" Loki turned back to the group as he entered the lift. "I feel I should apologise to all for having to witness the horrible sight of Mr Stark dressed in such a manner." He finished with a grin. Thankful that the doors closed in time to shield him from the fork Tony had aimed at him.

* * *

><p>"So how long do you think this Asgardian trial goes for?" Tony wondered out loud as he Bruce and Pepper lounged around the living room eating takeaway from Bruce's favourite Indian joint three blocks down. Bruce had Jarvis invite Loki to come up and join them for lunch, but he had declined.<p>

Steve had left two hours earlier to pay a visit to Peggy Carter, she may be in a home now and her memory wasn't what it used to be, but Steve still made sure to make time to visit her as often as he could.

"Shouldn't take more than a day, surely." Tony spoke again before anyone else had the chance to say a word. "Anyone else notice how practiced that little apology of his was, by the way? Like he's given it a hundred times before."

"Well, I certainly hope that last part wasn't." Bruce joked.

"Oh, har-har." Tony rolled his eyes before giving an amused huff. "I just hope the brat realises what he just started."

"Not another one, Tony, you are already in the middle of a prank war with Clint." Pepper sighed.

"Which I'm currently winning." Tony pointed out proudly, causing Pepper to roll her eyes.

A smile made its way to the strawberry blonde's lips, "he's starting to grow on you isn't he." Loki really wasn't such a bad guy once you got to know him, and now the others were finally beginning to see the side of Loki she had gotten to know while the Avengers were in Africa. Which she was glad for.

If Loki hadn't attacked with the Chitauri, she was sure he'd have fit in perfectly with the Avengers, but then again, it was his attack that brought the Avengers together in the first place, so if he hadn't attacked there would be no Avengers.

"Whoa, whoa now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I never said I liked the guy, just that he had started something he may not win." Tony shot back.

"He may not win." Bruce said incredulously. "The god of _tricks and mischief_, may not win a prank war."

"I've no problem showing up a god." Tony shrugged back, as he got up to get a drink.

"I think this is good." Bruce whispered to Pepper as soon as Tony was out of earshot. "I mean Tony and Clint seem to have bonded quite a bit through their pranking, even if they still like to act as though the other annoys them to no end half the time. Perhaps this will help Tony with his anxiety, because I think you are right, he may be starting to warm up to Loki even if just a little."

"I hope so." Pepper nodded, as she moved to take the leftovers to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Pepper knocked quietly before entering Loki's room, a tray containing a plate of butter chicken and a glass of iced water. When she entered, she found Loki laying on his back on top of the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. "I brought you up some lunch, seeing as you didn't seem to be in the mood to join us."<p>

Loki looked over at the tray, as she sat it on the bedside table. "I am not hungry." He said, as he let his eyes drift shut.

"You're not feeling unwell again are you?" Pepper asked with concern.

Loki sat up, opening his eyes to look at her, as he felt the mattress dip as she sat on the edge. He shook his head, "I feel a little unease is all." He replied. "I usually like to make sure I have at least some control over what is happening around me, but right now I have no control over anything, and I do not like it."

"At least when I know what I have done, I can formulate some sort of guess as to what the likeliest outcome may be. However, this time all I know is that whatever it is I have done was bad enough to warrant my being in a cell and nothing good could possibly come from that." He sighed.

"But you want to hear what it is you have done from your brother don't you? You'd have asked otherwise." Pepper guessed, it made sense after all. It was obvious Loki didn't like being left in the dark, and he could have asked any one of the Avengers currently in the tower, but instead he chose to wait for his brother, even if that means not finding out what he was being sentenced for until after his brother returned with word of the outcome of the trail.

Loki nodded, "I believe Thor wishes to tell me himself. Mother could have told me while I was in the dungeon, she would have told me, but Thor insisted he would. He promised. So I'll wait." He hugged his knees as he gave a small, sad smile, "I just wish there had been time for him to tell me before he had to leave for the trial."

Pepper lent over placing a comforting hand on his knee. "How about we do something to help pass time, take your mind off all things for a while?" She asked, suggesting, "perhaps you could read me some more from one of your books?"

"I am sorry Lady Pepper but I don't much feel like reading such things right now." He spoke apologetically, averting his eyes down to the sheets beneath him.

"How about I teach you how to read our text then?" She replied hopefully, he seemed rather eager to learn the first time she met him. And there it was, it was just a slight twinkle she had caught in his brilliant green eyes, but it was enough. She knew she had his full attention and soon enough she'd have him forgetting all his worries even if only for an hour or two.

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm just as intrigued as you are but I just don't think it is wise to tamper with it until we know more, it could be dangerous." Bruce argued, of course he wanted to run the thing through every text and experiment they could come up with. To find out what it was made of, how it worked, just as much as Tony did. But unlike Tony he had a little more concern when it came to safety. "Wait until Thor returns, we'll ask him if he has any knowledge on it, how dangerous it may be. Then we can go crazy." He insisted.<p>

"Come on, live a little. You spend way too much time dwelling on the possible safety issues and consequences, We can't learn more about it if we don't just dive in there and poke at it a while." Tony urged his friend as he hovered around the heavy duty containment box usually used for high risk or incredible unstable experiments, just in case they decided to go boom. Which currently held the magic dagger, they had pulled from Loki.

"Who knows, maybe we could figure out a way to shave a few years off, imagine being a decade or so younger, but still had all the brains and knowledge we have now." The billionaire raised his brows excitedly.

"Yeah, and what if you end up like your tools did?" Bruce pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. After all someone had to act the adult and Tony certainly wasn't.

This managed to silence Tony for about half a minute as he looked over at the tools that had been affected the other day, the well worn and rusted tools that looked like they'd been forgotten for half a century or so, some of which had been brand spanking new beforehand. Younger would be fun, but old... Not so much, no thank you, Tony Stark and old were three words that didn't mix.

"Yeah... My new mark three could use an upgrade on its pulsar shields. So, sorry Brucey, but I think you should wait till Thor returns before we get started on this one."


	12. Chapter 12

**My glob I swear almost every time I go through an edit a chapter before posting it as soon as I hit the save button I find out I've been logged out of the flipping site and have to log back in, and then I have to go through and edit it all over again. So frustrating.**

**I kind of fail at emotional scenes as I'm a rather unemotional person, but I hope it ain't to bad. So anyway here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Jarvis, give us an update on dark and lanky will you." Tony yawned as he sat at the kitchen counter, where he had been pestering Steve for the past half hour.<p>

"Pacing, sir." Jarvis replied.

"Perhaps he is expecting Thor to return shortly." Steve suggested, after all Loki was of Asgard so he would be most likely to guess at how long the trial might last. From what he had heard Thor's brother had not reemerged from his room since breakfast, and had skipped lunch. And while Pepper had tried to distract him for a time it hadn't been long before he had closed up again, asking to be left alone.

"It really wouldn't surprise me if he got back before you've finished cooking, hell, there is a good chance Fury will retire before you're done." Tony teased, though in all seriousness he was well past hungry and Mr super soldier was being the typical mum that won't let their kid near the pantry so they won't spoil their appetite.

"It's a roast Tony, they take time. Besides, I've already told you it will be ready by seven." Steve replied. It was a Sunday and as far as Steve was concerned that meant roast night, he couldn't help it, it was a familiarity, a tradition of sorts, when he was growing up Sunday night had always been roast night, so every Sunday he cooked one up. And every Sunday when Tony had nothing better to do he would spend his time pestering Steve.

"It would cook faster if you weren't cooking a chunk of pig big enough to feed an army." Tony pointed out. Okay, perhaps when Thor was around it was like feeding a small army, but most times when Steve cooked, they ended up with a fridge full of leftovers.

"You would most likely starve if he didn't." Pepper pointed out as she entered the room, "You pretty much live off leftovers when no one is around to cook for you."

"Any news from Asgard?" She asked, taking a seat, Tony and Steve both shook their heads.

"Nothing so far, though, according to Jarvis Loki has just about paced a hole in the floor." Tony said, reaching to grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, only to have Steve slap it away. "I just hope he isn't wearing through the floor polish."

"He is anxious, you would be too if you were in his position." Pepper sighed, the poor kid was probably thinking through all the worst case scenarios, after all, during his visit a few months back, before he was suddenly a teen again he had been convinced his father was holding off his trial so he could be sentenced to death. He seemed to be quite good at thinking the worst.

"We should probably call him for dinner." Steve said as he pulled the roast from the oven, Tony raised his hands to the sky as if thanking the gods, "Finally."

"Bruce was headed to do just that, when I passed him earlier." Pepper told him, as she got up to help set the table, passing a stack of plates to Tony, he may as well make himself useful.

* * *

><p>Bruce knocked on the door before slowly opening it, causing Loki to pause his pacing, halfway across the room, turning to see who was at the door.<p>

"May I come in." Loki nodded his approval.

Bruce stepped into the room, stopping several paces from Loki, partly because he didn't want to crowd the god and also because he didn't want to chance stirring his other half. "Dinner should be ready by now, Steve cooked up a roast." He spoke, trying to urge Loki to join them in the dinning room.

"I am not hungry." Loki replied quietly, turning and walking over to the bed, only to change his mind last minute and moved to gaze out the window.

"You have not eaten since breakfast." Bruce counted as he followed Loki across the room. It was obvious Loki was anxious, worrying over what his brother would have to tell him once he returned from Asgard. The poor kid didn't seem to know what to do with himself.

"Look," Bruce exhaled, turning to face Loki. "I know you're stressed right now and eating is probably one of the last things on your mind, but Thor will return when he returns. No amount of fretting will change that. Now, you must be hungry, so why don't you come up for dinner. You don't want your brother worrying over your health upon his return do you?"

"Very well." Loki sighed, turning to follow Bruce out of the room. "But I cannot promise I'll eat much."

* * *

><p>Dinner was one of the most awkward meals that had been eaten by the group since the Avengers formed, though eating sandwiches while cramped in the back of the quinjet with the hulk, still held pole position, turns out long trips in confined spaces aren't really the green guy's thing.<p>

As it turned out an over anxious god of mischief had the power to dampen anyone's mood, hell, even Tony had given up on talking and everyone knew how much Tony loved the sound of his own voice, even captain positive had been reduced to poking around at what was left of his dinner.

Their evening meal had started lively enough, Tony bragging about his own genius as usual, Pepper was trying to discourage any encouragement that might fuel his ego, which was already more than big enough in her books. Steve was again complemented on his cooking. There was no denying it, the man could cook a killer roast. But the mood slowly began to fade as Loki sat silently, pushing his food around the plate with his fork, any attempts at getting the boy to join the conversation soon died as one word replies soon turned into mumbled sounds and shrugs. Eventually, even attempts of conversing between themselves was abandoned, it just got too awkward, any idle chatter falling silent, unintentionally interrupted by the sounds of Loki unconsciously tapping his foot or his fork scraping his plate as he continued to play with his food.

So it was safe to say that everyone in the room was more than relieved when the Bifrost's beam lit the night sky.

Everyone stood as Thor entered the room waiting for an update, except Loki, who stiffened slightly turning his head towards the door whilst remaining seated. Pepper moved over to the dark-haired god, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"So?" Tony urged, as Thor had yet to say a word since entering.

Thor cast his gaze over each of the people in the room, lingering on his brother for a moment before switching to Tony. "The trial has finished and the punishment for Loki has been decided." He informed, followed again by silence, as his focus was once again takes by his brother.

Loki had always been good at hiding his emotions, and had only grown better at it with age, there were many times in recent years that he hadn't been able to read his brother at all. But he was somehow younger now and given all the time Thor had spent trying to see through his brother's mask, he now found that he could read this Loki better than he had the first time around. And thought Loki looked to be only a little anxious his eyes showed just how nervous he really was, his brother was frightened, and Thor didn't blame him, after all, this time his brother didn't even know what he had done wrong and therefore had no idea of what the extent of his punishment might be.

Loki had always been good at predicting the outcome whenever he or Thor had caused trouble or done something they shouldn't, but this time he had nothing to go off.

"Okay, so are you going to tell us what was decided or do we have to guess?" Tony groaned, seriously, he was not a fan of dramatic pauses. Okay, he loved dramatic pauses, just not when others used them. "Because we're all kind of anxious to know, especially Loki, and all this suspense is killing me."

"Tomorrow." Thor said, "I mean to explain to Loki his what has happened in recent years and the crimes he has commented. He deserves to know what he is being punished for before I deliver his sentence." he explained, walking over to Loki and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "We shall retire to my chambers for the night, as Loki and I will not be returning to Asgard tonight. Then tomorrow once he has had a little time for it to all sink in I shall inform you all, Loki and your SHEILD as well."

He then bid his allies a good evening before leading his brother to the lift.

"Great, now I'll never get to sleep." Tony moaned, causing Pepper to sigh and shake her head. "You think it's bad? I mean, obviously it won't be light punishment he did pretty much go on a killing spree, apparently on two planets, but you know like over the top bad. I mean we don't even know what kind of punishment these Norse guys do, but they are like the Viking gods, right? And those guys weren't exactly nice." He said, moving to the kitchen and pouring himself a drink.

"I'm sure Thor wouldn't let anything too extreme be done to Loki." Pepper pointed out, she was sure Thor would protect his brother if the punishment was too harsh.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out." Steve shrugged, "Though we had better inform Director Fury."

Bruce nodded, "And you'd better get him to try to get in touch with Clint and Natasha, so we can patch up a line to them as well."

Thor led Loki to the living room on his floor, letting him take a seat before moving to the chair across from him. This wasn't going to be easy. The blonde spent a few moments trying to decide whether he should take a seat or remain standing, before opting to sit, it was probably better if he was somewhat eye level with Loki for this.

"You see..." Thor trailed off, he had not had time to think through how best to go about this, what if he said the wrong thing? Or said something that might set Loki back down the same dark path as last time. He had hoped to prepare a little, sort out exactly what he was to say, but with the trial and everything he hadn't had a chance.

"I did something to the Midgardians didn't I? That's why they seem kind of guarded around me, isn't it? They do not trust me." Loki's quiet voice snapped Thor's attention back from his own worry over how to progress.

"Aye." Thor nodded solemnly, only to have his brother ask further questions before he could speak further.

"When?" Loki asked, leaning forwards in his seat and watching Thor with worried eyes. What could he have done to the mortals? Whatever it was, it seemed it was bad enough to be locked in a cell, but why? He had no quarrel with Midgard, they pose no threat and his brother has allies here so why would he act against them. "What did I do?"

"I'll get to that Loki, but first... " The thunderer started only to be interrupted.

"Please, brother, you promised to tell me, to answer any of my questions." Loki pleaded, he was sick of not knowing.

"You... Attacked Midgard along with an army of Chitauri, the Avengers, Captain Rogers, friends Stark and Banner, and the archer Clint and lady assassin Natasha had to help bring you down." Thor said, "But there is a chance you-"

"I brought war to Midgard? But... I.." Loki breathed in disbelief, before his brows pinched in confusion. "Wait... Chitauri?

"Vile creatures that live between the branches of Yggdrasil, apparently they were thought to have died out many millennia before the two of us were born. But it would seem they have made home between the branches, hidden from the rest of the nine realms." Thor explained, "You were gone an entire year after you fell from the Bifrost bridge, we all thought you dead, but then you showed up on Midgard demanding all kneel before you, Loki you were not yourself."

Loki blinked once, twice, as he tried to process everything his brother was telling him. He had challenged the Midgardians with the intent to subjugate them, it made no sense, he held no desire to rule the mortals, why would that change? And how does one go about falling from the colourful bridge that led to the Bifrost? Only a fool would walk near its edge.

"That's not... Surely I wouldn't..." he didn't know how to respond, his brain couldn't even string together a full sentence as he tried to subdue the panic that was creeping up his spine. "The Bifrost? But how-"

"Loki," Thor interrupted his brothers confused rambling. This was not going well, so far he was only causing his brother further stress and confusion, Thor needed to start over, this time from the beginning. "Loki, please brother, no more questions," he sighed, running a hand through his golden locks, "I'm making a mess of things. Let me start over, from the begging, okay."

Thor waited for Loki to nod his understanding before speaking again, making sure his brother had managed to calm himself, so he wouldn't miss anything. "It all started when I marched into Jotunheim, dragging you and my friends along with me on the day of my coronation-"

"Your coronation?"

"Loki," Thor groaned, he had forgotten how frustrating Loki could be when he was younger, constantly wanting answers for everything, "please, just let me-"

"But its your coronation, which is, oh, I don't know, only the most important day in your entire life! And I do not remember any of it, I've missed the entire thing." Loki stressed, interrupting his older brother once more.

"You have missed nothing. The whole thing was called off, and I have yet to prove to father that I am worthy to be crowned." Thor breathed, "Now please, try to refrain from interrupting, else I'll never get around to telling it all." He joked.

"My coronation was interrupted due to a treat in the weapons vault, a couple of Frost giants had managed to sneak in, though they were eliminated before they could take anything. I later found out that you had been the one who let the Frost giants in, but-" Thor lifted a hand to silence his brother as Loki opened his mouth to speak. "Lady Pepper later informed me that you had told her that you merely wanted to postpone my coronation as you didn't believe me ready to rule, and no one would listen. And you were right, I was far ready and I managed to prove that a few hours later when I demanded answers from Laufey, then attacked the Jotunar and restarted the war."

"Needless to say father was furious, you tried to speak with him, but he would have none of it, and I was banished to Midgard." His brother's eyes went wide at this and Thor could tell Loki was fighting the urge to interrupt with question upon question. "I was not in Asgard during everything that happened between Jotunheim and the incident on the Bifrost so I only all I know of what transpired then is what others have told me, but you had found out some shocking news that had been kept from both of us and you did handled it well."

This was the piece of information he feared most, he feared he would handle it poorly and end up destroying their relationship once again. He had never been good at handling things delicately, he usually ended up blundering everything up, then Loki would come and clean up the mess. Thor's nervousness over what he was about to tell his brother must have been showing, because Loki was starting to become more and more anxious, the younger Asgardian had always been good at picking up on Thor's emotions.

"This will not be easy to hear, but please, I cannot stress enough that this changes absolutely nothing between us. It has certainly not changed, they way I feel. Loki, you..." He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, swallowing hard as he moved to sit next to his brother, placing a hand on Loki's knee. "You are adopted."

"I... I'm a-adopted." Loki's brows twisted in anguish as his voice pitched a notch higher, which was not a good sign. Loki's voice only did that when he was either extremely distressed or dangerously furious, and given the situation, Thor figured it was most likely a mix of the two.

"Brother..." Thor reached to hold Loki, to try to comfort him, reassure Loki that he still loved him just the same.

"Don't call me that!" Thor's heart dropped at those words, as Loki pulled away, standing from the lounge and shacking his head as he backed away. "You're wrong, it's not true... It can't..."

Loki's breathing picked up, "I can't be, I have magic just like mother," _many Asgardians have magic_, his mind countered, "And... And..." and what? He couldn't think of anything else he had that proved Thor wrong. He had dark hair whilst the rest of his family had fair, Thor and Odin were both built sturdy and powerful while Loki himself was lithe and somewhat unimpressive. He had always been the odd one out and now he knew why.

"I guess it all makes sense now, why I was always so different to everyone, why I'm not strong or skilled with swords and war axes, or any of the other things expected of an Asgardian prince. I never was one."

"That is not true, brother." Thor insisted, his brother's whole body was beginning to tremble now, as tears built in his emerald eyes, though Thor knew Loki would not let them fall. "You are still every bit the prince you always were. You are still an Odinson."

"But I'm not!" Loki cried back, "I'm not an Odinson, I'm a... A... I don't know what I am any more."

"Loki, please..."

"Don't!" Loki snapped jerking back into the wall, as Thor reached for him, sliding down to the floor as he hugged himself. Thor went back to the lounge, the last thing he wanted was to chase Loki away again.

"Who?" Loki took a deep breath to try to stop his voice from trembling, "W-who..."

"I don't know." Thor sighed in response know exactly what Loki was trying to ask, after all he would ask the very same thing if their roles were switched. In fact, he had asked his father that very question when he had found out that Loki had been adopted.

"I don't know, father said he had found you abandoned as a babe. I do not know who your birth parents are. But they are obviously undeserving of you."

A heavy silence followed the thunder god's words, as Thor watched Loki whose gaze was locked on the blank wall to ahead of him. The only sounds, that of Loki trying to regain control of his erratic breathing.

"W-what were my crimes." The younger gods whispered words a few minutes later broke the silence. He had yet to focus his eyes on anything but the wall across from him.

"Perhaps it is best we break for a while before continuing." Thor said, concerned at how his brother had paled. "I do not wish to overwhelm you-"

"What were my crimes." Loki demanded, a little louder this time.

* * *

><p>Thor wasn't entirely sure what to make of the outcome once he had finished relaying to Loki all that had happened over the past few years. His brother had remained silent throughout it, continuing to stare blankly straight ahead, he wouldn't have even known Loki was still listening if Loki's eyes hadn't narrowed slightly when Thor had again asked if Loki would like a break after explaining everything up until his fall from the Bifrost.<p>

Loki had disappeared into his room as soon as Thor had finished speaking, leaving his brother in the living room alone. No wonder his older self had wanted to forget everything, after everything he knew, everything he had done. Loki had no idea how he should feel right now, how he should feel about his family. false family? The three people he had trusted most, the only people he had trusted completely, and they had been lying to him his whole life. He rolled over on the bed to stare out the window, part of him wanted to seek his brother for comfort and reassurance, while the other part wanted nothing to do with him.

Thor sighed as he got to his feet, he had been watching his brother's closed door for almost fifteen minutes now and it obviously wasn't going the change the fact that Loki had hidden himself away. And as much as he wanted to go in there, grab his brother in a crushing hug and tell Loki that he loved him over, and over again until it stuck without a doubt, he knew pushing himself onto him would only result in pushing him away. Being implosive would only make things worse, he needed to give Loki space, his brother would seek him out when he was ready.

Thor turned the light off and headed to his own room for the night, he just hoped Loki wouldn't shut everyone out this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update. One of my bunnies managed to do himself a pretty good injury while having a disagreement with his buddy, and had to have a trip to the vets. He is healing now and has to take medication for a couple days, which he protests to rather passionately, then my computer decided to Fritz out and had to be rebooted and my programs reinstalled so I fell a little behind.**

**So, I got a few people asking if Loki was told he is a frost giant. The answer is no, in this fic Thor found out Loki was adopted, but wasn't told his brother was from Jotunheim. As everyone thought him dead after his fall Odin didn't feel the need to share that little bit of info.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Thor woke the next morning with a comfortable weight upon his chest, so without moving he carefully peeked an eye open just a crack, unable to prevent the smile that worked its ways to his lips as he saw the familiar head of raven hair, Loki lay curled under the blankets, his head on Thor's chest and one arm slung over his brother, reminding him of when Loki was little and used to come to him at night for comfort after having bad dreams.<p>

The thunder god resisted the urge to wrap an arm around his brother, as it might wake him. He had planned to utilise Stark tower's gym / training room this morning, it had been a while since he had had the time for a good workout, and he had hoped to let off some steam, he found a good workout helped to clear his mind. And after the stress of everything these past few days that would do him a world good. Unfortunately, that would have to wait, he would try to go back to sleep for now, or at least pretend to be asleep so when Loki woke he could quietly slink back to his own room and pretend this had never happened.

Loki had his pride after all.

Thor stayed in bed for almost an hour before Loki woke and crept silently back to his own room, then an extra ten as he waited to hear signs of his brother in the kitchen before venturing to the kitchen for breakfast himself.

"Good morning brother." He greeted as he opened the cupboard to get a plate.

Loki just ignored him as he picked up his bowl of cereal and moved to the furthest seat at the table. Thor sighed, he had hoped finding his little brother in his bed this morning had been a sign that Loki's mood had lightened, that he would at least be talking to Thor again. Though it looked as though Loki was still shutting him out, which Thor couldn't deny caused him concern.

He sighed as he popped two slices of bread in the toaster, then going to the fridge. "Would you like a drink?" Thor asked even though he figured he wouldn't get an answer, and as expected, he was greeted with silence, he shook his head as he poured Loki a glass anyway. After placing his brother's drink on the table next to his bowl Thor sat down at the counter to eat his own breakfast, figuring it best he give Loki a little space.

After breakfast Thor took a quick shower, he had no doubt that Tony and the others were already upstairs waiting to hear what Asgard had decided for Loki's punishment. He was proven right shortly after he had stepped from the shower as Jarvis announced that Thor's presence was required in the common room as director Fury was growing impatient, the god of thunder quickly got dressed, then informed his brother that everyone was awaiting them.

When Thor and Loki entered the main living room, they found Tony, Steve, Bruce and Pepper, all seated around the couches, while two large screens had been projected from the wall on the left, connecting lines to fury and the two SHIELD members who complete the avengers. Loki looked at the screens as he passed them, one showed a confident female with red waved hair and a man with short sandy blond hair, he assumed the two to be the other members of the Midgardian hero's his brother had mentioned the previous night, the Assassin and the archer, while on the second screen was a rather intimidating dark man with only one eye. None of them looked very happy to see him, In fact, both male eyes had narrowed the second Loki had stepped into sight, but then after what Thor had told him last night he didn't blame them for being displeased by his presence.

And after hearing everything he had done to Jotunheim and Midgard Loki was now even more sure than ever that the outcome of his trial would not be good, he'll most likely spend the rest of his life in the dungeons, likely without his magic, or worse, stripped of everything but the clothes on his back and banished to Muspellheim, or Svartalfheim, or some other practically inhospitable realm where he would most likely be hunted by the locals.

He was absolutely certain no matter what the outcome he would lose his magic, he had seen many spell casters lose the source of their powers before being sent to the dungeons, some having their magic sealed for the duration of their sentence whilst others had it stripped from them permanently, and Loki could think of nothing worse. He couldn't imagine a life without magic, it had been a constant in his life for as long as he could remember, its presence constantly flowing a comfortable warmth throughout his being. He had snuck down to the dungeons and asked one of the prisoners once, out of curiosity, the man had said losing his magic had left him feeling cold and hollow, as if instead of marrow his bones were filled with ice.

Averting his gaze from the screens Loki made his way to the couch, taking a seat next to Pepper, on the lounge that faced directly to where Thor stood, between the com link screens and the lounge Tony, Steve and Bruce occupied, once Loki had taken a seat all eyes fell on Thor, who stood in the center of the room where everyone could see him.

Thor took a deep breath before speaking, "After a rather confrontational Trial, in which many opinions were heard, and all relevant evidence was considered, Odin Allfather has agreed upon a suitable punishment to be handed down to Loki Odinson for his crimes against both Midgard and Jotunheim." Thor began, he hated sounding so formal but with SHIELD and his fellow Avengers gathered to hear the outcome he, he didn't want anyone thinking Asgard wasn't taking Loki's actions seriously.

"And given Loki's current predicament, and the knowledge that Loki may have been under another's influence," Clint glare intensified at those words, his nostrils flaring in anger. "Due to the results given from the blue substance, Loki is to be-"

"Hold on one cotton picking minute!" Fury interrupted angrily, "What damn blue substance are we talking about!" He demanded.

"Loki was ill a few months back and he, uh, purged a strange blue substance from his system." Bruce explained, only to have Fury shout back demanding why this was the first he was hearing of this.

"Bruce and I ran some tests on the stuff and it gave off very similar results to the readings we got when we analysed the sceptre Loki used during the invasion. Jarvis is sending you the results now, so no need to burst a blood vessel." Tony said, sensing that the director of Shield was about to explode in Tony's face for not informing him sooner. But hey, Tony has much better things to do with his time than trying to keep Fury happy. "It even matched the colour of the Tesseract, same creepy bright blue-"

"That's complete bullshit, both Dr Selvig and I were under the Sceptre's control, and I don't know about him, but I certainly didn't hack up any blue ooze." Clint accused angrily, What was Thor's psychotic brother even doing back on Earth in the first place? He should be rotting in some dungeon or something. He didn't care what some stupid tests said, he wasn't about to believe that Loki was under any kind of influence, this was obviously just one of the trickster's tricks to get himself out of trouble, and he sure as hell wasn't about to be fooled by Loki's whole innocent kid guise he had going.

Loki flinched a little at Clint's words, honestly did the man have to be so crude.

"Okay, did I say I was finished?" Tony huffed, why were people so eager to interrupt him all the time, and quite honestly, he'd rather not know what Clint did and didn't _hack up_, as Clint so kindly put it. "No-one is saying Loki was under full mind control, and don't get me wrong, I'm not so crash hot about the idea either, but there is a good chance that he was under some form of influence. The energy or magic or whatever it is that the sceptre sends into its victims manifests itself in their eyes as that unnatural blue colour, this is somewhat like that only concentrated into a liquid form. The sceptre is like a conduit, channelling energy and influence from the Tesseract, to be used as both a weapon and to control others, perhaps its influence manifested differently in Loki because he is Asgardian or maybe prolonged exposure to the sceptre itself. After all it did seem to have some sort of effect on everyone while we were gathered in the room with it on the hellicarrier, like it was radiating bad mojo or something." Tony pointed out.

"Aye," Thor nodded, "those who analysed the substance on Asgard, said that it was a form of concentrated energy a mixture of that of a small sample of the Tesseract's power, another unknown energy somewhat akin to the Tesseract and powerful dark magic." Thor informed, quickly adding as he shot Loki a reassuring look. "And no. Before any ask, they informed that they were positive that it was indeed not Loki's own magic as the signature it resonated was not his."

Loki inwardly sighed with relief hearing that his magic was not involved, especially involving dark magic, as he'd like to think that he hadn't gone down that path. Dark sorcery was a vile thing, from what he had read and heard many spells and rituals required a sacrifice, depending on the spell the sacrifice could vary from that of small animals to human, or in some cases even multiple sacrifices, and crossed many lines magic should not. While he loved to expand his knowledge and talents, even if dark magic wasn't forbidden, it was one area Loki was more than happy to steer clear of.

"Perhaps this is something we could talk about later." Pepper suggested, she didn't much like the idea of speaking about Loki like this, as if he wasn't sitting in the very same room, and she had no doubts it must be very uncomfortable for Loki. "We are here to hear the outcome of the trial after all."

Fury made a slight growl in the back of his throat as he reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but I had better be filled in on everything that has been kept from me. And I mean everything." He demanded.

"It was declared," Thor started once everyone had quieted down again, "Loki is to be banished from Asgard, until Odin Allfather has deemed him worthy to return." Thor's eyes were on his brother as he spoke, he certainly hadn't missed the pain in Loki's eyes as his brother averted his gaze to the floor. "He is to stay here on Midgard until he has proven himself."

The room burst into noise at this as everyone spoke over the top of each other at once. "Whoa! So what, daddy decides to just ditch the troublemaker on someone else to deal with, what the hell." Tony cried in astonishment.

"That bastard has no rights stepping foot on our planet again!" Clint growled accusingly pointing to the raven haired god, "couldn't Odin just chop his head off and be done with it! He killed hundreds of innocent people, he shouldn't even still be breathing!"

"Nobody is killing anyone." Pepper insisted, placing her left hand reassuringly over Loki's right, which was resting on the cushion by his side, though, aside from his trembling hand the kid was doing a damn good job at pretending he was unaffected by everything that was going on around him. Though underneath the poor thing must have been terrified, after all he had just been kicked out of home and left in a place where he wasn't welcomed by many.

Steve tried desperately to calm everyone down, as Fury raged. "King of Asgard or not, he has no right just dumping his criminals on earth, how would he like it if we sent every Thief, killer and rapist to Asgard. If Loki is staying here he can face our punishment!"

"ENOUGH!" Thor boomed threateningly, his voice almost loud enough to shake the windows. "Enough. None of you shall harm my brother. I am not finished so you will let me speak without further interruption." He waited until everyone had nodded or given some form of acknowledgment that they understood before continuing.

"Loki's punishment is final, while on Midgard Loki is to stay either here in the tower under the watch of the Avengers or in SHIELD custody, the decision, is to be left up to all of you to decide where he will be staying." Thor said, before the room burst into chaos again.

"He is staying here." Tony announced much to everyone's surprise, at the same time Fury declared, "Obviously Loki will be detained in SHIELD custody." Which started everyone off again.

"Are you crazy? This is Loki we are talking about, he should be locked away in SHIELD, in a secure facility where he can be watched twenty four seven." Clint spat, Natasha nodded her agreement from his side.

"You sure, Tony? I mean you haven't exactly been pleased with him staying in the tower up until now." Steve asked, he didn't much like the thought of Loki being locked up in SHIELD custody either, even if this was the guy that attacked Manhattan, Loki hadn't exactly proven himself a threat this time around. Though it was a little surprising that it was Tony who instantly voted for the kid to stay.

"He is a war criminal and should be treated as such." Fury insisted, "we have specialised agents who can watch him around the clock, and put him back in place if he so much as sneezes."

"Loki should say here with his brother." Pepper argued. "We are perfectly capable of keeping an eye on him, and staying with the avengers is bound to be a good influence."

"No offense Fury, as much as I'd rather Loki was anywhere but earth, I trust you about as far as I can throw you, without my suit of course. I don't trust you and your people not to mistreat him and the last thing we need is an insane god more hell-bent on destroying earth than ever before." Tony answered back. "He compromised quite a few of your men and killed even more, I bet a lot of your agents would love to get their hands on him, but right now Loki is somehow a teenager again, just a kid, and I'm not going to chance that happening."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to back him this one, Director." Captain Rogers agreed.

"Me too, and it is fairly clear where both Thor and Pepper will stand on this." Bruce added.

"Are you all insane!" Clint hissed, as Natasha placed a calming hand on his forearm to stop him from jumping out of his seat.

"This is not over!" Fury demanded, "I don't care how many of you back this Loki is-"

"Over or not this is one battle I can guarantee you will not win." Stark challenged, cutting Fury short. The room fell quiet as the two men glared each other down, neither backing down.

"And?" Loki's seemingly calm voice sounded for the first time since they had all gathered in the room. Breaking the heated silence and gaining the attention of all the others, though Loki payed them no heed as he continued watching his brother, awaiting an answer. After gaining nothing but a confused look in reply Loki clarified.

"Banishment cannot possibly be all that was agreed upon for such crimes, Fa... Odin," Loki wasn't quite sure what to call the man who had lied to him his whole life, "would not be so lenient. What is to be the rest of my punishment?"


	14. Chapter 14

All eyes shifted from Loki back to Thor, waiting to hear the response. They had all assumed that booting Loki from Asgard had been the extent of his punishment, maybe he wasn't getting off so lightly after all.

"In addition to the banishment you are to be flogged in two days time, once the location is agreed upon Heimdall will inform father so everything can be arranged." Thor spoke directly to Loki this time, seeing as he had inquired directly. "The Avenger, Shield and a few of the Asgard's councilmen shall lay witness and you are to receive five lashing for each realm you attacked."

"So, fifteen?" Loki asked, unsure just how many realms were counted as being involved.

"Nay," Thor shook his head, "Ten lashings, only Jotunheim and Midgard are included, Asgard was ruled out as the only real harm caused there was the attacks on both Heimdall and myself and the damages done to the Bifrost. Heimdall denied the attack on him be counted in the punishment as he had made an attempt on you as well, and the destruction of the Bifrost was just as much my doing as it was yours, so it was seen unfair for you to be punished for such as I was not." He explained.

It wasn't long until the argument over where Loki was to be held, was in full roar again, everyone was so focused on the argument at hand that they didn't notice Loki slip from the room.

He sighed as he lay back on the grass in the rooftop garden, watching the clouds slowly drift by. He was fully aware that Heimdall would have a clear view of him moping about, but then the gate keeper had the ability to see anyone even if indoors, though if he had managed to sneak frost giants into Asgard unseen, then he had obviously found a way to conceal himself from Heimdall's gaze, but he no longer held that knowledge.

He always had so little choice in his life and he hated it, he was always expected to act accordingly, as a prince of Asgard, when they were younger it was most always Thor, who decided where they should go, what they should do, apparently his own ideas of fun was boring to Thor and the rest of Asgard. Any decisions he did choose to follow himself, like learning the arts of magic and furthering his knowledge, only led to further disappointment in the eyes of those around him. And now the Midgardians got to decide where it is he will be staying until he is permitted back on Asgard, if he is permitted, not that he cared where he was to be stuck spending his banishment, okay, maybe he did care, but it hardly mattered it wasn't like he had a say in the matter anyway.

Part of Loki wished that the flogging was the extent of his punishment, even if it had meant he'd receive more lashings, it's not like he'd never been flogged before, sure it hurt like hell, but he would prefer it over banishment. Banishment brought with it a pain of its own, knowing he was no longer welcome in Asgard, in his own home, a pain unlike that of a wound or infection, one that could not be soothed with a simple balm or potion, he was horrible at dealing with this type of hurt.

No, Loki sighed, he would much prefer physical pain over this.

"There you are." A soft voice sounded as he heard footsteps approaching, though he didn't bother looking over at pepper, instead opting to continue watching the sky.

"I was a little surprised when I didn't find you in your room, I didn't even see you leave the living room. No one did, you should have seen the others faces when they realised you were no longer in the room." She joked, as she took a seat by the step that led to the raised garden, to try to lighten the mood a bit. Though she didn't manage to get even a hint of a smile from the teen.

Pepper took a moment to bask in the peace of the roof top, the only sounds that of muffled traffic from the streets below and the rustling of the hedge leaves and lavender that fenced the circular lawn, a vast improvement from the shouting and all around rowdiness of the tower's main floor.

When Loki still hadn't spoken, she decided to speak again. "You really don't have to worry about being handed over to SHIELD, Tony is determined to keep you away from them, and when Tony gets determined like this he always wins." She reassured, "and if you're worried about being flogged, I'm sure we could figure out some other punishment that Asgard would agree with. One that's a little less... Uh, physically harmful." Surely community service or a little hard labor would be just as effective as having him whipped. And a lot less brutal.

"I am not worried, it would not be the first time I've been flogged, I do not fear it." Loki huffed. He was not in the mood for company right now, he felt hurt, confused, angry and extremely frustrated. There were too many emotions clashing inside of him and he didn't know how to deal with them, he wanted to cry, scream, and hit something all at the same time. He didn't want to be in others company, as he feared he might lash out at them.

He had ended up crawling into his brother's room at some ungodly hour, the night before in hopes of finding enough comfort to quell the emotions battling inside of him long enough for him to find rest, unfortunately the morning had brought with it the tangled mess of feelings from the evening before, and he was becoming increasingly more frustrated as the day went on.

"Oh. Well then-" Pepper was about to suggest they find something for lunch, or do something to help distract Loki even if only for awhile, but he interrupted before she had the chance.

"I am not much in the mood for company right now, lady Pepper, so I would be grateful if you might leave me be." He informed.

Pepper sighed as she got to her feet, he did sound tired and a little annoyed, perhaps giving him some space would do him some good, but surely having friends around would help too, let him know he is still cared for, still loved, reassure him that all of this hasn't changed everything, after all she had befriended Loki after he had attacked. Probably best to have lunch first, give him a bit of peace and quiet for an hour or so then talk to Thor, see what he thinks.

* * *

><p>Thor exited the lift entering the open kitchen and living space of the floor tony had allocated to him, in the hopes of speaking to Loki. After finally sorting everything out with Fury, who looked rather unpleased with the outcome, Tony had won as he stated he would and Loki was to stay in the tower, while the other half of the punishment was to be dished out at SHIELD's New York headquarters. Thor wasn't too pleased with that part of his brother's punishment, not so much the flogging itself, Norns knew they had both received lashing on several occasions in their youth, it was more the fact that he knew at least half the men of Asgard's council would show up to watch, they need only one to lay witness, but those not fond of Loki would attend as we'll just satisfy themselves in seeing Loki lashed.<p>

After a quick lunch Pepper had had a word with him expressing her concern, and as horrible as it seems, he couldn't help but feel a little relief knowing it wasn't just him Loki was turning away.

He found his brother rather easily, it would seem Loki was looking to find himself something to eat, though he was apparently having less luck, as he shut the fridge door with a huff before heading back to his room, not having noticed Thor enter the room. Thor followed opening Loki's door and entering the room without knocking, out of habit, faltering momentarily as he remembered how much it had annoyed his brother when he just barged into his room. Too late now, though, he was already in and as expected Loki didn't look pleased.

"Doors are put in place for a reason, Thor, generally when ones door is shut, it is common courtesy to knock." The younger god bit. "I do not wish for company."

"I just wanted to know how you are fairing after everything this morning? It could not have been easy for you." Thor asked, ignoring the retort about doors.

"I'd be fairing much better if people would just leave me be." Loki shot back.

"They bother you because they care, they worry for you." Thor argued back exasperated, Loki could be so frustratingly stubborn at times.

"Perhaps I do not want their worrying for me, I most certainly do not want yours. Now leave already, before I decide to fling a dagger at you." Loki threatened, pointing to the door.

"I shall leave when I am done." The thunder god demanded, "I have done nothing but be honest with you, Loki, why are you angry with me."

"I'm not."

"No? You have been keeping distance from me since this morning, you fell silent last night and have been snippy all today, you snap at me anytime I try to get near you, what else am I to think." Thor replied, a little frustrated by the fact Loki seemed to complicate things so easily. He couldn't figure if his brother was angry, upset or just being antisocial.

"I don't know!" Loki cried, his brows twisting in hurt, confusion, hands balling as his breathing picked up. "I don't... I'm not... Not you, them, I'm angry at them, at mother and father, for not telling me, for not being honest from the started, I'm angry with myself, for not realising myself, for not figuring it out. I want to shout, to demand answers to know why they kept it from me, but they're not here! They're not here..." His whole body trembled as he trailed off.

He wanted to yell at them, to scream at them, let them know how angry he was with them, tell them he hates them, even if deep down, he knew it wasn't true, he just wanted them to hurt like he was. He wasn't mad at Thor, he couldn't be mad at him for being honest with him, telling him the truth, even if part of him wished he had never found out, but it would only hurt more if he hadn't, if Loki had found out by himself knowing Thor had kept it secret as well.

"But I am." Thor whispered. It made sense in a way, Loki had all this pent-up pain and frustration and didn't know where to direct it. Though he still wasn't sure how to help his brother, being near Loki just seemed to frustrate him more, and he wasn't certain leaving his brother to himself was doing him much good either.

Loki took a deep breath, laying further back into the pillows of his bed. "Now, please, leave me be."

Not wanting to further upset his brother Thor gave in closing the door behind him as he left.

* * *

><p>"That's not a promising sound." Steven Rogers pointed out as he walked into the living room, finding the god of thunder sitting back on one of the couches with his face in his hands, as he let out a long exhausted sigh.<p>

"Want to talk?" Steve asked as he took a seat by the thunderer.

"It is Loki," Thor confessed, "I know not how to aid him. I try to speak with him and he orders me away, he will not even speak with the lady Pepper, and he had seemed to have grown rather fond of her." He explained.

"I see, maybe he just needs a little space." Steve suggested.

"Aye, though I worry, the first time he found out he was adopted father fell into the Odinsleep, and mother was too worried for her husband to leave his side, and I was stuck here on Midgard. Loki had to deal with it all himself, and well, we both know how that turned out." The blonde Asgardian sighed.

"Ah, yes, I see your dilemma." Steve hummed.

"He is upset, and frustrated, and being banished cannot be helping. I remember how angry and confused, I had felt when I had been banished, it is not a good feeling knowing you cannot go home. I just want to let him know that he does not have to be alone during his banishment, I will be right here with him, and if I am needed in Asgard I shall return once I am done, but he won't give me the chance." Thor said giving his friend a desperate look.

"Perhaps we could come up with a way to help him release some of his built up stress and emotions." Steve suggested, before asking. "What would you do if you were in his situation?"

"I had yelled and thrown a tantrum, I'd have hit something, most likely many things if Jane had not hit me with her, what did she call it... Car, that was it. But Loki is much unlike me, while I let out my frustration through shouting, and physical exercise, usually in the training ring or just plain out throwing my fists around, Loki tends to retreat from the situation or person causing the problem, I suppose he goes to his books or something. I am not actually sure, he usually hides out somewhere quiet like the library or his room." Thor answered.

"So I guess hitting something is out of the question, but I can think of nothing else."

"Not necessarily," Steve piped up enthusiastically, "Maybe hitting something is just the thing, a good workout is always a great way to release stress, just because it is not his usual method doesn't mean it won't work, who knows it might be just what he needs." Steve stood up encouraging Thor to get up as well. "We can take him down to the gym and let him go wild, now, is there anything else you can think of that used to lighten or calm his mood?"

Thor thought for a moment before answering, "Well, there was one thing mother used to do for us when we were young."

* * *

><p>Loki was not at all impressed when his brother barged into his room once again, this time grabbing his wrist and blabbering on about something to do with Steve, workouts and improving moods, he hadn't really paid much attention to what was coming out of his brother's mouth, far too occupied with trying to pry his arm from his brother's grip as Thor discourteously dragged him to the lift.<p>

When Thor finally released him the two of them were standing in what was obviously the training room, a large sparring ring towards the back, training dummies lined in a semi circle in the far corner and several large bags hanging from the ceiling, one of which had a rather crude drawing of what looked to be Stark's face, judging by the facial hair.

"Clint created that one after Tony's Robin hood prank." Steve informed as he stepped into the room, waving it off with a "never mind" as the two Asgardian's both gave him the same odd like, which clearly stated they had no idea who Robin Hood was.

"You brought back up I see." Loki groaned.

"Come on, you never know a few rounds with a punching bag might do you some good." Steve smiled, giving the teen a friendly slap on the shoulder. "It always works for me, no harm in giving it a try."

"I think you'll find it is my brother who likes to solve problems with his fist." Loki shot back dryly.

"Just give it a go." Thor insisted, pushing his brother over to one of the punching bags.

Rolling his eyes Loki gave the bag a half assed punch, his face scrunching in annoyance as his brother snorted through his nose, sending Thor a short glare he hit the bag again this time harder. "Shut up." He hissed, noticing Thor's raised brow as the blonde god gave one of the other bags a strong punch sending it swinging almost to the ceiling.

"Don't worry about being too rough, I usually go through three or four of these in a good workout." Steve pointed out as he chose one himself, he may as well, he was here anyway.

Loki didn't really see how getting hot and smelly would do anything but make his mood worse, but he doubted they would leave him alone until he gave it a shot. So reluctantly he began hitting the bag harder, this time imagining the faces of the councilmen he knew would show up to watch him being lashed, just for their own amusement. And he knew exactly which members would.

"Tiring already, brother?" Thor jested, a while later as he paused to watch his brother, who was slowing his hits a little, most likely sinking deep in thought again. Thor honestly thought Loki often thought too much.

"Hardly, I was just imagining the big bruise I just gave you." Loki huffed back hitting the bag full force right in the centre, with a crooked grin. "Right in the nose."

He didn't know why his brother's jest was getting under his skin, Thor had meant no harm, but for whatever reason it had rubbed him the wrong way, and only annoyed him further as Thor went on. This was exactly why he wanted to be left alone, his built up frustration over the mess of emotions swarming his heart, eagerly waiting to lash out at someone.

"You'd have to hit me harder than that if you are aiming to bruise." Thor scoffed back.

"Like this?" Loki snorted as he swung a punch at his brother, striking him dead in the chest. Thor grunted stumbling back a step as he was caught off guard by the blow, narrowing his eyes a little as Loki hit him again. "Or maybe like this?"

"If you wish to bruise a mortal, perhaps." Thor grinned, quickly turning his attention over his shoulder to Steve, having just remembered the man was still in the room. "No offense, Capta... aah." He gasped as he was suddenly sent to the ground, his brother on top of him, as Loki had tackled him whilst he was distracted.

"What was that? Get off." Thor frowned as he shoved Loki in the chest. Though all he achieved was a retaliatory knee in the gut, causing him to growl as he struck back with a smack to the younger god's side.

"Whoa, hey, calm down guys." Steve rushed over to the brawling gods, this was not what he had meant when he suggested hitting something being worth a try, they were supposed to be hitting bags not each other.

"Get off me, runt!" Thor growled attempting to toss his brother off of him, Loki, however, let out and angered hiss at this and opted to use his head, literally, sending it forwards and into the bottom of Thor's jaw.

"What is wrong with you?" Thor snapped as he kicked Loki off of him, wiping the blood from his chin, as the headbutt had caused him to bite his tongue.

"What's wrong with me! It was your stupid idea to hit things to fix everything, and then you mock me." Loki growled back, rubbing his aching middle were Thor had kicked him.

"Well, it is a great deal better than hiding away in your room and moping like a maiden who has lost her hairbrush." Thor shouted back, dodging backwards as Loki came at him again with a furious shout.

Steve tried desperately to prevent the two getting back into it, to no prevail, he had attempted to break it up by pulling away the smaller of the two, but all that archived was a stray elbow to his face. After that he had decided it best to let them tire each other out, though admittedly the thought of tossing a bucket of water on them had crossed his mind. Tony had burst into the room at one point demanding to know why he had live Asgardian wrestling in his tower's gym the only response he received was Steve's exhausted "Stress relief."

The fight finally ended twenty minutes later when Loki dropped on his butt completely exhausted, panting and dripping sweat, the older gold was breathing heavily as well, though not quite the exhausted mess his brother was, mostly just dishevelled and out of breath. Though both Asgardians were sporting cuts and bruises.

"Done." Steve huffed pointedly, crossing his arms, Tony just whistled next to him, impressed with the show of brotherly love, this was one of the reasons Tony was glad he was an only child.

"So, you feeling any better yet?" Thor spoke between breaths, holding out his hand to help his brother off the floor.

"Of course not." Loki huffed back in agitation, "I feel exhausted, and sore, and I stink of sweat." He accepted the offered hand, but only because he didn't quite trust his aching legs at the moment. His brother had effectively managed to exhaust him fully both mentally and physically.

"Then perhaps you'll feel better after a bath." Thor suggested.

"I highly doubt that." Loki huffed as he left the gym, intending to do just that, while a bath may not make him feel any better he sure would smell a lot better.

Grabbing a change of clothes from his room, he headed back into the hall and swung the bathroom door open, gaping in shock as the aroma of Ylang Ylang, Lavender and Vetiver hit him. Just like his mother had always added to their baths as children whenever they were mad or upset, he closed the door, placing the clothes in his hand on the counter as he swirled his fingers through the scented water, the bath filled exactly to the level he liked. Undressing and sliding into the relaxing warm water, Loki couldn't help the smile that graced his face, he honestly did feel a lot better, while the pain of both finding out he was adopted and being banished still lingered, the stress and frustration was gone.

Perhaps Thor was smarter than he looked after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Big thanks to all who read this fic, sorry it updates so slowly but thanks for sticking with it. **

**So here is the next chapter... finally ^.^;**

* * *

><p>Loki had just awoken from the strangest dream, it was both unbelievably bizarre and somewhat frightening. In it, he had been attacking Stark's tower alongside creatures that look somewhat like small armoured frost Jotun Draugr's with glowing eyes and weapons that shot blasts of energy, that was the bizarre part, though he suspected it was likely due to the fact Thor had simply explained the Chitauri as ugly mindless alien creatures, and he had no idea what the Chitauri actually looked like so his mind sort of creating creatures for him. And it made sense that they looked rather similar to the frost giants, as he had grown up associating the inhabitants of the ice realm with monsters.<p>

The frightening part of the dream was the fact that he was attacking his brother and Thor's friends, both mortal and Asgardian, and the dream him had been laughing the entire time. And that in itself had been enough to leave a cold, unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, even if he knew it was just a dream.

Though on the upside bad dreams aside, Thor's mortal friends seemed to be warming up to him, well Pepper was pretty much nothing but nice since he had met her since she had apparently been friends with him before, and the healer Bruce had been rather kind with him, which he had assumed was simply due to the fact healers were usually kind to their patients, but he had found out since that while the man was a great healer it was simply a hobby and his field of specialty lay elsewhere. Steve seemed like the type of guy who was friendly to all he met and though Tony had not been very pleased with his presence at first he seemed more relaxed about it now.

Loki was just happy to have found someone who understood the beauty of a good prank, though the billionaire would have to pick up his game if he hoped to even the score. Honestly the loose lid on the salt shaker, child's play, how Stark had ever expected to catch him with that one was beyond him, though the look on Tony's face when Loki had declined the offered salt and passed the tampered shaker on to Steve was priceless.

Though he had taken to asking Jarvis about Stark's location before heading into commonly used rooms, and then asking the AI the time rather loudly as he neared any room Tony was already in, as a way of announcing his presence before entering, as suggested by Pepper, to help prevent starling Tony unintentionally and setting of an anxiety attack, it seemed to be working brilliantly so far.

And then there was the downside, well for this particular morning anyway, as today was the day of his flogging, naturally he was not looking forward to that. Not only was it humiliating being lashed I front of a crowd, but come evening he would be rather sore. He'd much rather just curl into the blankets and sleep through the entire thing.

"Brother! I have made you breakfast." Thor called from the other room, Loki groaned as he relented and climbed out of bed, not bothering to change before heading to the kitchen. His brother too was still in his sleep wear, though Thor had taken to wearing Midgardian boxers and a dark gray tank, though he supposed he should be thankful Thor had started sleeping clothed again. That was one thing Loki had never really understood, many adult Asgardians slept undressed, which he found most inconvenient should someone break in or attack during the night.

"Morning." He greeted as he reached the table, two glasses of juice and two plates piled with bacon, which Loki had discovered was the greatest food to ever come from a pig, and scrambled eggs sat ready, apparently Thor's mortal interest, Jane had taught him how to master the art of cooking breakfast meals. He had not yet met Jane but she had been mentioned quite a few times, and if she was anything like the unseemly women Thor and Fandral used to compete for on occasion in their youth, then he was sure he would not like her. Loki's eyes narrowed, however when he spotted the silver rune in scripted bracelets hanging from the chair on the end of the table.

"I'm sorry brother." Thor apologised, seeing the anger in his brother's expression, as he sat in front of his plate. "I trust that you will not attempt anything, but I thought it best if you wore them during the flogging, as I have disregarded the order to have you wear them for the duration of your banishment." He explained, Loki's eyes going wide as he did.

"You... I was supposed to have my magic sealed." Loki asked in shock. He was to have his magic sealed away, but Thor let him keep it, completely disregarding Odin's ruling, how had they not been in trouble for it yet, surely Heimdall would have watched as Thor had announced the punishment, he would have reported it.

"The condition was to have them worn until I deemed you fit to have them removed."

"Then why didn't you have me wear them?"

Thor swallowed his mouthful of eggs, "I felt it would be cruel, after finding out about your being adopted, the banishment and flogging for the crimes you do not even remember." Loki opened his mouth to make a comment, but Thor silenced him, raising a hand. "You've already a lot to deal with I didn't think it right to take your magic from you as well, Loki, I know how important your magic is to you, how much time and effort you have put into it. It may have taken me a while to realise this, but your magic is a big part of who you are and I just don't think you would be you without."

Loki just stares at his brother for the next few seconds in awe of what he had just said, there were times in their youth when Thor had joked that he wished father would seal his magic so Loki would be forced to act and fight like a normal Asgardian, and now his brother was saying he wouldn't wish Loki's magic gone. Wow Thor really had grown.

"I thought it nothing but childish tricks and games?" Loki questioned, raising a brow in jest.

"Well, we cannot all be blessed with brilliant battle finesse like I." Thor laughed back, earning himself a fork full of eggs between the eyes.

Once they had finished eating and getting dressed, Thor taking a moment to make sure he had no food left on his face, the pair made their way to the main living room to join up with the others. Steve, Tony and Bruce were already waiting in the lounge when Thor and Loki entered. Pepper wouldn't be attending as she had a rather important meeting followed by a press conference, not that she had any desire to watch suck a thing anyway, she found the whole flogging thing a little barbaric.

"Bout time, I was starting to think the two of you did a runner." Tony joked as he downed the last of his orange juice, and yes, it was just plain orange juice, though he had to admit having something a little harder had been tempting this morning. He could have really used it to get through this day, especially the trip to SHIELD headquarters, the ride over there was going to be just as tense and awkward as the Hulk in the quinjet incident he just knew it.

"Why would I run? I am no coward, I'm not afraid to face my punishment." Loki frowned back.

"He didn't mean it like that." Steve stressed, "No one is accusing you of being a coward. Now how about we head out Clint and Natasha should be arriving soon to pick us up." He said as he and Bruce headed for the quinjet pad.

"Barton and Natasha have returned from battle?" Thor questioned.

"It was more a recon mission than a battle." Steve pointed out, "But yes, they got back in New York last night."

* * *

><p>"So, what's with the bling?" Tony asked, as they waited for the quinjet to arrive, eyes lingering on the silver bracelets on Loki's wrists. "I mean I know they're to suppress magic and whatnot, but why the sudden need for them?"<p>

"To insure I do not turn the executioner and councilmen into slugs," Loki replied with a sly smile. "Would be such a shame if I were to accidentally step on councillor Galmr."

"Loki." Thor reprimanded, though he didn't sound too upset with what the boy had said.

"Very well, so I cannot actually turn people to slugs." Loki pouted, though it would have been rather tempting if he could.

"A requirement of sorts." Thor answered.

It wasn't long before the quinjet arrived, landing on the rooftop and opening the hanger door, for everyone to file in. All conversation soon fell into an uncomfortable silence as soon as Clint's glare met Loki's, he was seated up front next to Natasha who was piloting, but had turned to watch the moment the green eyed Norse god had step foot on the ramp.

"Shouldn't he be gaged and chained, or something." Clint growled, not taking his eyes from the trickster for a moment.

"I assure you Loki will not attempt anything." Thor reassured, seating himself in the middle seat on the left hand side and gesturing his brother to sit next to him on the seat farthest from the front, the remaining three Avengers seating themselves on the right.

"I doubt that." Clint scoffed, "If he tries anything I won't hesitate to put an arrow-"

"Clint." Natasha cut him short, shaking her head as she closed the door and prepared for takeoff, Clint reluctantly sat back in his chair though he refused to take his eyes off of Loki For even a second.

Loki for his part tried to ignore Barton's comments and heated glare as best he could, Thor had told him of what he had done to this man and several others, so he couldn't really blame the guy for being so distrustful and aggressive towards him. Loki quietly took a seat next to his brother, watching as the other three took a seat across from him pulling the straps over their chests and buckled themselves to the chairs.

He found a little curious that the mortals strapped themselves into their flying ships, Asgard's flying ships did not have belted seats, and they were just that ships, boats, they didn't even have roofs, surely the mortals would feel safer inside their enclosed crafts though they seemed to find the need to tie them down.

Once they reached their destination everyone filed out of the aircraft and into the building, Director Fury and agent hill stood in the lobby waiting, Fury gave the group a hard look, though the it was mostly aimed at Loki, before signalling for them to follow. Loki stayed close to his brother's side as they followed Fury deeper into the building, Steve, Tony and Bruce walked in front of the Asgardians, while Clint and Natasha brought up the rear.

"I must say I find the design of Stark's tower much more impressive than this building, I feel as though we are in some sort of warren." Loki whispered aloud to his brother, the part of the building they were currently in consisted of long deep grey corridors, not a window in sight.

Even from behind the man Tony was sure he saw Fury's eye twitch with irritation, Tony on the other hand, smiled as he leant in closer to Bruce, "You know, I think I'm starting to like Thor's bro more and more each day." But then Tony had always been a fan of flattery.

When they arrived at the spacious room in which Loki was to receive his flogging the first thing to catch everyone's eye was the group of finely dressed, robed men, who were easily recognised as the councilmen of Asgard even if most in the room had never seen them before.

"I thought you said there would be one councillor coming to lay witness?" Bruce turned to Thor with a unsure look on his face, it was a little unnerving having four rather stern looking high ranking Asgardians in the room.

"The punishment stated that one of the councilmen, Alvis, with the long braided beard, in the red, would lay witness to the flogging and report back, the other three, Audhild, Frode and Galmr are here for their own pleasure, none are particularly fond of Loki, even before everything that happened on the Bifrost and Midgard." Thor explained.

The room already contained several SHIELD agents seated in front of the raised platform at the head of the room, many of which had turned to the doors as Loki and the Avengers entered, and standing on the platform with a long leather whip in hand was the executioner, a tall strong built Asgardian with shoulder length honey brown hair and a thick braided mustache.

Bruce hesitated by the door, fidgeting nervously as his eyes trailed over all the people gathered in the room, before moving back to the executioner and stopping on the whip in his hand, a small glint in the light drawing his attention to the two golden wires weaved into it. "I, uh, think I might just say out here," he thumbed back to the hallway over his should, "I'll gather some medical supplies so I can tend to Loki's back once it's over." He said. He wasn't sure if he could sit in a room and watch someone being whipped without Hulking out, even if it was someone who had attacked Manhattan.

"Really? Cause I wouldn't miss this for the world." Clint smiled vindictively as he and the others took a seat.

"Let's just get this over and done with." Loki mumbled, as Thor put a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulder and led him to the head of the room.

Once Loki and Thor took their place on the center of the stage, both facing the audience, the executioner started his spiel, stating the reason for the gathering and the crimes committed by the guilty party before finally finishing by informing Loki to remove his shirt and get into position. Loki turned his back to the crowd, taking several moments to undo the belts and ties on his layered tunic before lifting it over his head, folding them neatly and placing them on the floor in front of him before moving to kneel.

Loki felt the removal of his shirt just as much a punishment as the actual flogging, well for him anyway, though that was mostly due to the fact that the rest of Asgard seemed to be built so much more impressive than he was so he didn't like others seeing him unclothed. It was his first time being lashed with the wired whip and he was we'll aware that it caused more damage than those he usually received, more likely to cut the skin than just welt it, keeping his head bowed and his arms tucked in front of him, not wanting them to be struck as well, he clenched his eyes shut and bit down on his bottom lip as he awaited the first strike.

The first lash had almost everyone in the room jump as the loud crack made by the whip tore through the silent room, even Thor had flinched at the sound, though to Loki's credit the only reaction he gave was a sharp intake of air, leaving a large red welt across his shoulder blades. The second had Tony thinking perhaps he should have stayed out in the corridor with Bruce, as he watched the thin trail of blood slowly trickle from the cut left in Loki's skin halfway along the swollen welt left on his lower back.

The third lash left an angry welt just below the shoulder blades, this time the wire threaded into the leather left a shallow cut full along his back, the fourth cracked diagonally down his back without tearing the skin this time, but it also crossed along a large section of the last strike, managing to draw a hiss from Loki's lips, Thor tensed at his side, ready to take action if need be, his instincts flaring at the sound of his little brothers pained hiss. A threatening growl tore through Loki's throat as the fifth again struck the wound just under his shoulder blades, this time in almost the exact spot as the third lash, splitting the previous cut deeper into the skin, the markings of a vicious bruise already beginning to colour his back as more blood dripped down it.

Thor took a threatening step forwards, snarling in anger. "Strike my brother in the same place once more and I guarantee you will never use that hand again." He shot a quick glare towards the councilmen, there was no need for the executioner to use such brutality, Loki was being nothing but cooperative, and still had plenty of unmarred skin on his back were the whip could be aimed, Thor had no doubt one of the councilmen had arranged this.

Tony stood on shaky legs after that last lash, he would definitely go keep Bruce company, as much as he had wanted to see Loki punished for everything he did, this was too much, it was starting to bring back flashbacks Tony had hoped were long gone, images of Afghanistan, he had to get out of the room, he was starting to feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming on.

"Enough!" He heard Steve call, standing from his spot, as Tony headed for the door.

When the executioner brought the whip down for the sixth time, completely ignoring Steve's words, the noise it made as it landed upon Captain America's shield was almost deafening, Loki made a startled sound as he flinched sharply at the unexpected crack of the whip against metal, turning his head to see Steve standing between him and the executioner, star and striped shield held protectively in front. Tony had stopped dead in his tracks in front of the open door, turning in surprise at the sound, which had even caused Bruce to poke his head around the corner to see what had happened.

"Enough!" Steve repeated, lowering his shield as the Asgardian lowered his whip in confusion.

"The flogging is not over, he is still to receive another five lashings." The executioner stated.

"Is it really fair to be lashing him for crimes he does not remember?" Steve asked.

"It is fine, captain Rogers." Loki looked up at Steve with determined emerald eyes. "Not being able to remember the crimes doesn't mean I didn't commit them, and whether I remember or not it is only fair that I be punished for what I did to your realm and its people."

"Stand down Rogers." Furry ordered from his spot by the stage.

Thor stepped over to Steve placing a hand on his shoulder as he spoke. "I thank you for your concern for my brother, but Loki has only five lashings left and the executioner will be far less violent with his strikes now." Thor aimed the last part at the executioner, with a glare.

"I will not stand down," Steve insisted before addressing Thor, "I understand that this is considered a suitable form of punishment on Asgard but I cannot agree with it."

"Rogers!" Fury warned.

"Cap's right, I think five is more than enough, let's just consider his punishment served and call it a day." Tony agreed from where he stood by the door.

"SHIELD is supposed to protect people! You can't possibly agree that this is acceptable, I don't know, perhaps if he were still as he was when he committed the crimes this wouldn't seem so bad, but he isn't, he's now a fifteen year old boy! I don't care how many hundred, or thousand or however many years that is in actual years, the point is he is the equivalent of a fifteen year old child." Steve insisted, how could Fury and his men be alright with this? Even if Loki had killed many people and hurt many more during his attempted invasion, no matter how Steve looked at this, everything in Steve's being screamed having a child whipped in front of a crowd was not right.

"He killed hundreds of-" Fury argued back only to have Steve yell over the top of him.

"This goes against just about every Human rights and child protection law, there is!" That managed to stop Fury's next argument before it even left his mouth, his brows scrunched in anger as he released a heavy breath through his nose. Rogers was right though, technically the bastard was a child now, and SHIELD couldn't condone torture or abuse of a child.

With a reluctant sigh, fury addressed the executioner, "Very well, Earth considers Loki's punishment sufficient, there is no need for further action."

"What! He has yet to even receive lashing for your realm!" Councillor Galmr cried in outrage, several other councilmen murmured in agreement.

"Are you sure you do not want the criminal to receive any further lashes for his crimes against your realm and its people?" Alvis asked, stepping forwards, seeking confirmation that it was indeed what the Midgardians wished, before calling an end to the flogging. Fury nodded. "Very well," the aged Asgardian turned to the stage, "Loki Odinson has been absolved of any further punishment." he announced.

Steve relaxed as the executioner stepped down, moving from the platform and over towards the other Asgardians, Loki carefully picked up his tunic as he stood, trying not to shift his back too much, as Thor led his brother from the stage back towards the entrance. Bruce came down to meet them partway so he could show them to the room he had set up to tend to Loki's back.

"Looks like I have won Midgard's favor already." Loki smirked quietly as he passed Galmr, who growled in outrage as Loki continued past without so much as a second glance at the man.

"Loki, do not taunt the councilmen." Thor chuckled as he guided the younger god from the room.

* * *

><p>After Bruce had cleaned and bandaged his back, who Loki had managed to only threaten pain upon once, much to Loki's credit, though Bruce had been grateful for Thor's warning before he had entered to see to Loki's back that pain tented to bring out the boys worst, and that any threats made whilst he was tending to Loki's wounds were hollow, they had returned to Stark's tower, which is where Loki currently stood outside in the cool night air on the balcony.<p>

He would retire to his room shortly, Thor had fussed at first though he had left to join the other Avengers after Loki had started becoming annoyed by it all, honestly in all Thor's fussing the oaf couldn't stop himself from accidentally touching Loki's back, and Thor wasn't exactly the greatest at being gentle. Loki sighed as he looked up towards the stars, not that you could see many in such a brightly lit city, his back stung and he would have to try and sleep on his stomach, which unfortunately wouldn't be easy considering he usually tossed and turned quite often in his sleep.

He was just about to head inside when a reflection in the glass caught the corner of his eye, he spun around expecting someone to be behind him but, there was nothing, Loki cautiously glanced around the balcony, he could have sworn he'd seen something. He shook his head, it must have just been his imagination, Clint and Natasha had returned to the tower with them, and the archer was constantly on edge in Loki's presence, which in-turn puts Loki on edge. Shaking it off as nothing Loki headed inside to get some rest.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week since the flogging and Loki's back had almost completely healed, faint pink lines all that remained to show for it, his back would have healed quicker if not for the fact the whips used for punishment were crafted with enchantments to slow the healing rate of the wounds they leave. One week since the archer and assassin returned to the tower and Clint wasn't any fonder of Loki, he and Natasha spent the majority of their time on the floor allocated to them, and when the two did emerge to mingle with the others Loki tried to stay out of their way, not that he had any idea how to even begin to approach him, how does one go about apologising to somebody for taking control of their mind.

Loki was sitting on one of the couches in Thor's floor's living room, dictionary by his side and trying to tune out his brother's pointless rambling, as he read one of the Midgardian books the Lady Pepper had given him, when Pepper found him.

"Oh, I see you're reading our text now, well English anyway." Pepper smiled as she scanned the page over his should.

"English?" Loki questioned.

"I'm not sure about Asgard, but here on Earth or Midgard as you and your brother keep insisting, many of our countries have their own text and language." Pepper explained.

"I'm having enough trouble with this one and now you inform me there are others." Loki sighed. "There are many words and terminologies I have yet to understand and even this dictionary is proving useless in helping with some of them."

"Ah, yes, some common slang isn't found in the dictionary," Pepper smiled, "Perhaps you could use a break, I was hoping to take you on a shopping trip."

"You are taking my brother shopping?" Thor asked, as he made his way over from the kitchenette, before a distant voice sounded through the stark phone in his hand.

"You've forgotten again, haven't you Thor, press the red button when you want to end a call." Jane giggled from the other end.

"I'm still not so good with this technology," Thor chuckled with slight embarrassment, "Farewell Jane." He said, for the second time, Jane says another goodbye of her own before Thor actually hangs up this time.

"Talking to Jane again?" Pepper grinned.

"Uhk, he has been bubbling meaningless dribble to her for the last two hours." Loki rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue in displeasure.

"I'll have you know Jane was very interested in everything I had to say." Thor pointed out, giving his brother a light shove, before turning back to Pepper. "Now what were you saying about shopping?"

"I though it would be a good idea to buy Loki some new clothes seeing as he'll be staying with us for a while, the others think it would be better to just order him some online, but I've always thought it best to buy in person, that way he can choose himself and try them on, make sure they fit well." Pepper said.

"I'm all for a trip to the market, if it means leaving the tower for a bit, as delightful as the tower is I am starting to tire of being stuck inside all the time." Loki smiled enthusiastically, closing the book in his hands and placing both it and the dictionary in a neat pile on the coffee table. Purchasing clothes may not sound like the most interesting way to spend his day, but it would be interesting to check out what goods and wares are sold in Midgard, perhaps he could even convince the Lady Pepper to buy him anything that catches his eye. Unfortunately, he doubted Midgard sold any spell books.

"I shall accompany the two of you. If that is okay." Thor added, giving Pepper a hopeful smile.

"Of course it is." She smiled back, before admitting, "Actually, I was hoping you would, I sort of had to clear it all with SHIELD first, and Director Fury was adamant that the trip could only happen if I agreed to let them send out a couple of agents to keep an eye on things, but don't worry they are strictly observed, and at least one of the Avengers have to come along."

"I shall put my boots on," Loki announces, "And perhaps Thor should put on a clean shirt."

"This is a clean shirt." Thor argued, giving his shirt a quick sniff, he had only put it on this morning, perhaps his brother thought it too plain, Loki always did fuss over looking presentable.

Thirty minutes later, Loki, Thor and Pepper found themselves at the shopping center, Happy agreeing to pick them up in a few hours, he may be head of security now, but Happy still loved to drive Pepper and Tony around, and six casual dressed SHIELD agents lurking in the crowd. Pepper had managed to convince the young Asgardian to dress a little less other realmly, wearing a simple plain green tunic and a pair of jeans that were now a little too tight on Pepper.

"Your markets are all indoors?" Loki asked as his eyes traveled over the multitude of shops littering the huge complex, a far cry from the street lined market stalls of Asgard, though it was just as crowded.

"Manny are, yes, but there are some malls that consist of shops lining a street." Pepper replied, before directing the two Asgardians to one of the clothing shops, she guided them over to the section of the store that held some of the more casual styled clothes. "Okay, now how about you have a bit of a look and see if you can find anything you like the looks of." She smiled, flicking through the rack herself.

"What of this one, brother?" Thor pulled an olive and white striped tee from the rack, quickly putting it back when his only reply was a scrunched face, pulling out a black tee with red print down the left hand side that looked a little like lightning. "I like this one."

"You can get it if you can find one in your size." Pepper said, pulling out a plain black vest and holding it close to Loki's back to try and compare size.

Loki himself had pulled a couple of shirts from the racks, one of them a green tee with a large Celtic cross printed on the front, thin black and gold lines swirled around forming a design behind and around it, holding up two different sizes Loki turned to the strawberry blonde. "How do I know which is my size?"

"You look to be somewhere around Small or extra small, so how about we go try some of these on." Pepper grabbed a couple of the shirts Loki held in those sizes handing them to him and putting back the ones he held, reading the tag on the back of the shirt, Thor was wearing and telling him his size, as she took Loki over to the change rooms, insisting he saw her once he had them on.

Six stores and eight bags of clothes later and Thor was showing Loki the wonders of a pet shop, Pepper had decided to wait outside of this store, she wasn't sure she had the willpower to say no to two sets of Asgardian puppy dog eyes, and she was pretty certain Tony would not appreciate her coming home with a surprise pet.

"He is rather different to the Loki, who came to earth with an army isn't he." Pepper jumped at the sudden voice to her left, turning her head to find a familiar face.

"Phil, I didn't know you were one of the agents sent to keep an eye on us." She smiled, she had been so relieved when she heard that Coulson was alive, she still wasn't happy with Fury for tricking everyone into thinking he was dead, and since Coulson had been given his new team he has been so busy she hardly got to see him.

"I wasn't originally," Phil admitted, "My team has been given a long overdue vacation, I hadn't been present at the flogging, I was a little reluctant to see the guy in person, and when I heard everything went so smoothly I just had to watch the footage of the event. Perhaps it was the way the kid was willing to see through the entire punishment, even though he apparently cannot recall the crimes, but I just had to see him for myself."

"I don't think he is that different this time around." Pepper mused before quickly explaining, "From the last time he was on earth that is, he is very different from the man that attacked New York. Oh, right, SHIELD only recently found out about that, you might not have been informed yet if you were busy with your new team."

"I was told he was in the tower for a time a few months back, and that there had been Chitauri activity, but SHIELD has yet to rule out the possibility that they may have been working together, that it may have been planned." The agent nodded, noting the irritation that flickered across Miss Potts face at that last part, but that was SHIELD, Phil personally had always been more of a gather all the facts before jumping to conclusions type guy, a strong believer of the benefit of the doubt.

"I can have Jarvis send you video of his last stay if you'd like, he wasn't hostile at all, he may have had a tantrum or two, but he didn't try to harm anyone." She said, "I honestly don't believe he is a threat to anyone this time around."

"That's good to hear." Phil half smiled as the very person they were just speaking about walked straight over to them with an exasperated look on his face.

"Honestly, he can be so embarrassing sometimes, that oaf is in there arguing the importance of a good steed, there is hardly room for horses in that store and in case he's not noticed your city is ill-suited for them, it is all stone and concrete, there are no fields for them to stay. Perhaps we could just leave him here." Loki shook his head before noticing the man standing by Pepper's side.

"My apologies, I did not realise you had company," he apologised turning to Phil with a slight bow of his head as he introduced himself. "Loki Odinson."

Phil smiled, he had expected his first meeting with Loki in person again to be a little more intimidating, Pepper was right, he was a completely different person to the one that attacked almost two years ago. "Hello Loki, my name is Phil Coul-"

"Son of Coul, I did not expect to see you here." Thor interrupted as he finally emerged from the pet shop.

* * *

><p>Coulson joined the group as they headed for the food court to get something to eat, Pepper ordering soda and hot dogs for everyone, after explaining to the two Asgardians that there was absolutely no trace of dog in the food, and a large bowl of fries to share.<p>

"Brother, are you well? You've become rather quiet." Thor questioned noting that Loki had barely touched his food. Agent Coulson had noticed it as well, he had caught the boy's eyes on his chest a few times now, looking down to make sure he hadn't dripped source on himself, it was then that he remembered the scar under his shirt, the scar left by Loki, Thor must have told Loki about it.

"If you are worried about the stabbing me through the chest thing, it's in the past, besides, I hear you've accepted the punishments handed down to you, you are obviously willing to make amends for your crimes even if you don't remember them." Phil reassured him, grabbing a few fries. "Besides Pepper seems to like you and she usually a good judge of character."

"I do not know that I would be so forgiving to somebody who tried to kill me." Loki admitted with a small, sad smile, "You must be a good man, I am glad that you still live."

"Well, that is sorted, now eat your dog brother." Thor grinned, as he took Loki's soda and took a big gulp.

"Thor!" Loki huffed, as threw the fry in his hand at Thor's head, grabbing his drink back, "I do not want your spit in my drink."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the super late update but I've been sick since last Friday and hadn't had a chance to work on this till now.**

* * *

><p>Loki finally had a plan to try to make things right with Clint, it was simple really, he had apparently used mind control to have the man do as he wanted, so all Loki had to do was do what Clint ordered, of course he couldn't tell the guy that was what he was doing, it was a little frightening thinking what somebody who hates you might do with that power. So far, however, it wasn't going so well, he had tried fetching drinks for the archer whenever he asked someone to get him one, but Clint refused to drink anything Loki touched, the TV remote was turned down every time he was the one to pass it to the man when Clint asked for it, and he even moved to the floor the time there was no seat for Clint when everyone had gathered for a movie, as Tony had spread himself along the full length of one of the sofas, instead the guy sat by himself on a bar stool across the room. Nothing seemed to be working.<p>

Frigga was supposed to be visiting today, so Loki had gotten up bright and early to get ready. Thor had returned home to Asgard the previous evening and returned with several piles of Loki's belongings, he had practically taken everything that hadn't been denied to be taken from Asgard, which meant he was not to take any spell books, dangerous potions, weapons or artefacts. Luckily for Loki, however, his brother could never be bothered reading through the shelves of books, or even just sorting things before packing, so he had ended up just grabbing childhood trinkets from around the room, a few armfuls of clothing, two pair of boots and clearing his desk completely drawers and all, which ended up containing two of his most frequently used spell books, research notes, his brother also grabbed a chest of bath salts and soaps, which apparently held more than what was seen at first glance.

Most of which was currently littering Thor's living room where he had deposited it last night before heading to bed with the promise of helping Loki sort and move it into his room first thing. A promise quickly forgotten when Jane called, Thor could have just told the woman to call back later, instead he completely forgot Loki was even still around, this Jane woman sure seemed to demand a lot of Thor's time.

He had finally put away all of his clothes and moved stuff to his new desk, Dum-E had been kind enough to give him a hand moving the heavy trunk to his room that contained trinkets and bits and pieces, Thor finishes his phone call just in time to help with the last chest, Loki had hoped to unpack everything, but run out of time as he wanted to greet his mother as soon as she arrived. He changed his clothes before heading up to the main floor as Thor insisted he should dress in Midgardian clothes for her, so he had changed into a black long-sleeved tee, black jeans and a green sweater vest.

All of the Avengers gathered on the landing pad to greet the All-mother when the Bifrost's beam shot down out of the sky, Loki stepping forwards and greeting his mother with a bow of his head once the light faded. "Mother, it is great to see you again."

"Now, is that anyway to greet your mother." Frigga tisked lovingly.

"It is when in a room full of people-ah." Loki tried to counter as he was pulled into a hug, much to his embarrassment, though he still warped his arms around her in return.

"And you must be the lovely lady Pepper, it is so nice to finally meet you." Frigga smiled as she released Loki.

"I should say the same of you, I'm sorry I couldn't be here last time." Pepper replied, as Frigga moved to embrace Thor, revealing a stunning young lady with lightly curled honey hair, a light dusting of freckles and pale violet eyes, wearing a flowing long-sleeved silver and teal dress, who left all present males breathless.

Though Loki quickly recovered, a Cheshire like grin lighting his face, "And once again Loki Odinson is proven right." The honey haired beauty raised a slender brow in response, "Did I not tell you you'd one day be the envy of all who ever mocked you." Loki stated triumphantly.

"I come all this way to pay you a visit and this is how you greet me." The young woman replied with a roll of her eyes.

Tony cleared his throat, stepping forwards half a step, "So, are you going to introduce us or what?"

"This is the lady Sigyn of Vanaheim," Loki said, before going along the line of Avengers, "Sigyn, these are Midgard's mightiest warriors, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint and the ladies Natasha and Pepper, though Pepper has taken to insisting I drop the lady."

"Sigyn and her father were in Asgard, and she was rather insistent on accompanying me to pay you a visit." Frigga explained to Loki, as everyone filed back into the building.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before everyone was sitting around the living room, Frigga had thanked everyone about three times now for pardoning Loki from further lashings, and given Loki a look that insisted he let her see his back for herself before she returns to Asgard. Pepper had told the two Asgardian women all about the trip to the shops with Thor and Loki, and much to Tony's dismay Bruce told them of the cocktail dress prank, which lead to Tony declaring dispute several failed attempts, he would get Loki back, though he couldn't help but feel a little disheartened by the way Sigyn and Frigga wished him luck.<p>

Even Clint and Natasha had joined in conversing with the Asgardians, "So you and Loki are friends, that's a little hard to believe." Clint stated, but then again he had trouble seeing anyone willingly wanting to be near the guy.

"One of my top three." Loki stated energetically, before putting in a little more thought, "More top two, as much as I like Lorelei, she annoys me ninety percent of the time, let's just say number one friend, because I probably spend more time talking to Sigyn then even Amora and she's actually in Asgard."

Tony made a mental note to ask Thor about this Amora latter, after noticing the look he and his mother exchanged at the mention of her, and that's exactly what he did as soon as Loki dragged his mother and vest friend for a tour of his new room and floors he had access to.

"So what's up with this Amora chick? You didn't look too impressed by the mention of her." He asked, gaining an elbow in the side from Steve, honestly the guy was too goody two shoes for his own good.

"Loki and Amora are no longer on speaking terms, but he has forgotten, and at his current age, he may even be crushing on her." Thor sighed, before his brows pinched in anger, "Amora is around my age, she used to give him lessons in magic, and he had the biggest crush on her, I think he was around seventeen when he finally worked up the courage to ask her out, she accepted though apparently she held no interest in him. Then that harpy used and humiliated him just to try to gain my attention, I'm glad Loki tossed her out, he could do so much better."

Thor's mood did lighten however, when he mentioned the next part, "Loki did pay here back, of course, thoroughly humiliated her in front of the entire court, I took him to the tavern afterwards to celebrate, the two haven't spoken to each other since."

* * *

><p>After Loki had given the tour of where he and Thor had been living the past few weeks, Sigyn headed back to the main floor, with a little guidance from Jarvis to give Loki and his mother some privacy for a while. <strong><br>**

"See, as I said, it is healed, nothing but a faint mark." Loki remarked as he pulled his shirt back down his back, honestly sometimes Frigga worried too much.

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't worry over my children, besides you should no longer have any marks no matter how faint by now, you would be completely healed had the executioner not been unnecessarily brutal." Frigga's words took on a slightly harsher tone towards the end, she was in no way pleased with the way the executioner acted.

Loki took his mother's hands in his own, giving her his best, stop fretting, smile, the one reserved only for family and very close friends. "It is fine, honestly, Thor's mortal friends defended me and Bruce insisted on regularly checking on the progress of my backs healing. You need not worry, mother, whilst I do miss Asgard I do like it here."

Frigga smiled, he was right, she needn't worry, Thor has been with him since the moment he found Loki injured in his cell and he wouldn't let anything befall his brother, and even though Loki had caused them so much trouble even Thor's Midgardian allies seemed to be taking care of and looking out for him. Loki pulled his hands back, pulling his legs onto the bed and wrapping his arms around them as the two of them fell into silence, though Frigga could tell her boy had a question he was contemplating, so she stayed quiet to give him room to speak.

"Mother... Did you..." He took a moment longer to think on the question, he had so many, but now he wasn't sure he should ask them, then again, he had always been one to seek out knowledge so why stop now. "Was it strange? Raising a child that wasn't your own?"

Her son's eyes gave her face a fleeting glance before falling, seemingly to study the folds of her gown. "Of course not!" She insisted, "Perhaps a little, when Odin first brought you home, but that lasted barely a week, I raised you from a babe, Loki, you are every bit as much my child as Thor."

When Loki remained quiet she asked, "Why? Do you feel strange knowing I did not birth you."

"A little." Loki admitted, looking away in shame as he did so, he felt a little as though he was betraying her by saying so, she was still his mother and he still loved her more than anything, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. "It is strange, finding out the people you've always thought brought you into the world didn't, and those that did, didn't even want you."

"And they were fools to throw away such a beautiful, talented child," Frigga declared, cupping Loki's face and moving him to look at her, "And I am glad they did, for otherwise I would not have ended up with you."

"Did you ever wish Odin hadn't found me? You know after the older me committed all those crimes." Loki asked, placing his hand over hers, he already knew the answer of course, there was no way Frigga would ever give up on one of her children, but still he needed to hear her say it herself.

"Never, not even once. Loki, you may have done some horrible things, but I never once stopped loving you, I may have been a little disappointed, but I never doubted that you'd come back to me, I never for a second gave up on you." Frigga promised.

"Father must regret taking me in, he doesn't even want me in Asgard anymore, and he had me locked away the moment he saw me last time." Loki sighed in disappointment, no matter what he did, he always seemed to disappoint Odin, and now it seemed he had managed to make sure his father never wanted to see him again. "Must have been disappointing bringing home a babe and having it turn out like me."

"Don't you dare." Frigga huffed, giving her boy a sharp pinch on the cheek, earning a small "ouch" from the him as he rubbed at his cheek "You must not think like that, your father loves you." Frigga insisted, putting her left arm around Loki's shoulder and pulling him to her side, so his head rest on her shoulder. "He has not banished you because he does not want you around, he is only trying to do what is best for you. It wouldn't be fair to place all the blame for what happened on you, when we should have been honest with you about your being adopted from the start, you shouldn't have had to find out the way you did.

You had voiced your concerns about Thor's coronation to your father, perhaps if Odin had pay your words a little more consideration you may not have felt the need to intervene yourself. And I should not have stayed by your father's side when you were given the throne in your brother's absence, I should have been by your side, I should have been there to help guide you. Many people believe you were after the throne from the start, but they hadn't seen the look of shock and uncertainty in your face when you were handed Gungnir, you hadn't been expecting to be put on the throne."

"So to make up for not listening to me he banishes me to Midgard? How is that what's best for me?" Loki asked, well that made no sense at all, generally if one is trying to make up for not listening to another they spend more time with the person, not send them away.

"You were not happy, Loki, I don't think you had been for some time, you are so good at keeping your emotions hidden, we didn't notice until it was too late. Your father thought banishment would be better for you, he thought you'd do better, be happier staying here with Thor's friends, without the constant pressure of trying to live up to Asgard's standards of what a prince should be, then you would be being confined to a cell in Asgard's prison." Frigga explained, there was no way Loki could fight with that logic, and she was certain a little change would do her son a world of good.

"Well, I can't argue that, this is better than being in a cell," Loki smiled, though his expression soon fell, "But if father still cares so much, why has he not even bothered to visit me."

"You know how busy he is, with all that has happened recently, not to mention the council are still in an uproar over your punishment, some feel he was too lenient. Odin will not back down though, he stands by his decision, and he plans to pay you a visit as soon as he gets things sorted." Frigga promised, "Neither your being adopted, or your crimes have changed our love for you. You are our son and nothing will change that."

Frigga moved to stand, mostly due to the fact she had been sitting on her foot and it had begun to fall asleep, though she quickly paused as she felt Loki's grip tighten a little around her waist, sitting back with a soft smile she figured she could put up with a numb leg a little longer.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter ended up veering a little from the initial plan and managed to pick up a dose of cheese along the way. So apologies in advance for the cheesiness. **

* * *

><p>"So how did the two of you become friends in the first place?" Natasha asked.<p>

"We weren't at first," Sigyn explained, "We were only young when we first met, at a feast after a meeting between Asgard and Vanaheim, my father is one of the representatives of Vanaheim, Loki had upset Sif earlier, and since Sif's father and my own were old friends naturally the two of us were as well. Loki was nothing but polite when he came over and introduced himself, but I was still angered by the fact he'd upset my friend, so I may have called him a weasel faced snake and told him I didn't associate with his kind."

Sigyn giggled a little as she admitted, "I may not have had the greatest insults when I was eight, anyway, I was back in Asgard a week later, this time for a feast celebrating Loki having turned nine, Thor had forgiven him but Sif and the others were still mad with him."

"Wait, they were still angry a week later? What did Loki do to upset everyone so much in the first place?" Pepper asked.

"He chopped off Sif's hair while she was sleeping." she stated, before quickly defending her friend, "In his defense, I later found out, he had just recently cut his own hair shorter because he'd been getting teased for it, and Sif had joked that he should have left it long, stating if he liked acting like a girl he should look the part. I guess Loki figured since Sif was so determined to prove herself just as much a warrior as the other boys, perhaps she should look the part as well."

"Anyway," Sigyn got back to her original story, "Part way through the celebrations, I went out to the balcony to get some air, I found him sitting by himself tucked away in the corner, in the dark. It's kind of sad really, I think the only reason I even approached him was because I felt sorry for him, It was supposed to be his day and he was miserable, I don't think anyone had even noticed he was no longer in the feasting hall. At first he was a little reluctant to accept my company, which was understandable considering how rude I was when we first met, but we soon got to talking and it turned out we had quite a bit in common, and shared similar interests. After that it wasn't long before we became close friends."

Pepper's smile saddened a little, it must be hard for Sigyn with everything that had happened recently, first with Loki actions on both Asgard and earth, and now with his memory loss and de-aging. "You love him, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious." The Asgardian cringed.

"You do speak fondly of him." Natasha shrugged with a sly smile.

"That's true, but I was mostly going off of the fact Loki had mentioned that the two of you had kissed." Pepper smiled.

"Oh, yes.. That was more than a little embarrassing, Sif could not have picked a worse time to round the corner." Sigyn blushed, "Though I doubt it was anywhere near as embarrassing for me as it was Loki, I think he feared Sif and the Warriors three would use it against him, I made sure she swore not to tell anyone, of course."

"They are looking into it on Asgard, trying to find a way to return him to his right age, it didn't seem to be part of the spell cast on him, and a spell that may return his missing memories, though I'm not sure they are having much luck on either fronts. Our age difference may have jumped from fifty years older to a little over four hundred years younger than I, even if he cannot be returned to what he was, I guess I can wait till he is of age, that is of course, if my father doesn't decide to marry me off when I come of age. Many women marry with age differences, my own parents had a thousand years between them." She admitted.

"Whoa, okay, so just how old are you guys anyway? Okay, sorry, that didn't sound near as rude in my head." Pepper blurted, in one of her rare, what she had deemed, 'Tony moments', The usually static Natasha beside her was trying her hardest to suppress a snicker.

Sigyn gave a warm smile in return, "Not at all, there is quiet a time difference between our realms after all, actually many of the realms vary in time, for example each season lasts an entire year in the home of the Dwarves, though they live underground so seasons don't really have any effect on them, and the earth and stone trolls that roam the surface are little affected by seasonal change, and I'm falling off topic, feel free to stop me when I do that. So to answer your question, Those on both Asgard and Vanaheim become of age when they reach two thousand, so Loki would have just come of age when Thor brought him here, I'm around fifty years off and Thor is four hundred over."

"Must say I hadn't been expecting that," Nat stated, "it must have been hard when he started his rampage." It had been difficult for her seeing Clint brainwashed from the man she knew to suddenly being one of the enemy, even knowing it wasn't by choice.

"I had trouble believing it when I first heard of what had happened, it was as if they were speaking of a completely different person, sure he had started to become less expressive as he got older, but it just seemed like suck a drastic change in little over a day. Frigga used to insist that those with powerful magic are more delicate than most, that their magic grows strong to help protect them, most thought she was being over protective or just trying to defend his smaller build, but perhaps she was right, and it all just got too much for him." Sigyn sighed softly, as she gazed out the window.

"Okay, this is beginning to get a little depressing, how about we change the subj-eek!" Pepper squealed, quickly flicking the cushion on the seat between her and Natasha, as a frog suddenly belly-flopped onto it, startling both women, Nat jumping a little in surprise.

"Loki." Sigyn shook her head with a chuckle, as the frog vanished in a puff of green.

"I was just protecting myself from walking into a room full of girly gossip." Loki grinned, scrunching his face in mock disgust, "Unless you're talking snark about others behind their backs, I could probably get into that, you couldn't imagine what some of the women in Asgard say about each other. Now if you'll excuse me," he said with a bow, "I wish to steal my friend away for a while."

* * *

><p>After a quick introduction to the fridge ice-cube dispenser, which Sigyn had found just as intriguing as Loki had when he first saw it, and soda, Loki and Sigyn settled in the lounge on his and Thor's floor.<p>

"Why is the room littered with small brightly coloured boxes?" Sigyn asked as she picked up a blue box, turning it this way and that as she examined the box.

"Thor, my brother is a slob, or had you not realised." Loki raised a brow in jest, before taking the box from her and placing it on the coffee table.

"As I recall, your room has always been rather chaotic." Sigyn joked back.

"Yes, well, unlike others my mess is organised, I'll have you know, and much unlike Thor I know exactly where to find any object I seek within it." Loki grinned, "The boxes are empty packaging of a Midgardian snack my brother has become somewhat addicted to." He explained.

"So, the mortals that live in this tower seem like nice people, it mustn't be too bad staying here." She smiled, she rather liked both Pepper and Natasha.

"Aye, though the archer Clint does not like me, but I am working on that." Loki replied.

"I hope you are not planning to win him over with pranks, that does not often turn out well." Sigyn laughed back.

"No pranks this time, though I'm having little luck at the moment, but not to worry, I'm sure I'll find a way to win him over eventually, I am annoyingly loveable after all." Loki fluttered his eyes with a grin.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sigyn rolled her eyes, perhaps Loki's charm didn't have much effect on many but it had certainly managed to enchant her.

"She enchanted my desk drawer, like back on Asgard." Loki grinned, turning to fully face his friend, "Mother, she enchanted it so that I may keep in touch with you from here on Midgard, we can write to each other once you have returned home, she tweaked it a little so once she adds my enchantment to her desk back home I can keep in contact with her as well."

"That is wonderful," Sigyn smiled back, a few strands of honey hair falling over her shoulder, "I may have to do a bit of dusting when I get back though, it has been almost two years now since I have put mine to use."

Back when the two of them were still young children, Frigga whilst on a visit to Vanaheim had cast an enchantment on the top drawer of Sigyn's desk, so that any thing stamped with Loki's symbol would be sent to his drawer back home. She had wanted to try it out the moment the spell was done, but Frigga had told her she would have to wait until she returned to Asgard and enchanted Loki's as well, promising to have her youngest send his friend a letter as soon as it was cast. She was glad she'd now be able to keep in contact with Loki again.

It wasn't long before the two were deeply immersed in Loki's stark pad, as he introduced his friend to the tube of you, and teaching her the ways of the Midgardian troll.

"Who is this Bieber fellow whom you continue to slander?" Sigyn asked, as Loki once again caused an uproar with a single comment.

"He sings, I believe. His fans go completely insane if you speak poorly of him, it is most amusing." Loki laughed.

"And you have taken up studying Midgardian troll culture to pass your time have you?" She laughed with a shake of her head, "It is most definitely a good thing we can write to each other now then, I can help prevent you from becoming one."

"Becoming a troll may have its advantages." Loki shrugged with a smirk.

"I do not associate with trolls." Sigyn huffed in mock disgust.

"Oh, then I suppose I was mistaken in thinking you and Sif friends." Loki chuckled.

"Loki!" Sigyn gasped around a giggle as she gave him a shove, knocking him off the couch, causing him to burst into laughter.

"So you do like trolls, how about kissing them." Loki joked, as he lay on the floor, "Come on give the troll a kiss." He laughed making kissing gestures.

"You are so immature at times." Sigyn snorted.

"Oh, you want immature do you?" Loki stood with every intention of giving her a honk on the nose like his mother used to him and Thor when they were small, only to trip as his toe caught in the hem of his jeans. Falling forwards with an indignant squeal as he landed on top of Sigyn, both freezing in shock as their lips met. Loki pushing away and rolling back to his seat a few seconds later once his mind kicked back into gear again.

"I... I am s-so sorry. That was an accident, I didn't mean to kiss you, n-not that you're unpleasant." Loki stammered, his checks turning bright pink, "Completely awkward and un-intended, but pleasant, and oh Norns, I am babbling horribly, like Thor when he is caught sneaking deserts in the kitchens."

"N-no harm done." Sigyn assured, her own face tinted pink, as she held her hand over her mouth, mostly to hide her smile as she desperately suppressed a giggle. She didn't dare let it escape, in case she hurt Loki, she knew how hard it was for him expressing these types of emotions.

"I'm afraid it is time for Mother and lady Sigyn to return, broth... er, have I interrupted something?" Thor stepped into the room, raising a questioning brow as he spotted the two, both looking as though they had been caught in the act, though what that act was, he knew not.

* * *

><p><em>Loki awoke with a start, looking around the dark room in search of what ever had made the noise that woke him, he could have sworn he heard a small thud. He squinted his eyes as he searched the shadows, eyes widening as he felt the mattress dip on his opposite side, gasping in shock he was pushed onto his back before he even the chance to turn, his attacker pinning him down.<em>

_Loki raised one hand, opening his mouth to cast a spell on the cloaked figure, only to realise he could not access his magic, he could not feel its presence at all. Looking down at his wrists a wave of panic washed over him, as he spotted the engraved cuff around each wrist, the very cuffs that his brother had refused to use to block his magic. The cloaked intruder must have slipped them on him while he slept._

_"You think you can hide from HIM, little Asgardian? You think you can escape? You are no safer here than you were in your cell back on Asgard." The intruder hissed, light from the windows glinting off of the metal contraption that decorated its jaw, as it talked. The only defining feature Loki could make out as the intruders cloak shielded its identity from sight._

_With no magic to defend himself, and not enough strength to knock the cloaked figure from him, Loki had few options on what to do next, glancing over his pillow at the wall behind him, Thor sleeping just beyond. Unfortunately the intruder must have caught his glance, anticipating his next move, as it suddenly grabbed his jaw, the pillow blocking any chance to pull away, as Loki let out a quiet yelp of surprise. He silently noted the creature had two thumbs, as its other hand reached for the empty glass on his night stand, crushing the glass in its first._

_"You wish to call for your brother?" It taunted, wrenching his mouth open and releasing a hand full of glass shards into it. "Go ahead."_

Loki bolt upright, coughing and gasping for air, no glass, luckily, just a dream, a frighteningly realistic dream. Lifting a shaky hand to run through his messed up hair, he let out a hiss, as a sharp pain stung it, he lifted it to find blood dripping from a small gash in the side of his palm. Panic rising in him anew as he looked down at his sheets to find broken shards of glass, his eyes darting back and forth as he frantically searched the room for any sign of the intruder, emerald eyes dashing to the window as movement caught his eye.

"Loki? Is all well?"

He turned back to the door, as his brother's voice sounded and the lights clicked on. It must have been Thor's reflection in the window, so just a dream, but what about the glass on the bed?

"Loki?" Thor called again with concern, rushing to his side as his brother's hands began to glow with magic, hovering just in front of his throat and chest.

It was useless, he had never really studied the healing arts, sure he learnt enough that he could patch himself up a little if need be, but not this, the healers on Asgard could scan one's body for foreign matter, even if he had glass in him he wasn't sure he would pick it up.

"Brother, what is wrong?" Thor gave Loki a gentle shake to get the boy's full attention.

"No-nothing, a dream... I swallowed glass, had it in my mouth, but it was just a dream... I think..." He trailed off, staring at the shards on his bed. Thor watched his brother with growing concern, it had been a long time since Loki had been this shaken by a nightmare, following his brother's gaze to the broken glass spread across the sheets. He grabbed Loki by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Come, brother, I shall have friend Banner check you over."

* * *

><p>"Absolutely one hundred percent glass free." Bruce confirmed, as the results of Jarvis's scan came back negative for the second time. He had run the scan a second time, as Loki still seemed a little shaken after the first one.<p>

"As I said it was just a dream." Loki insisted, trying his best to make out it hadn't affected him as much as it did. He had told them about the dream and the cloaked intruder, and was relieved to hear that Jarvis would sound the alarm should an intruder actually enter the building.

"There is no harm in being cautious, brother." Thor said, grimacing inwardly as he recalled all the times Loki had spoken those same words only to be scoffed at.

"Well, if we are done here, I am going back to bed." Loki yawned, heading to the elevator.

Thor turned to Bruce, "I apologise for interrupting your slumber like that, but it has been a long time since I have seen Loki shaken so by a dream."

"No problem. It is better to be safe, Loki must have knocked the glass off his night stand in his sleep, and seeing as there was glass on his bed there was always the chance he may have swallowed some in his sleep. Unlikely, but possible all the same." Bruce replied, lifting his glasses to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"I should let you get back to bed." Thor smiled, as he entered the lift, "And thank you."

"Night." Bruce yawned back, as he headed back to his room.

Thor returned to his room to find Loki curled up in the bed, his brother must have heard him enter because he commented without even opening his eyes, "My bed is littered with glass, I am hardly going to return to it."

Thor shook his head with a smile, making sure he still had Loki's attention as he grabbed Mjorlnir from her place on his desk and put her on the nightstand beside him, before climbing into bed himself. Not that he thought he'd need his weapon' but he knew his brother would be comforted by the fact it was close and at the ready. Before climbing into bed next to him.

"Good night, brother."


	19. Chapter 19

Nat piloted the Quinjet, Clint co-pilot by her side as the Avengers headed out to their first real mission since Loki had arrived, well the first all in mission, rather than missions that just required one or two of them. Trying to get out of the tower without the teen god, wasn't easy though, Loki was determined to accompany them into battle. After almost twenty minutes of trying to convince the teen to stay, which ended in Loki sulking off to his room, they finally managed to head off leaving Pepper on sulky teen duty.

"So, we're dealing with a small Hydra base, they've apparently been doing a lot of dealings with A.I.M lately and recently stole some very important research from a Dr. Henry Pym. Our main objective is to retrieve Dr. Pym's research." Steve informed the team.

"I think I've heard that name before." Tony hummed, quickly shrugging it off, probably just one of those leeches that pester him about helping found their research.

"He specialises in biochemistry, one of the top specialists in his field." Bruce explained, honestly, knowing Tony he had probably met the guy at several conferences and charity functions and been too drunk to even remember him.

"And if this research of his gets destroyed?" Tony asked in all seriousness, after all, between him, the big guy with a hammer and the mean green rage machine, keeping damage to a minim was next to impossible.

Steve let out a sigh, knowing full well how destructive the team could be. "Not the preferable option, but if it cannot be helped. Like I said, though priority is to get the info back."

"As long as there is a decent fight," Thor grinned in anticipation, "It's been far too long since I've had a good battle."

"Five minutes from our destination." Barton informed the crew, popping a bubble with his gum and sliding his sunglasses back over his eyes. Everyone fell silent after that readying themselves from the upcoming conflict, until a sneeze not belonging to any of them sounded from the back corner, drawing everyone's attention, even Natasha turned her attention to the back of the jet, as Loki blinked into view with a nervous chuckle.

"I thought we agreed you would remain in the tower." Steve gave an exasperated sigh, giving his left temple a rub, the last thing he needed was to be looking out for a kid in the middle of a mission against terrorists bent on world domination, even if it was only a small base.

"I did not agree to anything of the sort." Loki stubbornly pointed out, "As I recall it, I stalked from the room, having agreed to nothing, before doubling back and boarding your flying craft." Gaining nothing but displeased faces in reply, he continued his argument. "As I said back in the tower, I am more than capable of going to battle. I've been dragged on, many a hunt and adventure in which we have faced, wild beasts, thieves, bandits and marauders. I think I can hold myself against a few mere mortals."

"Tis true, I may have unintentionally included Loki in several misadventures." Thor shrugged reluctantly, not enjoying the none too pleased looks he received for caving, but what kind of brother would he be if he did not stand up for Loki.

Tony was just about to interject with his opinion, after all he was all about butting in with his own views, which were always right by the way, when his phone went off, Pepper's pic popping up on the screen. "Heya Pep, what's u-" Pepper's worried voice cutting him short, as she started on the other end.

"He's gone, Tony! I can't find him anywhere, I've looked all over. Everywhere. Jarvis said he is no longer in the tower. Oh god, I've lost Loki!"

"Pep! Pep, calm down. Loki is here, in the Quinjet, apparently he hocus pocused himself with an invisibility spell and jumped on board." Tony assured her.

"It is not an invisibility spell." Loki pointed out as Tony said goodbye to a somewhat relieved Pepper. "It was a type of concealment spell, more misdirection than anything, it draws attention away from whatever or whomever it is cast upon, so naturally drawing attention breaks the spell."

"Well, it's too late to turn back now." Steve groaned at Bruce's words, he couldn't argue that, "Okay, fine Loki is with us now, there is nothing we can do about that," Steve said, turning a stern look on Loki, "but you are not to leave the Quinjet, once we arrive."

"But.."

"No arguments." The captain reprimanded, cutting the teen god's argument short.

* * *

><p>In the end Loki was forced to remain in the Avengers aircraft much to his displeasure, which meant one of the Avengers had to stay behind as well to make sure the troublesome Asgardian didn't follow. To be fair, as no one was willing to volunteer for babysitting duty, the team drew straws, or more precisely sticks, which Steve had sourced from the cluster of trees they had landed among, so as not to be spotted by the enemy.<p>

Barton lost.

"You know it's really not fair that you have to sit out the fun," Loki hummed as he swung his legs innocently beneath the seat, "We could always slip in there take out a few baddies, and slink on back. None need know we left the craft." He suggested.

"What we? There is no we." Clint grunted back, not even bothering to grace the trickster with a glance, instead keeping his eyes glued to his latest copy of Extreme Archery. Of course this didn't mean he trusted to the bastard, he'd just rather he didn't have to see the god's face, and while he might be acting as though his magazine held his attention, he was still overly aware of the god's position in the Quinjet, if Loki so much as twitch a finger Clint would know.

Releasing a bored puff of air Loki let his eyes roam the Quinjet's interior once more, before attempting to converse once again, it really was dull in here. "One of the dwarves of Nidavellir crafted a pickaxe that sifted into a crossbow for battle, I believe it worked using mechanics much like that of Stark's creations."

He continued as Clint remained silent, "Its aim is quite remarkable for a weapon whose primary use is that of a pickaxe."

"You can stop, I'm only here because I lucked out when drawing straws, I've no intentions of getting chummy with you." Clint snorted, as he turned the page.

Well, this wasn't how things had panned out in his head, the plan was to use this chance to get the guy to like him more, why else would Loki have ensured Barton drew the short straw. Why did things never work out as they do in his mind.

...

Clint's left brow twitched as Loki's tapping began to wear on his last nerve, the brat had discovered that Tony had left his phone where he had been sitting, and it wasn't long before the green-eyed god had bypassed the pass code and started on one of the games the billionaire had installed. From what Clint had gathered from a quick glance at the phone it was some form of memory game that blinked a pattern around various locations on the screen then timed your response as you repeated it.

"Will you knock it off!" Clint snapped, "All that tapping is driving me in-"

"Shh." Loki hushed, discarding his game and straightening himself, "Did you hear that?"

Clint was just about to respond when the telltale sounding of a twig snapping sounded outside. Damn, looks like the Quinjet has been discovered.

"Let me deal with this, you don't move." He pointed at the kid, putting on his best, there will be consciences, voice. He waited until he could hear the enemy footsteps just outside, drawing his bow as he pressed the button to open the door, instantly releasing an arrow between the three men standing outside, releasing a cloud of sleeping gas on impact with the ground, the three Hydra goons dropping before they had a chance to react.

"Impressive." Loki whistled, as he jumped from the back of the Quinjet, to admire the archer's handy work.

"I told you not to move." Clint growled, honestly putting an arrow in the god's eye socket was just as tempting now as it was two years ago, before he even realised he was doing it Clint had his bow, arrow nocked and aimed on the mini god.

"Oh come now," Loki shrugged paying the archer no heed, "Your flying craft has been discovered, we are no longer any safer here than we would be helping the others, so there is little point in hanging around." He said, ducking swiftly as a barrage of shots flew over his head, Clint leaping in front of Loki and letting loose an arrow at the incoming enemy agent. Shrugging, as he continued forwards towards the base, the kid had a point.

* * *

><p>"Looks like your adventuring days are over, friend." Loki jested, as he passed one of the men the archer had crippled with an arrow before, knocking him out with a blow to the head, following several paces behind Clint.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Clint asked with a questioning look.

"Arrow to the knee." Loki shrugged as though it was obvious, thumbing over his shoulder at the arrow in the Hydra agent's leg, before further explaining, "It is a Skyrim reference, also plastered all over the internet in meme form, though the term actually refers to taking wife."

"I got that is was an arrow to the knee joke, I just didn't think you norse guys knew of skyrim, or the internet, or pretty much technology itself, Thor has enough trouble figuring out how to press the end call button on the phone." Clint pointed out, letting loose a sleeper arrow around the corner, waiting for the gas to clear before turning down the corridor.

"Aye, well that is Thor not I, I've no problems adapting to new customs, and I'll have you know I find both the internet and video gaming rather entertaining." Loki replied. Clint turned back to look at the god as he realised his voice started to sound as though he was falling further and further behind.

"Loki?" He called, jogging back down the corridor as the brat was no longer in view, "Loki!" He called again peering into the room to his left. Empty. Great, just great, he lost him, Thor will not be pleased.

Clint continued through the western corridors, taking out Hydra men and occasionally checking any computers he found for the research they were sent to retrieve, though he was having no luck so far. He stopped, bracing himself for a moment as the entire building seemed to rattle, a loud booming crash sounding somewhere below. "Sounds like either Thor or Hulk are having a blast down there." He snorted to himself as he straightened to continue on.

"I doubt it is Thor, the after crack of thunder is lacking. I have yet to see this Hulk though, it is hard to believe such a quiet man could turn into a raging beast." Loki's voice suddenly sounded from behind, Clint whipping around to face the mini god.

"And where the hell did you run off to!"he growled, "I'm supposed to be babysitting you remember, try that again and I'll put an arrow through your foot." He threatened, honestly, it had just been pure luck that Steve was so trusting of his friends, otherwise he probably would have questioned further when Clint had to lie and say Loki was right there by his side. The cap had been furious when he found out Clint was in the building, though he calmed down once he'd been informed that they had been found out by the enemy anyway, and that Loki was right by Clint's side, but refused to talk as he was sulking over not being allowed to engage the enemy.

"I was gathering intel, obviously." Loki rolled his eyes, Clint's threats doing little to phase him, after all he had no doubt the archer wouldn't dare shoot him, he wouldn't chance Thor's wrath. "We've been had by the way. There is no research, they know not of this Pym fellow and are not working or dealing in any form with A.I.M. Your SHIELD has a mole in its ranks."

"And just how did you come about this info?" Clint questioned, how did Loki manage to get someone to tell him that much, he had tried getting some of the men he encountered to talk but none were willing to squeal.

A smug smirk graced the tricksters lips, some days he just loved to have the chance to brag a little. "I found myself a sucker, then talked circles around him, until the poor fool had know idea which information to give and which to hold. An easy task really." He finished with a little bow, causing Clint to roll his eyes, only to be blasted through the door behind him as he straightened himself.

"Loki!" Clint gasped in shock as the powerful blast sent the god flying. Loki landed in a heap on the pile of broken door, dust clouding around and obscuring him from view, Clint readied another arrow to take the Hydra bastard out, unfortunately the dust cleared, revealing the god as he tried to pick himself up off the floor before the archer had the chance to fire. The Hydra agent pulling the trigger on his weapon seconds before Clint's arrow hit him dead in the chest, the blast sending Loki across the room with a yelp, dust and rubble from the back wall filling the room.

"LOKI!" Clint yelled coughing as the dust filtered into the hallway, he ran forwards, praying that Thor's brother was still in one piece, "Shit, shit." He hissed as he neared the room still filled with too much dust to see the back wall.

"Aww, and I thought you didn't care." Clint almost fell over himself when he heard Loki's voice, one thing he never thought he'd be relieved to hear. The little Asgardian popping his head around the hole that was a door, with a grin, disappearing out of view again for a few seconds as he stood with a grunt.

"Wait didn't you just get shot across the room?" Okay, now he was a little confused, he could have sworn he saw Loki get shot.

"God of all things awesome." Loki pointed out with a cocky smirk, "That brainless oaf took out an illusion, nothing but a projected image."

"Don't ever do that again! I thought I'd end up with Thor's hammer up my arse for sure." Clint growled, giving Loki a relieved punch near his left shoulder. Loki yelped, stepping back half a step.

"Ow, ow, careful, I think my wrist is broken."

"Damn." Clint cursed, he had to be the worst babysitter ever. Thor was going to pummel him for sure.

"Fret not, it is not the first time I've broken bones in battle." Loki assured.

Clint turned his attention the gun on the floor by the fallen enemy agent, the design looked undeniably familiar. "This is SHIELD tech weaponry." He quickly jerked back, as a small blade flew past his face, missing his nose by mere millimeters, his eyes darting to Loki before following the blade's path to a Hydra agent, weapon falling to the ground as the agent slid down the wall, Loki's throwing knife lodged in his throat.

"You may want to pay a little more attention to your surroundings, and as I stated before, your SHIELD has a mole." Loki said as he walked over the fallen enemy, yanking his blade from his neck and wiping it clean on the dead man's shirt. "I only have two blades at the moment." He defended, as Clint gave him a disgusted look.

"I better call this in, no point searching for something that doesn't exist." Clint said, pressing his finger to the communicator in his ear.

"Cap we have a problem."

"Please don't tell me you or Loki have compromised the mission. I told you to keep him away from the mission." Steve responded.

"Ouch," Clint deadpanned back, "And no, it's a bit hard to compromise a mission when there isn't one to start with."

"What have you found, Clint." Nast voice chirped in over the line.

"I found." Loki corrected, hanging off Clint's shoulder as he spoke towards the archer's communicator. He didn't have one of his own, though his Asgardian hearing let him overhear what the others said when he stood close enough to one of the Avengers.

"Jeez, personal space, dude." Clint hissed in surprise, shoving Loki off. "Fine, Loki discovered there is no research, these guys don't even know this Pym guy. We've been had, this whole mission was a setup from the start, and I think Loki is right, SHIELD has a spy. One of these bastards just blasted the kid halfway across the room with a cheap replica of Coulson's revenge." He finished picking the weapon from the ground. Fury would no doubt want to see it for himself.

"Loki has been hit, is he alright? Has he been injured?" Thor's worried voice cut in.

"Calm down Thunder, your brother is still his usual irritating self." Clint reassured, ignoring the glare the mini god was throwing him.

"Why do you think they wanted us all the way out here? A decoy for another attack elsewhere?" Steve mused from his end. A good question. Why go through all the effort to get the Avengers all the way out here?

"Maybe because this place is rigged to blow in five minutes." Stark suggested, talking again after the line stayed silent for the next few seconds. "No, seriously, this whole place is gonna go boom in four minutes and fifty seconds." The sound of his jet propulsion indicating that he was now on the move.

"Okay guys, regroup at the Quinjet immediately, understood." Steve ordered, making sure he had everyone's response before moving out himself. "Hulk?" A defending roar causing the communicators to screech in protest alerting all that the big green guy got the message loud and clear.

"We're heading back." Clint informed Loki, though he was sure the kid heard everything that was said over the communicators, turns out he has the hearing of a freaking dog.

He took the lead again as he led the way back through the winding corridors, they were about halfway back to the entrance when Loki grabbed him by the back of his collar, pulling back and almost tripping him backwards. "What the hell!"

"Mjorlnir."

Clint was just about to ask for further clarification when the wall right where he had been standing burst into splinters, Thor's hammer flying across the hallway and through the next wall, followed by Thor stepping out of the hole, "Friend Barton, apologies, I did not realise you were there." He apologised, turning to Loki as he spotted him. "Brother! I have made passage to the outside." He said holding his hand out, and catching Mjorlnir on her return.

"So how fares your arm?" Thor asked as they headed back through the trees to the Quinjet, eyeing Loki's swollen wrist.

"It's nothing a little healing balm and a splint won't heal." Loki shrugged back.

They arrived back just as Iron man touched down outside the Quinjet, Steve, Natasha and a blanket wrapped Bruce already inside. Nat takes the jet to the sky as soon as everyone was inside, the Hydra base blowing up beneath them, causing little more than slight turbulence thanks to the female's brilliant steering.


	20. Chapter 20

**After scrolling the net for about half an hour, I have come to the conclusion that no one seems to know just how many robot assistants Tony has. Dum-E is an obvious, but there seems to be different opinions about whether there are two, three or just Dum-E itself, but the names U and Butterfingers are out there. So I figured I'd give them all a mention, whether they all exist or just were brought to life by fans.**

* * *

><p>"Agent Harrow." Fury said from his place at the front of the conference room, SHIELD's director had called the avengers plus Coulson for a meeting to discuss the recent act of treachery that revealed itself in his own organisation. "He had been keeping tabs on the base you were sent to, he was the one to give us the information that brought about the mission."<p>

"Why? Is Harrow a double agent? Was he working for Hydra? Have you got any information out of him at all?" Steve asked, from his spot across from Nat, hands together on the large glass table they sat around. Clint sat beside the female assassin, a rather grim look on his face, as he recalled a mission he had shared with the man a few years back, wondering when the agent had gone rogue. Tony on the other hand, being his usual self, looked rather unfazed by it all, as he reclined, feet on the table next to Bruce at the far end of the table.

"We won't be getting any information from Harrow, he was found dead in his apartment this morning." Fury stated in all seriousness, "Agent Coulson was tasked in finding the traitor in our midst, unfortunately that won't be as easy as we first thought." He explained, handing the floor to Coulson to continue.

"He was murdered, killed at least two weeks ago, there were signs of a struggle in his apartment unfortunately the buildings CCTV has been down for the last month, so we've no leads for now."

"Wait, didn't you just say he was the one who reported the base activities?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, so what, does SHIELD just sit on this info for a few weeks before deciding to do something about it, surely that would have been more than enough time to further investigate the matter?" Tony added.

Coulson simply waited for the others to stop interrupting - he wasn't about to start hushing them and telling them off like some mother would her children - before he continued. "As I was saying, he had been dead at least two weeks, yet he had only stopped coming into work two days ago, the day you lot were sent to retrieve the stolen research."

This information had everyone's full attention, even Tony, who flipped his feet off of the tabletop to sit at attention.

"We are still looking into the matter, somehow someone has been using his image to get in and out of SHEILD facilities without being detected and leaking false information." Coulson continued, his features twisting into a frustrated frown, his team had just got back from vacation and now they were tasked with finding this traitor with next to no clues, but hey, they had managed to work a case with next to nothing before. "We are looking into all possibilities, apparently A.I.M has been working on some sort of cloaking device lately, not sure if it has capabilities to alter appearances, though, we are also looking into several mutants with shape altering capabilities. And now, thanks to Loki and his abilities, we can not rule magic out."

He gave a slight pause before asking the next question, he didn't necessarily want to but it was necessary if he was to rule out all the options. "Which begs the question, is there any chance Loki may have had some part in this?"

"You think to pin this on Loki." Thor growled in outrage from his spot standing by the wall, not one to be seated quietly for long periods of time, he had found that during meetings he could better focus on the conversation if he could move about.

"That is not my intention Thor, but I must cover all possibilities and I think it best to clear him from the suspect list so we can move on with the investigation." Coulson stressed, considering the Avengers had been keeping such a tight leash on Loki - they even did group activities on the weekends, so Loki could get out of the tower for a change while still under the group's watchful eyes - he doubted the god had anything to do with it, though judging by the directors face, fury wasn't too convinced.

"My brother's magic is not powerful enough in his current state and whilst Loki does have the ability to change his shape at fifteen he was only able to change into that of smaller creatures. He does not posses the power to change into that of a human, let alone hold it for lengthy amounts of time." Thor insisted.

"Besides, he never leaves the tower without at least two of us, Pepper included." Steve nodded, there was no way Loki could have been involved, not to mention the kid had shown absolutely no ill intent the entire time he's been staying here.

"I can have Jarvis send you all the details of Loki's comings and going if you feel it necessary." Tony added, a little annoyed by the fact that if SHIELD had to clear Loki from the suspect list, SHIELD obviously didn't trust the avengers to keep a proper eye on the ex-villain.

"That won't be necessary."

"Have them sent over immediately."

Both Fury and Coulson gave reply to this at the same time, Phil accepts defeat with a small sigh, knowing there would be no convincing the director otherwise.

"Well, I guess I'll have my team look into the information you send over. Oh, we also found a small shard of metal lodged in one Harrow's rib, we believe it to be the tip of a blade, the metal contains many minerals found in the metals of earth, but we are also detecting foreign matter, I was hoping we might borrow a blade or a piece of armour, something from Asgard to run a few tests on? Try and figure out if the sample we have is tainted or if this fragment comes from another realm." Coulson asked, looking to Thor, who tightened his grip on Mjorlnir a little as he looked down at his earth attire.

Thor needn't worry, there was no way Coulson was about to try to take the hammer from the god for testing, only a madman would try to take Thor's hammer, Coulson didn't mind waiting for the Asgardian to return to the tower to find a sample.

"I am afraid I'd have to return to the tower before I can..." Thor started trailing off as he looked himself over again, "Never mind, would this do?" He asked, as he removed his belt and held it out to the SHIELD agent. He only wore it because it was made to hold Mjorlnir when he travelled around, and he did have a spare back at the tower.

"This is fine, thank you, and I'm sure we will have Loki ticked off of the suspect list in no time." Coulson said as he took the belt. "I guarantee my team will be focusing all our time on finding this Imposter, but for the time being SHIELD has upped its security and it would be appreciated if you would stop hacking into our mainframe for a while." He finished giving Tony a pointed look.

"You speak as though I'm some common hacker," Tony huffed in feigned offense, "If anything I'm doing you guy's a service, you really need to work on your codes and firewalls. How about I have Jarvis help keep and eye out for any attempts to hack your system until you find this guy." He shrugged, he wasn't looking forward to another fake mission setup to wipe them out, after all.

"I want you to get on it as soon as you get back." Fury stated, before wrapping up the meeting. "For now this is an internal affair, and SHIELD will be dealing with it, you'll be informed when we have more conclusive evidence and some actual leads. Until then I suggest you keep an eye out as well considering who ever this is seems to be targeting the Avengers."

* * *

><p>Loki sat under the Japanese maple in the tower's rooftop garden, Pepper had told him that he was the one who created the garden, with Jarvis and Dum-E's help. He supposed that was why it reminded him a little of his mother's garden, nowhere near as extravagant as the garden Frigga tended, but held a similar tranquillity. He sat with a notebook and pen, one of the old spell books Thor had mistakenly brought to earth, his Stark pad and one of his journals he had found at the bottom the box containing bath salts.<p>

It was a brilliant place to hide his personal diaries and notes considering Thor hated the scented salts, he had always thought them too feminine for warriors, so it hadn't been too surprising when he found that his older self had hidden his journals there. They were coded of course, he had quickly learnt to use his own script - the same script that had been among the runes carved into his flesh when he had first awoken here on Midgard - after Thor and his friends had found one of his childhood journals and mocked him for it. Luckily the coding hadn't changed much over the centuries, refined a little, but he was still able to read it.

And being a strong believer in crafting his own unique twist on spells, rather than just copying the basic - anyone with half a mind can perform - spells from the common tomes found in Asgard's library. He preferred to research multiple spells with similar requirements and outcomes, pick them apart and craft his own. Sure, it took a lot more research, trial and error than just picking up a book and learning the spell written within, but it was always worth it in the end. Loki had learned at a young age that fire elementals were his weakness, and though it may have taken him almost four hundred years and many trips to the healers with varying degrees of burns to his hands, he had eventually crafted his own flames ones that could both burn and freeze, and while they could still use a little fine tuning at the moment he was sure his adult self would have mastered them completely.

After all Lord Freyr of the Light Elves had once told him, when mastering magic it is better to carve your own path rather than following in the shadows of others.

And the hidden journals he had found contained notes and references for all sorts of spells he had yet to learn, which would make crafting spells the older him had learnt a whole lot easier. Odin may have forbidden any texts or scrolls containing knowledge of magic from other realms from being taken to Midgard, but there were most always loopholes to every rule, and while he may have had Sigyn help him obtain certain texts, technically none of them had physically left their realm and therefore they had broken no rules.

It was his mother who had taught him to communicate through small bodies of still water, and while he could only do so over short distances he had soon figured out the spell his mother cast to connect his draw with others strengthened the connection to Vanaheim, if Sigyn too placed a bowl of water in her own. Not only was it a great way to actually talk to one another rather than just writing, but it was also helpful in gaining information from her spell books, by holding the page over the bowl, Loki could then take a photo of the page reflecting on the water's surface with his Stark pad for later reference.

Dum-E, U and Butterfingers whizzed and whirred around the rooftop moving about the various potted plants, Pepper had begun gathering up there ever since the garden was added and judging by the way the three robots continued to rearrange the ferns it would seem they each had their own opinions on how to arrange the greenery. The three robots had followed him up from Tony's workshop a few hours ado, Loki had been hoping to look around the floor the engineer spent so much time holed up in, but Jarvis had denied him entry, he was just as curious about Bruce's lab unfortunately the AI had pulled the plug on that one too.

"Okay, okay, you three I think they look great where they are, how about you give them a water. Dum-E you can water the herbs, U the ferns and butterfingers can do the flowers." Pepper chuckled, as she crossed the rooftop with a tray containing a jug of juice and some biscuits. "Sometimes they just need a little direction." She smiled as she placed the tray next to the dark-haired god.

"They seem to be having fun." Loki smiled back, thanking the strawberry blonde as he poured himself some juice.

"All three of them seem rather fond of you, and I'm not surprised they seem so full of energy, it's not often they get to go outside the tower they are usually busy helping Tony with one invention or another." She replied, watching the robots water their appointed plants as she took a seat on the lawn next to Loki, filling her glass and pulling out her latest issue of Celeb Goss.

"So what exactly are you doing, anyway?" She asked thirty minutes later, at first she had thought he had set up out here to read, but his constantly referring to pages of a foreign script in his Stark pad and jotting down notes in a notebook in his own strange writing had her second guessing her first assumption.

"Studying." Loki hummed back distractedly, his eyes not leaving the page he was currently reading.

"Studying?"Pep questioned.

"Magic." Loki explained, paying attention to the woman this time, "I found some of my old journals in the stuff Thor brought back for me. Well the older me's old journals, they're new to me and have notes and references to many spells I've yet to master." He smiled, putting down his pen as he continued.

"For example, just today I've learnt how to transport myself by the use of my duplicates, I merely need summon one and..." He created an illusion double of himself just on the other side of Pepper, "Poof, I'm over here now." The illusion said excitedly, snatching the magazine from her hands to show that he was indeed no longer an illusion, the Loki sitting next to his notebook disappearing. "Unfortunately since I have only just learnt this spell and therefore am not well practiced with it, it drains my magic rather quickly and I am limited to how far I can jump." He pointed out as he returned the magazine.

"Brother there you are!" Thor spoke as he exited the tower, but not moving far onto the rooftop, summoning his brother with his hand. "Come, I am in need of your assistance."


	21. Chapter 21

"So what is it you need my help with?" Loki asked as he and Thor entered the lift.

"I'm not entirely sure myself," Thor admitted, "Tony said that he required my knowledge on Asgard and magic and as you are well aware I've little knowledge on magic."

Loki gave a sly grin up at his brother, "Aww, how thoughtful of you, inviting me along to watch you floundering." He chuckled.

"Oh, well if you've no intention of helping me out, I suppose there is no need for me to take you down to Tony's workshop." The thunderer shrugged, putting on a no skin of my nose attitude. He was fully aware of his brother's curiosity about the place, and it was always fun to tease his little brother once in a while.

"You know, just for that I think I might actually let you make a fool of yourself for a while.' Loki retorted with a pouty huff, that had his brother laughing, giving him a slap on the back as the doors opened with a ding. Loki let a grin cross his face as the workshop doors slid open to allow Thor entry, Loki strolling in by his side.

"What took ya so long, Blondie?" Tony called over his shoulder upon hearing the doors open, he didn't have his music playing as loud as he usually preferred as Bruce was with him and his usual volume tended to give the physicist a headache after a while.

Thor walked over to where the other two men stood, their attention taken by something at the other end of the room. His brother trying his hardest to resist touching and investigating the assortment of different tools, machines and gadgets littering the workspace as he followed behind.

"Jarvis informed me you wanted entry to my lab while we were away." Bruce said once he noticed Thor's brother had accompanied him down from the roof, continuing as he noted the slight look of guilt on the younger god's face. "I'm not mad or anything, I don't mind you wanting to have a look, but it's not really a place you should be unsupervised, I have some potentially dangerous equipment and chemicals stored down there." he explained. At first he had been a little reluctant to let Loki down there, as was Tony, hence the ban, but his unease about the trickster had faded over the past two months and he no longer feared that Loki might use his lab for ill intent.

"Hang on. I thought a asked you to send for Thor, I don't remember sending for pipsqueak here." Tony thumbed toward the dark haired teen, as he gave his AI a pointed look.

"That's a given isn't it, you have questions about magic do you not." Loki shrugged as he jumped up to sit on the bench top behind him.

"Loki has far more knowledge of magic than I." Thor assured, "I thought he may prove useful."

"Fine, fine. But don't. Touch. Anything." He Tony pointed at the teen giving him a long stare before turning back to the case in front of him, "And don't think I didn't see that." He added seeing Loki poke his tongue out at the mans back, reflected in the glossy metal.

Both Tony and Bruce scanned a finger each on the small pad located on the panel at the top of the safe, Bruce had insisted that both prints be needed to gain access to the more dangerous items stored inside - apparently he didn't trust Tony not to touch when he wasn't around, with good reason of corse - to insure they stay secure. Tony then entered a code before the door to the thick case slid open, reaching in and carefully removing the dagger within he turned to the Asgardians, presenting the familiar silver snake carved dagger.

"This is the dagger we pulled from Loki," Tony said, he knew he was stating the obvious, but he started with it anyway, "We want you to tell us everything you know about it and what it is capable of."

"That is mine!" Loki cried in outrage, jumping off the bench top and attempting to grab the blade off of the mortal with his right hand, his left arm still in a tacky blue cast.

"Hey, hey! No touching the blade." Tony huffed, pulling the blade out of the slightly shorter god and holding it high above his head, a move he could never have pulled off if Loki hadn't been shrunk back to kid size. It was a little irritating knowing that the teen would grow to be taller than him again though, but hey, that just meant he had to rub in the fact he was taller than the teen while he could.

"Be careful, both of you." Bruce stressed, trying to get them to stop fooling around with the potentially dangerous magical blade, "Before someone gets hurt or the dagger gets set off again." This caught the raven haired god's attention, pausing his attempts to grab the blade he looked over at Bruce before turning back to the silver dagger.

"Set it off? You mean the dagger actually did something?" He asked in disbelief, sure the guy who gave him the weapon claimed it to be special, but he had always assumed it folly, after all who just gives away a rare and powerful dagger. "I didn't think it actually did anything, I just figured the guy was full of it."

Thor too moved closer to better examine the weapon, a little disbelieving that it had done anything, it had sat on display in Loki's chambers for centuries and not once had he or any other seen it do anything. Loki had told him some old fool had talked it up in order to palm it off, both he and his friends had believed Loki right in believing it was nothing special.

"What guy? Loki what do you actually know about this weapon?" The billionaire asked, a little disheartened by the fact both Asgardians seemed just as surprised as he and Bruce had been, upon finding out it actually had power. So much for Loki's knowledge of magic.

"I don't know, some strange old man, he may have been of Elven descent judging by his accent, he was wearing a cloak." Loki started, brows pinching slightly as he recalled the memory. "I came across him while collecting herbs in the woods when I was thirteen going on fourteen, he was just sitting there. I ignored him at first, just continued with what I was doing, but after a few more minutes he still had not spoken nor stirred, I thought perhaps he was injured or something so I went over to see if he was in need of aid. When I asked if he was well he told me he was waiting to be found, so asked if he needed direction and he replied that it was not necessary as I was the one he was waiting for."

"Okay, that is all kinds of creepy." Tony shuddered.

"Do not fret, I was armed at the time." Loki pointed out before continuing, "I was skeptical at first, naturally, he pulled out the blade and insisted it was destined for me, he insisted that it contained great power, that only four of its kind were crafted, each identical in appearance and that never should they be gathered in the same place. He was rather foreboding and insistent about that last part. He handed it to me and then vanished in a cloud of mist, I didn't believe a word of it. I only kept the dagger because I liked the design." He finished, though obviously part of him had believed in the old man's words or at least wanted to, he wouldn't have kept it locked safely away in a display cabinet in his room otherwise.

"So what exactly did it do?" Thor asked.

"That!" Tony answered, guess turning over at the untouched table and rusted tools. "All of that, table tools and all."

"The table was in pretty rough condition beforehand and most of the tools were still new." Bruce explained, as neither Thor or Loki were quite sure what it was they were looking at.

"I would demand my coin back if this is new." Thor stated picking up an aged hand held metal buffer.

"Are you saying it repaired the table whilst the things on top of it was ruined?" The teen inquired, picking up various tools and looking them over before placing them back on the bench.

"More aged," Bruce replied, "The bench lost all of time's wear and tear, while the tools seemed to have rusted with age."

"Time magic, perhaps?" Loki mused as he turned back to closer examine the dagger which Tony had placed back in front of the safe it had been pulled from.

"When did it happen? How long did it take? What did you do to trigger the blades, power?" Loki fired out questions as his finger traced over the snake carved into the hilt, pausing over the green shards that defined its eyes.

"Almost two months ago, when you and Thor had retired to Asgard." Bruce answered, "we are not sure what triggered it, the two of us were down here analysing something." He said, nodding over at Tony when he said two of us.

"We didn't touch it." Tony pointed out, "I wanted to prod it with a stick when it was doing its thing - as you do," he shrugged before adding with a pout, "But Brucey boy wouldn't let me." Honestly, what sane person didn't get the urge to prod things with a stick on occasion. Seriously, what was wrong with the man, even big green and mean had poked a down and out abomination with a fence paling once.

"You had no idea what it was capable of." Bruce defended. "But Tony's right, we didn't touch the dagger, we were over by the desk there, Tony was the first to notice the green glow the blade was emitting. The glow started expanding outwards slowly covering the tabletop, Jarvis warned us to move away due to its powerful energy reading, then it started getting brighter, but just as we thought it was about to climax it seemed to lose power and flicker out."

"While Thor and I were in Asgard." Loki mumbled to himself, deep in thought, "when exactly?"

"The morning of the day you returned along with Thor and your mother." Bruce answered.

"Hmm." Loki hummed in contemplation as he looked down at his own chest, that had been the day he had begun reading the spell pieced together from the runes on his skin, thinking back and trying to recall whatever he could of the spell he begun, whispering the first part under his breath.

"What is he doing?" Tony asked as the boy begun muttering in some foreign language.

"Chanting a spell." Thor replied.

As Loki spoke the dagger begun to react the green hum of magic once again coming to life. Bruce grabbed his shoulder, startling him and interrupting the spell, the dagger's own power flickering out with it.

"What are you doing, be careful." Bruce frowned, a little uneased by the fact he had no idea what Loki was casting.

"Fret not I don't remember enough of that spell to cast it." Loki assured, "It was the spell of runes carved in my flesh, The dagger must have been responding to it, though the spell is of erasing not age altering. It is strange though I've cast magic in the vicinity of the blade before without reaction, so why is it reacting now?" He wondered.

"Maybe something in the original casting of the spell triggered it?" Thor said uncertainly, tilting his head in curiosity as Loki suddenly summoned a small green flame in his hand.

"Hmm, nothing." The smaller god mused, it would seem not just any spell would work, "how about this then?" He hummed as he tried casting a spell directly onto the small weapon.

"Wanna tell me why the kid can mess around with the blade, but I wasn't allowed." Tony huffed crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance, just as a powerful energy wave shot out of the dagger, with enough force to send even Thor staggering back into a counter, Bruce and Tony were knocked on the butts as the blast of power sent Loki backwards into the selves by the back wall, knocking things off of counters and shelves throughout half the room.

"Crap!" Tony shouted, scurrying to his feet in a useless attempt to grab the large bottle of liquid nitrogen that tumbled from one of the shelves the dazed Asgardian had been knocked into, hitting the corner of the counter beside where Loki sat half against the damaged shelf, the force of impact dislodging the sealed lid and sending the contents splashing over the floor and Loki's right arm.

Loki blinked a few times, trying to cast magic on the weapon hadn't been his greatest idea, his head still spinning from the impact, he heard Tony shout as the man tried to get to his feet Thor and Bruce both looking to see what Tony was on about, when he felt liquid splash his arm, followed by a deep chill that swept throughout his body.

A shudder ran through his body as the chill faded, leaving a slight tingling throughout his body. Thor got to his feet turning to Loki, "Brother are you w..." His face paled, his words dying as he took in his brothers form, his skin having turned the same blue-gray of the Jotunar he had fought the day of his failed coronation and eyes that were once a brilliant green now the colour of blood.

Anger and confusion filled Thor's chest as he turned to Tony - anger at the Midgardian substance that dared to alter his precious brothers form, finger shooting out to point at his brother as he demanded. "What have you done to my brother?!"

"Nothing! Nothing," Tony held his hands out in defense, taking a step back, "It's liquid nitrogen it usually gives you frost burns if it touches bare skin, not _that_." He said referring to the blue skin.

Loki didn't hear the rest of what the two Midgardians and his brother were saying their voices becoming nothing but white noise as he lifted his arms to try and see what it was his brother was yelling about, his breath catching in his throat as armsthat did not belong to him entered his view. Blue. They were blue -like his cast, thin ridged lines forming patterns across the flesh, his trembling hand confirming that his face too held similar ridges. No. No, no, no, it wasn't possible.

Bruce was the only one to hear the small distressed whimper escape Loki's lips, as the one word crossed both gods minds.

_Adopted._

Squeezing past Tony and Thor he slowly made his way towards the distressed - judging Thor's reaction, perhaps not Asgardian, who still sat trembling on the floor, tears threatening to spill from his eyes and breathing fast.

Thor turn and stalk from the room without so much as looking at his brother, leaving both Tony and Bruce confused and speechless, as they watched the elevator doors close behind him.

"Th- Thor?" The half sobbed name came out little or then a whisper, as Loki watched Thor leave.


	22. Chapter 22

"And he is still yet to return?" Coulson asked from his spot in the living room. He had come to the tower to ask Pepper a few questions about the Chitauri attack in the tower during Loki's last stay in the tower as an adult. And perhaps the excuse to ask in person rather than giving miss Potts a call was partly due to the fact Skye was driving him up the wall. She had become overly enthused about some new gadget or another and had been hyping on about it endlessly since she found out about it, and he needed a break. Unfortunately, it seemed the avengers had their own crisis going on within the tower.

Pepper had just finished telling him of yesterday evening's events and how Thor had disappeared back to Asgard, leaving them to try to deal with his distraught brother, who had himself retreated to his own room shortly after Thor left. Pepper had gone down to see what was going on after she had heard Thor calling the gatekeeper's name, sounding rather ticked off. All most slipping on a thin layer of frost as she entered the lift, only to find a rather stunned looking Tony standing alone in his messy workshop staring at a large chunk of icicles, which he had informed, Loki had sent forth when they came close to him. Bruce was outside Loki's bedroom door which also had frost creeping from the handle, when she reached the Odinsons floor, having learnt from Tony what had transpired, the two of them camped outside the door for almost four hours trying to coax the teen out, to no avail.

Pepper had tried to get at least a little sleep, but she was pretty sure most of the others didn't get any. Even Clint and Natasha had tried getting thought to Loki, but they too came back empty-handed, Steve was worried, but he thought maybe it would be best to go for the frightened animal approach - give Loki a bit of space for a while and let him emerge out of hiding when he was ready. Rather than hounding him every so often and Tony spent the majority of the early hours of the morning cursing Thor for being a complete dick and walking out on them all.

Jarvis updated everyone with a brief play by play of the teen's activities every hour or so, Bruce had been the one to request it, though it wasn't long before everyone was asking for the updates, which had begun with an anxiety attack when he first shut himself in the room, which Bruce had tried to talk him through from the other side of the door. He then went about smashing or destroying - or at least attempting to - every mirrored or reflective item or surface in the room. Jarvis had been wise enough to pull the blinds over the expansive wall of widows before Loki could turn his fit of violence on them, before sobbing uncontrollably for the better part of an hour. The rest of the night and early hours had been spent flipping between pacing, the odd anxiety attack and random bouts of destruction. Before finally exhausting himself and curling into the corner, where last she heard he still sat, staring into nothing.

"Nope, not even the smallest cloud in the sky to show he may be on his way back." Pepper sighed, putting her barely touched croissant on the coffee table, she was too worried over Loki's wellbeing to be hungry anyway. "He read me some of their childhood stories, the frost giants or Jotnar are always represented as the monsters, the bad guys. Thor himself had told me the tales of how they had plagued Loki's dreams as a child. How could he abandon Loki now knowing how much Loki feared their kind?"

"How could someone raise a child to hate its own people? That's what I'd like to know." Steve snorted from his spot by the balcony. "No wonder he grew up to be so messed up."

"I still find it hard to believe Thor would just leave without a word like this, even if he has only just discovered his brother is a frost giant. I've never seen the man show anything but love for his brother, even when Loki was terrorising earth. Why would this change anything?" Coulson questioned, looking down at the drink in his hand. "Though I suppose Thor must be just as shocked and confused as Loki is right now."

"That hardly excuses him for abandoning his brother." Tony snapped from the bar, where he was pouring himself another scotch, slamming the bottle down a little harder than need be. "You know, if things don't pan out we could end up with a psychotic destructive god on our hands again."

"We won't let it come to that Tony." Bruce sighed, at least he hoped it wouldn't, "But I don't think Steve's 'give him some space' plan is working, I don't think leaving him to himself any longer is going to do him any good. We have to let him know that this doesn't change anything, that we still care, we are still here for him."

Pepper, Bruce and Phil all stood to go check up on Loki, Steve moved away from the window, only to take a seat next to Tony by the bar. "Best not over crowd him." He explained.

"Maybe I should remain as well." Phil said looking back towards Stark and Rogers.

"I don't know, Loki did try to kill you, so seeing that you are still willing to be there for him now might be comforting." Bruce said, "Though if he becomes too distressed I think if we pull back and let Pepper try and get through to him. He seems to trust her most."

Phil nodded in agreement as the three of them headed for the lift.

* * *

><p>He was gone. He was gone and he wasn't coming back, he had no reason to return, Thor hated the frost giants just as much as any other Asgardian. More even. After all when they were children, he had vowed to one day kill them all.<p>

After the initial shock of it all, after tearing down every mirror in the room and trashing anything that showed those atrocious red eyes staring back at him, and trying everything he could think of to try to rid himself of his new colour - well, everything short of open flames, in the hopes the heat might undo what the frigid liquid had done to his skin. Though that was mostly due to the fact he had no means of starting a flame, bar his own fire, but his flames could no longer burn him. His mind had started working overtime as he sorted through all the possible reasons for Thor to have left like he had, in the end all had led to the obvious. He wasn't coming back.

His brother had insisted blood didn't matter when he had told him of his adoption, but he was wrong. It did matter. Especially when it meant you spent your life unknowingly next to a monster, next to the enemy, the creature of nightmares. No. Thor wanted nothing to do with him, he wasn't returning, the only reason his brother - or by the looks of it, not his brother - would return would be to be rid of him, rid the nine of one more monster.

No, he would be back. Loki shook his head furiously, digging his nails into his upper arms as he hugged his legs closer to himself. Thor would return, he would return to kill the monster. To do what Odin should have done centuries ago when he had first stumbled upon the abandoned babe.

No wonder Odin hadn't visited since he had been banished, hadn't even come to see Loki when he had been sent to the dungeons. After everything he had done, all the pain and suffering he had caused, the Allfather must have been regretting ever bringing a Jotun into Asgard in the first place. It made sense now, why the older him had tried to eliminate the Jotnar, it must have been an attempt to prove his loyalty, to prove to his father that he'd willingly take down Asgard's enemies even if they were his birth people. Though obviously, it hadn't been enough.

And what of his mother? Did Frigga know of his true species? Would she have raised a child knowing it was a monster in disguise? Of course she would, she was far too passionate and caring to deny an abandoned infant no matter where it originated, but if she had known, why did she not tell him what he was?

The cracking of ice on his door broke Loki from his thoughts, blinking away the tears in his eyes, he looked across his frost covered room to the door, hearing Bruce's familiar voice as the door clicked open.

"I guess we just kind of assumed Loki had locked it." He gave a light chuckle that sounded more born from embarrassment than anything, as Coulson opened the door.

Loki covered his eyes with his cast arm, wincing a little as the light from the hall assaulted his eyes, as the door opened. The lights in his room had been destroyed during the night in the hopes of hiding his skin from his sight, unfortunately his eyes had quickly adjusted to his dimmed surroundings.

"Sorry." Coulson apologised, closing the door enough that the light wasn't shining directly onto Loki, but was still open enough to let in enough light that they could safely navigate the room without tripping over things, once the three entered the room. Having been warned beforehand that the room was now practically a walk in freezer, the three came armed with coats and blankets.

"Loki, please, how about you come out and join us for breakfast? You must be hungry, you missed dinner last night." Pepper urged, steadying herself as she almost slipped on a thin patch of ice. "By the sounds of it Phil has some new information on SHIELD's mole, he could give us an update while we eat."

"The director doesn't need to know." Coulson added with a friendly smile, quite certain Fury would blow a gasket if he found out they had been keeping Loki in the loop.

Loki remained silent, however, staring blankly at the ground between them. Bruce moved closer, slowly and carefully, to closer inspect the wounds on Loki's arms. "You are hurt." He said as he reached out a hand.

"Stay away!" Loki shrieked, a single thin spike of ice springing from the frost covered floor directly in front of the man, causing Bruce to stumble backwards in surprise. "S- sorry. I'm - I'm sorry." Loki panicked, hugging himself tighter. "I - can't control it."

"Ita Okay." Bruce placated, holding his hands in front of him, "It's completely understandable, this must all be overwhelmingly stressful. It makes sense that your... Powers may be a little unsteady."

"Thor loves you, Loki. I've no doubt he'll come back." Phil tries to reassure the kid, but it only results in causing Loki further distress.

'No, no he won't come back. Not unless he plans to kill me."

"Thor would never harm you." Pepper attempted, "And I know that deep down you know th-"

"He said it himself when we were young. He said he'd kill the frost giants, every last one." Loki insisted shaking his head madly.

"He would not have stopped you from destroying their realm had he still felt that way." Pepper pointed out though it seem Loki refused to listen to reason, as he continued to shake his head in denial. The sudden crack of thunder that shook the building, had all eyes drawn to the ceiling, Loki jerking to his feet and pushing himself as far into the corner as he could, as he shook with fear.

* * *

><p>"And where the hell have you been!" Tony shouted in anger, arms waving wildly as he stormed up to the thunder god, who had finally decided to return. "Do have any idea of the mess you left behind, deciding to piss off back to Asgard like that. Loki-"<p>

"I had business to attend." Thor growled, shoving the smaller man in the chest to push him out of his path as he entered the main living room. The dark storm outside just as angry as the look on Odinson's face.

"BUSINESS!" Tony spat in outrage, falling in step with Thor as he recovered from the shove that had almost knocked him over. "What business could you possibly have that was so important you had to abandon your little brother in the midst of a complete freak out!"

"I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you." Thor snapped back, causing Tony to bristle, the inventor was just about to respond when Steve stepped in, stepping in front of Thor, between him and the elevator.

"Look, buddy, I understand this must have been just as big a shock to you as it was Loki, and maybe this wasn't handled in the best way, and nobody's blaming you. But I think it would be wise for you to try to calm yourself a little before going near Loki. How about we grab a drink and-"

"Out of my way." Thor barked, pushing Steve to the side and pressing the elevator button with more force than needed.

"Jarvis, shut down the lift." Tony order hastily. Thor was obviously worked up over something and the last thing they needed was the god of thunder storming into the kid's room and causing him further panic. Hell, the guy wasn't exactly being gentle at the moment, what if he were to cause Loki injury be it intended or not.

"Do not try me." Thor threatened, opting to take the stairs as the elevator refused to move.

"Thor, I really don't think this wise. You are being unreasonable." Steve tried again trying to catch Thor by the arm, only to be tossed into the next room as Thor continued on his way.

"What is going on? You guys are making more noise than the storm outside." Clint queried, sticking his head out the gym door, becoming more alert as he took in the anger in Thor's features.

"Sunshine's back." Tony answered, as Nat exited the gym herself, still dressed in her sweat soaked sports tank and sweat shorts. "He wants to see his brother."

"Not like that he's not." Natasha injected. "You are not going anywhere near Loki until you calm down."

"You will not stop me seeing my brother." Thor snarled, shoving past Clint and Natasha and continuing down the next flight of stairs. Snorting through his nostrils as his friends continued to swarm around and get in his way like flies.

Loki flinched as another clap of thunder shook Manhattan, Bruce, Phil and Pepper turning to the slightly open door as the commotion of the other avengers sounded down the hall.

"Stop."

"You are not going near him like this."

"Just calm down."

The air around them was becoming more and more static as the thunderer drew closer, he certainly wasn't in the best of moods. Bruce turned to Coulson, taking off his glasses and holding them out to the other man. "Here hold these for a minute will you." He said before turning back to the door.

Loki watched in amazement as the small and gentle man's shirt begun to tear, his body expanding as his skin turned green, flattening his body further into the wall as the man grew almost twice in size. He had not actually seen the Hulk before, he knew Bruce turned into the hulking green beast and Thor had told him that the Hulk had been the one who beat him during the Chitauri invasion. And seeing him in person, Loki didn't doubt he did. Charging three steps forwards, Hulk's fist connected with Thor as soon as he entered the room, sending the god reeling back into the opposite wall of the hallway.

"Ah, not good." Clint said as Thor flew out of the room, Hulk stepping out after him with an angry roar as Thor hit the wall. Shivering as the cold air from Loki's open door flooded into the hallway.

"No touch, puny god." Hulk growled with a threatening stomp of his foot as Thor moved forwards again, his own temper rising further along with Hulk's. How dare they try to keep him from his brother, what right had they to get in his way.

"I do not wish to fight you, but if you persist in keeping me from-" Thor begun pointing his hammer threateningly, only to be met with Hulk's fist as the beast got him with a right hook sending him through the others, who scurried out of the way, and crashing into the dining table. Thor groaned as he sat up off the floor, his dining table in pieces beneath him, hurling Mjorlnir back down the hall at Hulk as he got to his feet.

Hulk stumbled back into the linen closet as the hammer hit his chest, splintering the door and snapping shelves, towels and sheets falling over him as Mjorlnir returned to her master. Getting up just in time to tackle the god as he was about to enter Loki's room, taking him to the floor. Tony, Steve, Clint and Nat just tried their best to stay out of the way, which wasn't easy considering the corridors in Stark tower weren't exactly made with god versus Hulk in mind. Thor pounded his fist into Hulk's skull managing to knock the green beast aside enough to regain his footing, Mjolnir still sitting on the floor where he had been.

"ENOUGH!" Coulson shouted, from his place, protectively half way between the door and Loki and Pepper, pistol aimed and ready - though he knew it would do little anyway. Fed up with the way the two of them were handling things. "Both of you! You are scaring Loki."

Forgetting his fight Thor looked back over his shoulder at his brother, who stood trembling and wide-eyed tucked against the far wall. All traces of anger leaving his being as he laid eyes upon his terrified brother, turning back to find his friends had gathered closer in the hallway, Hulk standing with one foot over Mjolnir to prevent Thor picking it up. Not even Hulk could stop Thor from summoning his hammer, but he had no need of it at the moment.

This time when Thor went to enter the room his friends let him, Coulson and Pepper shifting to the side as Thor made his way across the room. Loki still in a panic tried to run making it little more than halfway across the room before he lost his footing on the slippery frost covered floor, letting out a whimpered squeal as Thor wrapped his arms around him. Thor slowly knelt as his brother's legs gave out, making sure Loki didn't fall too hard, as he held him close.

"Sorry. Brother, I am sorry."


	23. Chapter 23

"Sorry. Brother, I am sorry."

"Let go! Get away, do not touch me!" Loki cried, trying desperately to remove himself from his brother's hold. Half afraid, that his Jotun skin would harm his brother and half afraid his brother would harm him. Ceasing his struggles altogether as his frantic state caused the surrounding layer of frost to thicken, a row of ice spikes protruding from the ice, Two of them narrowly missing his brother, while the third tore through his right shoulder. The blood stained tip stopping just within Loki's sight.

Curling further into himself, Loki squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the icicle covered with his brother's blood. He hadn't meant to harm Thor, he hadn't. Surely if Thor hadn't hated him before he would certainly hate him now.

"I realise I have handled things poorly. I did not mean to frighten you, I was not angry with you. Loki, I was never angry with you." He swore, ignoring the pole of ice in his shoulder - The injury most likely deserved for how he had hurt his brother - and hugging his brother tighter, while smoothing a soothing hand through his raven locks. "This changes nothing, Loki, you are still just as much my brother as you have ever been. I love you no less because you are Jotun."

The thought that his anger might frighten Loki hadn't even crossed his mind when he had returned to earth, his anger was just the aftermath of his talk with Odin it had not been directed at his brother. But he supposed it made sense that his friends may see it that way, might think he might unintentionally harm his brother in his rage and he was grateful that they had tried to keep him from Loki. That they had defended his brother against him as they did, he feared his friends back on Asgard would not have done the same. It warmed his heart to think his Midgardian friends were not only his, but Loki's too, true friends that cared for Loki, rather than just putting up with him for Thor's sake.

"You swore! You swore to kill them all!" the younger screamed hysterically, nails digging into Thor's skin as he again tried to pry himself free of the thunderer's thick arms.

"Please, calm yourself brother." Thor soothed, trying to dislodge his brothers nails from his arm with one hand - when was the last time Loki had cut those things. He was vaguely aware that his friends were quietly leaving to give the two some privacy, though he was fairly certain Stark would make sure his AI kept a very close eye on them. He had no idea what Loki was yelling about at first, he was just about to ask for clarification when words from his childhood flashed through his mind.

_'When I am king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did, Father.'_

Foolish words of a child, nothing more. He knew now how foolish and childish those words were, none have the right to hunt down an entire race. He no longer desired to kill the Frost giants, and he certainly held no entente ones of harming his brother. And he knew deep in his heart, even if he did still hate the Jotnar, craved to spill their blood, Loki would be the one Jotun he could not bare to injure, would not dare to spill even a single drop of blood from. Even with blue skin and bright red eyes that seemed to glow bright, even in the darkness of the room, Thor still saw no monster, only his precious little brother.

"Those were just the careless words of a child. I could never turn my weapon on you, like that. I have grown since then, I know now that the Jotnar are not the blood thirsty beasts they are made out to be, I no longer wish the them dead." Trust Loki to remember such words, from all those centuries ago. But of course he would, having discovered he was one of them - a Jotun - all manner of slander, foul tales and cruel promises of and towards the inhabitants of the ice realm must have been flooding his mind all night. "I love you brother. The thought never crossed my mind, not once. I promise you this."

Loki's struggles slowed at those words, his older brother's voice trembling slightly as he try to hold back his tears. He soon realised his flesh had started changing back to its original porcelain colour, spreading across his body from where his brother held him. "Y-you lef... Left me." He sniffed, blinking away tears, he desperately wanted to wipe his tear stained cheeks, but his arms were pinned to his sides by Thor's embrace.

"I know. I know. I am sorry, I was not thinking straight." Thor sighed, "I should have been by your side."

"I needed you."

"There is no excuse for my behavior, how my thoughtless actions have hurt you. I let you down brother. I'm sorry." Thor mumbled burying his face in his sobbing brother's hair. "I'm sorry."

Almost two hours later, after his brother had finally calmed down some and had dried his eyes, after carefully dislodging himself from the ice on his shoulder, Thor guided Loki out into his living room and away from Loki's now dark and frozen room, flopping down onto one of the sofas and pulling his brother down next to him. He would grant Loki his bed chambers and sleep on the couch until his brother's room could be repaired.

The other Avengers plus Phil had apparently lingered there when they had decided to give Thor and his brother space, as they seemed to all look around a little awkwardly as the two entered and took a seat. Bruce's eyes going straight to the blood stain on the thunder god's clothes, his brows furrowed with concern as he stood.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Banner announced before heading out of the room. None daring to ask how the wound had come about.

"Why were you angry if not with me?" Loki asked quietly, turning to face his brother.

"Ah... Maybe we should leave." Steve suggested, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Many of the others looking as if they were about to get up.

"Nay." Thor shook his head, urging them to stay seated. "I feel as though I owe you all an explanation for my poor behavior and absence. I should not have left everyone in the lurch like that."

"I was partly angry with myself for abandoning you as I did Loki, but I was mostly angered by Odin. By the fact he had lied to me, well, withheld part of the truth. Angry, that old fool had learnt nothing from his past mistakes, he had lied to both of us our entire lives and when you found out, the truth destroyed you. And still he kept parts from me, he even had the gall to try to defend his actions." Thor started as Bruce started tending to his wounded shoulder, though he was hardly concerned of the injury himself.

_"Father!" Thor boomed as he stormed into the throne room, all in the room, turning to him as his voice echoed throughout. _

_"Not now Thor I am in the middle of something." came Odin's curt reply, sending his son a stern look for interrupting._

_"I will not wait. I must speak with you." He insisted, he was in no mood to wait, this was far more important than whatever dull matter the king and his council were meeting over. "Out everyone!" He demanded._

_"Thor, my son, what has happened?" The queen asked in worry as she hurried over to her son, reaching up and cupping his face in her hands. It was obvious her eldest was upset over something, anger clear in his tone and body language, but there was something else in there hidden behind his anger. Betrayal._

_"You have not yet the power to dismiss the king's council, whilst in council, boy." Odin barked back._

_"You lied to me." Thor hissed, if his father was so intent on having his council stay then so be it._

_"Out. We shall continue this later." Odin dismissed the councilmen, who quickly scurried from the room._

_"Lied?" Frigga looked between her husband and son with concern, slowly withdrawing her hands. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Loki." Thor answered, staring straight at Asgard's king._

_"Loki?" Frigga repeated, worry etching her face as she feared something may have happened to her youngest._

_"Did you ever plan to tell me of his true origin." Thor demanded, turning his eyes from Odin to Frigga. "Either of you?"_

_"What are... I- I thought you knew." His mother gasped before turning to Odin, her own eyes flashing with anger. "You said you had told him everything."_

_"He explained that Loki was adopted, but he failed to say from whence he came." Thor growled._

_"I did not lie to you Thor, I simply left out the parts I thought unnecessary at the time." Odin explained, "We had all thought Loki dead. You had just lost your brother, I didn't think it necessary to further burden you with the knowledge that he was of Jotun decent."_

_"You did not wish to further burden me!" Thor roared furiously, "have you any idea how many days I spent trying to understand why Loki did what he did? Finding out that he was adopted, sure it must have been devastating, but enough to completely twist his entire personality like that?"_

_"Calm down, Thor." Odin said, hoping to quell Thor anger some. The clear peacefully skies outside the palace now raging in equal fury._

_"I will not!" A particularly loud clap of thunder sounded outside the throne room as Thor raised his voice. "It makes sense now! You knew how Loki feared the frost giants in his youth, how they plagued his dreams. Then to find out that he was one of them."_

_"That does not give him the right to try to destroy their entire race!" Odin bellowed back, slamming Gungnir on the marble floor as he stood from the throne._

_"What better way to prove loyalty to Asgard!" Thor bellowed back._

_"Thor!" Frigga gasped in disbelief, that her son could say such a thing. _

_"Have you learnt nothing from past mistakes? Did the aftermath of the truth you withheld from Loki teach you nothing?!" Thor growled in frustration._

_"I did what I thought best." Odin defended, with an exhausted sigh. It seemed as of late, he did nothing but fight with one son or the other._

_Thor scoffed at the old fool's reply. "Well, perhaps thinking is not your strong suit." He hissed back, using one of the lines his brother often aimed at him in jest._

_Odin's face coloured red with rage at his son's blatant words. Growling with annoyance he slammed Gungnir against the floor the sound echoing loudly throughout the room, as he roared at his son. "Hold your tongue, boy!"_

_"No!" Thor spat back, using all his effort to not toss his hammer at the man in anger. "You threw one son away when you refused his pleas on the Bifrost, and though Loki may have forgotten all that, given the way you have ignored and avoided him since his return I am sure his love for you has surely started to wane. You had best hope that you can manage to hold on to whatever love he still holds for you, because you just lost the other!"_

_"Thor!" Both his parents' voices echoed after him as he turned and stormed from the room. His mother's voice laced with concern, as his father's burned with fury._

_"My wife-" Odin started with a sigh, as Frigga turned to follow Thor, only to be silenced by a curt, "Not now."_

_..._

_"Honey, please, do not act rashly. Can you not wait until you calm a little more before making any decisions?" Frigga pleaded, having followed her eldest son to his chambers, nothing good ever came from acting in the heat of anger. _

_"How did you expect me to act? I was not prepared for Loki to suddenly turn blue like that, neither of us were." Thor replied as he shoved his favorite pair of boots and a spare cape in his travel pack._

_"When did you learn about this? How did his change come about?" Frigga asked, as far as she knew the only times Loki had retaken his Jotun skin was by either the touch of his own people or the Casket taken from Jotunheim at the end of the war._

_"Just now- this evening." Thor corrected, he had spent a few hours smashing apart every training dummy in the training arena to try to dull the urge to strike his father senseless, before heading to the throne room. "A Midgardian chemical spilt on him, some liquid of freezing."_

_"And you just left him there?" Frigga hissed in disappointed astonishment, "Your brother just found out he was Jotun born and you just left him there alone. Abandoned."_

_"I was in shock, I was not thinking straight. And I did not leave Loki alone my Midgardian allies are with him." The harsh slap that Frigga landed on his left cheek, caught Thor completely off guard. He could do nothing but stare at his mother in utter disbelief as he lifted a hand to his stinging face._

_"So what? Now that your brother is a Jotun, you just leave him for your friends to deal with. You cannot be bothered yourself!" She cried in outrage. How could he, how could Thor leave Loki to try to cope by himself all over again. The very same mistake that she herself had made the first time around, when she foolishly chose to sit needlessly by her husbands side when her baby boy needed her most._

_"You think I do not know I have acted foolishly." Thor sighed in frustration, more to himself over his own thoughtless behavior. "I am packing so that I may return to Loki's side with haste." he paused for a moment, doing up his pack before turning back to his mother. "Father said Loki was found abandoned, do you know... Have you any knowledge or clue as to his parents of blood? Loki will wish to know."_

_Frigga's eyes fell to the floor, a look crossed between concern and sorrow crossing her face and Thor instantly knew he would not like the answer. "Laufeyson. Loki's Jotun form bares the mark of Laufey upon his brow. I know not who his mother was. Loki was born very small for a Jotun, so Laufey cast him out, left him abandoned to die."_

_"And he... Loki knew this, when he killed Laufey?" Thor asked, his heart twisting at the thought that Loki felt he had to destroy his own blood father to prove he was not one of the same monsters everyone in Asgard were raised to believe the Jotnar to be. They were not the blood craven monsters Asgard told them to be, Thor knew that now, after all Laufey himself had given him a chance to leave, to avoid war, when he had marched upon his realm, but he had been too thick-headed and arrogant to take it. If only he had listened to Loki back then and left as his brother had insisted, then perhaps none of this would have transpired._

_"Yes." his mother replied with a small, sad smile, "But he was not of right mind."_

_Thor nodded in reply, kissing his mother on the forehead before grabbing his travel pack from the bed. "I must return to my brother."_

_Thor had managed to calm down some after his words with his mother, though all his previous fury soon came crashing back, clouding his mind as he came across Odin, as he neared the palace gates. His still angered father insisting that Thor was acting like an overgrown child, making all manner of demands and forbidding him to leave Asgard till they finish their conversation. The conversation was over, as far as Thor was concerned, so refusing to give Odin so much as a side glance, he stormed straight past him, swinging his hammer and taking off towards the Bifrost._

"L-Laufey's... Son..." Loki breathed, his entire being seemed to go numb at the thought, body and mind alike. He was Laufey's son, not just any Jotun, but the leader of the Jotnar, their king. Is that why Odin had always claimed they were both born to be kings? Even though it was obvious that as Odin's first-born, it was Thor, who was born to rule. Because Loki too was born with claim to a throne, just not Asgard's. The king of the Jotnar, the very same king, he had lured to Asgard and killed. Killed his own birth father.

"oki... Brother?" his brother gently shaking his shoulder, breaking his daze as Thor's worried face came into view. "Brother, are you well?"

"I... I need... I would like to retire to my room, I had no rest last night." Loki fumbled, getting to his feet and turning towards his room, only to pause when he recalled the state it was in. Unsure of where he should go, he just stood there like an idiot.

"You may make use of my chambers whilst yours are repaired." Thor informed his brother, "I shall sleep out here till it is done."

Loki gave a curt nod of his head before swiftly crossing the room and quietly shutting himself in his brother's room.


	24. Chapter 24

**I've had Under the sea stuck in my head the last few days. It's frustrating cause I haven't seen the little mermaid in like I dunno, ten years or something and haven't played kingdom hearts 2 in like forever as we'll so I don't know how it got in my head.**

**Anyway, I haven't thanked you all for your Faves and comments in a while so again a BIG THANKS to you all. ****Your comments help inspire me to keep working hard on this Fic.******

* * *

><p>"I fucking hate this, why's it in my head. Someone shot me." Tony sung in a rather unwanted tune that was for some reason stuck in his head, as he pour himself a glass of juice the next morning, and taking an aspirin for his headache. Luckily he was so used to drinking hangovers didn't seem to bother him much anymore, usually waking with little more than a mild headache. As he had this morning, after a night of heavy drinking. Who knew Norse gods could be so stress inducing.<p>

"Darling it's better, down where it's wet- thanks a lot Tony." Clint grumbled from his spot at the bar where he was drinking a coffee.

"Hey, if I have to suffer I'm dragging others down with me." Tony shrugged, though honestly he had no idea how the tune had entered his head in the first place, he hadn't even heard the damned song in years. It all made sense, however when Coulson entered the room and headed straight for aspirin and a glass of water, humming the exact same tune.

"You!" Tony pointed, "you got that damn song in my head."

"I'm pretty sure I warned you that I tend to hum random Disney tunes when I'm drinking, but you still insisted I join you." Phil shrugged. He had intended to get the footage of the small Chitauri attack Loki and Pepper had fended off, and ask Pepper a few questioned, but after the everything that went on the previous day, he had somehow let Tony talk him into a drink. Which had managed to turn into enough drinks to leave him stumbling to one of the guest rooms at three in the morning, something he never planned to do again. He still needed to get the information he needed, but he'd wait till everyone was up then and fill everyone in on his findings so far. He should probably give his team a call first though.

Nat was the next to enter the room ten minutes later, fresh from the shower after her morning workout, followed closely by a yawning god of thunder. Thor had had no sleep the night before, unable to find rest as he worried over his brother who had again fallen silent. He was comforted, however by the fact Loki hadn't protested when he had sat down with his arm around Loki's shoulders, and that he had been up to eating something for dinner that night, even if it was just a cheese toasty.

And it was safe to say his brother had little sleep, given the way Loki had climbed out of bed, crept to the door and peeked around it, to make sure he was still on the couch just about every hour during the night. And he hated that Loki had to keep checking that he hadn't been left alone again, it was horrible knowing that his actions had made his brother so insecure. Which was why not wanting to wake his brother when he got up to find Loki had finally fallen asleep, he made sure to tell Jarvis to inform his brother where he was when Loki awoke, before heading to the common floor.

"How is he?" Natasha asked as Thor entered the room.

"Horrible. I fear my action have caused more damage than I had first anticipated." The god sighed, as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Don't tell me he's gone one man demolition on another room. Not that I can't afford it, I'd just preferred not to have to." Tony groaned. Not that he didn't like the kid, he'd grown rather attached to the trickster brat, but he seemed to need to repair at least one room every time Loki was in the tower.

"Nay." Thor huffed in amusement, "fear not, he has caused your home no more damage. Though he does seem to fear that I will leave him again, he must have checked, I was still in the room at least ten times last night."

Bruce was the last to arrive, after Steve came up from his early morning walk and Pepper had entered the room energised after a peaceful morning sleep in. Bruce had just finished removing the cast from Loki's fully healed arm, cleaned and packed away the instruments he used, and making a quick stop to check on one the cultures he'd been working on, he had been comparing blood and tissue from both Hulk and Thor - with the god's permission of course - more out of curiosity than anything.

"Is Loki not with you? I had thought he'd accompany you once his arm was free of the cast." Thor asked. Bruce had Jarvis inform the others, he would be down after removing Loki's cast after Loki had asked to have it removed stating that the bone had finished healing, a quick X-ray confirming the teen god's words.

"He wanted a shower first." Bruce shrugged.

"Jarvis tell the kid to move his butt, Phil wants to speak with everyone." Tony ordered with a wave of his hand, as he moved to sit down, only to have his AI reply.

"Loki is no longer in the tower, sir."

* * *

><p>"Do not deny me, gatekeeper!" Loki hissed into the sky. "Heimdall!"<p>

"Fine, if you will not grant me passage. I demand you send father so we may speak here, he has no right to deny me so." He growled, breathing heavily in frustration. He had been calling to speak with Odin for twenty minutes now, having found a secluded spot among the trees in Central Park, but so far he had been completely ignored.

He wanted to speak with him, he had so many questions he wanted answered, hoped to get answers. Was it so much to ask for just a little of Odin's time, so that he may try to get a better understanding of why Odin had raised a child born of the enemy, why he had lied rather than just told Loki of his true lineage in the fist place. Did his father even still love him? Had he ever truly loved him? After all, how was anyone expected to love a runt monster born from their enemy.

"Let me guess, you have not the time. You have more pressing matters to attend!" He yelled, frustrated tears building in his eyes, "Why is it you never have time for me."

"I fear you are wasting your breath." A gravely voice sounded from behind, causing Loki to whirl around.

"Who are you?" Loki demanded, trying his best to pretend he hadn't been caught completely off guard, "Or more so, what are you?"

A gray skinned creature stood before him, a creature that looked unlike any in all the realms, at least not any he had seen. And yet for some reason it seemed somewhat familiar, as though he should recognise it. It was dressed and looked far too odd to be walking around the city unnoticed, so what was it doing on Midgard in the first place?

"So it is true, you have indeed lost your memories." The creature smiled smugly, scoffing mockingly as he noticed Loki give the area a quick sweep with his eyes. "I am hidden from prying eyes. Not even Asgard's all-seeing gatekeeper can spy me." He said.

"Unseen, even by Heimdall?" Loki asked, brow pinching ever so slightly, not quite sure if he believed the creature's words. Though it would explain how the thing could be in the middle of New York without causing mass panic.

"A trick I must confess, I learnt from you. Well, an older you." It shrugged casually, though it would take more than flattery to win him over. "Several centuries older actually, and your father still had little to no time for you."

The other hid a smile as Loki's almost forgotten anger and frustration at being ignored by his father flooded back, catching the Jotun in disguise's snort of displeasure. "I'm known as The Other by the way. We are allies by the way, you and I. A friendship formed through mutual desire to prove our worth to those who think us worthless, to show everyone we are not useless and weak. Before that whole mess with the Tesseract and Avengers got in the way."

"The Allfather ignores you even now, when he knows how much you desire answers, answers rightfully deserved. Can he not take just a few minutes to speak with his own son? Or are you his son? You are Jotun after all, does he still consider you his son? Had he ever really considered you his son, or were you just a tool? You are after all a Jotun born with claim to Jotunheim's Throne, hold claim to you and he could hold too claim to a second throne." The Other pressed, taking pleasure in the hollow expression that ghosted the tricksters face. Oh, it would seem those cruel thoughts hadn't occurred to him this time around.

"Would that not be a cunning move, raise the beast to be obedient and willing to please, then toss it back to the frozen realm to rule the other monsters as his puppet. Cleansing his realm of the beast whilst gaining a second throne. Had you not considered this?" He asked, "I thought you smarter than this, Loki. Think about it, why else would the wise and powerful Odin save the kin, the very blood of his greatest enemy during the midst of a war."

"I could help. Help you teach Odin Allfather that you are not some useless tool to be used at will, that you are more just another of his stolen relics. To show that old fool and all of Asgard that you are so much more than any of them have ever given you credit for. That you are just as, if not, more powerful than any of them." He suggested, leaning in close and speaking smoothly in a low voice, "And all I require is a dagger."

He had to convince the boy to hand over the blade he had foolishly left in the god when he was forced to flee Loki's cell after ramming the blade in the god's chest. His master had been far from pleased, when He found out he had held such power only to leave it behind. He should have known better, instead he was too concerned with gaining information Loki had denied them, a way into the vaults, and the Tesseract to even realise he held such a powerful artifact.

Thanos was more that furious when he had found out that not only had The Other come back empty handed, possibly killing the Jotun runt and blowing any chance of gaining his knowledge, but he had also held the very power of time in his hands and left it behind in that accursed realm.

_Loki was shirtless when The Other appeared, just about to reach for his shirt when his attention snapped to the alien, slowly turning to the familiar creature as he watched him._

_"You didn't think we had forgotten you, did you?" The Other smiled, "You are a fool if you thought being here would protect you." he said as he stalked across the room closing the distance between the two. Loki didn't flinch, as he stood his ground. "Play brave as much as you like child, you cannot hide your fear from me."_

_The Other didn't miss the quick glance Loki sent towards the cell door. "Worry not, you are not the only one able to conceal yourself from the all-seer's gaze, we will not be interrupted. Now I believe we made promises as to what would happen should you fail us," The Other grinned as Loki paled slightly, "But worry not as my master has very generously decided to grant you a second chance."_

_"And if I decide to betray you again?" Loki asked with a snarl._

_"Oh, you cannot fail this time around." The Other assured, "I have found ways to gain what we need from you, and you do not need to live for us to do so!" he chuckled as he rammed the god's own dagger - one he had taken from Loki's room, into Loki's chest with enough force to knock the trickster back against the solid cell wall, Loki's eyes widened in surprise of the sudden attack as he coughed up blood. "You've proven yourself more trouble than you are worth. It is your knowledge He requires, not you."_

_He placed his free hand on the side of Loki's head as the god slid down the wall and to his knees, as blood trailed down his chest. Tightening his grip on the dagger as he began the spell. He hadn't even been aware of what Loki had been doing until the false Asgardian had painted an odd jumble of runes down both arms and started on his chest, using his own blood as ink. He had no idea what the dark haired runt was up to, but he dare not try to stop him from doing what he was, in fear of interrupting his own spell, he could not risk having to start over the gatekeeper could cast his gaze this way at any time and whilst he could hide himself from the man's view he hadn't the skill to hide Loki as well._

_Unfortunately the god was quicker in his casting, as the blood painted runes begun carving themselves into the tricksters flesh, the messy scribbled symbols cutting clean replicas into his body. No. No, no, no. The Other hissed as he felt the memories and knowledge he had been drawing out begin to seep away from him, he was so close, he almost had them, the spell was almost complete, but his hold was slipping - like water trickling between his fingers - with every new rune that carved itself into the god. All that knowledge was slipping away from him._

_He gripped Loki's hair, holding tight in an attempt to strengthen his hold, when the dagger begun to glow, the light slowly started to engulf both of them, but the other wasn't able to ignore it for long as he realised his nails on the hand holding the weapon started growing at an astonishing rate, he could no longer see Loki through the intense light but the false Asgardian felt lighter. He had to pull away, however when he noticed his skin beginning to pale, turning a shade grayer - just as the Chitauri did as they grew old, the metal of his cuff beginning to dull._

_The other jumped back away from the power radiating from the dagger, examining his hands, his right taking most of the damage whilst his left, which had been holding Loki's hair was missing the scratches he had gained the day before, whatever this was it was clear Loki had the better end of it. The dagger's magic seemed to hum as it grew to full capacity, The Other retreated before it could do more._

"A blade?" Loki's voice snapped The Other from his thoughts. And the creature could not stop the grin pulling at his lips as the emotionally strained runt took the bait.


	25. Chapter 25

"Where the hell have you been!" Clint demanded, when Loki finally returned to the tower, walking into the common living space - as though he hadn't taken off without word or warning - just before noon.

"Out." The green eyed god shrugged as he grabbed a can of drink from the fridge, and plopped himself on the couch.

"Out. That's it, that's all you have to say. Out where Loki? You know the rules, you aren't supposed to leave the tower without at least one of us." Clint shot back, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently.

Loki rolled his eyes, switching on the TV, "To the park. Not that it's any of your business, I'm not an infant who need hold hands."

"It is very much our business." Clint snatched the remote from the teen god's hand turning the TV off and giving Loki a hard stare. "As long as you are living here under Stark's roof, you'll abide by our rules, whether you like them or not. And don't expect to get special treatment because you're a prince, cause news flash Loki, this ain't Asgard. Thor doesn't get any special treatment, so neither do you."

When Loki responded with nothing but a light snort, Clint continued. "Okay, so you're going through some rather rough shit lately, we get it. But you can't just go pulling a disappearing act on us like that, the rules still stand, everyone is out there looking for you right now." He stressed pointing out towards the city. "At least take Nat, if you want some space away from the tower, she is great at blending away into the surroundings, you'd hardly know she's there."

Clint clicked the TV back on, tossing the remote back beside Loki before heading back into the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge. "So, I bet it feels good to be rid of the blue." The archer said as he took a seat, quickly correcting himself as he noticed the dangerous flash of emotion that flickered in the god's eyes. "The cast! To have the cast taken off." God, he hoped Jarvis had already informed the others Loki was back in the tower.

"It was a little hindering I suppose." The kid shrugged back, turning his attention back to the TV. Clint sat quietly watching the show while he sipped his beer.

"Wait, I thought she was the head nun or something?" Barton questioned as Sister Jude was strapped to a bed for electro-shock therapy.

"She was, but she is one of the patients now." Loki shook his head, "though I'm not entirely sure how it came about, I think I've missed an episode or two."

* * *

><p>A few of the Avengers had been a little annoyed at returning home after wasting time looking for Loki, only to find him sprawled on the couch watching American horror story, though nobody said anything. Though as soon as Coulson announce that he wanted to meet over the imposter who had messed with both SHIELD and the avengers, Loki attempted to excuse himself.<p>

"I had plans to spend the afternoon studying." Loki announced, as he got up and headed towards the hall.

"It really won't take long." Coulson insisted.

"That may be, but this is Avengers and SHIELD business and last I checked, I was a suspect not a group member. Not that I mind, your director has every reason to be wary of me." Loki shrugged, he was about to turn to continue on his way when Coulson spoke up again.

"Please, Loki, I honestly believe you would be of more use as a group member and not a suspect. We are dealing with things out of our league here, quite possibly magic and no one knows more about magic than you do. Well, nobody here on Earth."

"You're leaning towards magic, have you found a new lead?" Steve asked from his spot by the lounge, as Loki quietly made his way back to his seat.

"We think it may be Chitauri related, the weapon fragment we pulled from agent Harrow matches the metals used in the Chitauri tech left from their first attack." Coulson explained, "And seeing as the Chitauri have proven they are capable of changing shape before, I'd say there is a good chance that we are dealing with these guys again."

"Shape changing does not necessarily require magic." Loki pointed out, "Whilst it can be learnt through high level magic, it is not an easy skill to acquire. Shape shifting is most commonly used by those born with the ability. There are a few illusionary spells capable of mimicking shape shifting, but compared to the real thing they are weak and easily seen though, if you know what to look for."

"But what about those who don't have the proper understanding of magic? Surely it would be harder for them to see through the illusion." Bruce asked, he wasn't entirely sure he would know magic when he saw it, specially if it was being used to deceive him.

"Not if you know what you're looking for, after all an illusion is just that, an illusion, deceptive and misleading. It only works as long as you believe it, catch a glimpse of the lie and it's easy enough to break the illusion." He said, stepping next to Tony and covering the both of them with smoke. "Which is the real Stark?" He Asked. The smoke finally clears to reveal two Tonys both staring at each other with a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Sorry Bambi, there is only one person who's, brilliant, charismatic and handsome enough to be me." The toy on the left scoffed.

"Nice try Loki, the use of a nickname was rather convincing, but you forgot to include sexy and all around awesome." The other Tony tutted. The rest of the group looked between the two uncertain as to which Tony they should believe.

"Oh! I think I know a way. Maybe." Pepper announced, a little unsure. She walked up to the two Tonys placing a hand on both of their chests, a smile crossing her face as she felt the difference in physic. "Sorry Loki, but I'd know my Tony anywhere." She said, wrapping an arm around Tony as she moved to stand beside the one on the left. She had recalled how when Loki got ill when the others were in Africa, she had felt how clammy and sweat slicked his face had felt even though he looked perfectly fine.

"Pepper just gave you one of the easiest ways to catch a glam. Touch. Simple really as glamor's rely strongly on deceiving the eye, the stronger ones like this, rely on deceiving both the eyes and ears. The illusion is an image that cloaks the caster, and one of the major issues with that is that the caster rarely matches the image, the illusion tends to lose effectiveness when you realise what you feel does not match with what you are seeing."

"Do you think that was why the Chitauri pretending to be the new investors I met with last time preferred not to shake hands?" Pepper asked, she had thought it a little strange that none of the men accepted the offer when she extended her hand to them in greeting.

"Indeed." Loki nodded.

"Well, that's hardly going to help us, the guy isn't exactly around for us to cop a feel." Tony - the real Tony, pointed out.

"Perhaps not, but a glamor is much like your Midgardian images know as stereograms, focus long enough and you start to see the image hidden within, or in the case of a glam spell, the being beneath the glam." Loki explained, "People don't often pay too much attention to those around them, they tend not to focus on others too long. After all it is rude to stare. People are far too reliant on what they see, or think they see, which is why the majority of illusionary spells focus on deceiving the eyes."

Steve's brows creased in confusion, he knew he was looking at Loki, but he was still seeing Tony. "Ah is anyone else still seeing two Tonys or am I just really bad at this?" He asked, a little concerned he was the only one struggling. He was relieved when most of the others confirmed that Steve was not the only one. Nat being the first besides Pepper to seeing through the guise.

"I thought he'd changed back during his explanation?" She looked around the rest of the group, she was seeing Loki. His illusion had wavered and dropped while he talked, she had assumed he had dropped it himself but now she wasn't so sure.

"Really? The illusion dropped for me the moment I touched him." Pepper admitted.

Loki smiled, "That is because neither are fooled by the illusion any more."

"See him!" Clint announced excitedly, he may not have beat Natasha, but he had beaten Bruce in seeing through the trick, and Bruce was supposedly a mega brain. So he counted that as a victory.

"It is a little late for that now, though, the imposter isn't playing pretend anymore, at least not as agent Harrow." Phil said, after everyone had finally seen through the glam. For all they knew who ever this menace was could still be in their ranks just playing as someone else. Though with all the precautions SHIELD had taken since finding out, it would not be easy. "Can you still see through the illusion on a recording, on CCTV footage?"

"I am unsure." Loki admitted, "The only way to find out would be to watch it and see."

The footage had come up bust, even Loki could not tell if it was a glamor or shape shifting, for all he knew cameras weren't capable of picking up the flaws in the illusion. They were about to give in when Nat had the genius idea that they watch through the footage of the attack on Pepper as they knew for a fact those guys had used glamor's.

"We are dealing with a shape shifter." Loki announced as Pepper and the four men entered the elevator.

"What! You can tell that by like forty seconds of footage?" Tony gaped in disbelief, jees the kid could at least give them a chance to see through the trick themselves.

"Damn, I see it now." Natasha announced, as the group, on the screen in front of them exited the lift. A little disappointed that she hadn't picked up on it a little quicker, still she wasn't far behind Loki and he was well-practiced in these things so she couldn't be too hard on herself.

Loki gave a sharp intake of air as the older him appeared on the screen, peeking into the room. Everyone in the room, turning to him as he apologised to Pepper.

"I am most sorry, Pepper." He said, chewing his bottom lip as he looked at the woman.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are apologising for, you aided me, you didn't do anything wrong." She replied with a quizzical look.

"Did you not see that?" Loki asked, "There," he pointed out as he had Jarvis's replay from where he first peeked around the doorway, "I sought to flee, to abandon you and save myself."

Obviously Loki was better at reading his older self than anyone else was, as he seemed to pick up on a look that quite frankly no one else saw. Even Thor hadn't seemed to catch it.

"But you didn't. You stayed, and that is all that matters." Pepper assured him with a smile.

"All right then back on topic." Coulson clapped, regaining everyone's attention. "How do you see through a shape shifter?"

"You cannot. Well the eyes, but those who can shift and have magic can use glamor's to fix that little issue. And the aid of Midgardain contact lenses would be of help to any who know about them. Though it would seem from what I have seen on the internet, the - I believe they prefer the term 'Gifted' - woman capable of shape shift has the ability to change even her eye colour naturally." Loki informed them, he had to admit this Mystique lady was most talented. "I could change into a cat, a horse, even my brother, but without the aid of a glamor my eyes will always retain the same colour."

"Is that just an example or are you actually able to shift into other creatures?" Bruce asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

"I can. Though at my current level of practice, I am only capable of changing into that of similar or lesser of my current size." Loki affirmed.

"He can even take the form of a woman." Thor pointed out with a grin, giving his brother a clap on the back.

"You for real? Like a real woman, tits and all?" Tony gapped.

"Yes, _tits_ and all." Loki scrunched his nose as he repeated Tony's rather crude way of putting it.

"Awesome." Tony laughed, oh how he would abuse such an ability had he had it.

"So we are not able to tell if this imposter is Chitauri, human or some other magic using creature?" Steve dragged the conversation back on topic, giving Tony a disapproving look for having dragged them so far off topic again.

"Given the fact it's weapon is Chitauri, I'd say there is a good bet this imposter is indeed Chitauri." Thor said, and Loki agreed.

"I think Thor is right. This one is most likely just further evolved than those guys." He nodded to the creatures lying dead on the screen. And now that he had actually seen what the Chitauri looked like, he was pretty sure he knew exactly who this imposter was they were looking for.


	26. Chapter 26

Loki sat under a large oak tree, twisting away at an old Rubik's cube Bruce had given him, Tony had given him another which was 6×6×6 after he had whizzed through Bruce's cube a few times. Though personally he preferred Bruce's old 3x3x3, even if the colours were worn and it was a little stiff from use, the man had got it back in the eighties after all.

Head phones on and listening to his playlist on his Stark pad, which consisted largely of eighties rock, random songs and parodies from more recent artists and some j-rock. One of his fellow internet trolls who he chatted with on various sites, who went by PuddingKat, had plastered the phrase 'Gazerock is not dead' in comments several times. Curiosity got the better of him and he googled it, finding out it was some fan made phrase for a Japanese band called the Gazette.

It wasn't long before he too was hooked on their music.

He was just about ready to call it quits and head back to the tower, he wasn't even sure if this 'Other' guy would show up. They hadn't exactly arranged a meeting point.

The avengers were currently out on mission and Pepper was at work. So after convincing the woman to let him visit the park for an hour or two alone as no one else was free to accompany him, he headed out with the hope the creature would find him in the spot they previously met. So far no luck.

He was just about to stand to leave when a shadow loomed over him from behind.

"Took you long enough." Loki snorted as he looked up at the alien standing over him, pulling of his headphones.

"Where is the dagger?" The other asked, his gaze searching the trickster's casual Midgardian attire.

The black long sleeved v-neck has no pockets and the weapons shape should have showed in the pockets of the boys denim shorts had it been there.

"I do not have it." Loki shrugged, as he moved to stand. He was just about to continue when The Other grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him to his feet and slamming him into the tree behind them.

"You said you'd retrieve it." The Other hissed, teeth bared at the boy. "I grant you the power to conceal yourself from the view of even Asgard's gatekeeper and this is how you repay me."

"If you'd let me finish." Loki choked out, refusing to show discomfort as the creature's hold crushed him against the tree. "This is most unfriendly behaviour by the way, you are stretching my shirt."

The Other withheld a growl, as he released the Jotun runt, watching the boy as he fussed with the wrinkles in his shirt before bending down to pick up the coloured cube he had dropped.

Casually playing with it as he spoke.

"After practicing until I was sure the tower's all-seer was indeed blind to my actions, I snuck into the level in which the weapon was held. Opening the small vault it was kept within, not an easy task by the way. It required both password and print confirmation from both Stark and Banner. But alas the dagger was gone, the vault empty. I am afraid my lug of a brother must have taken it back with him on his last trip to Asgard. It is most likely locked away deep within the weapons vault along with everything else that catches the kings eye. But..." Loki held up a hand to silence the angry words about to be spat from The Other's mouth.

"But, I bring glad tidings as well. I can offer you something far greater than some pretty dagger. Though it may take time." He grinned, completing the cube with one final twist.

"Oh, and what is this something in which you claim greater than such a rare and powerful blade?" The Other questioned, with a slight hiss to his voice. Not completely convinced that Loki had anything to offer at all, perhaps he was better off dragging the pathetic godling back to his master as offering.

"Oh nothing really," Loki said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Just undetected passage into Asgard's weapons vault."

"You do not hold such knowledge, nor power to do so." The alien replied in disbelief.

"No, not yet, but give me time, I have come across some rather useful journals. I would give them to you to study yourself, but I'm under the impression you would rather retrieve this thing some time this century. Two weeks are all I require, then I'll have the knowledge to aid you safe passage in and out. And with the Destroyer, well... destroyed, you can retrieve both the dagger and the Tesseract and be out of there before Odin even realises what is happening inside his own palace."

"Tesseract?"

Loki rolled his eyes at the creature's attempt at playing dumb. "I have seen now what the Chitauri look like and it is blindingly obvious that you are of the same race, though most likely further evolved then the mindless drones that fought here. So it is safe to assume you too desire the Tesseract."

"And you would let me take both willingly?" The Other questioned warily.

"Why not. I care little for such trinkets, you may take whatever you please from the vaults." Loki grinned menacingly, "And I shall get to revel in the knowledge that it was I who made the mighty Allfather look the fool. That I aided in taking his most power full artefacts and weapons whilst he was none the wiser. Asgard... No, all of the nine shall see that Odin Allfather is not as all and mighty as he claims to be."

An amused grin spread The Other's lips, perhaps this false alliance with the kid was not such a bad idea after all. "Very well, I shall be seeing you again in two weeks time." He said before turning and disappearing back into the trees.

* * *

><p>Loki was surprised when upon entering the common floor lounge he found two women he had never seen before seated in front of the tv. The older of the two quickly standing to greet him as he entered the room.<p>

"H-hi, you must be Loki, Thor has told me so much about you, it is great to finally get to meet you in person." She greeted hastily, holding her hand out for a hand shake for half a second before awkwardly deciding not to be so formal and rubbing the back of her neck subconsciously. "Oh, I'm Jane by the way. Jane Foster, and this is Darcy." She gestured towards the dark haired girl lazing on the lounge.

"Yo." Darcy gave a quick wave, going back to the show she was watching.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the woman who has captured my brother's heart." Loki smiled back politely with a small bow. "I'm afraid Thor and the others are out at the moment, though I'm sure Jarvis has already informed you. May I inquire as to the length of your visit?"

"Just for the weekend." Jane said, stepping out of his way as Loki moved to set his things on the table. "Eric is in town for a funeral of an old work colleague and I thought to come visit Thor. Mr. Stark was kind enough to offer us room in the tower while we are in New York."

"I just came for the superheroes." Darcy offered, raising he hand like an excited child unable to wait for their teacher to ask their answer.

_'Joy.' _Loki groaned inwardly, that meant she'd be hanging around at least two or three days. "I'm sure Thor will be most thrilled to have you for the entire weekend. Make yourself comfortable, I was about to grab a drink would either of you like one? We have juice, iced tea or various canned drinks." He offered politely.

"Me!" Darcy called, "Got any cherry cola?"

Jane politely turned down the offer as she headed back to her spot beside the dark hair woman. The friendly smile dropped from Loki's lips as soon as he turned to the kitchen, this was not his idea of a good weekend.

At least over the centuries he had become rather good at playing civil, smiling and feigning interest in the words that spewed from the woman's mouth as she prattled on about what she had heard of him and how polite and intelligent he seemed in person. How great it was meeting Thor's little brother face to face. She was not the first of his brother's love interests to attempt to gain favour with his precious brother to try to impress and she wouldn't be the last.

But Loki was no fool and he was not about to fall for it.

His brother's face however lit up like a lantern when he and the rest of the Avengers had returned to the tower to find Jane and Darcy in front of the TV.

"Jane! What brings you to Stark's tower, I had not known you were visiting." He beamed, pulling the petite woman who had moved to great him into a crushing hug.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Jane laughed back, standing on tiptoe to give the Asgardian a passionate kiss. Both Clint and Tony bursting into laughter as Darcy and Loki simultaneously made gagging sounds at the open display of affection. Jane pulled back with an embarrassed blush as she remembered the others were in the room as well.

"It is a most pleasant surprise." Thor grinned, wrapping his arm around Jane's shoulder and turning back to the others. "Friends, this is the beautiful Jane Foster." He announced.

"Ah, hey, Darcy over here." Darcy pouted waving her hand around, to gain the thunderer's attention, giving Loki a slight glare as he snickered at her.

Honestly how had he not noticed her, she had a very noticeable presence.

"Sorry," Thor apologised, "And this is Darcy, she is very skilled with a taser."

"That I am." She boasted proudly, half hanging over the back of the lounge as she spoke to the Avengers gathered by the bar. "And a heads up, I'll be getting autographs and photo's before leaving. So I can rub it in Karen's big fat bird-like nose." She said with the most charmingly innocent smile any had seen.

'So, you don't like this Karen much, huh? Tony questioned.

'She thinks she is a total celebrity magnet.' Darcy scoffed, 'Always bragging about bumping into this celeb or that, never has proof to back up her stories though.'

'Sounds like we better get some selfies going then.' Tony agreed, pulling out his phone and leaning over the back of the lounge next to her to take a picture of the two of them.

* * *

><p>Loki sat cross legged on the living room floor, typing away on his stark pad as he chatted with PuddingKat. The conversation seemed to have turned to that of the 'grossness' -as PuddingKat put it- of public displays of affection and having to witness your friends or family 'sucking face'.<p>

Though she did seem kind of distracted, often taking longer than usual to reply to a message. If anyone should be distracted surely it was him, after all he had to put up with Darcy and the Avengers chatting loudly, and causing a ruckus from the lounge.

All the while his brother was who knows where with his precious mortal floozie. Honestly how long does it take to show someone around five floors of the tower.

A faint ding interrupting his music, notifying him he had received a reply, pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the conversation on his Stark pad.

**Probs for the best, u know. Not saying its cool that he ditched. But at least if ya bro is of with his girl u don't have to sit in the room trying not to gag as they go googoo over each other right in front of ya. Barf :€ **

**My friend ditched too, but it's cool cause I'm chilling with the Avengers! The Avengers! for real, no lie. XD **

Loki rolled his eyes, letting out a quiet scoff as he read the reply. Before messaging back.

**Pfft, you refused to believe when I said I knew the Avengers. What makes you think I'll believe you?**

**Cause it's true!**

**All right. If you are indeed with the Avengers as you claim, who are you currently with?**

**Everyone except Thor he took off with my friend to show her round the place. Even Thor's bratty brother, completely antisocial, he's a teen now, no idea why? Magic or voodoo or something. For some one who supposedly tried to take over the world, he ain't very intimidating. ****No wonder the he wore all that armour during the invasion. ;p**

Oh, he wasn't intimidating, was he? Loki turned to look over his shoulder, no points for guessing who PuddingKat was. Thor's '_bratty_' brother could be more than intimidating if that's what she wanted.

He didn't know why the comment had affected him as it did. Why it had annoyed him so. Most likely just the memories it stirred, of others back in Asgard, how they used to mock him for being weak.

One youth had teased once, that his presence on the battlefield as more likely to have the enemy doubled over laughing, than cowering in fear.

Aesir warriors were supposed to be built strong and intimidating.

Loki walked over to the mortal, who was laughing along with the others over something Tony had said. Darcy looked over to the approaching Asgardian and with a smirk and a slight wave of his fingers the drink in her hand turned to snakes. Making her shriek as she scrambled backwards out of her chair.

"Loki!" Steve called, in a warning tone. Jane's friend, scooted a little closer to the man, not daring to take her eyes from him.

"I do apologise, Lady Darcy. I was under the impression that I was not very intimidating." Loki apologies in a sarcastic tone, giving a slight bow.

"Loki." Steve warned a second time, though this time most of the others were giving him wary looks.

"I was just trying to be a little more social." Loki shrugged, staring straight at the dark haired girl, before turning and walking from the room.

"What he hell was that all about?" Clint uttered, watching the space Loki had been. He was not a fan of the way Loki had been behaving lately, his change in moods.

After getting over the initial shock, Darcy looked down at her phone, at the conversation she had been having with God of all things Awesome. Looking back to where Loki had exited the room, she silently cursed in herself.

* * *

><p>Loki did not return to the common lounge until later that evening, when Thor and Jane had decided to spend some more time with the rest of the group. Where he was promptly introduced to a older man named Eric Selvig, though he had made it clear Loki was to call him Dr Selvig.<p>

The man had been quick to cross the room and help Steve with dinner preparations in the kitchen as soon as the introduction was over.

It was pretty clear this Selvig didn't which to be too close to him.

Loki didn't have much time to dwell on this however as Darcy soon jumped him with apology after apology for upsetting him earlier. Insisting she still wished to be friends. He soon relented and forgave, after all he rather enjoyed conversing with her over the net all these past weeks.

She seemed fun.

And as much as Loki hated to admit it. After seeing Jane, Bruce and Tony deep in conversation over the last half hour. He could not honestly say he hated the woman, she was a lot more intelligent than the women his brother usually chased after.

It didn't mean she was off the hook, though. She was still stealing away far too much of his brother's attention.

"Darcy." Loki smiled as he handed her a can of raspberry soda, before turning to his brother and Jane. "And one for the lovely lady Jane." He said before pausing on his brother. "I'm not so sure you deserve a drink, brother. You forgot you had promised to spar with me this evening after all."

"I've already apologised, Loki." Thor rolled his eyes as he held out his hand.

"Fine." Loki put on a sigh as he handed the can of drink over. Hiding his amusment as Jane let out a surprised yelp, red liquid spraying all over her as she opened the drink.

"Jane!" Darcy gasped, trying her hardest not to laugh. Not that she thought it was funny to see her friend getting covered in soda. It's just that it was always funny seeing somebody getting sprayed with soda.

"I am so sorry." Loki gasped in feigned horror, "I honestly thought it was this can I had dropped." He said tilting the can in his hand.

"No. No, its alright, I never really liked this shirt anyway." Jane insisted politely, waving it off as she looked down at her pink stained shirt.

Just then Jarvis sounded through the room, pulling up a holographic screen, to show two people standing on the landing pad outside. "Sir, Queen Frigga of Asgard has just arrived via Bifrost, with company."

"Who's the intimidating Santa with ya mum?" Tony asked, as he headed towards the balcony to open the doors for their unexpected guests.

"The king. Our father." Thor replied, moving to go greet his parents.

"I'll go change my top." Jane mumbled nervously, hurrying from the room. The last thing she wanted was to meet Thor's parents for the first time in a filthy shirt, she was hoping to make a good first impression after all.

Loki quickly climbed to his feet, nervously chewing his lower lip as he looked at the screen then down at himself. At his black tee and slightly wore denim shorts. "My attire is not adequate for meeting with the king."

"Don't be foolish brother. We are not standing before the court, father is hardly going to worry over what we wear." Thor chuckled, clapping Loki on the back and guiding him to greet their parents at the door.


	27. Chapter 27

**Gahh, why does my brain shut down whenever I try to write anything with Odin in it. Plan on a big Loki, Odin scene.**

* * *

><p>His brother had of course taken the lead once again when greeting their parents. Stepping in front of Loki to greet Asgard's king and queen, leaving him to wait patiently for his brother to be done before speaking up himself. Tony stood beside him openly gawking at the two older Asgardians, who, even in their more relaxed attire, looked no less impressive or regal.<p>

Their father nodding and giving Thor a clap on the should, before Frigga had rushed him in hug planting a small kiss upon his forehead, before moving aside to greet her youngest.

"Oh, darling how have you been?" She asked, pulling him into a short hug, before holding him back at arm's length and continuing before he had the chance to get a single word out. "You look so charming in Midgardian attire."

"Mother!" Loki whispered in protest, trying to push her off of him as she leant down to kiss his head.

Frigga couldn't help but giggle softly at her son's embarrassment.

"Greetings father." He turned to Odin with a small bow. His father granting him a short nod before turning his attention to Tony.

"And which of your mortal friends is this, Thor?" Asgard's king asked.

"This is the man of Iron, To-" Thor started only to have Tony cut in.

"Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He grinned confidently, holding out his hand in greeting. When Odin moved his arm to grip Tony's forearm, Tony mentally slapped himself.

"Right, Norse guy. It's a handshake, a "Midgardian" greeting." He explained, ignoring both of Odin's sons looks of shock, as he grabbed the kings arm, rearranging it so that he held Odin's hand in his own, giving a firm shake.

Odin just stare at Tony for a moment longer, face unreadable, before nodding his approval. "I have heard much about both you and your fellow warriors."

"I assure you, your father is here for you, dearest." Frigga whispered in Loki's ear, as Odin followed Tony and Thor back into the tower. Wrapping an arm around him and giving his arm a gentle rub, "But, it would be most rude of him to not introduce himself and get acquainted with the mortals whilst in their home."

"I know." He replied back with a small sigh. There always seemed to be some form of reason for why his father could not focus his attention on him, at that moment. "Thor's new love interest is visiting at this moment as well. I am sure that the both of you will be interested in meeting her."

"Oh, it will be nice, finally meeting the young lady who has captivated Thor so." His mother nodded in agreement. "And what of the lovely lady Pepper, is she in at the moment as well?"

Loki shook his head, with a light chuckle as he led his mother into the building. She and Pepper seemed to really get along. "Not currently, though she is due back shortly."

They entered the lounge area just as Thor was finishing his formal introductions. "And this is intern Darcy. Turns out she and Loki have been friends for a while now, though the revelation has only just now occurred." He finished, gesturing to the brunette.

"Crazy, huh? The whole time we had no idea we knew of each other, then I accidentally insulted him, he figured it out and got back at me with snakes. But we're totally cool now." Darcy blurted nervously, Thor's dad looked pretty scary. Especially the way he seemed to be judging her with his eye.

Odin's brow pitched just a smidgen in puzzlement over what the young mortal woman was talking about, especially the 'totally cool' part. Though he wasn't entirely sure he was happy about the snake part. He assumed she meant illusionary snakes conjured by magic, rather than real live snakes though.

"And where is the lady Jane?" Frigga asked, eager to meet the woman.

"Oh, she is just making herself presentable. The drink Loki gave her exploded all over her top." Thor explained.

"You made her drink explode?" Odin asked sternly, turning to his youngest.

"The drink did not actually explode. It merely sprayed all over, when she opened it." Loki defended. Thor jumps in to defend him after realising the way he said it, may have given their father the wrong impression.

"It was a drink in a can, that sprays everywhere if it is shaken. It was an accident, Loki dropped one of the drinks when retrieving them, once he brought them over, he became confused as to which he had dropped."

"No magic involved, then?" Odin checked.

"Nay, no magic."

"Very well." Odin nodded, once again turning to look at his youngest. He was just about to speak to him when Jane entered the room, capturing both his and his wife's attention.

_'Naturally.'_ Loki thought as Thor's woman stumbled into the room. Odin looked as though he was just about to apologise to him. Well, not apologise, per se. His father had this way of apologising without actually admitting he'd wronged in the first place. But hey his attention was on him finally, and then she had to show up.

"This is Jane." Thor smiled, wrapping one of his hefty arms around her as he brought her over to his parents.

"H-Hello, it is such an honor to finally meet the both of you in person." She spoke, giving an awkward bow. It was bad enough meeting a boyfriend's parents, without the added pressure of them being a king and queen.

Odin looked Jane up and down. The mortal woman was not so spectacular, though he could see why his son had been drawn to her. She was pretty, in a plain sort of way. It mattered little though, Thor would lose interest in the woman soon enough and there were plenty of women better suited to him back in Asgard. Sif holds potential to one day make a brave and powerful queen and he had no doubt she would produce fine children.

"You are not the type Thor usually falls for." He said.

"It is plain to see you both care very much for each other." Frigga jumped in, giving Jane a genuine smile. "Thor tells me you are a star-gazer."

"An astrophysicist actually, but yes, I do study the stars. Though my main area of research is on the Einstein-Rosen bridge." Jane replied.

"Otherwise known as wormholes, sounds a lot less fancy when ya say it like that though. But you really don't want to get her started on that." Darcy piped up.

"Thank you, Darcy." Jane shot back sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Darcy smiled back, unfazed by Jane's lack of meeting behind her thanks.

A small clearing of someone's throat caught their attention. "Sorry to interrupt. Pepper Potts by the way, I met your lovely wife during her last visit." Pepper greeted Odin, having returned from work not long ago. "But our dinner is ready and it would be best not to leave it go cold, Steve put a lot of work into it after all."

She gestured over to the table, all set and ready, the food already sitting in the middle. Steve and Clint had even dragged Steve's dining table and chairs up from his floor, adding it to the end of the other table to ensure there were enough seats for all.

It was a good thing Steve always managed to cook too much food, with all the guests the tower had been getting lately. The captain did his usual grace before they all started to pile their plates with food, after everyone had enough food on their plates the table soon fell into several conversations.

Pepper and Nat were discussing the latest women's sports wear to come out, Pepper had started joining Natasha in her early morning workouts the past two weeks. The assassin had been helping her out, urging her to push her limits little by little.

While Clint and Tony had fallen into a debate over who had caused the most structural damage to their surroundings during their last mission. A combination of Tony's shoot enough mini rockets and you're bound to hit the target and Hawk eye's bomb-arrows, not the best idea.

Sadly enough Tony was winning, which meant it was looking like he made the most mess, but hey, at the same time he was winning.

"So I assume you have been behaving yourself whilst you've been here?" Odin directed at his youngest, who sat two seats down from him, beside Frigga.

"I have. I've tried my best not be too big a nuisance for them." Loki replied, sitting a little straighter in his seat as his father addressed him. Adding a quiet jest afterwards, nervous as to how his father would take the joke, but not wanting to seem awkwardly formal. "Have you ever known me not to be?"

"I was under the impression you were always up to mischief." Odin jested back, shoving another forkful of meat into his mouth.

Frigga gave Loki's arm a sly nudge with her elbow, granting him a warm smile and encouraging him to keep communications with his father flowing.

"I got to help the Avengers with a mission the other week." Loki started, "I helped in gathering information from the enemy. The others infiltrated the base while Barton and I remained in the Quinjet, but it was discovered so after those few were dealt with we too headed into the base."

"He is joining in on your battles here with you now?" Odin asked, looking around the table. He hadn't really expected the humans to have placed that much trust in Loki so soon after what he had done. Norns knew not many in Asgard had forgiven his crimes.

"It wasn't exactly the plan originally, but things change. Then again, things rarely go as planed for us, though it all turned out for the best in the end." Steve replied, as Thor was busy talking with Eric.

"Yeah, and minimal injuries too, a few scratches and bruising on some of us and Loki broke a wrist. Nothing life threatening. So all in all I'd say it was one of our cleanest missions yet." Tony added.

"You injured your wrist." Frigga gasped in worry, grabbing both of her son's hands to examine him.

"Just a fracture, mother. It's all healed now, nothing to fret over." Loki insisted.

"It turned out an enemy had infiltrated SHEILD. Under the guise of an agent, using some form of illusion or glamor." Steve explained, turning his attention to Frigga, who was listening intently. After realising Odin was now engaged in conversation with Thor and Clint. Seemingly having lost interest in their current conversation.

He couldn't help but notice the small flash of disappointment in Loki's eyes as he glanced at his father before dropping his gaze back to his plate. Continuing for the boy's mother, "Loki gave us a quick rundown on some of the ways to see through a glamour spell. He was very helpful, gave us a demonstration and everything."

"That is wonderful. I am glad he was able to aid you." Frigga gave a cheerful smile, before turning to her son and wrapping an arm around him.

"My talented, boy."

Loki gave his mother a small smile, as he continued to push his food around his plate. It didn't take a genius to guess that it wasn't his mother's praise Loki had been hoping to obtain.

After everyone had had their fill, Loki begun gathering the empty plates, stacking them and taking them to the kitchenette where Clint had begun stacking the dirty pots and pans. Almost dropping the plate, he was currently handing the archer as he heard Odin comment.

"You're still seeing Loki punished are you? Having him act the servant."

"He's helping with the dishes." Clint defended, looking back over his shoulder. "It's what normal people do."

He gave Loki a smile, noticing the aghast look on the boy's face at the fact he had spoken to Asgard's king like that. Pointing for Loki to hand him the cutting board, as Pepper explained further.

"We don't really have servants here, so we all pitch in. It's Loki and Clint's night to do dishes, Thor helped me with them last night." She said. Making sure to point out that Thor helps as well, to make it clear that both princes help with the chores.

"We help with cooking some night as well." Thor added.

"With supervision." Bruce joked.

"Yeah, my tower and open flame spit roasts don't really mix." Tony agreed.

"Ah, well it then I suppose it is good to see the boy has been forgiven." Odin nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

**Gahh, this did not go at all as planned. So much for Loki - Odin time, Tony's scene kind of exploded from a few lines to half the freaking chapter. Oh well next chapter for sure, then I'm booting Odin and Frigga back to Asgard so I can get on with the actual plot.**

**And I little warning this story is going on a short break for three or four weeks, but it will be back, I promise not to abandon it. Will likely post a prewritten one-shot during that time though. Anyway a big thanks to all and I hope y'all enjoy.**

**Oh and hope you all have a great Xmas and happy new year.**

* * *

><p>"And these are Bruce's cultures, he has been growing them for a while now." Loki said as he pointed out all the Petri dishes and different phials and test tubes, littering the fridge shelves to his mother and Darcy.<p>

Bruce had given him permission to show the two around his lab, granted, he stick to the designated areas he was given permission to be in.

"These ones here are what he has been using to compare differences in growth and cellular regeneration rates in Humans, Asgardians, Jotnar and his Hulk. Those tubes contain blood samples." He pointed out, before pointing to the dishes in a blue box on the next shelf up. "These ones are samples he pulled from dead Chitauri after the invasion. And the ones in the green box are something he had started working on in Africa. Bruce let's me help him with these sometimes."

"Yuck, why would anyone want to keep old mouldy plastic containers, body tissue and yick in a fridge. That on the other hand, that looks fun." Darcy announced, thumbing towards the big chemistry set up in the next room, all sorts of chemicals and machinery stored in and around the shelves.

"That is Bruce's personal lab, and it is off limits." Loki replied, turning to guide them over to the door that connected to one of Tony's workshops.

He had decided to show Darcy and his mother around some of the more interesting parts of the building after being shown up in the sparring ring by Natasha during their morning spar. It had started great he actually enjoyed sparring with the mortals, he wasn't at such a disadvantage when training with them. They weren't almost twice his size and strength like most of the kids he had sparred with in Asgard, and he wasn't accused of cheating or trickery when he used unexpected manoeuvres. As the others liked to use all kinds of tactics in battle as well.

It had become less fun though when his father had entered the training hall with his brother and mother. He always became nervous when Odin watched him spar, knowing his father would likely pick up on every fault and miscalculation in his form. Which made his defeat so much worse.

Normally he didn't mind when he was bested, the Avengers were all capable warriors after all. But being bested in front of his father by a mortal, and a woman at that.

"You'd have seen that coming, if you put even half the amount of focus into your combat classes as you do your pursuit of magic." His father had pointed out as he left the ring, after Nat helped him back to his feet.

"Thor would have been prepared to counter such an attack, perhaps he could give you some classes."

He had quickly excused himself after that, unable to even look at his father, not wanting to see the familiar look of disappointment in the man's eye. So after a short shower, he had found Darcy, Jane, and Dr Selvig in the living room. Darcy had been quick to rise and meet him halfway to the couch, grabbing his arm and turning him back to the door as she insisted he give her an official tour as Thor had left her behind when he had shown Jane around the previous day. They had run into his mother in the hallway and were more than happy to take her along.

"This is one of Tony's lab/workshops though given location he decided to make it a joint workspace." Loki informed the two as he opened the door, into the room. "And that is the making of the prototype of one of Tony's new armoured suits."

"Awesome!" Darcy cried as she darted across the room to the various bits of shaped metal and wires on the centre table. "What is this one called? I bet it'll be super freaking amazing!"

"Mark four point two. And considering all the improvements and modifications, the two of them have been making, it should be rather amazing in battle. We have been using readings and footage from the Avengers last battle with the metal man by the name of Doom and I have been helping Jarvis analyse my energy readings whilst casting magic, in the hopes that this suit will be better capable of detecting such signals sooner. As Tony stated, "More and more magic and space critters just keep popping out of the woodwork." Loki explained.

"You have been helping with this project?" Frigga asked, in intrigue. She hadn't known her boy was helping in the mortals amour forges, though this place looked a lot different to the forges back home.

"A little, I still do not understand half of the suit's workings, but I have been aiding when I can. Tony even said I have the potential to become and engineer myself if I applied myself. Though I do enjoy working with Bruce and Tony, I must admit I do prefer my magic studies."

"I don't think there is anything that could sway you from that." His mother chuckled warmly.

"Hold on. Why is it four point two? That is such a lame name." Darcy questioned. She honestly found the name rather disappointing. She had expected something a little cooler like, Iron Angel or Bloodbath. And then he could tell the baddies, it's painted with the blood of his enemies, most of them would probably flee before the battle even started.

"Because this is the fourth suit he has made since he blew his last forty two up." Loki shrugged.

"Well I have name suggestions, if he's up for name suggestions." She insisted.

"Pester him with them all you like." He waved, leading them over to where Tony's robots usually stayed.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Odin, have a moment?" Tony asked, stalking across Thor's living room to where he, Thor and Steve were sharing tales. Steve was just finishing relaying the events leading up to his becoming a human popsicle.<p>

"Could you at least attempt manners when addressing others Tony." Steve sighed.

Odin was a King after all, even if he and Frigga were acting more casual than regal, and though they all treated both Thor and Loki as friends or equals. He wasn't so sure that was such a good idea when it came their parents, they were merely visiting, and there for guests. Not to mention they had only met the guy yesterday evening.

"Now, now, Rogers you should know by now that only Pepper is capable of pulling manners out of me." Tony tisked jokingly. Turning back to Odin, "Honestly, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

"Very well, you have my attention." Odin replied with a nod.

"Okay, kids out ya hop. Grown ups are talking." Tony thumbed towards the door as he ushered Thor and Steve from their seats.

"Take heed how you speak to my son." The one eyed man spoke, a tinge of authority cutting through his mask of casual, calm, "After everything Loki has done, you may have right to treat him thusly, but Thor has done nothing deserving of such disrespect."

"And _that_ is exactly what I want to speak to you about." Tony replied, as Steve quickly excused himself, suggesting he and Thor go upstairs see who is currently hanging on the common floor, dragging Thor from the room.

"Why exactly have you come here?" Stark asked.

"To visit my sons, I'd have thought that much was obvious." Odin replied, shortly.

"Which one? See, that's where I'm a little confused. The one you kicked out of home or the one that is free to come and go as he pleases?"

"My wife has asked you to have word with me has she not, I have attempted to leave the king back in Asgard as she insisted upon. Can she not see I am trying. I assure you, you would be far more respectable and courteous when addressing me had I still been acting the king, whilst here." Odin replied, rubbing his temple in slight annoyance.

Not only had Frigga nagged him to no end in her insistence he act the father not the king during this visit, but now it would seem she was sending mortals to pester him on the matter as well. Was she really so fussed by one simple comment made after Loki had been bested in a sparring match. Honestly, he had only spoken in truth, the boy could benefit from spending a little more time and focus on his combat lessons.

"This has nothing to do with your wife. And I highly doubt you being in king mode would have me showing more respect, people have to earn my respect, they don't just get it because they have authority and demand it. I don't play well with authority figures, most likely why Fury ends up popping a vein every time he deals with me." Tony shrugged, completely unfazed by the slight twitch of full blown annoyances in Odin's eye. "Now back to the question."

"Both," the older man answered gruffly, "To see Loki as I have not seen him since his banishment and to try and repair the damage caused with Thor during his last trip home."

"Yeah... Not sure if you've realised this, but Thor has a rather short attention span, he had pretty much forgotten that whole fight back on Asgard by the following evening. And it is pretty obvious he is back on good terms. Loki on the other hand could use a little more attention, and by a little I mean a lot more."

"And don't bother trying to suggest a half conversation at dinner and that comment today counts as quality bonding time." Tony stated, before Odin had the chance to try and defend himself.

"It was advice, the boy could benefit from putting a little more effort into weapons and battle training. He had always spent most of his time hidden away studying magic, neglecting his lessons in the training fields." Odin insisted.

"Hey, I fought him during his invasion with the Chitauri, trust me his battle skills were anything but lacking. And if Loki is anything like me then he probably heard your advice as more of a I am disappointed in you, Thor would never have lost such a fight." Tony huffed in wonderment at how Odin could think Loki hadn't been paying enough attention to such classes, Earth had to assemble a whole team of heroes to take him down after all. "Look, I'm not trying to accuse you of being a bad father. You may be a crappy dad you might not, Thor seems to think you do a great job... Most of the time. The point is perhaps it wouldn't hurt to spend a little more time with your youngest."

Tony let out a sigh before finally taking a seat across from the guy. He had been pacing, he wasn't sure why he was pacing, probably because he was going into territory he didn't usually like crossing into. Yet for some reason he was going there for Loki, most likely because he didn't want an enslave all humanity repeat.

"When I was a kid, my dad didn't always have time for me, hell, I wasn't even sure if the guy even remembered I existed most of the time. He was too caught up in finding Rogers." Tony said, gesturing towards the door Steve had exited earlier. "The guy was dead for god's sake, well, everyone believed he was anyway, and he still claimed more of my old man's attention than his own freaking kid did."

"I dealt with it by partying and drinking, I still breezed through my studies and classes, naturally. I tried to fill the gap through others, slept with just about anyone who was willing. Never anything meaningful, never really had a relationship that lasted more than a week. There was no point, it wasn't their love I wanted, needed. I recently found an old recording of my father and at the end he said that I was his greatest creation. Would it have killed him to have told me that in person."

"Look," Tony sighed, looking Odin in the eye. "What I'm trying to say is sometimes its best to hear these things spoken out loud, direct and up front. Cause apparently Loki is not so much the kid that drinks away his issues and acts out to get attention, he is more the kid who lets it fester inside, then takes a gun to school and shoots up every dick who's ever made him feel worthless, to get attention. Only instead of a gun he brought an army and he one upped the school for an entire freaking city. So would it kill you to spend even just an afternoon with the boy before you take off back home and _talk to him_."

"I try." Odin exhaled, slouching forewords slightly in defeat. "It is not so easy to strike up conversation with Loki, we have far less in common than Thor and I." He confessed. Though perhaps he could try a little harder to communicate with his youngest.

_'You know, it all makes sense now, why you favoured Thor all these years.'_

_'He was the golden son, he had always been favoured, no one expected Odin to strip him of his title, banish him from the realm.'_

_'You didn't tell Odin that you were the one that let the Jotnar into Asgard in the first place?'_

_ 'I tried, when we first got back from Jotunheim but as usual, he did not wish to hear what I had to say, and after that... I could not. He had Thor banished and he was the Allfather's favoured, I did not wish to find out what he would have done to me.'_

The words his youngest had spoken in the weapons vault echoed in his head, followed by parts of a conversation he had seen on the recordings of Loki and Pepper when Loki had slipped from his cell. He had underestimated Loki, failed to seal enough of his power while he was imprisoned. But was it a one off or had he always done so? It was obvious Loki felt as though he had- has been overlooked all his life, that he felt as though his father loved him less.

It was time he put in a little more effort to show Loki that he was just as precious to him as Thor. After all, never in his life had Odin imagined he could ever love a Jotun child as much as he did his own.


	29. Chapter 29

**Aaaand I'm back. So here we go with the next chapter, and a big thanks to everyone for being so patient.**

** I hope it is not too disappointing.**

* * *

><p>"Haha, ha, you have his ego down pat, but the stance is all wrong." Loki chuckled at Clint's impersonation of Thor in battle.<p>

The two of them were in the training room, he had found the archer down there practicing quick fire shots with his favourite bow. He himself had ventured down the for the quiet.

After the rowdiness of breakfast, he had hoped to do some studying, he had a realm jumping magics to learn by the end of the following week after all. His mother was spending some quality time with his brother's love interest, she had insisted on helping Jane to remove all the ketchup from her hair. There was an incident with the ketchup bottle, the bottom had split, causing the source to squirt both over her and her food. Earning him a sideways glance from his mother, though she hadn't said anything.

Unfortunately the sun was blazing down on the rooftop garden, his usual spot for study when he craved fresh air, making it too warm for his liking. He wasn't to fond of the idea of hearing his brother and father enjoying themselves through his bedroom, his father had been here two nights now and spent most all his time with Thor, and he felt he'd be imposing if he invited himself into their conversation.

"Oh, come on my stance is spot on, I have been trained in other weapons other than a bow." Clint huffed, with an eye roll. His battle stance was a good as any others.

"Thor becomes arrogant as he defeats more opponents, he becomes overconfident and puffs his chest out, like a pigeon prancing about trying to impress its mate." Loki grinned as he moved from his scattering of books to imitate the stance."

"Dude, I totally recall him do that after our last battle with AIM, Tony made a point of going over and giving him a poke in the chest plate. It was only a small stumble though, I think Tony was hoping for a domino effect, since Steve was behind him." Clint chuckled.

"Trust me, I have tried correcting him, Warriors do not often appreciate constructive criticism. And battle master Drengr could care less if one's battle stance is a little off, as long as they take down their opponents." He huffed, "I bet the man has never even glanced a mastery book in his life, naming himself a master after stumbling through his own master classes."

"And I suppose the mighty Loki, could show him a thing or two on most stances." Clint raised a brow, with a crooked grin. Relaxing to stand with his arms crossed.

"You flatter me, kind sir." Loki joked back, "I know most every stance by position and name. Admittedly, most end in slayer. Giant slayer, Troll slayer, Then there is the horde slayer, and the slayer of snivelling cowards."

He showed the proper stance and action for each as he named them, holding up a hand to silence Clint after that last one. "And yes, that snivelling coward one is real, you may confirm with Thor later if you wish. And... The wife slayer."

Loki hunched his shoulders, curling in on himself as he gave Clint his best frightened, cornered child look.

The archer burst into laughter, almost doubling over at the absurdity of the boy's last stance. "That one cannot be real."

"Not officially, no, it is an unspoken stance of sorts. I have observed many a warrior use this stance on angered wives, I believe they are attempting to play on her maternal instincts, trying to seem as small and childlike as possible in the hope that they will not be spending the night out on the street."

"And here I was under the impression you did not pay attention in class."

Loki straightened at the sudden sound of his father's voice, spinning on his heels to face him.

"F-Fater, I was not expecting you, I thought you were exchanging tales with Thor and Steve."

"I was, and now I have come to spend some time with my other son, the one who does not 'prance about like a pigeon.' " Odin replied.

Clint cleared his throat, in an attempt to cover his chuckle, somehow it sounded even funnier coming from the mouth of a king. Silently wishing loki good luck with a pat on the back, as he awkwardly excused himself.

"I think, I... Er, might be rostered for lunch preparation today. I should probably go."

"So, you think battle master Drengr incompetent?" Odin asked.

Loki almost balked at this, he had not intended to have his father over hear him speaking ill of both his brother and his weapons trainer. Even if what he had spoken of his brother was purely in jest.

"I did not mean... I mean... I should not have spoken so of him. The opinion is mine alone, and it was unjust, I am sure he must have proven himself more than competent in order to gain the title battle master." Loki apologised.

"Perhaps, you speak true. Drengr had given me the impression that you were failing his classes and not paying his lessons the attention due. Though from what I have seen just now you are rather confident and well taught in your battle stances." Odin said.

Perhaps he should have made time to actually watch his boys in class more often, rather than judging their participation purely on the words of another. When Thor was still young and fresh to weapons training, he had often cleared time to watch his boy's progress, oft times with loki cheering proudly for his brother by his side. He had only gone to two or three classes once loki was of age to join, not wanting to over crowd his growing boys. It was so easy at times to forget Loki was still just a child, while Thor may have felt a little embarrassed by his presence, he had forgotten how much Thor had welcomed it at Loki's age.

"Yes, well, it matters little how well you perform a stance if you constantly end up in the dirt during practice." Loki sighed. It was always so embarrassing admitting his faults, he hated looking weak in front of his father.

"He did not pit you up against the older boys did he?" Odin asked. If this was the case, then he should have word with battle master Drengr, he could not let Asgard's future warriors be trained unfairly.

"Most everyone in Asgard are both bigger and stronger than I, be they my age or not. I remember Tyr was watching one time, so after class I had asked his advice."

"You sort word from the God of war? He had not mentioned such to me." His father mused.

"Aye, he said 'Not all Elves fight with arrow up a tree.' Gave me a clap on the shoulder and left." Loki informed, putting on the deepest voice he could muster as he spoke Tyr's words of wisdom.

"He was right though, I studied up on how Elves fought and battled, though many are highly skilled with a bow, they also have warriors trained in close quarters combat. They strike fast and hard, dancing around the battlefield, striking an enemy, then disappearing into the chaos once more. Many different realms use different techniques, the Vanir, though they fight much like Asgardians do, they've adapted fancier footwork and more dodging into their moves.

Then there are the Dwarves who fight a little dirtier, working their lack of height to their advantage, crippling enemies by severing tendons and arteries, then gutting them once they are brought to their knees. I had assumed Tyr was trying to tell me that not all are suited to certain fighting techniques, so I focused on adapting my own style. Battle master Drengr was unimpressed and less than helpful, so I stopped attending his classes."

He confessed, quickly jumping to defend himself.

"Though that is not to say I quit practicing altogether, I just practiced outside of classes, I still spent at least two hours a day training. I even ask Freyr if he might have one of the Elven battle master's observe and perhaps give me advice, during one of his visits. He sent a Lady by the name of Fendrelle, she must have thought I had some potential as she spoke with mother and agreed to return on a bimonthly basis to give lessons."

"So you fight like an Elf then? And this is why battle master Drengr was not pleased with your progress?" Odin questioned, he had heard accusations of his youngest cheating or using undermining tactics during sparring matches. But never that he fought as an Elf.

"No, I fight like Loki." Loki corrected, "Battle master Fendrelle did not specialise in Elven battle arts alone, she had practiced with the Vanir for many years as well. She said she had even learnt from an old Jotun at one point. She helped me find a unique style that worked well for me."

"You have never spoken to me of this, why?

"You are always so busy, I did not wish to interrupt." Loki replied quietly.

The room soon fell into silence, a rather awkward one at that as neither knew what to say next. Unsure on how best to restart conversation. It was one of the reasons that Odin did not talk with his youngest as often as he should, and when they did it was usually trivial things like, did you sleep well, or how was your day. Answered with a short, it was good, I got much done, or I saw so and so they seem to be in high spirits, followed once more by somewhat awkward silence. As neither wished to bore the other with every little detail of their day.

Thor on the other hands was always full of tales and eager to speak of his sparring matches or hunts. And Odin himself could then reply with tales of his own misadventures during his youth.

Looking around the room as he tries to think of how best to re-engage in conversation, Odin spotted the small pile of books on one of the benches by the wall.

"Ah, I see you were down here studying your books. I had been informed that your brother had brought a few of your magic arts texts, even though I had forbidden it." Odin hummed.

"He had not meant to, I do tend to place things in rather strange places from time to time." Loki said, not wanting his father to be mad at Thor. He was sure Thor had grabbed one or two of them on purpose, just because he knew how much practicing magic meant to him.

"The fault is mine, I have seen the way the boy packs for hunting trips, I should have known he would not pay much heed to what he stuffed in the pack." Odin admitted.

He had been angered at first when a message from Heimdall had arrived informing him that magic texts had slipped through and Loki was once again studying the pages. At both the fact that Loki had been given the texts when he had expressly insisted none were to leave the realm and at the fact the gatekeeper had sat on the information for three days before telling him. He had decided to wait and see if his youngest was looking to cause harm or purely studying for his own pleasure before intervening though, once he had calmed down.

And after the incident in which Loki again learnt of his Jotun blood, he was more than glad of his decision to let the boy keep his books. For he had needed the familiarity more than ever.

"So what is it you are looking into this time?" He asked, walking over to inspect the pile of knowledge.

"Just, studying up on spells I previously knew." Loki said, following his father back to where he had been seated before he'd been distracted by Barton.

"Spells you previously knew? Oh." Odin found the answer to his own question as he scanned the open page of one of the books. A very familiar coded mix of different runes, symbols and text written in neat rows across the page.

His youngest had been perfecting his secret little language since he was first old enough to write. At first it was just a simple code he and Thor had made up during play to communicate secretly, but Loki had clung to it long after his brother had tired of such things. He and Frigga both had been able to read it at one point, but over the centuries it had evolved beyond their recognition.

"I suppose you wish to take them with you when you return home." Loki sighed as he began to pack the books into a pile. "I was not banished to further my knowledge of magic after all."

Odin was a little taken back by his son's words, though in hindsight he probably shouldn't have been. Of course Loki had expected him to disapprove of his spending his days on Midgard with his nose in a magic tome, he had spent the better part of his boy's life trying to sway him away from magic and towards other things such as hunting and sparring, like other boys his age.

Like Thor.

"Nay, I see no harm in you keeping what is already here, and on that Midgardian magic tablet." His father replied, giving a knowing nod towards the Stark pad. "Yes, I am aware of what you and Lady Sigyn have been up to. You really must stop looking for loopholes in everything you do not agree with."

"Careful, one may mistake you for actually encouraging my wayward little hobby." Loki joked, completely caught off guard by the fact his father did actually sound as though he was being encouraging. Odin had always humoured his interest in magic as just a silly hobby he hoped he might grow out of, but he had been insistent on trying to get him to focus on the same hobbies Thor busied himself with.

"Perhaps I am." Odin replied, taking a seat on the bench and patting the empty spot beside him. Waiting until Loki had seated himself before continuing. "Perhaps your former actions, back in Asgard and here on Midgard have opened my eyes. You have caused so much chaos in the past few years, so much change, but then you have always been different."

He paused once more as he spotted the flash of hurt in his son's eyes at being said to be different, before they diverted their gaze to the floor as he chewed his lower lip. He begun again, trying to better convey what he meant. He thought to perhaps wrap his arm around the boy to comfort him as Frigga often did, but decided against it, hesitating before slowly moving his hand to place it top his son's. Regaining the boy's gaze.

"I had not meant it like that, Loki. Not because of your heritage, I meant your hobbies, the fact that you prefer to try and settle disagreements with words rather than fists, all the things I have tried to sway you from. That all your teachers and advisors had always tried to sway you from. I see now how wrong we were. How wrong I was. We thought to change you into someone you are not, but what right have we?"

"Why should we try and force change upon you, when Asgard itself has been stubbornly stuck in its ways for millenniums. What right have we to tell you to change, when we will not. I started a change when I let you into my heart, when I brought you home to Asgard when you were but a babe, I was a fool for not continuing it. You should not have had to grow up hearing such horrid tales of your birth kin, I should not have kept your origins from you. I should have looked to quell Asgard's hatred for the Jotnar, to have raised you to be proud of who and what you are."

"I was a fool." He admitted, gently cupping the back of Loki's neck, in the same show of affection Thor often opted to use. Loki's emerald eyes shone brighter than usual as he try desperately to hold back tears. _'Men do not cry, Loki.'_ Odin's own words echoed in his head, his boy had been only what eight, nine, when he had first told him that in an attempt to stop the boy sobbing. How many times had he uttered those words to his son. It was no wonder his son had grown to be such a mess.

But he was determined to do right by his son this time around. Well try his hardest too at least.

"I think it is time I stopped trying to see you as someone you are not, and start actually seeing the real Loki. It is time I start encouraging you to be yourself for a change." He said, pulling Loki into a hug this time as Loki's tears finally broke free. "I am sorry son. I have not been the best father to you, but I shall endeavour to be a better father from now on. And I know I do not say this near as often as I should do, but trust that I am proud of you, Loki.

I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

"I do apologise for Loki's actions." Frigga apologised, as she combed Jane's hair, after finally clearing it of all traces of ketchup.

"Wait, that was Loki's doing?" Jane blinked back. She had thought it just an accident, bad luck, as she seemed to be having rotten luck since she got to Stark tower.

First with the soda, then the other evening she had stumbled and accidently knocked over the lamp in Thor's room. Which had been rather humiliating, even though he had been so good about it. Not to mention the wobbly stool she had toppled off when she had sat on it the other morning. Pepper had apologised profusely, and even offered to compensate her, though she insisted there was no need.

"I fear most of your misfortune during your stay is likely due to Loki's doing." Frigga confessed. "He makes a habit of trying to chase the women who try to get close to his brother away, without Thor's notice of course. His brother would kill him if he found out it was his brother chasing away his love interests."

"Great I have the God of tricks and mischief looking to make my life miserable, because I got close to his brother, just what I needed." She sighed, before turning to Frigga with a smile. "Though you may want to tell him, he'll have to up his game if he's looking to be rid of me."

Frigga chuckled at this, both of them standing to rejoin those in the common living room. "I wouldn't worry too much, I'm sure you'll pass with ease, and besides Loki seems fond of you, he is usually much harsher in his testing."

"Testing?" Jane questioned.

"Aye, to see whether you love Thor enough to stick with him, or if you are willing to run at the first sign of hardship." Frigga replied, giving Jane a warm smile. "It is plain to see you love my son dearly, so I dare say you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>"Chin up son, you'll be back home before you know it." Odin nodded, giving Loki a pat on the back.<p>

He had spent the rest of the evening with Loki after their little chat yesterday, and surprisingly it hadn't been too awkward. There were a few moments when they seemed to fall into silence, and a rather embarrassing moment when he had tried to use the ice making compartment in the fridge only to get ice everywhere as he could not get it to stop. His son had thought it amusing, as he to come to his rescue. Needless to say Loki made all future beverages after that.

But sadly it was time he and Frigga got back to Asgard, so the group had gathered on the roof to see them off. Though the rest of them had backed off a little to give the Asgardian family some space for their goodbyes. Odin then moved to his eldest pulling him aside so he could have a word in private as Loki said his farewells to his mother.

"Father?"

"Heimdall has informed me that there have been times when he has been unable to cast his gaze upon Loki recently, I ask that you keep an eye on him. And before you jump to conclusions, I am not accusing your brother of any wrong doings, I am just suggesting it may be wise to watch him a little closer as Heimdall may not be able to." Odin insisted.

It was not as though he distrusted his youngest, he wanted to believe Loki up to nothing, besides being his usual overly curious self. That it was nothing more than his son, testing out and perfecting a new spell, Loki had admitted to studying spells his older self once knew. But given everything that had happened over recent years, it was best to be vigilant. Better safe than sorry.

Thor looked over to where his brother stood, handing a gift to their mother. "As you say."

* * *

><p>"Wait, do not open it yet." Loki said, placing his hand over the wrapped box to prevent his mother from opening it. "You must not open it until you are safely back in your chambers." He insisted.<p>

"You would make your dear mother wait to open her own gift." Frigga pouted, before embracing her boy. "I suppose I shall just have to endure to fight off my curiosity, until I am back home."

"I shall see you again soon." Loki smiled, returning the hug before leaning forwards to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"And I you, my son." Frigga returned the favour, before giving Thor a quick hug and kiss goodbye before moving to stand with Odin. Giving everyone a final wave goodbye as the Bifrost's light engulfed them, whisking them back to Asgard.

"I am going to accompany Jane, Darcy and Eric to the airport with Pepper and Steve, did you wish to come along as well brother?" Thor asked as they turned to go back inside.

"No thank you, I can think of a hundred things I'd rather do than watching you and your girlfriend sucking face." Loki replied, earning a laugh from Darcy.

"I taught him that one." She announced rather pleased with herself. She had made it her mission to try and help both Thor and Loki talk more like 'normal people.' "You two had better not plan on doing too much of that by the way, we don't need everyone in the place gagging over your lovey-dovey cuteness." She finished with a gagging sound.

"We are not that bad." Jane defended.

Eric cleared his throat, as Darcy snorted. "Sure you're not."

After seeing Jane, Darcy and Eric off at the front door where Tony had a driver waiting to take them to the airport, Loki headed back to his room. He had a lot of studying to get through if he wanted to learn this spell in time. He was starting to think that perhaps he should have asked a little more time, two weeks may have been a little presumptuous on his part.

Sure, he had a cheat sheet now, but he didn't have the precise spell or casting method. And he still required information from a certain tome that resided in the restricted part of Asgard's library, and though Sigyn was currently in Asgard, visiting a close family friend with her father, it had taken quite a bit of convincing to get her to sneak in and grab it for him.

She needn't worry about the gatekeeper spotting her, Heimdall rarely cast his gaze upon the book filled wing, as nothing important or in the least bit interesting ever happened in the library. It was not that hard to get in and out without notice either, he himself had been doing it since he was ten after all. Now he just needed to wait for her to contact him so he could copy the pages to his Stark pad.

He just hoped he could master it before he meets with The Other again.

* * *

><p>Seating herself on the edge of her daybed, out on her and Odin's chamber's balcony, Frigga placed her gift upon her lap, pulling the ends of the ribbon it was tied with. Starting with the wrapping paper once the ribbon was off, being careful not to tear the paper as it had such a lovely pattern on it. To reveal a finely crafted wooden box, a hand carved image of the large shady willow tree and flower patch, Loki tended to favour in her gardens, decorated the lid.<p>

It was the very spot the two of them spend many afternoons over the centuries, she often read him books or told him stories under the tree when he was small. The image was so precise she had no doubt that Loki had carved it himself, though the box itself looked to be made professionally. The thought that her son must have purchased the gift, then altered it to be more personal, was confirmed when she opened the lid to hear a beautiful melody start playing.

Though she had not been expecting what she found inside. The intricately crafted silver serpent dagger, with glittering green eyes. She had recalled seeing it before many times, sitting on display in her youngest's room, though she had know idea why he had placed it in the music box. Picking the dagger up out of the box, she noticed the folded paper laying beneath it. Several smaller pieces of card fluttered to her lap as she pulled the folded paper from the box.

Pictures, she realised, photos of her son's and their new Midgardian friends. She quickly gathered them up, so they would not blow away in the evening breeze, placing them back inside the music box for now and sitting the dagger beside her as she unfolded the note.

_Dearest mother,_

_I hope that your gift is to your liking, I spent many hours practicing the art of carving in wood, so that I would not make a mess of your gift. Tony was very helpful in offering me the tools and downloading tutorials to help me learn the skills and techniques required, I thought the box would be a good size to store your favourite jewelry. It was Lady Pepper, who came up with the idea of giving you pictures, she had Jarvis print out high quality images, she thought that you and father might like them seeing as we are currently away from home._

_Oh, and you may be wondering about the dagger. You have no doubt recognised it as the one that use to sit on display in my chambers, you were always so attentive of such things. And to answer the question that is most likely on your mind, the blade was in Midgard and not in my room because that is the dagger that was used against me in the dungeons. I fear that the blade should be locked away in some place a little safer than my room, as it would seem it is far more powerful than first assumed. I think that the blade may be responsible for my current shift in age._

_It used a power that effected a few things in Tony's workshop, and had altered some of his equipment, some things seemed to look new once more whilst others had the opposite effect. I believe it may possess the power to alter time, which would explain why I am once again younger. Perhaps the spell used to erase my memories somehow mixed with the power held within the dagger, winding back my body along with the memories. I do not know for certain, it is just a theory._

_But it got me thinking, time magic is extremely difficult, and requires a lot of power and the man who handed me the dagger had said that there were four crafted exactly alike, that they should not come together. Which leads one to believe it is but part of a whole, and if just one holds such power the combined power should one obtain all must be tremendous. I remembered the story father told us of the gauntlet held locked in the weapons vault, said to once wield the power of the infinity stones, the power to control time, space, mind, reality, power and soul, powers in which none should wield. What if this is one of them? Time. Well one part of it._

_I thought it best if the blade be locked away safely in the weapons vault were none shall touch it. So I have trusted it to you, I know that you will make sure it is locked someplace safe._

_I do miss being able to have supper with you every night, I miss your smile and motherly advice, and I do hope to see you again soon. I am unsure exactly what I am to do to lift my banishment, but I shall strive to do all I can to return home as soon as possible. I love you._

_Loki. _

_Ps: The small green satchel at the bottom of the box, I would be most grateful if you could have its contents sprinkled on Lady Sif's bed. Worry not it is harmless, it should do little more than make her skin itch._


	31. Chapter 31

"But brother, this is not fair. I've finally made a new friend, which by the way I've few of and you would deny me seeing her." Loki pouted, hugging the cushion he held to his chest.

He and his brother were both relaxing in the living room on Thor's floor, watching tv. Some of the others had been occupied with other things today, so they had eaten dinner just the two of them tonight. And now Loki was hoping to convince his brother to take him to Puerto Antigua, New Mexico the following day.

It had been a little over a week since his parents and his brother's girlfriend and friends had left, and he only had a few days left before he was expected to teach The Other the spell. He had it pieced together now, gathered all the information and knowledge needed to craft the spell and in theory it should work. He just needed to test it. He just needed to make sure this spell would get The Other into Asgard.

"Brother, you know that is not..." Thor sighed, why did having a little brother have to be so difficult some days. "You saw her just last week, when she and Jane visited.".

"That was a whole week ago." Loki argued, "And mother and father were here, so I did not get to spend much time with her. Besides, I have a new trick I wish to show her, and she wishes for me to come see her and Jane's place in New Mexico."

"Loki." Thor voiced, fully intending the conversation to end right there, but Loki would not hear it.

"And what of Jane?" The dark haired boy asked, "Do you not wish to pay her a visit, how many times have you ventured to Midgard now. To stop the invasion, to aid the Avengers when needed, then again to return me to Asgard when I had escaped the cells, once again when you brought me back when I had been attacked and left for dead. So many times you have returned to this realm, but how often have you returned purely for Jane."

"Should you not visit her for once, instead of waiting for her to come to you. She put in the effort to visit and spend time with you, should you not put in that same effort for her for a change? Surprise her, spend some time with her, take her out for a fine meal, women like that sort of attention. Women love to be doted on, they love to have a man's full attention, this is exactly why you could never keep a woman back in Asgard, you do not show them enough affection." Loki huffed dramatically.

Honestly, how was his brother so uninformed in such matters, anyone with half a brain could see this. Women did not spend hours preening themselves and dressing up just to be treated like just another warrior.

"Oh, and you are such the expert in romance are you. How many lovers have you had? You'd have just come of age and you had yet to woo a single lady." Thor spat back. What right had Loki to tell him he could not keep a girl. There was nothing wrong with his and Jane's relationship.

Loki's features twisted in anger at his brother's words, tossing the cushion across the living room floor, as he jumped to his feet.

"Forget it! I do not know why I even bother. I should just let Jane see what a selfish, pompous, thoughtless, JERK you are for herself!" He shouted before storming into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Loki sighed, as he leans back against his door, slowly sliding down to the floor and hugging his knees. So what if he had not wooed countless women, or even one for that matter, there were far more important things than trying to get into a Lady's skirts. Besides, what was so wrong with wanting to wait until you had found someone you truly loved.

His brother could be so hurtful at times.

It wasn't long before there was a gentle wrapping on the other side of the door, and his brother's voice sounded once more.

"Loki. Brother, please, you know I did not mean that. I was not thinking, I should never have said such cruel things."

His brother tried once more as Loki continues to ignore him.

"Any woman would be crazy not to want anyone as kind and thoughtful as you. Please do not be mad."

"Go away Thor, I do not wish to hear you. I am going to bed, now let me be." Loki huffed back. Getting up and crossing the room to his bed.

Let Thor be upset, let him feel guilty. Perhaps he was being a little childish, sulking away in his room, but his brother's words had been hurtful, and he honestly did not want to be near the blonde right now. So he would leave Thor to his own guilty conscience and who knows, this may even prove helpful in achieving in getting what he wanted.

His brother was always more inclined to bend to his will when he felt guilty for having wronged his baby brother, he was far more willing to try to please him. And Loki was an opportunist after all, and the mortals did have a most brilliant saying about life and lemons.

* * *

><p>The next morning Loki was disturbed from his sleep by obnoxiously loud banging on his door, he tried to ignore the sound, rolling over with a moan. The clock on his bedside table read six am, it was far too early for one to be up and about if they did not have a scheduled weapons class. Unfortunately, Thor was determined to get his brother out of bed, so he knocked once more.<p>

"Loki. Loki, get out of bed, I have made you a fitting breakfast and it is sitting in wait on the table."

"Go away!" He groaned back tiredly, "I remember being mad with you last night and once my mind awakens enough to recall why, I am sure I'll be mad still."

"Come now brother do not be like that. Now come out and eat your breakfast before I come in there and drag you out of bed myself." Thor threatened from the other side of the door.

Letting out a dramatically loud groan as he hauled himself from the comfort of his bed, Loki rubbed the sleep from his eyes, as he crossed the room. Surely his brother should have more sense than to wake him so early in the morning, he knew Loki was not a morning person.

"Tis a fine morning, brother." The blonde Asgardian greeted, as his brother passed him by, gaining nothing but an unamused snort in reply.

Of course his little brother was still mad with him, much unlike himself, when Loki stormed off to bed after an argument, all grievances were not forgotten by the following morning. But he was not worried, for he had the perfect plan to make it up to his brother, which unfortunately started with a proper spoken apology over breakfast.

He didn't usually personally apologise to his brother, not a real apology anyway. Often just the quick cover up 'sorry' when he tries to back step immediately after an argument. He usually preferred to try and win his brother back through actions and gestures, though after recent event these past few years, he had vowed himself to try to be a little more verbal when conveying his love and feelings as well.

"I would like to start by apologising for what I said last night." Thor started, despite the unamused look Loki shot him as he took a seat in front of his own plate of eggs and bacon, across from him.

"I should not have said such things, I was not thinking clearly. I... I was mad, because I feared what you said may have been true, I have not been the best boyfriend of late. Jealous even, you have always been so good at impressing women, you always seem to know what they like. And I'm certain that the only reason you had not yet taken one to bed was purely by choice."

"You are not going to follow me around all day under the pretence that you are making it up to me are you? Because as much as I have always appreciated the gesture, I must say it is more a nuisance than anything. Though I appreciate the honesty and thought you have put into this apology verily, and you are forgiven." Loki forgave, shoving a forkful of bacon in his mouth.

He had been planning to pretend to still be upset with his brother until at least lunch, nothing too nasty. Just ignore him a little, put upon a pouty sigh here or there, but after Thor had put such effort into his apology, he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Even though his brother's apologise were always honest, they were usually little more than a simple 'Sorry' or 'I apologise.'

"Ah, but here is the best part." Thor beamed, glad to be back on his brother's good side. "I have decided you are right, I should visit Jane, surprise her once in a while. Natasha has a job and New Mexico just happens to be on the way, so if we are ready in an hour, she shall drop us off and pick us up again this evening on her way back to the tower."

"Honest." Loki grinned, around a glass of juice, "Have I ever told you that you are the greatest brother ever."

* * *

><p>"Please, please, please can you take me to the Bifrost site." Loki pleaded, well more pestered really.<p>

Eric was currently busy with a project he was researching for SHEILD and Thor and Jane had just left via one of Tony's private helicopters, he had asked the billionaire to organise to take Jane on a surprise date at a flash restaurant the next town over. Leaving Loki to pester his new friend, who, unlike himself was fully capable of driving the White van parked out front.

"Nag and beg all you like kiddo, I am the master of pestering others, Your whining voice has no effect on me." Darcy shrugged back casually, grabbing two cans of soda from the fridge. Tossing Loki one as she passed on her way back to the lounge.

"You are not the first to underestimate me, so do not feel too bad once you cave." Loki replied, before going back to his chant of "Please take me to the Bifrost site."

Twenty minutes later and Loki was still at it, sitting across from Darcy, who was doing her best job at ignoring the boy as she try and watch the movie she put on. With little luck. Rolling her eyes as she finally gave up on the movie, Darcy grabbed her iPod, stuffing the ear buds in her ears and turning her playlist on.

"Give it up Loki, it ain't going to happen."

She was not impressed, however, when rather than the lyrics of her favourite song, Loki's voice repeating those same damned seven words, sounded out of her iPod and through the ear buds.

"Oh, you did not just mess with my music!" Darcy growled, "I don't care if people enter my room or borrow my clothes without asking, I don't care if people mess with my movies or computer, but nobody and I mean NOBODY! Messes with my music player. Not even SHEILD, Coulson and his agents were foolish enough to take it from me once before. My iPod! Like that would have any of Jane's research on it, and sure, maybe he gave it all back to us afterwards, but that didn't stop me dumping a can of sardines under his front passenger seat."

"Relax, it's nothing permanent, easily fixed. See." Loki gave a sheepish grin, before waving his hand, and restoring the music playing device back to normal. "No hard feelings?"

Darcy narrowed her eyes, staring him down for a good minute and a half, before letting out a sigh.

"Consider yourself lucky that you are already a friend, and friends are granted one free didn't know better pass. One. Now give up, because as long as I have by music there is no way you can pester me into anything. And don't even bother with that guilt trip crap you use on your brother cause it won't work on me. I don't fall for blackmail or bribes either."

"Well, there goes my next move." Loki sighed, leaning over to grab something out of the backpack he had brought with him and pulling out a smart phone. "I had hoped to bribe you with this latest model, one of a kind, state of the art, limited edition, Avengers issue Stark phone."

He shrugged, as he pulled out his Stark pad. "Oh well, I've no use for two of them, perhaps I should just auction it off, I'm sure Avenger fans would pay a fortune considering it comes with a preloaded folder with photos of each of their mighty heroes."

"Not going to work." Darcy huffed, though the determination in her voice had started wavering, as she chewed her bottom lip. Trying her hardest not to look at the phone, the brand new, shiny, completely awesome... No. No, she had a perfectly good phone, with only one scratch on the screen, she didn't need this.

Loki smiled, as the girl struggled to stay strong, to not cave. "Up close and personal, high definition, photo's of each of them. Including shirtless post workout photos of one Steven Rogers, all hot and shiny and covered in sweat..."

"Give me that!" Darcy relented, snatching for the phone, only to have Loki pull it back out of her reach.

"Uh-uh, not until after we get there. I'd much prefer you have your eyes on the road, thank you."

* * *

><p>And so Loki finally found himself in the middle of the dessert at the Bifrost site. Sure, he could have just used the new one made on Stark tower, thanks to all the recent Asgardian traffic lately, but the tower held too many eyes for his liking.<p>

"So why are we here again?" Darcy asked, not even bothering to take her eyes off of her new phone.

"So I can test out the spell for traveling between realms, make sure it works." Loki replied, going over the spell one final time to insure he had it memorised.

"And you couldn't have just done this back at the house?"

"It can only be done at certain points, where the branches between the realms meet or cross over. The Bifrost works much the same way, hence the need of its landing site." Loki explained.

"The spell takes a great deal of power to be cast, power I'm not sure I currently present, which is likely why I had not learnt such a spell until much later in life the first time around. I plan to use the Bifrost to enhance the spell, drawing upon the residual energy, left in its wake and follow its path back to Asgard. Which should in theory half the difficulty of the spell as I'll have the excess energy and the path's guidance to help ease the journey."

"So it is safe then, just skip on over to Asgard then straight back right?" Darcy asked, slipping her new phone away in her pocket.

"Absolutely, though if I'm not back by the hour you may want to call on Thor. You know, just as precaution." Loki shrugged, going back to his backpack.

"Loki." Darcy stressed, jumping to her feet from where she sat in the van's doorway. "You didn't say this might be dangerous."

"Relax, Darc, any spell when casting for the first time has its potential dangers. That is why I went through all the effort of getting here, following the Bifrost's path is the safest option." He assured, pulling out a small cardboard box and a can of drink.

"Now I've packed you a snack to help pass time whilst you wait, so stay put and I shall be back shortly."

Loki handed her the snack, before moving back to the center of the mark left by the Bifrost, murmuring his spell and blinking out of sight.

It was the one of the worst decisions he had made in his life.

He landed heavily upon Heimdall's observatory floor on his hands and knees, head spinning and limbs shaking as his stomach violently threatened to empty its self. He couldn't remember a spell that had left him feeling so exhausted and nauseous, and it had been successful. He dread to think how he'd be feeling right now had it backfired or gone wrong.

It must just be one of those things that require getting used to, the Bifrost had once upset his tummy in a similar way when he first started using it. This was likely just so much rougher due to the fact it was his first time and the spell itself required so much.

"Hiding from me has become habit of late." Loki vaguely, registered the gatekeepers voice as he spoke, and whilst he didn't sound as though he was angered, it was still a fair way off pleased.

Though he did not reply, as he slowly turned himself to sit back against the wall. His stomach lurching dangerously at even that small movement, his hand coming up to his mouth just in case.

"Why have you come here?" The dark skinned Asgardian asked, shifting to watch the younger god.

"Putting a spell to practice." Loki groaned back as the nausea dulled, but only a little. "And since I was to be here anyhow, I figured I might bring you a snack."

"You mean to bribe my silence?" The gatekeeper quirked an unamused brow.

"I mean like back when Thor and I were young and used to bring snacks from the kitchens." Loki shook his head, hand moving to grab it as his vision spun once more. Letting it pass before turning to Heimdall.

"I am no fool, I know you are not so easily won. Especially not by me, after all I have done to you, I do not expect to be forgiven and do not blame you if you would rather send for the guards to have me locked up for defying my banishment. I would hate me too, had I been in your place." He said, giving a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"That was an apology by the way, a poor one, I know. I just... Formal apologies, just feel so... I don't know fake somehow, and I don't even know how to start to apologise for such an act of betrayal. A snack is likely a horrid start." He admitted.

"Aye, well, bad decisions were made all around, decisions that lead to mistrust on both sides. So I cannot bring myself to place all fault on you, perhaps we could leave the past behind us and start afresh." Heimdall offered.

"You would do that, after everything that has come because of me."

Heimdall nodded in reply before taking on a more serious tone. "Though I fear you are playing with magic far beyond you, child. It is dangerous, all this hiding away, cloaking yourself, will lead only to suspicion and trouble. I only hope you have not landed yourself in such a situation."

"I believe you may be right there." Loki replied with a shy smile. He wondered just how much the gatekeeper knew, or perhaps - and more likely - he just had suspicions that something may be going on.

"My stomach is still turning from that realm jump, and I can honestly say I would rather not do that again anytime this century. And I have no quarrel with you reporting this to father, I shall face my punishment, somehow learning a new spell is worth it in the end. Besides, he is likely to figure it out after all, as I hope to return via Bifrost, I really do not wish to do that again."

"Well, there is certainly no hiding the bright beam of the Bifrost." The gatekeeper laughed back. "Shall I set course for Midgard then?"

"Aye, but I best not forget to give you this. The Midgardians have some most delicious foods, we shall have to get the recipes for some so the cooks can learn them." Loki said excitedly as he pulled the treats from his bag, handing them to the all-seer.

Heimdall took the box Loki handed him, opening it up to reveal two round desserts, with a hole in the center, one glazed in a clear icing and the other chocolate with flakes sprinkled on top.

"Doughnuts?"

"Aye, I've had a few from different shops, but these are by far the best. I'm sure you get to see all kinds of foods from other realms, I thought you might like to try some. I also have a bottle of chocolate milk, milk that is chocolate, is it not the most brilliant idea." Loki said as he handed the bottle over.

"That is most thoughtful of you." Heimdall nodded, closing the box once more. "But, I think it is time you returned, the girl Darcy is beginning to grow anxious."

"Very well." Loki agreed, glad that his nausea had finally settled as he moved to stand in front of the Bifrost. At least he knew he had a working spell and he should have kept the gatekeeper's attention long enough for Lorelei to do her part unseen.

She may be rather annoying at times, but she was good at the whole sneaking around business and rather talented in magic. He'd have asked Sigyn, but he had already asked so much of her lately and he knew this wasn't really her thing. And after Thor had told him that Amora was no longer on his friend list - though he refused to say why, other than humiliating betrayal - he wasn't about to turn to her.

Besides, she wasn't too bad, they did both have the whole over looked younger sibling thing in common. Though she often called favor in return for a favor, but he'll deal with that part when it arrives, as he now owed her one. One of her more annoying points.

Heimdall stepped up to the dial in the center of the observatory, thrusting his sword in place to open the Bifrost. Giving the youngster a final word of advice as Loki stepped through.

"Be careful. There is no shame in showing weakness at times, sometimes seeking help is the wisest course of action."


	32. Chapter 32

**Short chapter I know, and so sorry about the slow update.**

**Had my first encounter with a tropical cyclone, my family was lucky enough not to get too much damage in the storm, a few trees blew over or lost branches, one of which took down a power line across the driveway and I found out quite a few of our windows leak rather badly. The most important thing was all our animals were safe, we moved the outdoor cages to higher ground and dismantled my sister's old gym equipment, placing weights on top of all the hutches to ensure none blew away, and placing food on the roof so possum wouldn't need to try and venture out.**

**Most of the city lost power and we had none for a week, I wasn't able to work on the next chapter as I could not go online. But I've finally got it done, so here you go and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Loki paced back and forth by a secluded large oak tree, as he waited impatiently for The Other to show up. This was taking longer than he'd like and he never was a fan of having to wait around for others. Not to mention he hoped to get back to the tower as soon as possible, before anyone noticed he was gone. Bruce and Tony had been holed up in the lab all morning, Pepper had meetings, both Nat and Clint were in a SHIELD briefing and his brother and Steve were in the middle of a super work out which was likely to continue for at least another hour.<p>

Some of the others were beginning to grow suspicious, and Heimdall would not be pleased that he was cloaking himself once more from his sight. And he was seriously starting to question if he was doing the right thing. Okay, he knew he was doing the right thing, though perhaps he wasn't going about it the best way. He couldn't help but think that perhaps he should have heeded the gatekeeper's advice, told Thor what he was doing, let him in on the plan.

In fact, he was going to, after speaking with Heimdall, he had planned to tell Thor what he had planned. But after the talking to Thor had given him once Thor and Jane had returned from their date, he had ended up deciding not to. Turns out Darcy had called Thor, having grown anxious when Loki had yet to return half an hour after blinking off to Asgard. He couldn't blame her though, she wasn't used to the whole magic thing and he probably hadn't helped her worry, having told her to call his brother if he was gone too long. He shouldn't have mentioned the fact casting a new spell for the first time always held potential dangers, if he had kept that part to himself she would have worried less.

It had been childish really, the only reason he hadn't filled his brother in was because he was sulking over the fact Thor had declared that all his sneaking around and secret keeping would land him in trouble. That it would eventually blow up in his face as it has done in the past. And so, acting like the _mature and intelligent_ being, as he so often does, he decided to prove his brother wrong. He just hoped this didn't all backfire on him like Thor warned.

Then again, that was what back up plans were for and though he didn't actually have one just yet, he was rather good at coming up with plans on the run. Having Thor as a brother kind of called for such, Norns knew the thunderer rarely planned ahead.

He knew exactly what he was doing though, he was drawing out the enemy. It didn't take a super genius to figure out this creature, The Other, was the one who had attacked him in his cell, had left him for dead. And sure he could just kill it or inform the Avengers to help take this creature down, but what good would that do. The Other obviously wasn't the one giving orders, it had mentioned its master, it was this master who was seeking the powers of artifacts held within Asgard's vault.

No, removing The Other would solve nothing. Taking down the Chitauri army that had invaded had proven to have done little to dissuade whoever is pulling the reigns from reaching his goal. So what would losing one general do? Taking down one general does not win you a war, you have to strike the leader and to do so he needed to bait him out, and what better to use as bait than a number of the objects he desires.

And he _would_ leave his throne or hold or whatever it is he rules from this time, because his lackey had already proven himself useless several times before. The Other claims they had been allies after all so he could only assume that the thing had played some role in the invasion, not to mention it had held the very blade they now seek in its hands and foolishly left it behind.

No, this 'Master' would travel to Asgard in person, be it alone or with back up, he was being granted access to the very room that held both the dagger and the Tesseract. And if they are indeed what Loki suspects they may be, then it also holds the gauntlet used to possess and wield them. This master of the Chitauri would not risk failure on such a chance.

They wouldn't be guided so easily to the vaults, though, obviously, but where's the surprise if he let them know that. And he did so hate to ruin surprises.

"Took you long enough, I was beginning to think you did not wish to get this blade back after all." Loki snorted as The Other finally decided to grace him with its presence, not even bothering to face the creature before speaking.

"We were allies once, yes? Then surely you are more than aware that I do not like time wasting, yet I have just wasted fifteen minutes dallying around some park awaiting you."

"Well, well, seems somebody is becoming more and more alike their old self every day. I must say I do not appreciate the attitude." The Other hissed back.

"And I do not appreciate waiting on others." Loki replied.

He had watched through just about all the footage and news feeds he could find of the Chitauri attack. He had to admit he did not much like the Loki, he saw, the Loki who attacked New York. Influence or no, he had been a dick, or as Tony would likely put it a completely upsimself diva asshole. He thought it might be a nice touch to try and channel a little of that dick Loki's attitude, seeing as The Other had decided to play on hurts and grievances his erased self had so obviously succumb to in the past, to gain compliance in the first place.

Best not over play it though.

So he did relent a little when the creature narrowed his hollow black eyes. "That was a little uncalled for. I am just a little edgy today, I think my brother is starting to suspect I am up to something, so can we perhaps hurry and get this over with, before Odin's 'perfect' son comes and ruins our plans."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes, it took him twenty minutes to teach the foreign creature the spell. Well by teaching him all he could really do was teach him the actual words that need be recited and the limitations, something he hadn't even been sure could be done from the Chitauri's home that lay between the branches at first. Luckily, due to a journal Pepper had given his older self to write down his thoughts during his stay with her, he had learnt it could be done from there, though only at certain points at certain times.<p>

Whether or not The Other could do it was another thing, though, considering the guy's master had managed to find a way to send The Other to Midgard on several occasions now, this master of its should be able to cast the spell right. It made sense that The Other could get to Midgard, but not Asgard. You had to follow the branches, the paths between realms, not an easy task, it isn't like the paths are seen by the naked eye. When his older self had managed to make a link with the Tesseract, the cube had created a path linking the two places.

And considering traces of residual energy from the Tesseract still clung to stark's tower, it was safe to say the path between the Chitauri's home world - or rock as one of his journals had stated - and Midgard was still easy enough to find and follow. A path to Asgard on the other hand, near impossible to spot if you do not know what you are looking for. Perhaps this Other's master should have had him teach him how to find the paths rather than simply open one.

"And you claim we cannot use this path of yours for another three days?" The Other asked sceptically.

"I do not claim, it is truth, you cannot just traverse through empty space from one realm to another. Okay, you can, but you'd likely be stuck wondering for Norns knows how long. You need follow the branches, the ancient paths linking the nine together. Your home falls between these branches, thus you must wait until enough of these branches not only cross over your home, but also link to the desired realm." Loki explained, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Had he not already covered this.

"And how am I to know this will actually work, that it actually leads to the palace vaults?" The Other questioned.

"Ah, I thought you may be wary of such deceit. It is unwise to place too much trust in another after all. The spell shall open a small window, showing you the destination in which the path leads and considering how close this path draws near to your homeland, you should be able to test it as soon as you return." Loki replied with a small smirk.

Burying the slight tingle of nervousness so that The Other would not catch glimpse of it. If Lorelei hasn't done her part, if she messed up on her end then the spell would work against him. If she had messed up then it would not work, it would reveal the actual location in which the portal leads rather than the room in which they expect to gain access to. This whole thing would blow up in his face.

Lorelei was a skilled and talented sorceress, she was more than competent with such spells. He knew this, but still it was there, that little seed of doubt, that completely irrational fear that he would be betrayed, that he had foolishly put his trust, his faith in somebody he shouldn't. It was foolish to think such, to always hold such fear of disloyalty and mistrust, but he could not help it. He had always held such trust issues for as long as he could remember. Which is how he always ended up attempting to fix messes alone, too afraid to ask others for help in case they should turn around and stab him in the back.

And he wanted to change this, he did. Yet here he was, once again falling into old habits and going it alone. He knew he should have told his brother and new friends, and now he was beginning to regret not doing so. For acting so childish and not telling Thor when he was going to, simply to prove some stupid point.

He wasn't about to let this creature see the storm of thoughts and emotions beginning to brew inside of him though. He would continue to portray a presence of calm confidence.

"Oh, and worry not, this window is one sided, Asgard will not be alerted to your actions until it is too late."

"Excellent, my master will be most pleased by your continued loyalty, and what of you? Do you not wish to witness Asgard's king's reaction in person." The creature cocked its head.

"I have my own means of returning to Asgard." Loki shrugged back.

"And I trust you will be careful between now and then, the last thing we need is to have your brother and his friends sniffing around."

"Of course, I would not want to ruin the surprise after all." He gave a little laugh in reply.

"Very well, I shall see you again once you finally hold the throne you have so longed to claim." The Other grinned.

Loki almost didn't catch his confusion at the creature's words, almost let it show on his face. Caught off guard by the sudden change in direction, this had never in either previous conversation been about obtaining the throne. So why had The Other said such a thing?

"Seeing his realm reduced to ashes will crush the old king, I would not be surprised if the shock alone caused him to roll over and croak, there may not be need to rid him for you. The loss of his father and viciously cruel betrayal of his baby brother will shatter Asgard's golden prince leaving the throne wide open for your rule." It laughed menacingly, its wide twisted grin revealing sharp yellowed teeth.

Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to keep the shock from his face when it finally dawned on him. The Other had glanced over his shoulder earlier, he had assumed the creature was being cautious, he knew now that was not the case.

"Goodbye, little prince." The Other whispered into his ear in amusement before leaving the boy alone in the park.

Only he wasn't alone.

He all ready knew exactly who he would meet before he had even turned to look behind him. His brother was a definite, likely one or more of his friends as well, though whether it be the whole gang or just a few he was unsure. One thing he did know for sure, was that The Other had just screwed him over.


	33. Chapter 33

**Two days later than planned, but hey better late than never.**

* * *

><p>"Aren't you two sick of that by now?" Clint asked, as he watched Thor and Steve go another round in the sparring ring.<p>

He had only got back to the tower five minutes ago, Nat hadn't been so lucky, she still had a mound of paperwork from her last mission to get through. He had returned to find everyone already preoccupied, and he really wasn't in the mood to listen to Tony and Bruce try and dumb down whatever science mumbo-jumbo they were up to. So he found himself in the gym watching the two muscular blondes sparring each other, which, according to Jarvis they had been doing for the past hour.

"You are more than welcome to join us archer." Thor invited, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm. "Even those who prefer to stay at the edges of battle should learn to fight hand to hand like a true warrior."

"Are you claiming I cannot fight just because I'm good with a bow and arrow?" Clint huffed back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey now, I'm sure that is not what he meant." Steve placated, stepping between the two. "Right Thor?"

"I am simply suggesting that you should join us in the ring." Thor replied with a friendly smile, glancing to the ceiling as he called to Jarvis. "Jarvis, send down my brother would you. He shall make a fine suited sparring partner for Clint."

"Are you serious?" Clint scoffed in disbelief, though the Asgardian didn't seem to hear his words.

"Hey, calm down. I really don't think Thor means any offense by his words." Steve shrugged, giving Clint a supportive slap on the shoulder.

"You know, I'm actually kind of glad I didn't have to grow up with this guy for a brother." The archer sighed.

"Loki is not currently inside of the building." The Ai replied to Thor's request.

"Then where is he?" Thor questioned.

"Really? He snuck off again." Clint groaned. At least now that Tony had given the boy a phone they could keep track of him.

"Thor, where are you going?" Steve asked, as Thor started for the door.

"To find out what my sneak of a brother is up to now." Thor answered.

"According to the gps on his Stark phone he is currently in Central Park." Jarvis informed.

Thor wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or furious with his brother as he, Steve and Clint tracked through the most secluded part of the park, following his brother's phone's gps. He decided to settle on both. Had he not just had this conversation with his brother just the other day. Warned him of sneaking about and doing things without informing either himself or their friends. And yet here he was sneaking off to the park without so much as a word to anyone.

"Oh, and worry not, this window is one sided, Asgard will not be alerted to your actions until it is too late."

Thor hid among the vegetation upon hearing his brother's voice. Who was he speaking with? He peaked around one of the trees to try to spot his brother, as Steve and Clint followed his led. Hiding themselves from view. He was absolutely horrified when his eyes finally landed on Loki, to find the boy speaking with a creature that seemed hauntingly similar to the Chitauri. And not only was his brother speaking to his creature as though they were acquainted, but they were speaking of Asgard and of Odin.

This wasn't what it looked to be, it couldn't be. Loki wasn't working with this creature, he must have some form of plan or scheme in play. There was no way his little brother would betray their realm for such a creature, no matter what it promised in return. Loki would never stoop so low.

And yet there was still that little voice of doubt in the back of his mind, the voice that reminded him that Loki had done horrible things in the past. That his brother had worked with the Chitauri before. That voice that worried this had all been but a plot, a play from the very moment he found his brother injured in his cell, to fool everyone into thinking he was changed. That the kind, quiet, playful boy that had once been was back, to deceive all into a false sense of trust.

No.

No, that was too much, even for his brother. Even the young man who had attacked New York with an alien army could not be that cruel and deceiving. It was this creature his brother was deceiving not them, he was sure of it.

And then the creature spoke once more before departing, vanishing from sight as Loki often did with the aid of his magic. And suddenly his certainty was wavering once more as that voice of doubt came roaring back with vengeance.

"Seeing his realm reduced to ashes will crush the old king, I would not be surprised if the shock alone caused him to roll over and croak, there may not be need to rid him for you. The loss of his father and viciously cruel betrayal of his baby brother will shatter Asgard's golden prince leaving the throne wide open for your rule."

* * *

><p>"Brother, this isn't-" Loki started as he turned around to find his brother storming over to him, his rather furious looking brother. He hadn't even the chance to finish his sentence before Thor's huge hand clamped around his arm.<p>

"Not now." Thor snapped, yanking Loki forwards as he dragged his brother back to where his friends waited.

"Thor." Loki protested as he tried to pry his brother's hand from him.

This was ridiculous, he hadn't even been given a chance to try to explain. Why must his brother be so impulsive, so quick to temper. With an inward groan, he noted that both Steve and Clint were also present, hidden a short distance from where he and The Other had been talking. Far enough that they would not be easily spotted, yet close enough to have heard their conversation.

"This is not what it looks like." He tried only to have his brother turn to him in anger.

"It never is with you!"

Loki bit his lip at that. Perhaps the wisest course of action right now would be to hold his tongue until his brother was ready to start questioning him. Which, given the fact he seemed to be getting dragged over to Clint's dark four door Bugatti Veyron, wasn't going to be until they arrived back at the tower.

The short drive back was awkward at best, nobody spoke a word and the archer hadn't even thought to turn on the radio to drown the silence out. He had been stuck in the back next to his brother, who spent the entire trip staring out the window and refusing to acknowledge him. And by the time they entered the tower and made their way to the main floor, where everyone was gathered, he was certain he had stuffed things up completely.

He had to admit though, watching the footage Clint had recorded on his phone and was now showing the rest of the team, of him and The Other speaking, it did look rather bad.

"How could you? How could you, after everything I said to you after your little stunt in New Mexico!" Thor fumed as he paced the floor. "You'll never change, will you. You think you know better than everybody else."

"Why should I be the one that has to change! It's always me who is in the wrong, 'You should spend more time in the training fields and less time studying magic. Why do you waste time in the library when you should be out hunting and fighting like other boys your age.' Ever consider that perhaps it would do some other Asgardians some good to spend a little more time studying rather than beating each other over the head." Loki shouted back from his spot by the couch.

"Maybe I don't want to change. Why should I have to change just to please others!"

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" Thor growled back.

"Isn't it."

"Okay, okay, calm down, both of you. No one is trying to tell you to change, Loki, and Thor I think this will go a lot smoother if we try to keep our tempers at bay." Steve piped up, stepping forward to try and defuse the situation before it got any worse.

Once everyone had fallen quiet once more and Thor and Loki had both taken a seat, Clint spoke up.

"So you've been staying in touch with the Chitauri this whole time? You must have thought us rather stupid to think we wouldn't catch on."

"That is not true." Loki insisted.

"What isn't? The fact you didn't think us smart enough to figure out you were up to something or the meeting with this Chitauri creature?" Clint pushed with a snort.

"I hadn't been in contact with it since the beginning, it contacted me. And no, of course I don't think any of you fools, I just didn't want to risk The Other suspecting me of trickery." Loki argued back, crossing his arms defensively over his chest with a slight growl as he added.

"And before any of you decide to jump to conclusions, no, I do not want Asgard's throne."

"Relax Loki, we are hardly going to believe that creature's words without giving you a chance to explain. I for one am not about to through away all the trust you worked so hard to build between us just because of some alien creature." Steve assured.

"And I certainly don't trust someone whose idea of fashion is wearing a golden cadged codpiece on his face." Tony agreed.

After all, he knew first hand how captain teamwork and the rest of the team liked to drone on about the dangers and brainlessness of deciding to go it alone. And while Steve might be all friendly I'm on your side at the moment Tony knew a lecture was coming later. Likely once the kid had explained himself and if Loki was lucky Steve would wait until the others had left before giving him his working as a team lecture.

"Look, I'm just saying I didn't let go of my anger towards Loki and start to trust him just so he could turn around and bite me in the ass." Clint pointed out, "I want to trust him, but right now I'm not quite sure I do."

Natasha crossed her right leg over her left, leaning back into a more comfortable position. Giving a small shrug as she spoke up.

"I believe Loki did this with the best of intentions, he just might not have gone about it in a way that pleased most. I'm sure he knows exactly what he is doing, he must have a plan at work, we just have to give him a chance to fill us in."

"I don't doubt my brother's intentions, I am just mad that he completely ignored everything I said to him the other day. I just wish he would stop sneaking around behind everyone's backs and inform others of what he is doing for a change." Thor sighed.

"And what if I had told you, what would you have done?" Loki challenged, raising an expectant brow at his brother.

"I can tell you I wouldn't have let him run back off to where ever it is he comes from, and I certainly wouldn't have granted it access to Asgard's vault." Thor answered, "Honestly what are you thinking. That creature seemed relaxed enough whilst talking with you, you could have easily struck him down."

"That wouldn't have achieved anything." Loki argued back.

"Okay, this isn't getting us anywhere. Now Loki, how about you tell us exactly what it is you've been planning." Bruce insisted. With the two brothers arguing with each other every two minutes they were only going in circles.

"Very well, though surely brother, you should know by now that I wouldn't be foolish enough to grant an enemy access to the vaults. Aaand then I remember the whole having let the Frost Giants in, so scratch that." Loki said with a nervous laugh, no wonder his brother was wary.

"From what I've gathered The Other seems to be some form of evolved Chitauri and I think it may have been a go-between or middleman of sorts between his leader or Master and myself. It came to me seeking the dagger that I had been attacked with, apparently it's master looks to possess it along with the Tesseract and likely that mind controlling sceptre as well. So I told it Thor had returned the dagger to Asgard, with so many of the items it's master desired in one place it would be easier to lure him out of hiding."

"Wait, but isn't the dagger here in the safe downstairs? Won't they become suspicious when it isn't there?" Tony interrupted.

"The dagger is no longer on Midgard. I snuck it from the safe and hid it inside the jewellery box I gifted mother, with a note asking her to take it to the vaults. I didn't want to risk The Other finding out I had lied, as I believe it had ventured into the tower before and I wasn't going to chance it, should the creature sneak in to see for itself." Loki explained.

"Whoa, whoa hold up. Are you suggesting it's been inside the tower and Jarvis didn't detect it?" Tony breathed in disbelief.

"I think so, there were a few times when I'd thought I'd seen something from the corner of my eye, or that bad nightmare I had when I'd worried I'd swallowed glass. It was in my dream, I think it was in my room. Jarvis cannot detect all concealment spells after all I used the concealment spelt The Other had taught me to take the dagger without being caught."

"I'll make sure to rectify that issue." Tony noted. Keeping a mental note to start on that security issue as soon as possible.

"So why exactly are you luring it to Asgard? Why not just kill The Other and be done with it, why draw out its master?" Steve asked.

"Pre-emptive strike." Nat guessed. It made sense, take out the threat before it becomes one, after all, if this guy wants the contents of the vault so badly they are bound to come knocking sooner or later. At least this way Asgard wouldn't be caught out, as Long as Loki warns them in time.

"Exactly." Loki nodded. "Killing some lackey isn't going to get us anywhere, not if this master of his is so determined to gain these artefacts. He will come for them eventually, this way there will be no surprises, we know the when and where. He, The Other and possibly Chitauri, if he decides to bring his army, will arrive in the plains to the east of Asgard's walls in three days time. I figured Asgard would be much better equipped for this battle."

Loki turned to give his best no offence intended smile to the rest of the Avengers.

"I mean no offense to your people, but your realm is still healing after the Chitauri attack here and Asgard is built of strong, stubborn, trained warriors."

"So they think they are to arrive inside the vaults, but will actually be in some random field outside the city. Didn't you say they could open a window of sorts to view their destination?" Bruce asked.

"I've set up a device that casts an illusion of the vault in which the items they desire are kept, it plays three dimensional live imagery of the room, triggered by the shift in atmosphere caused by the opening magic window. I had a little help getting it set up in Asgard as I played the distraction. Trickery is in my nature after all, and I was hardly going to invite war into the middle of the city."

"Admittedly, you have always been the better of the two of us at planning and strategising, though I still think you should have told us earlier, brother. You shouldn't feel like you have to take everything on yourself." Thor insisted.

Loki used to do things alone because he never really had friends, but he had friends now. The Avengers were true friends to his baby brother just as they were him, unlike his friends back on Asgard who were never quite as fond of his brother. He just wished Loki could see that.

"So I guess it's off to Asgard to prepare." Tony smiled, "Never been to another realm before."

"What?" Thor sat up in surprise at his friend's words.

"You didn't think we'd let you fight these guy's alone did you," Clint grinned, "Besides, I've always wanted to see inside a palace. Hey, I might even show Asgard what a real archer looks like."

"Besides, we have fought the Chitauri before, we may be able to help your warriors prepare." Steve added. "We are a team, you aided us in fighting for our home, it's only fair that we help you out too."

Bruce and Natasha both nodded their agreement.

"It is agreed, then, we shall make ready to leave for Asgard by the evening." Loki announced jumping from his spot.

"Loki." Thor remanded. His brother shouldn't be making such decisions and he was pretty sure bringing mortals into Asgard was frowned upon. Not that he himself had an issue with bringing his friends to see his realm, but he did not want to get them into trouble either.

"We have visited and stayed within their realm, it is only fair that they should visit ours." Loki persisted.

"Very well, we shall leave for Asgard at sundown." Thor caved.

Everyone stood from their seats, making their way from the room to pack what they needed for the upcoming battle and visit to Asgard. Steve stood, but didn't move to leave just yet, his blue eyes finding the younger Asgardian as he made his way for the door.

"One moment Loki, I like to have a little talk with you about the importance of teamwork."


	34. Chapter 34

It was twenty minutes, twenty minutes, before Loki was free of Steve and able to return to his room. Where he found his brother waiting for him, a grin plastered to his face.

"Enjoy your chat, brother." Thor laughed.

"Do not rub it in." Loki huffed back.

He had just had to sit through Steve droning on about the importance of teamwork and trusting in your fellow teammates, he hadn't even been aware he was in the team in the first place not to mention he wasn't exactly use to relying on others. Sure, he had gone on many adventures with Thor and his friends and they often ran into trouble, but he seemed to be the only one in the group who liked plans. Thor and his friends proffered to run into battle weapons blazing, and hit their way to victory.

"Worry not brother I too have suffered that lecture on several occasions, apparently storming in a head and striking down all foes does not count as teamwork. Though it is hardly my fault if the rest of the team cannot keep up." Thor smiled back, walking over to Loki and giving him a heartfelt slap on the back.

"Brilliant, now I really feel like one of the team." Loki replied sarcastically.

"I think all of us have suffered that talk by now." Thor laughed back, as he took a seat on Loki's bed.

"So, why exactly are you in my room?" The younger god replied, arching a brow.

"I wanted to apologise for losing my temper like that." Thor begun.

"Not exactly the first time." Loki shrugged it off, walking over to his desk.

"Loki, just listen. I realise that I may have come across rather harsh, I didn't... I should have given you a chance to explain before I lost it like that. But after everything I had talked to you about sneaking around just the other day." He offered.

"Oh, because Norns forbid I not heed your words." Loki snorted back. "You know I was actually going to tell you after I had returned from Asgard, but after that 'talk' of your I didn't really feel like it."

"You are just as stubborn as I." Thor sighed, "My warning you off sneaking around likely only proved to in pushing you to do so, after all I always do the same whenever you try to warn me off things. Neither of us like it when the other thinks they know better."

"Yet, nine out of ten times I actually do know better." Loki gave a cheeky grin.

"Aye, and six out of ten times you use that to your advantage." Thor laughed back, "Though I admit perhaps I could heed your advice a little more often. After all, there have been many a confrontation that could have been avoided had I listened to you rather than acting so brash."

"I suppose we could both benefit from being a little less stubborn." Loki agreed, "And perhaps this could have all been avoided had I just told you what I was planning from the beginning."

"So no grudges then, for dragging you through the park and shouting at you in front of our friends." Thor checked.

"All is forgiven, worry not you needn't sleep with one eye open." Loki confirmed, ruffling his big brother's hair.

"Well then, all we have to worry about now is chancing father's wrath when he finds out we've brought friends home without permission."

* * *

><p>"Heimdal!" Thor called, once everyone was set and gathered on the tower's landing pad.<p>

The Avengers all stood staring up at the sky as that was the direction Thor had called towards, feeling at little foolish as nothing happened after a moment or two.

"I hope none of you get motion sickness." Loki said, as Thor called out again.

"Perhaps he will not open the Bifrost because..." Loki started, only for the Bifrost's beam to shoot down and pull the gathered party through to Asgard. "Never mind." He finished as they landed in the observatory.

Apparently the trip was a little rough for two members, as both Tony and Clint rushed straight to the rainbow bridge's edge to empty their stomachs. Even Steve was looking a little paler.

"Whilst the Bifrost is the smoothest way to travel between the nine realms, it can take a little getting used to." The gatekeeper spoke, eyes traveling from the two travel sick men back over to the rest of the group.

"Welcome to Asgard, though I cannot say the Allfather will be quite as welcoming." Heimdal warned.

"Father is not yet aware? I thought he'd have been informed by now." Thor asked.

"The King is currently in council, they are not set to disperse until this evenings meal." The dark skinned Asgardian informed.

"Then we've still a few hours to kill until father is free. Let us show you all a little of our realm." Thor announced, leading the way onto the bridge, to where a number of horses awaited.

"Ugh, I just managed to settle my stomach from the last ride and now you want us to ride horses." Tony groaned.

"Don't tell me you are scared of a little pony." Nat teased as she walked over to the dappled mare closest to them and let the mare nuzzle her hand before stroking its nose.

"These ain't no ponies," Tony pointed out, stepping back as the charcoal horse stomped its foot. "Did I ever mention I don't really do animals. Especially large animals with the power to kick a man's head clear off."

"Then I would suggest you double up, Thor's horse Lumina or the big chestnut stallion War-hammer are best suited to carrying extra weight. Considering my current size, Blackfrost should be able to carry you as well, though she is rather ill tempered." Loki advised, ignoring the way the dark mare's ears turned back as he grabbed her reins.

"Like I'd go near that thing." Tony said, watching Loki's horse carefully.

"Oh get over here you big baby." Nat grinned, as she moved to mount War-hammer. "Bruce I suggest you take the dapple grey, she seems rather placid."

"Nice horse." Bruce cooed, as he introduced himself to the Dapple grey, grateful that the horse didn't seem to mind his presence. He was often cautious around animals as some seemed to be on edge around him, sensing his other side.

"I've uh, never really rode a horse before, none of these buck do they?" Steve asked, a little nervous as to which horse to try and approach.

"The dapple grey, the smaller chestnut and the black gelding with the White socks are all beginner horses, they are calm and don't require much instruction." Thor pointed out mounting his steed slowly to show Bruce how it is done.

"You take that guy, I like the black one." Clint said, mounting his horse with ease, giving its mane a small ruffle once he was in the saddle. "Man, I haven't ridden a horse since I was a kid."

"At least you know what you are doing." Steve pointed out as he struggled to get on his horse, letting out a small sigh of relief as he finally managed to get in the saddle.

Tony was not at all impressed as Nat had to help pull him onto her horse, after attaching his armour in its suitcase form to the saddle. Starting along the bridge at a slow pace once everyone was mounted and ready. The trip across the bridge took nearly twenty minutes longer than usual as they had to go slowly for the less experienced riders, but once they neared the city and Asgard's tall golden palace started to come to view all the Midgardians were left breathless.

"Oh, wow, that makes my tower look sad." Tony astonished upon seeing the towering city.

"Its like walking into a real life video game. I mean, holy crap is that real gold." Clint amazed.

"Tell me, why do you hang around our realm again?" Nat gasped, honestly Manhattan seemed rather small in comparison.

"Well, less battle obsessed lug brains for one, and better junk food to name a few." Loki shrugged with a grin.

"At least we don't have to rely on smelly animals to get us places." Tony snorted.

"We have a beam that can transport us between realms and flying boats, we do not have to rely solely on horses." Loki pointed out.

"Wait, you have flying boats?" Tony replied, not quite sure he believed that, but then again, they did have magic and flying hammers, so why not.

"If you think this is impressive, wait until you see the training fields." Thor beamed, ushering his horse forward with a little more speed, the other horses following.

"I can think of numerous other places that would prove more impressive than the training fields." Loki counted. "The palace gardens, the marketplace or even the library or healing rooms."

"I actually wouldn't mind seeing the type of equipment you guys use in your medical facilities. It would be interesting." Bruce announced.

"I bet it's all potions and voodoo nonsense." Tony butted in.

Old dank rooms filled with various phials and jars filled with strange liquids and strange medieval tools came to mind whenever he pictured Asgardian first aid. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was partly from the fact Thor had mentioned foul tasting tonics and balms.

"Get ready to eat those words, Stark."

"Fine, go, check out the healing rooms." Thor snorted, a little disappointed that two of his friends would rather take his brother's tour. He was glad to see Loki with friends, he was, but he had wanted to lead the tour.

"Hey, I still want to see these training fields of yours, buddy." Steve gave the older Asgardian an assuring smile.

"Do they have an Archery range?" Clint asked.

"Aye, the Archer's practice in the fields as well." Thor beamed, glad that some still thought his idea of visits the training fields interesting.

"Very well, I shall take Bruce and Tony to the healing rooms whilst you see the training fields. Nat?" Loki announced, looking over his shoulder at the redhead, as he waited to see who she was joining.

"I think I'll go check out these training fields. Sorry Loki." Nat apologised.

"As you wish." Loki nodded back.

* * *

><p>"Of course that is just for mundane and basic injury and ailment." Loki finished, as he headed for the doors at the back of the chambers.<p>

He had just showed Tony and Bruce through the common healing room, the large open room and heart of the healing chambers. The most frequented room for any with injury or ailment needing treatment. The common healing room was usually bustling with activity, be it patients being seen to or practice lessons for both new and would be healers.

Luckily the chambers were empty at the moment as it was a Friday and the healers took off three full hours every Friday evening -except of course for emergencies- to meet and feast and just relax together. As the last thing he needed was to get sprung showing his friends around the more restricted rooms.

He opened the door to reveal an eerily clean room partitioned into four separate areas, each containing a crisp white curved oval shaped beds, the head and foot of each bed raised in an arch with runes carved along them. A single chair tucked in the corner of each space the only other objects in the room.

"This is the ethereal chamber, named such as this is where they house the most delicate patients. Those hovering between life and death." Loki explained.

"So I take it they do something then?" Tony voiced as he stepped further into the room.

"They do." Loki nodded.

"Can you show us?" Bruce asked. It sounded to be Asgard's version of intensive care, though lacking most machines found there.

"Unfortunately not. Ethereal beds are rather complex and only fully trained healers are allowed to work them, even the slightest miscalculation when starting or setting it up could cause damage. I can however show you a projected image of our father's Ethereal bed, it is very similar, though it works a little deferentially."

"The king gets gold I see." Tony whistled, as Loki waved his figures with a murmur and a small holographic image of a large golden bed cloaked in a dome of soft golden light, flickered to life between his hands.

"The beds in here produce a softer, pale blue dome, that encases the patient in a light mist that keeps the body in a contained state. Sterilising the air and regulating a constant temperature while keeping the body hydrated and nourished enough that it does not deteriorate. Monitoring the all vitals and any change in nerve and brain activity."

"Father's one is a little different, it does everything that these ethereal beds do, but it also gathers a special type of magic force that seeps into his body rejuvenating his power and energy. It is this force that makes the glow so gold." He told them.

"That actually sound really interesting, it's a shame I cannot see one in action. But by the sounds of it it is understandable that it's not to be played with and I suppose it would be a little disrespectful to the patient to try and view one whilst in use." Bruce said, giving a glance back at the beds behind him.

Flicking away the image between his hands, Loki started back out the door.

"Next up the Soul forge."

"Soul forge?" Tony echoed, as he and Bruce followed after.

"Yep."

The device he took them to looked like a table with a metal frame standing at each corner, reaching from floor to ceiling, each metal pole curving outward in a semi circle part way up. The table lit up with a flicker like turning on a fluorescent light, lighting the tables top a bright white. The entire thing giving a static hum as it started up.

"This is the Soul Forge." Loki announced as he stuck his arm over the glowing table, minuscule practicals scrambled to create and form a floating three dimensional image of his arm glowing with a warm orange light.

"Okay, okay, I take back my earlier statement. Perhaps Asgard healing isn't all magic and voodoo, you guys seem to use a good deal of science and tech. And I have to admit I'd love to own me one of these." Tony enthused as he walked around the machine, taking a closer look at its design.

"It is a medical device which transfers molecular energy to highlight the patient's physiology, making any form of internal infection, foreign matter or abnormality more apparent." he explained.

"I take it the paler molecules are the abnormality." Bruce nodded, as he too circled around to get a better look.

A bright yellow glow of partials flickered through the orange image of Loki's arm, letting off a steady pulsing in brightness. Flaring as he gave a flick of his fingers, almost dancing to the movement.

"Aye, though a purely natural abnormality, as apposed to foreign or infectious abnormalities which are usually highlighted in a deep red or even dark, almost black-grey depending on the nature of the ailment." Loki replied, making the yellow flare once more.

"Your magic." Tony mused, "I think Thor mentioned something about magic being a form of energy."

"It is. One's magic is always picked up by the soul forge, no matter how much or little the person retains, it is one of the reasons a variation in colouring had to be put in place. It would be too hard to differentiate benign or harmful abnormalities from one another otherwise." Loki explained.

"Take note Brucey boy, we have got to try and build ourselves one of these babies." Tony beamed with excitement, slapping Bruce on the chest with the back of his hand.

"Loki Odinson, my eyes must deceive me, as I am surely not seeing the young prince playing with the soul forge. How many times must I chase you from this room." An older woman chided, as she entered the room through the door behind them.

Loki spun on his heels giving a cheeky apologetic half smile that clearly spelt busted. "More times than either of us wish to count. My apologise Eir, I meant no harm, I was merely showing it to my friends Tony Stark and Bruce Banner." He turned back the mortals, "Tony, Bruce, this is head healer Eir, Asgard's finest in the healing arts."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Eir nodded towards Tony and Bruce, "And I am glad to see you with friends, especially ones who share in your interests of knowledge. But you are not to play in the healing rooms and you are certainly not to bring Midgardians in here. Does your father even know they are in Asgard?"

"He is in court, so no he has yet to be informed, but worry not they are here with good reason." He grinned back, giving a little bow before waving the other two to follow him to the door. Hoping to get out before she decided to give him a proper telling off. "We shall take our leave, then, good day Eir."

The head healer watched Loki and his friends head for the door, she had to admit it was a little odd seeing him as a boy once more. She had been informed of all that had happened. Of the two healers turning him away and refusing help, whilst she and Asgard's king and queen were away. Yes, it was protocol to seek further instruction from the king on any matters concerning the dark arts, but he was away and it was the second prince.

Beaking protocol was necisary at times.

It was good seeing Loki with new friends, though, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen the prince with a friend other than Sigyn. She was happy for him, but she could not see the Allfather being very pleased with the young prince's decision to bring Midgardians to Asgard.

"Oh!" She called after him before he could leave the room, "And don't even think of taking them to see Idun's garden. She would have your head."

"I suppose we shall join the others in the training fields then." Loki sighed.

How was it Eir always knew what he was up too, though he knew she was right, Idun would be furious if she found out he had thought to sneak mortals into her garden. It was best to leave it and just go join his brother and the rest of their friends. Though he was sure both Bruce and Tony would have been blown away by the complex and intricate mechanisms working the garden.

"Oh well, gardens aren't really my thing anyway." Tony shrugged as they continued down the hall.

Loki figured it was best not to mention Idun's garden wasn't your typical plants, sunshine and nature. Intertwined magic and Dwarven tech crafted the underground room, creating its own self-sustained ecosystem capable of seasonal and climatic change. Idun was rather close with the dwarves of Nidavellir, in fact, her first husband was one and it was he and she who started the garden together.

Best not to tell them, as they would only be disappointed they would not be able to see it.


	35. Chapter 35

**OMG finally an update! **

**I struggled so much with this chapter and life has been pretty hectic lately, animals tend to do that. Updates may be slower then they were, but I'm determined to finish this fic, so one way or anoth it will get finished.**

**Anyway hope the chapter isn't too disappointing. And big thanks to all that have stuck with this fic faved and commented.**

* * *

><p>"Friends!" Thor called joyfully, as he spotted Sif and the warriors three sparring across the arena. "I thought I may find you here!"<p>

He had just finished showing his Midgardian friends the beginners field, where Asgardian youths start there weapons training. Layered rows of seats lining the left side of the large grassy oval ring, for students to sit and watch their teacher's instructions and their fellow students, as they spar. With weapon racks filled with a variety of wooden weapons to choose from. And luckily for his friends, their was even a class in session while they were there, so they had a chance to see Asgard's young up and coming warriors in practice. Though this lot seemed a lot less coordinated then his class had back when he was a child, but then again, he was ten at the time and anything that didn't have him dropping his wooden sword probably seemed coordinated.

After they had finally managed to slip away from the kids who had been ecstatic over having their prince show up to watch their class. He had even been conned into showing the youths his own battle moves, then everyone took turns trying to lift Mjorlnir, Steve, Clint and Natasha even had a go just for the fun of it. Nat had found it amusing how astonished the children were to find out that Midgard had many women warriors, a few boys even attempted to tackle her to the ground, to little avail.

He took them to the weapons arena, which held grand competitions during the festive season. Though when not in use for competition, it was often used by young men looking to take some time to spar and sharpen their skills. He and his friends could often be found here when the weather was good.

The arena boasted an extravagant half stadium, that wrapped around the western side of the battle arena, while the eastern side opened onto lush green paddocks, with trees scattered throughout. His brother would often sit beneath the trees by the arena and read, whenever he was dragged along or critiquing from the sidelines.

"It would seem Thor's Asgardian friends are just as odd as we are." Clint whispered to Nat and Steve, as they spotted the odd group practicing in the ring.

A confident looking women with long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, danced around the field, clashing weapons with an Asian looking man, the two of them refusing to let the other gain the upper hand. Whilst two men one with blonde hair and a goatee that rivalled Stark's and a huge round, red haired man, who looked like an over grown dwarf out of lord of the rings, watched from the sidelines.

"Come for a thrashing have you." The women smiled, upon seeing her friend.

"Ha, it would not be I who ends up in the dirt." Thor laughed back.

"You wish to test that." She scoffed back.

"Perhaps another time, first I'd like you to meet some of my Midgardian friends." Thor announced, ushering Clint, Steve and Nat to his side.

"Friends, these are my friends here on Asgard. This is the lady Sif, and the Warriors three, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral." Thor said point each out as he went. "And these are three of Midgard's mightiest defenders, Clint, Natasha and their Captain Steven Rogers."

"An honer to meet you." Steve offered politely.

Though the Asgardian group seemed to ignore him completely as they all stare dumbfounded at Thor. The warrior introduced as Hogun the first to speak up.

"You brought mortals to Asgard. Are you insane?"

"Whew, the king will not be pleased." Fandral whistled. "I would hate to be you when he finds out.

"No doubt this was Loki's doing, you always let him talk you right into trouble." Sif snorted, sheathing her weapon to place her hands on her hips. "Honestly you should know better than to just blindly trust that venomous snake by now. He is likely looking to have you banished again."

Clint let out a long low whistle, "Issues much."

"Excuse me." Sif turned her glare on the archer.

"No offence ma'am, but that is a little harsh don't you think." Steve spoke up, "Loki has already proven himself to no longer be the man he was."

"He dose have a point." Volstagg agreed, backing down a little as his friend caught him in her heated glare. It was no secret Sif wasn't overly fond of Thor's younger brother, she had never really gotten past a certain hair incident back when they were only children. "We have not seen him since Thor brought him home after he attacked Midgard. It seems a little unfair to judge who he is now when we have not seen him in so long."

"He is Loki and Loki dose not change." Sif insisted.

"I must say your Midgardian friends are not what I had pictured." Volstagg voiced hoping to change subject.

"Aye, they don't really look like warriors. Where is captain Rogers weapon? And an archer and a... Well I must say I like her armour, or lack there of." Fandral finished, eyes lingering on Nat a little longer than she liked.

"Keep staring at me like that and I'll show you exactly why they call me the Black widow." She threatened.

"Well she may not look the warrior, but she sure knows how best to deal with you." Sif laughed, giving the blonde a shove in the side powerful enough to make him stumble.

"I would hope so, I'm afraid I'd have lost all respect I had for Nat had she not known how to deal with that womanising weasel. Especially when she has to deal with Tony on a daily basis." Loki's voice sounded from behind the group, causing everyone to turn around to find Loki, Bruce and Tony enter the training fields.

"I take offence to that, I'd like to think I have better game than that." Tony feigned offence at the young god's words.

"Sorry Tony, but you are just as embarrassing when you're in playboy mode." Bruce pointed out.

"Gee thanks Bruce, remind me' why are we friends again?"

"Come now, you cannot honestly tell me these two are warriors. You made these Chitauri sound like worthy foes, seeing Midgard's great warriors, I'm not so convinced." Volstagg laughed, perhaps his friend was a better tale spinner than he thought.

"They defeated Loki in battle not exactly a hard task." Sif huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"A task you oft times struggle with as I recall." Loki smirked in reply, taking a seat on one of the benches. "I'd have thought you'd at least appreciate meeting another female warrior."

"I'm not sure I'd go so far as to call her a warrior." Sif scoffed looking the redhead over. "I have seen Midgardian guns before, yet another cowardly weapon used to take down enemies before they can face you head on."

"I am more than just my weapons, I don't need my guns to take out an enemy." Natasha defended.

"Care to prove you're not all talk then." Sif challenged, cocking her head with a smug smile.

"I do not need to prove myself to anyone. I have complete confidence in my abilities, I don't require a second opinion nor the approval of others." Natasha replied completely straight faced.

"As I thought." Sif huffed under her breath as she turned back to her friends. Turning around to see Natasha heading into the training arena when she heard Loki call.

"Do not forget Asgardians have a denser molecular structure than Midgardians."

Nat simply shrugged his words off as she removed her guns and utility belt, placing them on one of the weapon display racks.

"What are you doing?" Sif questioned as she entered the ring. She thought they were to fight, so why was the mortal removing more layers of clothing.

"Hand to hand combat is this not, I though we were proving skill not who has the better weapon." Nat stated, flicking the hair from her eyes as she waited for her dark haired opponent to ready herself.

"You are only mortal so I shan't blame you should you fall quickly." Sif smiled confidently as she shed her weapon and swung her fist at the red headed woman.

Coming up short as Natasha ducked out of the way, skirting left as the Asgardian swung again. Much to Sif's ire the slightly smaller woman continued to evade her blows flitting around the field like a butterfly, staying just out of her reach and it was beginning to get on her nerves. A true warrior should face their opponent straight on not flee their attacks like a coward.

"What are you doing, I thought you wanted to battle. Yet you run and cower." Sif growled out, missing the assassin once more.

"Only a brainless oaf would stand still and take a punch to the face." Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's friends outburst.

"She has yet to even attempt to fight back." Fandral noted.

"Nat's more of the think first attack later type." Clint shrugged.

"She is observing her opponent, analysing her moves." Hogun pointed out.

Shushing the others as Nat finally made her move, lashing out with a swift roundhouse kick that left Sif stumbling backwards. Caught completely off guard by the other woman's sudden attack. She hadn't expected the sudden onslaught after having done nothing but dodge since the fight begun. She soon recovered though striking out with a jab that managed to clip Natasha's shoulder.

Natasha stumbled as the dark haired woman's blow clipped her shoulder the force of the blow almost knocking her of her feet. Loki hadn't been kidding with what he had said, she knew Thor wasn't so good with pulling his punches but with his build it was expected, Sif didn't really look as though she held that much force within her.

She used it to her advantage though, as Sif followed through with a right hook, swinging her arms back and flipping backwards just out of reach before crouching low and sweeping her leg around to catch her opponents. Sif lost her balance tumbling flat on her back, tangling her leg around Natasha's and bringing her down with her.

"Remind me, why exactly is it we do not have more female warriors?" Fandral drooled as he watched the two females wrestling each other on the ground for a while before they managed to get to their feet again.

"Likely because they attract creeps." Loki jested.

"You'll understand when you are older, it's a grown up thing." Fandral teased scruffing the boy's hair.

"Wow, you think this is good, you'll have to visit earth sometime, Trust me jelly wrestling would blow your mind." Tony laughed, earning himself a disapproving look from Steve and a slap on the arm from Bruce.

Unfortunately for Fandral the fight was swiftly interrupted as one of the palace guards arrived at the training arena relaying a messaging demanding the presence of both princes and their Midgardian friends in the throne room immediately.

"Shame, I'd have liked to see who would be the victor." Volstagg sighed giving his round stomach a pat, "Oh well, I vote we head to the tavern."

"Like there was any chance the victor would be any but I." Sif insisted with a shake of her head as the four of them head towards town.

* * *

><p>This was a bad idea, what were they thinking? What was he thinking? Loki was beginning to regret the decision to bring mortals to Asgard even if they were his friends and wanting to help. But standing before the throne room doors, he was starting to rethink his decision. The last thing he wanted to do was anger his father, to disappoint him.<p>

Glancing around the group as they crossed the room towards the throne, most of their Midgardian friends seemed more in awe of the grandeur of the expansive room. Though Bruce looked a little nervous and Loki was starting to wonder if he too found it intimidating being brought before the king or if it was partially the man picking up on his own nervousness.

"Thor," Odin's voice rang through the silent room as the group came to a halt in front the throne, Thor and Loki standing lead. "Loki, would either of you care to explain why your Midgardian friends are in Asgard?"

Loki could think of many replies to that but opted to hold his tongue, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to himself.

"Your gatekeeper didn't exactly go out of his way to deny us." Tony pointed out. Causing both princes to choke in shock at their friends bold words.

"I did not ask your input." Odin spoke turning his gaze back to his sons.

"They have come offering their help." Thor announced, staring up at his father unfazed.

Loki had always admired that in Thor, his brother never seemed to be intimidated by any. He always showed no fear when facing down foes and even their father's wrath. He on the other hand had always found the man rather intimidating even if the man was his father.

"Might I ask why Asgard would require their help?" Odin pushed.

One could not just bring just anyone from any realm into Asgard whenever they please, there were procedures in place for such things and to bring mortals at that, the council will not be pleased. Yet another issue to add to the evening's agenda a meeting with the council Odin would not be looking forward to. He could feel a headache coming on and he couldn't help but wonder if he had caused his own father this much grief.

"They want to help in the battle against the Chitauri's leader, they have proven themselves skilled warriors in their victory against the Chitauri." Thor replied, his confident smiles faltering a little as his father expression darker before he spoke.

"You claim they proved their worth in that shambles of a battle, floundering around like infants with play swords. I would hardly call it a victorious battle, sheer luck played more part than skill." Odin frowned, looking the mortals over before turning his gaze back to his eldest. "And why pray tell do you and your friends expect the sudden arrival of the leader of the Chitauri in Asgard."

"Because I've granted him passage - we are better prepared to fight who ever this leader of theirs is than they are on Midgard. I only meant to draw him out, to turn things to our advantage before he had the chance to catch us off guard." Loki quickly added, panicking a little as his father's glare turned to him.

He took a breath regaining his emotions and somewhat settling his nerves. Holding up a hand as his father opened his mouth to reply. "Sorry, let me start that again, this time from the beginning."


	36. Chapter 36

**Big thanks to everyone for sticking with this, even though its been slow and all who have faved, followed or commented. I swear I will finish this for you guys.**

* * *

><p>Not to participate, he was not to participate in the upcoming battle. The whole thing was his doing, his idea in the first place, how could his father tell him he was not to help fight? Once he had filled his father in completely on everything, Odin had ordered one of the guard to inform Tyr to ready the armies, to prepare for the up coming battle before stating that his youngest and the mortals were not to participate.<p>

It wasn't sitting well with him and he wasn't exactly sure why, perhaps it was the fact that he felt a little as though he had built up this big mess and now others were to clean it up for him. Or the fact that his father didn't want his help in the battle and the thought that his father thought him weak or useless refused to stop lingering in the back of his mind. He hated the thought and he knew it was likely an age thing, youths were typically a little older before joining in on proper big battles. He was more the age for, hunting and small scuffles in taverns, but he was always cautious in battle an more than capable of holding his own.

"So, who is this Thanos guy? Is he known here in Asgard or something?" Clint asked, braking Loki from his thoughts. His attention turning back to the current conversation.

"I have not heard the name before, though it is obvious father has, perhaps he is an enemy of old." Thor shrugged back.

It was clear from his father's reaction when Heimdall had come in person to deliver news that the enemy had showed themselves. Playing straight into Loki's plans and opening a small window, a window that revealed to them a false weapons vault and gave Asgard's gate keeper a clear view of those who opened it. He may not have heard of this Thanos before but who ever he is mention of him had put his father on alert.

"Aye, and if this Thanos has father on such alert I am really starting to regret inviting this threat to our realm." Loki worried.

"Chin up buddy, if all else fails, as Avengers can always jump in and save the day." Tony laughed, giving the boy a slap on the back.

"If father is worried about this enemy, this is nothing to be joking about." Loki snapped back.

"Loki," Thor chided, "he meant only to lighten the mood. You are thinking on this too much , there is not an enemy Asgard cannot handle. You shall see we will be victorious, you have done the right thing in bringing this foe to light." He assured, giving his brother a clap on the back.

"Now perhaps you should show our friends to their quarters, I shall meet with Sif and the Warriors three to help prepare for the up coming battle." Thor said as he left the room.

"Thor is right Loki, I'm sure you are just over thinking things." Natasha smiled, she wasn't often one for handing out friendly reassurances, but Loki had really grown on her. "And we will be on stand by should we be needed."

"Very well, I shall try to stop thinking on the negatives." Loki relented, standing from his seat. "Come then I shall show you to your chambers."

"No need, I shall have a guard escort them." Odin's voice sounded as the man entered Loki's chambers.

"Father."

"I had hoped to have words with you." Odin stated as the Avengers quietly slipped from the room following the waiting guard down the hall.

Loki wasn't sure what to think when his father said he wanted to talk to him. Odin didn't look particularly upset, though that did nothing guaranteed the man wasn't here be cause he was angered by Loki's decision to invite this Thanos to there home. What if his father believed that he had been working with Thanos this whole time? That the two of them had planned it all.

"Perhaps we should take a seat?" Odin offered, watching with concern as his youngest stiffly mover to take a seat. The boy looked paler than usual. "Are you well, you look a little pale perhaps you are coming down with something."

"N-no, I'm fine. What did you need to speak with me about." Loki replied.

"It is not often I come to your room to talk with you, I realise I've probably caught you of guard. I felt I should perhaps clear a few things up, lack of communication has proven disastrous in the past." Odin reassured. As it dawn on him that it may have been his presence that was causing his son's unease.

"I wanted to make clear why I have decided to leave you from this battle." Odin said.

"Oh." Loki breathed, part of him wishing he had managed to slip out of the room with his Midgardian friends before his father had found him. His last talk with his father went surprisingly well and he wanted to believe the best now as well. But that didn't stop the part of him that feared he had disappointed the man.

"I take it mother sent you then?"

"I cannot get anything past you, can I." Odin shook his head with a smile. "She had worried I did not explain myself clearly, that you may have miss understood. And I cannot argue my wife as she is most always correct."

"Look-" Odin started, only to have Loki jump in over the top of him.

"I know I've made a huge mess of everything and I swear to you I had know idea I was inviting this Thanos to our realm. I don't know exactly who this Thanos is, though judging by the reactions of both Heimdall and yourself he is not someone you hoped to see here. I should have waited, held off until I had more information, knew more about the enemy."

"You certainly should not have. Playing The Other along until you were able to find out more about his master would have been foolishly dangerous. What if something had gone wrong, if they had found out you were to betray them, no one knew what you were doing or where you were. What you did was dangerous enough, Loki your mother and I have almost lost you several times now in past few years. I don't think you or your brother realise just how worried the two of us get whenever you put yourselves in harms way."

Odin admitted, leaning forwards in his seat to place his hand on Loki's shoulder. "That is why we do not want you in this upcoming battle. Not because I think you unable to defend yourself, or weak and not because I'm disappointed in you. If you were still older then we would be a lot more comfortable with you joining the fight. And while I do disapprove of how you went about this, you were right to draw the enemy out and away from Midgard. That realm had enough trouble trying to stop you and you weren't even fighting to your full potential, they would not have stood a chance against Thanos."

"We are lucky to still have you as we are," his father said taking a more serious tone, though Loki was sure he caught a hint of worry in it. "Working with Thanos is extremely dangerous and turning against him even more so. Your working with the Chitauri strongly suggests you were too working under Thanos. Which is all the more reason to be rid of this threat now, I've no doubt the attack in your cell that left you like this was by his order. He does not forgive failure, so as long as he lives you are not safe."

"Who is Thanos?" Loki asked, watching his father expectantly for an answer.

"Thanos is a threat from far before your time. A threat from a realm no more, a threat thought long gone. A titan after artefacts so powerful none should weird in battle, artefacts that should have stayed hidden. Though Asgard has yet to come across a threat we could not deal with." Odin stated, thought that was all he would reveal.

He did not want to trouble his son with unnecessary worry over the fight he had brought upon them. He was sure his youngest would fret, would likely plot in secret on some way to help out or insure Asgard the upper hand. A plan that would likely put him in harms way, as he has done in the past.

While he was proud that his sons always had each others backs in battle, they had a nasty habit of putting themselves in harms way, of risking there lives for each other. It was Loki that frightened him most in that retrospect, Thor couldn't help it, his eldest acted on instinct, acting before thinking. But Loki, Loki was another story, he had always been one to plan and think ahead. Which meant his youngest often knew exactly what he was doing, sees the risk yet puts himself in danger all the same.

The less Loki know the less likely he would feel the need to help. At least he hoped.

"The mortals are not confined to their chambers for the duration of their stay are they? They honestly did just want to help." Loki asked. Knowing he would not get any more information about Thanos from his father, though he was certain his father was holding back information.

"No, they are not, though the council fought hard to insure that they did. While they may not have follow proper procedure when coming here they have done a lot for you over the past few months and have proven themselves worthy friends to both you and your brother. So I feel it is only fair that they be treated as any other honoured guest staying in our realm." Odin answered, before adding. "Though they are to remain in their quarters during the battle, I will not have them in harms way."

"Thank you." Loki smiled, before leaning back in his seat with a put upon sigh. "You said earlier that it is mostly due to my current age that you do not want me on the battle field. That means even though I was an adult, or close enough to before, I'm going to have to deal with all the age restriction and fussing over because 'I'm still just a boy', won't I?"

"Naturally, and yet you make it sound like a bad thing." Odin laughed back, slapping his son on the back. "Though we may find a way to reverse things yet, I'm not so sure about the change in age, but Asgard's master sorcerer thinks he may be able to retrieve and return your lost memories. But we should deal with the upcoming battle before focusing our sights on anything else."

Odin finished before standing and heading for the door, turning to speak once more before continuing down the hall. "We shall dine for our evening meal in half an hours time, I have arranged to have your friends escorted to the dinning hall to join us."

Loki watched as his chamber door crept shut, closing with a loud click as his father left. He may be able to regain his memories, all those adventures and trips with his brother that Thor had so wished he still recalled, moments and memories his family held but he could not recall. It was great news... At least that was how he had felt when he had first heard his father's words, his chest had filled with excitement, though that had soon started twisting into something heavier. All the horrible things he had done, all the times he had hurt his family and all those feelings and emotions that drove him to do such horrid things in the first place. He would have all those back as well, and that frightened him.

What if it was too much, what if the bad out weighed the good? If he ended up losing himself all over again.

What if he wasn't strong enough.


	37. Chapter 37

**Here is another chapter, I feel so bad this is taking so long to write up the final chapters and to assure anyone still following that I've not given up on this. I promise I wont let this fic die before its finished.**

* * *

><p>The next day Loki found himself seated at a table nestled amongst the comforting and familiar book clad shelves of the palace library. He was never certain exactly why it was the dim and silent labyrinth of towering shelves stacked almost to the ceiling with books, made him feel so calm and safe. Perhaps it was because some of his first memories were of his mother reading both he and his brother fascinating tales here, or perhaps it was purely because he had spent so much of his spare time hidden away reading books during his lifetime.<p>

Whatever the reason it seemed that safe and calm was avoiding him today. That may have been due to other presence's in the room, Natasha wasn't exactly gentle in the way she dropped the book she had been flicking through onto the desk with thump. Had she no idea just how old most of the books in here were, they hadn't survived centuries, some over a millennia even just to be scuffed about by some mortal woman. At least Bruce had enough respect to handle the tome he held carefully, the man had been disappointed at first as he had found not one book close to any text he could read, up until Loki had handed him one of the library's enchanted spyglasses used to translate text. Not all the books were written by the Æsir after all, their collection held books and scrolls from all over the realms.

Though perhaps the subject of his reading may have had something to do with it.

"You would think Steve had stayed, I'd have though he'd like the idea of being surrounded by old books rather than new age gadgets and technology. He is always complaining about the way people are tossing away the old in favour of fancy electronic gadgets." Nat mused.

Steve and the others had opted to hang out with Thor and his warrior friends as they readied their armour, reading often gave Clint head aches, she had a feeling that was likely due to the fact he had a pair of reading glasses he refused to wear, he could read a sign half a mile away clear as day but couldn't read a sign two feet in front of him to save his life. Everyone knew Tony hated libraries he believed books pointless as you could find anything online now days. She wasn't overly fond of libraries, and while she did read the odd fiction novel from time to time, she didn't tend to spend much time around books. But it was Loki's thing, even if it wasn't so much others and while the others may have groaned at the thought of spending and hour or two surrounded by books, Loki put up with things he wasn't particularly interest in for their sake so the lest she could do was return the favour.

Besides they were friends after all and that was what friends did and perhaps it was also a little due to the fact she wasn't in the mood to be in the company of Thor's jealous Asgardian woman. Even if the thought of purposely bringing up Jane in front of Sif just to see her reaction had crossed her mind.

She gave a quick flip through the pages of one of the books laying on the table and letting the cover fall shut once more as she spoke again. "Know where I'd find books about elves?"

"Elves?" Bruce looked up, a look of puzzled surprise on his face. "I never picked you as one of those girls obsessed with elves."

"I'm not some bubbly fan girl." She snorted back with a roll of her eyes, "I'm just a little curious to whether they are anything like what earth movies and video games make them out to be."

"Through the arch at the end of that Isle and turn left, head straight until you get a sudden wif of nature, like wet grass after the rain. I'm not entirely sure how exactly the books keep such a fresh sent, they just do, much like the tomes and scrolls from Muspell tended to have a freshly scorched smell." Loki said, thumbing towards the large arched doorway without taking his eyes from his current reading.

"Downfall of the Titans, and Eternals and Skin-shedders, you have a rather interesting choice in books." Bruce read the titles on both the book Loki was reading and the one he had placed in front of him. "Skin-shedders, I hope that sounds nastier than it is."

Loki looked up from his book, blinking as he looked down to the one on the table than back a Bruce. "That all depends really, even Midgard has tales of the Phoenix correct? Well Skin-shedders cover just about all creatures from fire birds and some dragons who incinerate themselves and rebirth from their ashes to creatures that literally tear the flesh from their bodies to start over. Creature that are somewhat eternal but must die or disfigure themselves to continue life." He explained.

"Charming." Bruce scrunched his nose, before asking "Why the interest in such things, or do you usually read up on such things?"

"On occasion, you never know what matter of beast you might run into in your travels and it is always best to be prepared. Though in this case the interest was spiked by something father spoke of." Loki stated going back to his book.

Perhaps his father had good reason to keep some of his knowledge of Thanos from him, especially if his father knew even half of what Loki had managed to dig up in the old books found hidden away.

Who is apparently the only surviving member of a race know as the Titans, one of the very first realms born, which was wiped out by war. Which according to most records was started by Thanos's thirst for power and obsession with death. The realm held six powerful soul stones (more commonly known as infinity stones) crafted by the Norns themselves of time, space, soul, reality, mind and power and wielded by the six Titan overlords to craft the other realms. Thanos who was the original holder of the power stone became greedy, crafting a gauntlet to hold all six stones as he desired to wield all stones himself. He turned on the others destroying half of their realm before the other Titans working as one defeated and cast him out. But they could not leave his stone unguarded and none trusted another to hold claim to two, so eventually the other Titans fought each other wiping both themselves and their realm, and scattering the stones through out the universe.

It would seem the Titan still held his lust for power, his drive to find and wield the stones once more. And to make matters worse many of the texts stated the Titans as the first of the eternals creatures who do not age, do not have life spans and whilst it was obvious that even eternals can be kill as the other Titans no longer existed. Loki knew that killing an eternal was a difficult task, one did not just walk up to a dragon, Phoenix or a spriggan and just slay it with a single swing of a blade. He flopped forwards with a moan, book open on the desk and head in his arms crossed over its pages. What had he done. He really should not have given Thanos passage to Asgard trap or no, what if they could not handle this.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, Nat raising a questioning brow of her own as she retook her seat. Loki simple pushed the book over to them, Bruce turning it upright and lifting the seeing glass to read the pages content, Natasha leaning over his shoulder to see what it said. "Oh." Bruce breathed, Natasha mouthing the same in silence, "Hey this is like what the beginning of the nine realms time, for all we know it might all be nothing but speculation."

"And yet we hold the gauntlet and one of the infinity stones in our palace vaults." Loki groaned, burying his face further into his arms, "I've doomed us."

* * *

><p>"Is my brother not here?" Loki asked as he entered the Avengers chambers.<p>

They had been given the guest quarters used to house foreign dignitaries, consisting of a large open circular sitting room, private balcony, bath chamber and six privet sleeping quarters. These quarters were commonly used by Lord Freyr and his entourage when ever he visited.

"He was talking with that one handed guard when we left, my guess is he is still in the armoury." Clint answered, shoving another honey Apple dumpling in his mouth. "Man thesh shings are good."

"Calm down boy, what is that your sixth, seventh dumpling, the servants don't want to be cleaning your sick from the floor." Natasha tutted, snatching the tray and moving the snacks away from the man.

"Oh well, I had hoped we could fill you in together but I guess I'll be doing it myself." Loki shrugged, as he moved to stand in front of the lounge the others currently sat on.

"Fill us in on what?" Steve asked.

"About the battle against Thanos tomorrow, we have a plan." Loki announced.

"Odin made clear we were to stay out of it and if any of what you read is true than all the more reason to stay out." Bruce sighed with a shake of his head.

"Bruce is right, I think we should just let Asgard's army handle this as your father insisted." Steve agreed.

"Very well," Loki breathed before turning to Tony and Clint. "Barton, Stark, I have a plan."

"Loki." Steve spoke in disapproval.

"What, I'm willing to here him out." Tony shrugged.

"I'm not exactly trilled about being hidden away from battle with the kiddies." Clint admitted. Besides he never turn down a plan without at least hearing it out.

"Fine we'll all hear you out." Steve relented, he was not about to let Loki, Tony and Clint run of recklessly at the first chance they got. And he had no doubt Tony and Clint would be quick to jump on board with a reckless scheme.

"Okay so Thor and I were thinking of ways we could possible further turn this battle to our advantage especially if the enemy is indeed an eternal. Father and Thor posses the strongest weapons in the realm, in many realms, but there is another weapon in Asgard that holds similar power. The casket of ancient winters." Loki explained.

"And you think this casket should be used by Asgard in the battle?" Natasha asked.

"Well that's the tricky part. As far as I know the casket can only be used to it's full potential by Jotnar." Loki admitted.

"So you plan to use it yourself. And Thor agreed to this, to you participating in the fight despite your father's insistence otherwise." Steve exclaimed, not quite sure he was willing to believe what he was hearing.

"No, of course not. In my current state I've not the power to control and use the weapon, it would be far too dangerous. That is why we hoped to gain the aid of the Jotnar themselves."

"I thought your realm and theirs weren't on friendly terms." Bruce stated.

"There is tension yes, but Thor hoped to mend bridges, we both do. We have both played a part in destroying the treaty our realm had managed to attain and we want to repair the damage we did. And what better way to gain trust between realms than fighting side by side." Loki explained.

"I not sure it works that way." Clint pointed out, "You tried to destroy their planet."

"And I used a mind control stick on you, yet you've forgiven me. And besides we'll be showing trust by granting them use of the casket, surely that would show our authenticity." Loki argued. "Besides the Jotun have new rule now and their new king might be more willing to reinstate a peace between realms."

"And Thor actually agrees with this?" Steve questioned, still a little sceptic.

"He is the next in line for the throne, either way he will have to deal with this issue at some point." Tony pointed out. It made sense in a way, better to fix the issue now than chance it further deteriorating and having a bigger mess to fix once he takes the throne.

"Exactly, which is why he hopes to patch things up as soon as possible, to start repairs before anymore damage can occur. Trust me, we've thought this over accessed all risk Thor would never have agreed otherwise. You know how protective my brother is, he'd never let me put myself in too big a danger." Loki nodded.

"Though, to do so we will require your help, so we will only go ahead with the plan if you all agree." Loki said, looking the Avengers over with a hopeful expectant smile. "Though before that I think it best if here the plan in full."

* * *

><p>"Thor I must speak with you, it is most urgent." Loki bounced on his heels as he awaited his brother's reply.<p>

"Have a seat." Thor offered clearing some space on his bed for his brother to sit. "What is it you wish to speak about?"

"I've been doing some research on this Thanos and it turns out he may be a bigger threat than father let on." Loki started, once he was seated.

"A Titan, one of the first granted rule of the most powerful forces in all nine and beyond, who's thirst for power wiped out his own race. I know Father informed everyone in this mornings war council." Thor admitted, continuing before Loki had the chance to interrupt, he could see by the look on his brothers face that he felt somewhat offended, likely due to the fact he wasn't informed. "Father worried you might run off on your own and endanger yourself if you knew. He knew you would feel as though you need to fix things, but you don't Loki."

"I wasn't planning on running off on my own." Loki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll have the aid of our Midgardian friends."

Thor ran his hand down his face, looks like Odin's caution proved unsuccessful. "What have you planned this time."

"You make it sound like I'm about to tell you some foolish half baked plan." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Not half baked, no, just reckless likely." Thor chuckled, Plopping down beside his brother. "I've been part of many of your schemes and though they are more times than not far less reckless than my run in blind tactics, they still often lead to trouble."

"True, but the Avengers have agreed with this one and you know full well that Captain Steven Rogers would not agree to anything too reckless and dangerous. Besides we have agreed to only go through with this plan if you too agree." Loki continued, giving his brother a playful nudge. "Now are you going to here it out or not?"

"Very well than brother what is this most genius plan."

Loki made sure to pitch and spin his plan in just the right ways as he told it to his brother, just as he had done the others tweaking it just a little to make a little more favourable. It was much easier to convince his brother as he knew the best ways to get Thor to see his way. It did take a little convincing but in the end he won out, like there was any doubt. The only thing left was to make sure his brother and their mortal friends didn't find out that he had told each the other was already on board. So after bidding his brother a good night and heading for the door he turned back to Thor.

"Oh, I almost forgot Sif and the Warriors three were planning on heading out with the troops to set up for the battle tomorrow rather than having to get up extra early and having to rush in the morning. They told me to inform you."

"Thanks, I'll get set to head out right away." Thor nodded, as Loki continued out the room and down the hall.

He was just passing the main hall when he passed Volstagg, just his luck, that would save him time.

"Volstagg, I was just coming to look for you, well one of you. Thor has decided to set up with the troops for the coming battle he is getting ready to leave as we speak."

"Thanks, I'll inform the others and get ready right away. To battle!" Volstagg cheered, thanking Loki before heading to inform his friends.

"To battle." Cheered back, continuing on his way.


	38. Chapter 38

**Oh glob I'm failing with this so bad, I've had the worst writers block for ages now and I'm finally down to finishing off the final two or three chapters (depending on how carried away I get) but the weather has been so horribly hot lately & my laptop which is rather old now, can't run much longer than twenty minutes without overheating and shutting off. Unfortunately I'm a slow typer so I don't get much done and then I have to wait forever for my laptop to cool down once more, but I figured I'll start updating the chapters I've got finished and post the final chapters when they are finally done.**

**So sorry for the long wait and the wait that may yet come.**

* * *

><p>Why was it he always started to regret things once it was too late to turn back. Like he was right now, as he lay curled on his side in the snow, everything spinning around him and feeling like he'd been trampled by a herd of Elfheim dire boar. He was just thankful he had fallen to the side and not forwards into his own pile of vomit.<p>

He really hadn't been looking to planet hop himself again anytime soon, not when he knew it left him feeling so horrible and the improvised journey from Asgard to Jotunheim had been far harsher than his test jump from Midgard to Asgard. Even with the use of the Bifrost's energy. But he hadn't really had a choice, Heimdall had refused he and Tony passage to the realm of frost and snow. He regretted the decision even more after almost losing his hold on the spell on the way, thankfully he'd managed to hold it long enough that he hadn't been flung from the path till he was actually in Jotunheim. He had been thrown off course missing the Bifrost site completely and landing Norns knew where, but at least he was in Jotunheim, somewhere. And the gatekeeper had no choice but to send Tony now that he lay weak and alone in hostile lands.

Why did so many of his plans have to start so horribly? Okay it started out going rather smoothly. He and Tony had managed to smuggle the casket from the vaults without drawing attention and Heimdall had no idea Loki currently held it within one of his spells. They had waited a few hours after the battle had started before going ahead with the plan, no need rushing into things if help wasn't needed. Though given the report that came back from the battlefront half a day into the fight it was going to be a long one, Thanos had not come alone he had brought an army of Chitauri with him easily double what Loki had used on earth and he had more yet on the other side of the portal Thanos was keeping open, to replace those that fell to Asgard's warriors.

One of the advisors had announced that their men could not even get close to Thanos and with the endless flow of Chitauri, the battle was likely stretch for days. Not that the news seemed to dampen any spirits. It was not looking good and apparently Thanos hadn't even bothered to join the battle himself yet, instead biding his time at the back of the battle, Letting his army of creatures wear down Asgard's forces first.

The others had played their parts perfectly and he was sure Hulk would have had a blast getting to run wild throughout the walls of Asgard's palace. He just hoped the big green brute hadn't caused too much damage, of course damage was inevitable. Especially if they were to cause enough of a commotion to distract the Gatekeeper.

So, whilst the other Avengers were chasing Hulk around the main halls of the palace and Heimdall's gaze was preoccupied between both the commotion in the palace and the battle raging on the eastern fields, Loki and Stark had had no issue sneaking into the vaults.

Panting Loki pushed him self up onto his knees, now he just needed Tony to come find him. He was sure Heimdall would have told Tony exactly were to find him, with orders to bring him straight back to the Bifrost site, no doubt. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen as there was no way he was heading back with out at least speaking with the Frost Giants.

He gingerly climbed to his feet, holding his hands out to steady himself as his world spun dangerously. He only managed a few steps before it became too much and he sat once more deciding it best to await Tony before he try anything again. Besides his head was still pounding and he feared he may empty his stomach again.

It was several minutes before he heard to roar of Iron man's blasters as Tony circled him once before landing beside him.

"You okay Kid?" Tony asked, looking down at the paler than usual young God laying in the snow with his eyes closed.

Loki opened his eyes to Look up at Tony, he wasn't feeling much better, slightly chilled from laying in the snow in nothing but a his usual leathers, tunic and a thin furred cloak. Walking it off may be the key.

"I don't suppose you happened past any big blue Giants on your way here, or even perhaps a crumbling palace or other signs of settlement?" He asked as he got to his feet, giving the surrounding another once over from where they currently stood he could see noting but endless snow in all directions, but the South. Which held mountain cliff faces and a small forest of tall twisted grey trees, not a single leaf on any.

"Yeah, to the east, there is a huge gaping hole right near by, looks like someone blasted it with a... Oh." Tony scratched the back of his head out of habit, as he realised it must have been where Loki had struck the realm with the Bifrost. "Sorry. There is a wide partly frozen river between here and there though, you landed a long way from the Bifrost site." Tony answered, sticking his arm out to steady Loki as he swayed.

"You sure you are all right?"

"Aye, just a little exhausted and perhaps a little nauseous, but I'll walk it off." Loki assured, as they started east.

* * *

><p>"Come Volstagg, try to keep up!" Thor cheered as he took down another foe.<p>

A tall thin creature resembling that of some sort of evolved Chitauri had been the first to emerge from the portal, The Other Thor had presumed, followed closely buy Thanos. From what his father had told him of the mad Titan it was rather obvious the moment he stepped from the portal he was their leader. The creature was certainly a Titan the purple skinned creature's size and frame put even Laufey to shame, even from across the field the guy looked intimidating.

Thor could only imagine how frightening it must have been for his little brother when he fell from the Bifrost and straight into the Titan's hands.

Thanos snarled as he took in his surroundings, as the false weapons vault flickered and faded from view, as the illusions dissolved.

"Where is the traitorous runt, I shall skin him alive!" Thanos growled out for all to hear, causing Thor's blood to boil.

"I'll greatly reward any who bring me the trickster Loki."

If Thanos's words had any affect on Odin, his father didn't show it, instead staying stoic. He had planed to await the Titan's next move before making his, he doubted Thanos would try to strike up a deal to do things peacefully. He didn't get the chance however as Thor let his emotions get the better of him and with a rumbling battle cry he took to the field, his friends falling behind him as he started for the Titan. The prince's advance started the rest of the front lines, the other warriors following suit, the mad Titan responded by calling his own army of Chitauri through the portal.

An hour into the battle and Asgard's forces were in high spirits, Chituari still poured from the portal but so far they had been making clean work of all they met.

"This is not a competition." Hogun pointed out, only to have Fandral call from among the crowed to his left.

"Aye, it is. And the one with the lest kills shall be wearing a pink ribbon in their hair at the celebratory feast once the battle is won."

"I hope you've a tunic that goes with pink then, Fandral." Sif mocked from Thor's side.

Thor laughed as he swung his hammer taking down the Chitauri that had hoped to stab his friend with its weapon, throwing Mjolnir into the crowd, barrelling down all who stood in her way.

"At least I've nothing to fear, as I've already downed near twice as many of any of you." He chuckled catching Mjolnir on her return.

"And I've taken an enemy set to strike the prince whilst he was busy bantering, surely that is worth at least five. Now why don't we spend less time boasting and making wagers and pay a little more attention to the fight at hand." Hogun berated.

"Aye, and no more talk of feasts you've made me hungry." Volstagg agreed, using his large body to help barrel down the Chitauri standing in his path. The ones with guns were starting to grind his nerves, luckily the dull creatures were brainless enough to shoot down their own if they happened to get in the way.

"Don't be such a bore." Fandral snorted, dodging left and swirling out of the way of Hogun's mace as the Vanir man took down the creature on the blondes tail, before swinging his blade half circle and gutting three advancing Chitauri on their flank.

"Well, Loki is not here so somebody has to be the voice of reason." Hogun insisted, kicking an enemy into Volstagg's axe.

"Ha, Loki got us into just as much trouble as Thor." Sif scoffed, ramming her double ended blade into the heart of an approaching alien before jabbing it back and into a second hoping to catch her from behind.

"Aye, though the lad was usually attempting to get us out of trouble we created ourselves." Volstagg defended, taking one or two tugs to remove the head of his battle axe from a Chitauri's skull.

"And he did often try to talk sense into use before hand, which I of course never payed heed to." Thor admitted, bringing down a bolt of lightening into the swarm of Chitauri that had surrounded a small group of Asgardian soldiers.

"I suppose things were never dull when he was around." Sif caved.

Two hours in and not much had changed, They were no closer to getting near to Thanos who watched the battle play out from his spot across the field. Safely away and out of reach of his enemies. By the time the sun had risen to its highest point in the sky and the fight had dragged half a day, Thor and his friends initial enthusiasm and eagerness for battle was starting to wane. They had gained little ground in the fight, and whilst they had yet to lose many of their own the Chitauri just kept coming and now The Other had managed to expand the portal, giving room for the leviathans to gain entry.

And while the arrival of the giant flying beast brought with them their own new excitement, his friends having awed at the idea of taking down the massive beasts. Oh the stories they could boast. Thor was becoming annoyed with the fact he could not yet face Thanos as he had so wanted to do ever since the Titan had threatened to harm his brother. He knew there was still a long fight ahead of them before the battle would come to an end, he just hoped it ended before his brother had a chance to get near the battle field. He didn't want Loki anywhere near Thanos, though seeing as he had informed Heimdall to refuse Loki passage to the frozen realm, his brother would probably look to join the fight once his plan comes up a bust.

And while he felt horrible for foiling Loki's plan and going behind his brother's back, he only had Loki's safety in mind. Even with the help of his Avenger friends, going to Jotunheim after all that had happened was pure madness.

* * *

><p>"So just wondering was Thor ever actually on-board with this whole scheme of yours or was it all just a trick to con us into going along with it?" Tony asked as he landed heavily in the snow beside Loki.<p>

"What?" The boy replied, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Well, according to a certain gatekeeper it was Thor who warned him not to open the Bifrost for us." Tony pointed out. Inwardly cursing himself for wasting power flying around over head to keep look out for any hostiles, as a flashing warning beeped at him warning that his heating systems would be forced to shut down to divert power if he kept it up. And the last thing he needed was heating failure in this snow covered land.

"He did what!" Loki spat, "He said he was on-board, why would he go behind my back."

"Before or after you got us on-board?" Tony questioned.

"I see not how that matters, whether I went to him first or you he had still pretended he was on my side." Loki huffed. "I think I liked my brother more when he didn't think things through."

"He's just looking out for you." Tony stated. Certain by the way Loki refused to answer his question that the kid had talked them onto his side before going to his brother.

Loki understood why Thor did what he did, coming, to Jotunheim is dangerous he has no idea how the Jotnar will react to his being here. He knew Thor was just looking out for him, he had done similar things for his brother many times, though Thor usually had no clue his brother was responsible. It wasn't as if Thor ever listened to his concerns so oft times he had no choice but to go behind the scenes, then he doubted he'd have taken its too dangerous for an answer so he shouldn't be surprised by his brother's actions.

"So how are you with ice?" Loki asked.

"With iiice?" Tony's vice hitched as he almost slipped, not realising they had just hit the river.

"Not so well then." Loki snickered as Tony steadied himself.

"Hey it's not like I have skates or anything." The man huffed back.

"What good is a high tech battle suit without built in skates." Loki teased, carefully making his way further across the ice.

"I'll make sure to add some to my next model, hell I'll toss in a coffee maker and snack dispenser." Tony replied sarcastically, stopping short as the crack of ice sounded. Cracks forming all around his feet.

"This way, I think the ice is thicker." Loki called from his spot a meter or so to Tony's left. "But step lightly, I will not have you dragging me down into the river with you."

"Wow, I'm really feeling the love." The billionaire rolled his eyes. Walking on ice in a heavy metal suit wasn't the best idea, if he hadn't wasted power jetting around earlier he could have just flown them both to the other side. He didn't want to risk losing the suits heating though, he was no use to anyone if he became the next superhero Ice-cube.

Thanks to his suit he was the only one able to go with Loki and while he could likely spare a little more power before losing heating he would much rather save it in case they needed to defend themselves or a fast getaway. Lord knew Thor would have his head if he let anything happen to Loki under his watch.

They continued blindly over the ice unable to determine how thick or thin it was unless it begun to crack or groaning under their feet. Loki took another cautious step forwards, quickly stepping back as cracks started splintering out from under his boot, only to trip over Tony's feet as he did. Stark reached out in an attempt to grab a hold of the kid before he fell flat on his butt, managing to knock him in the chest by accident as he missed the boy's arm. Sending him skittering across the ice.

"Thanks Stark." Loki snorted with a shake of his head as he finally skid to a stop, about ten meters from the other.

"Hey your the mini ice giant, shouldn't you be pro at walking on ice." Tony joked, gaining an eye roll from the young god.

"Funny." Loki groaned, as he shifted to push himself to his feet, pausing when the ice beneath him groaned, thin crack beginning to split across the ices surface.

"Shit, Loki." Tony panicked, rushing towards him, almost falling fat on his face as one of his feet fell through the ice.

"Careful, you'll crack the ice further. Just stay there." Loki called back, carful not to disturb the ice more as he slid his hands across the ice trying once more to find his feet.

His brows pinched together as the ice beneath his left hand begun cracking further, though it wasn't the face that the ice was cracking further that drew his attention, but the fact the ice beneath his left Palm seemed to be moving. It felt as though it were vibrating or shifting, though the right didn't, he moved it further right, noting that the feeling was slighter. It was then he realised it was not the ice but the water flowing underneath that he was feeling, he could feel the differences in density.

The cracking subsided as he slowly crawled further right onto the thicker ice. He wondered whether every one could do that, could judge the strength of ice on feel alone or if it was perhaps something to do with his Jotun heritage.

"Er... Loki, what are you doing?" Tony called over to him, as he begun removing one of his boots.

"Testing something." Loki replied.

Crawling over the ice wasn't the most practical thing, so he was hoping he might still be able to sense the ice through his feet. Once he had his boot off he placed his bare foot on the ice causing a shiver to run up his spine as it touched the cold surface, though after the initial shock it wasn't so bad. He moved it slowly from left to right, smiling when he realised he would not have to reply on his hands.

"I have this now, so follow me." Loki said as he moved back to Tony, boots in hand.

"What's the go with the boots off thing, I've always been under the impression boots are good to wear in the snow." Tony quirked his head as he followed behind Loki, finding they weren't finding weak ice near as often as they had been.

"You were right I should be good at this, Asgardian's wear boots not Jotnar, turns out it is easier with out them. I can feel where the ice is thinning, where it is strongest." Loki supplied.

They continued on without issues from there on, covered twice the distance they had when they first started across the frozen river in half the time. It was starting to get dark and a mist had started gather on the shore. They were almost to the opposite side when five large Jotun stepped out of the mist and onto the ice.


	39. Chapter 39

"A little far from home are you not, little Asgardian." One of the Jotnar snorted, as the group approached.

Damn, Loki thought, he had hoped to not find any Jotnar until they were safely back on solid ground. Getting surrounded on the ice covered top of a roaring river was certainly new to the top of his worst case scenarios. Even if it had not been on the list to begin with, he hadn't even known Jotunheim had anything besides steep ragged mountains and snow as far as the eye could see. Though now that he thought about it, he had yet to hear of a realm without rivers.

"Found the locals." Tony stated rather unhelpfully.

"You seem rather confident on the ice, boy." Another stated, looking from the boots in Loki's hands down to his feet. "Feet must be cold."

"A little chilly, nothing unbearable." Loki replied, trying to keep things somewhat friendly. He needed to talk to whoever was in charge in these parts now days, he hoped the group they had bumped into might be civilised enough to take them to their king rather than deciding to tear them apart.

"What brings you to trespass on our land?" The first brute who had spoken asked, staring down at the two of them.

"I was hoping to have word with your king." Loki stated, straightening to stand as tall as possible, not that it helped him look any more intimidating. "Perhaps you could lead us to him."

"Kings, not king." A third spoke up, the two who had been questioning Loki parted to the side to make room for the three moving forward.

The one in the centre stood a good head taller than all around him, with broad shoulders and a large scar that ran down the entire right side of his face. The two beside him, Loki assumed to be the new kings, brother's judging by their matching cheek bones and face markings. Both wore gold on their loincloths and looked younger than the other three with them, the younger a little slighter than his older brother.

"What in the realms is that ghastly creature." The slighter one spat, wrinkling his nose as he looked Tony up and down.

"Ghastly, I'll have you know this is a highly advanced suit and has far more style than you Tarzan style-"

"A mortal, in a suit so he dose not freeze, so I would strongly advise you to not harm him less you whish to find yourself in one hell of a political mess. He is currently protected under Asgard's law and any harm set upon him would be seen as an act of war." Loki butted in cutting Tony short before his mouth got him in trouble. He was spewing complete garbage, but they did not know that.

"You said you wished to speak with the Kings of Jotunheim, now speak. Why are you here?" The stockier of the two kings questioned, silencing his brother's next words with a raised hand. He may have been the bulkier of the two but his voice was smoother and he didn't seem near as brash as the other.

"I sought to seek out your aid in helping Asgard defeat a rather powerful enemy-" Loki started only to be cut short by the large scared Jotun.

"Why should we help your realm?" He asked, voice gruff and cold.

"Further favour with Asgard for starters."

"Ha," the large Jotun snorted back, "Favour from Asgard. They should be grovelling for favour from us. Asgard started hostilities with our realm this time around, Odin's arrogant son marched upon our lands looking for a fight then his youngest whelp slaughtered our king and brought destruction and death to our realm." He growled threateningly.

"Enough, Rogeir." The older king silenced. "The new treaty between our realms is flimsy enough, we need not test its limits.

"Apologies, I meant not to offend." Loki apologised to the angered Jotun, in attempts to patch things over, turning back to the king in front of him. Things were not going well. "Poor choice of words on my part, I did not mean to imply that your people need gain favour. This enemy he is a threat to all realms not just Asgard, and Jotunheim's aid would be greatly appreciated. I know it is a big ask seeing as your people have suffered much in recent times, so I have brought a peace offering."

Loki kneeled down onto the ice, speaking his spell softly as he moved his hands in the necessary motions to summon the pocketed item he had taken from the vault. The Casket of Ancient Winters revealing itself as it was set carefully on the ice in front of him. He dare not touch it, not wanting to reveal his true skin, he may have accepted its presence but that did not mean he liked it.

"The Casket." The king breathed, eyes widening at the relic in front of him as Loki stood back up.

"Whoa! I though we agreed negotiations first reveal later." Tony gasped as the sight of Loki summoning The Casket dragged him from the snark match he and the slighter king had been engaged in. He really should have been keeping a proper eye on the kid and what he was doing rather than getting himself distracted in some silly argument with big blue and tasteless. No wonder Steve was always telling him to get his head in the game.

"What is this?" The second king demanded, pushing his way over to his brother and the small Asgardian. "It is a trap, why would Odin send some brat for negotiations."

"Tis no trap, granted Odin has not exactly granted permission to take The Casket from Asgard or to come here, but you are not to know that so I hold sole responsibility should father decide to..." Loki's words came to a holt as he realised what he had just said. Father, he had said father, he had not meant to let the Jotnar know who he was. They had not realised who he was, after all none would have expected him to be the prince who brought such ruin to their realm at his current age.

"Father? I knew it. I new this a trap, you think hiding yourself as a child enough to fool us king slayer." The lean king growled, dashing forwards and gabbing him by the front of his tunic and lifting him. "Life for a life, it's only fair, would not you agree." He snarled in the boy's face.

Loki panicked momentarily, reaching up to grab the Jotun's arms only to pull away when he felt the familiar frosty creep of his own Jotun skin crawling to the surface as soon as his fingers touched the others skin. He could not let them see. He wasn't sure why he feared them finding out so much, perhaps it was the fear they might wish to reclaim him to their realm, take him from his family. Though after everything his older self had done to them he doubted having their skin would change their opinion of him.

He knew there was a chance the Jotnar would be hostile, that there was danger in coming here. Though he still hoped he might be able to prove to them that he was sorry for all he had done, even though he could not remember it himself and so his guilt was likely not worth as much due to that fact. Trying to convince this one was likely to be as useless as trying to convince Sif to act as a fair maiden rather than the warrior, so he turned his sights back to the other king. Who seem more likely to listen to reason.

"I mean no harm, nor to fool. I had been locked away for my crimes, but there was an incident and I was attacked, somehow during which my age was altered, stripping with it all memories of the years I'd lost. And though I do not recall the crimes I've committed, nor the full reasoning behind them, I am truly sorry for what I have done. I accepted lashings for your realm, though I understand that does not make up for what I did. Nothing can." He admitted tears coming to his eyes, though whether they were purely out of guilt for his actions or a mix of that and fear of what the one holding him might do or even the thought of letting his family down if he ended up going somewhat behind their backs just to get himself killed, he knew not.

"I just... I thought perhaps if I could gain your aid then I could help my people and perhaps help show them that our races can work together. That if father saw that Jotunheim's new king, kings, could use the casket responsibly that he might see fit to return it to its rightful home." He pleaded.

The elder of Jotunheim's kings seemed to think on this, though his impatient brother was not so easily convinced. "Lies." He growled, giving Loki a ruff jerk, before grinning and threatening to break the ice. "I say we feed the fish."

"No! Please, I cannot swim." Loki pleaded, voice squeaking at the thought of being tossed it the river. He had never learned to swim like his brother and his friends, his fear of water was just too strong, pure panic took hold any time water reached past his armpits.

"Knowing to swim would be of no help to you whelp, the water would claim you either way."

"Put him down now!" Tony ordered, charging energy to his right repulsersor and aiming his open hand level with the giant's chest.

The three Jotun guards bristled at the metal mans threat, closing around to help protect their king should he need it.

"Helblindi." The other King warned, narrowing his deep red eyes.

"You are lucky you currently take the form of a child, it is the only reason you live." Helblindi grunted, tossing Loki back onto the ice, though Tony kept his weapon aimed and ready still.

Loki landed on his back with a grunt, sliding along the ice about half a meter before a thunderous crack sounded and he felt the ice below him shattering before he even had a chance to blink. The Jotun had been right about swimming being useless, the instant he was engulfed in the piercingly cold water every muscle in his body seemed to freeze completely. The sloshing water above him was replaced with thick dark ice before he even got his arms moving again, as the current pulled him under the ice and downstream. His brain gave out and panic took hold as it always did in water, sheer panic causing his vision to fail and unable to stop him self he opened his mouth only to choke as icy water entered his lungs, causing them to constrict.

* * *

><p>"Thor, let the next wave let off steam for a while you need rest to regain strength!" Sif called over the flood of warriors and Chitauri.<p>

The third wave had taken to the field as soon as the sun had set, so that the first wave may fall back and rest for a while. They would not let the Chitauri wear down their men so easily, only her friend refused to fall back, determined to keep fighting.

"You are no closer to reaching Thanos than you were this morning and you will be of little use when you do reach him if you exhaust yourself first. Now come have something to eat and catch your breath." She insisted, honestly she understood that Thor wanted to crush the creature that had the arrogance to demand his brother was handed to him. She did too, even if Loki often got on her nerves no-one had to right to walk into Asgard and demand they had over one of their princes.

But they all needed rest and as Loki had once said, 'Exhaustion leads to carelessness and if Volstagg faints of hunger I for one am not dragging him from battle.' It would likely take all four of them to lift his deadweight.

"Very well, I'll eat but then I'm going straight back to battle." Thor conceded with a frustrated grunt as he sent one final foe flying across the field, before joining his friend.

"Thank the Norns, I was beginning to think I'd starve." His round friend sighed, relieved to finally get a chance to sit down and rest.

"And I for one am starting to tire of those oversized air fish, how many of those blasted creature do they have back there." Fandral groaned, rolling the shoulder of his sword arm. It was sure to be aching long after the battle is won.

As much as Thor had hated the idea of withdrawing from the front lines to rest, his muscles had sure been grateful when the five of them found themselves seated around one of the fires in the makeshift camp, with heaped plates of food in hand.

"I had not realise how hungry I was until I had smelt food." Hogun stated, taking a large bite from one of his bread rolls.

"I could not agree more." Fandral nodded, halfway through his own plate.

"Just do not eat too much, we do not need you getting stomach cramps when we are sent back to relieve the second wave." Sif snorted, scrunching her nose in disgust at the way her friends shovelled food down their throats. That was one opinion her and the second prince had always shared. Had she not been so ravenous herself she'd have likely been turned off her food completely.

"Ha! One could never eat too much." Volstagg challenged.

"I have a question." The goateed blonde stated around a mouthful of food.

"That is disgusting, at least swallow your food before speaking." Sif huffed with a shake of her head.

"Why? There are no women around worth impressing." Fandral shrugged, causing Sif to roll her eyes. Both of them looking to Volstagg as he burst into laughter.

"As much as you claim to hate Loki, you are really starting to sound like the lad." At this the others started to laugh as well, though Sif did not see what was so amusing.

"I don't hate him." Sif argued back. hate sounded a little harsh, he just happened to get on her nerves at times. "And I do not sound like him."

"No, you just think him a venomous snake incapable of change." Fandral jested.

"I don't truly sound that callous do I?" Sif asked her voice soft as she realised she had said such things just the other day. How had she never realised how nasty she sounded at times, how cruelly she could speak of Thor's little brother and in front of him at that. Loki had thought them his friends and she was only just realising what a poor one she had been.

"A little." Volstagg admitted.

"Loki's actions during Thor's banishment and the attack on Midgard had shaken everyone's trust." Hogun spoke hoping to comfort his friend a little, they had all been rather quick to blame Loki for Thor's banishment and whilst it may have been Loki's actions that found them in Jotunheim it was Thor's actions and attitude that had landed him in trouble in the end.

"Speaking of Loki, that's what I wanted to ask of in the first place. Why is he not fighting with us, he started this did he not?" Fandral spoke up, remembering his earlier question.

"Father declared my brother was not to join the battle, due to his current return to youth, that and I feel father also wished to keep him away from the Titan." Thor explained, "And considering he or any of my mortal friends have yet to join the battle, I'd say it safe to believe Loki is sulking away in his room."

"Since when does Loki sit back and sulk just because he has been told no. He is as stubborn as you are and we all know when he gets something in his head no is not an option." Fandral pointed out.

"Aye, though he does when one of his own plan's blows up in his face." Thor answered. His brother had always taken every failure no matter how small to heart, often sulking in his room for days if one of his plans failed in front of others. Not that Loki would ever admit he was sulking, he was usually 'studying' or 'not feeling well.'

"The enemy are here, they fell for his lie, how had his plan failed?" Sif asked. Tossing her wooden plate to the side and stretching out her worn limbs.

"He had hoped to go to Jotunheim, but I thwarted his plans."

"Why ever would he wish to go there?" Hogun asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Odin said, causing his eldest and his friends to all jump at the sound of their king's voice. His own armour scratched and dirtied from fighting.

"Father!" Thor stood in shock, his plate and what was left on it falling to the ground by his feet.

"Why has Loki gone to Jotunheim?" Odin asked again.

"He was hoping to enlist their aid and try to repair some of the damaged caused between our realms due to his actions." Thor answered, "Though worry not I spoke with the gatekeeper warned him of Loki's intentions so that he might prevent Loki leaving the realm."

"It seems your efforts to stop him were in vane considering he is not in the palace and has yet to be seen here. Therefore one must assume he has found his way to the realm of the Jotun." Odin sighed, he was not completely sure his boy was indeed off realm, after all the battle was spread and chaotic and Loki often went unnoticed especially in the chaos of battle, though he was sure to find out soon enough as he had sent one of his guard to seek Heimdall on his son's whereabouts.

"That cannot be, Heimdall would not let Loki travel to such a place." Thor argued, hoping his brother hadn't managed to get to the ice realm. Even with Stark at his side Thor thought it far too dangerous.

"I've news from Heimdall my Lord." The guard Odin had sent said as he returned, knelling before his king. "He said to inform you that the young prince realm hopped when he refused the prince passage, he then had no choice but send the Midgardian Tony Stark to retrieve him."

"Is he safe? How Long until they return?" Odin questioned. The though of Loki in Jotunheim worried him far more than if the boy had simply joined the battle. At least if he had joined the fray he's have had allies to watch over him.

"Regretfully a thick cloud still lingers around the realm from the damage caused by the Bifrost which prevents his gaze from reaching within." The guard informed.

"I am certain Tony will not let anything befall Loki, he is in safe hands." Thor reassured.

"I certainly hope so. Though once this battle ends I think I would have word with _both_ my sons." Odin sighed, knowing there to be little he could do at this current time. "For now you and your friends should try and get some rest, we have a long battle ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Frigga strode through the palace halls with a purpose, to see her son or to find him to be a little more precise. He had not been at their evening meal, though that in itself was not unusual, it was not uncommon for her youngest to get side tracked with his magic studies or researching other realms. Though having gone to his chambers to find them empty then turning up just as empty handed in her search of the library, she started to get the feeling it wasn't studies that had kept him away. She had checked Thor's chambers, he had often gone to his brothers chambers when Thor had first reached an age in which he had started to enter proper battles, worrying over his big brothers well being whilst he was away.<p>

Now she was on her way the guest suite housing the mortals, as chances were her son had just decided to dine with them as they had their meal in their own quarters, a little unease by the notion of dining with the other noble Agardian's that had not joined the fight. Mostly women and youths not yet old enough to fight for their realm and those ordered to remain behind should the battle reach the city.

Pushing open the large oak doors and gathering her skirts once more, she entered the open centre sitting room, pausing as she scanned the room finding all but the owner of the tower Loki had been staying in, Tony she if she recalled correctly - so many new names to remember - and her son. All of whom turned to see who had entered their chambers.

"Where is my son." The queen demanded.


	40. Chapter 40

"Where is my son."

The whole room fell silent as the queen spoke, no one volunteering to answer her question. Bruce fidgeted a little in his spot whilst Steve looked as though he was having an internal fight with his conscious, not at all use to the idea of keeping the truth from others. Nat opted to speak seeing as no one else was and they could not just ignore the queen completely.

"I'm afraid Loki is not here with us, we haven't spoken with him tonight."

Frigga just gave a small smile as she shook her head, honestly who were they trying to fool, had they forgotten she raised Loki. "I am no stranger to half truths, I did raise Loki after all. Now I did not ask if Loki was here with you, I know where he isn't, this was not my first stop. I asked where he is."

It was Steve who spoke up this time, "I'm afraid he has gone to Jotunheim, to attempt to ask the Jotnar for help, ma'am."

"Tony is with him, though, we'd have all joined him if we could, but Unfortunately only Tony has a climate controlled suit and Loki wasn't sure the rest of us would fair as well in their extreme climate." Bruce added, ringing his hands together. Though for once it was more out of the worry of having to tell a mother her son was gone off someplace dangerous and they had let him, rather than the worry of losing control to his alter ego.

"I take it the little rampage from your green friend was a cover so he could slip out undetected then. However did you let him convince you to play along." She sighed, taking a seat on one of the daybeds. She wasn't as shocked as one might expect when hearing their child had run of into danger, but then again she had honestly expected to find Loki had snuck off to join the battle. She had hoped she was wrong, obviously, though she wasn't sure if his trip to Jotunheim was safer or more dangerous than if he were in the current war raging outside their city walls.

She could at least be reassured that the Jotnar would not dare kill her son, she had started learning a little more of her youngest son's birth race. A little over a millennia too late, she realised that. She should have put in the effort to learn more about the Jutnar the day she took in one of their kind as her own, though she had recently decided to remedy that.

And though she had learnt that leaving an abnormally small born child to be claimed by the realm a kindness, as the rising chill would lull the babe into an eternal sleep. Apparently no small born had ever lived to see their first full moon cycle, often clamed by illness. She also learnt that the Jonar treasured their young, they are seen as pure and innocent, therefore abusing or torturing a child is punishable by death. And the murder of a child was punished with a slow death from what she had heard the criminal is bound and chained outside the city gates where they are left to the mercy of the elements and any who wished to show their distain for what had been committed.

Thankfully currently taking form of a child would ensure her son lived at least, and that apart from locking him in their cells, they would do him no physical harm. Though their was still the danger of the ice realms weather and it's beasts to worry about, every realm held it own dangers.

"Thor was on-board with the idea. We figured if it were too dangerous Thor would not have agreed. We all know Thor would not let Loki run off into danger alone." Bruce admitted, a little bashfully, looking back now they probably Shouldn't have agreed to help even if Thor was on board. Which he wasn't so sure was a hundred precent true anymore.

"Come to think of it, I'm certain we got suckered in to the whole 'mum said yes' play." Barton groaned, dropping his head back against the back of the lounge. Oldest trick in the book and they, he, let the brat catch them with it.

"Mum said yes? I thought you said it was his brother who had agreed?" Frigga asked, not quiet certain she understood what he was saying. After all she had certainly not known of his plan.

"It's a trick kids on earth use to try and get their way, when asking the parent least likely to say yes, they claim that they had already run the idea past the other and the other had said yes. I'm sure kid's here use similar tactics, especially seeing Loki seems fluent enough in that department." Clint explained.

"Aye, I've no doubt both parties had agreed to his plan, though I'm sure the first party to do so did so under false pretences. Most likely you lot, as Loki is well aware how agreeable his brother is when his friends are all in." Frigga agreed. "Though worry not, oddly enough I am not the least big angered."

And it was indeed odd, Frigga usually did get mad or at least on the inside - as it was not befitting of a queen to stomp about or toss things in a huff - when ever one or both her boys had disobeyed her or Odin, or rushed of recklessly into danger with out informing her of their plans. Only to become so over come with worry and then relief once they returned in one piece that she often forgot her initial anger altogether. Yet this time the initial anger at finding her son had run of to Jotunheim had not seemed to sink in. Though she was willing to throw that down to the tiny spark of hope that Loki's running of to try and gain Jotunheim's aid and perhaps help mend the bond between the realms a little more in the proses meant that on some level whether he realised it or not, perhaps this was a step towards accepting who/what he really is.

Because more than anything she wanted for her boy to be able to accept and love himself fully.

"So what was the topic before I so rudely interrupted your conversations?" Frigga asked, shaking her head lightly before getting to her feet and bidding them a good night. "Never mind, the hour is late and I should let our guests get some rest."

Because damn, not one face in the room did not look as that of a child caught planning to sneak to the kitchens for a late night treat. Even the lady Natasha who may have learnt to school her features just as well as Loki. She had no doubt that her sons friends itched to aid in the fight somehow, they'd not have come to Asgard otherwise, though she held no doubt they would not try sneaking off to join the fight tonight. Not now anyhow.

* * *

><p>"My king!" The two Jotun guards panicked, rushing over towards the ice. Tony however was quickest to react, getting Jarvis to scan the ice and attempt to predict where best to open the it so he may catch hold of Loki as the current swept him past. The Jotun king could get himself out as far as Tony was concerned.<p>

He was already in the air and zooming down the river as he shot a single low impact projectile at the ice three yards down stream, where Jarvis had predicted Loki to pass in twenty seconds. He was almost at the hole in the ice when movement in the corner of his monitor's screen caught his eye, the big scared frost giant had lunged forwards and off of the ice, stamping one heavy foot against the ground hard. Not a second later and a large jagged wall of ice half the width of the river tore through the ice just behind the hole Tony had blasted.

Thankfully the ice was thicker around the hole where Tony touched down on the ice, dropping to his knees and plunging his armoured hand into the icy water and groping around for the kid. _Please be alright, please be alright_, his mind chanted as he fished around. He was beginning to panic, the thought of not getting the boy in time, of pulling Loki lifeless from the water plaguing his mind, though realistically even if it felt so much longer, Loki had only been beneath the ice little more than a minute two at most. However he knew just how dangerous freezing cold water could be and that each passing second decreased the chances of him coming out of this alive, Asgardian/Jotun or not. Not to mention Loki had said he could not swim so odds are good the kid would end up panicking, it's like instinct or something, completely useless but instinctual all the same.

The strangest part about the whole heart sinking dread that had taken hold as he saw the kid disappear beneath the ice. Was that it wasn't just the image of Thor bludgeoning him to death for his brother's death, it was more the fact that he realised that this must have been how big thunder feels whenever he sees his baby brother seriously injured or in danger. It was strange, he'd have thought it insane if he had been told two years ago that he would stop thinking of Loki as a crazy evil villain and start seeing him as something more akin to family.

Tony had still yet to managed to feel Loki when a crushing grip tightened around his wrist, the heavy yank of whatever had grabbed him almost pulling him into the water himself. Tony pulled back on instinct jetting upwards in an attempt to free his hand, the thought of loosing his hand to some ugly alien fish momentarily flashed through his head as he diverted energy to his boots as he continued to struggle to lift himself upwards. The other Jotnar catching up as Rogeir plunged his hands into the water to aid, turns out Tony had been snagged by Helblindi not a giant fish, as with their combined efforts they managed to lift the Jotun from the water.

Tony let go of Helblindi and left him to the scared Jotun the moment the blue king pushed Loki onto the ice. Loki was his priority. He scooped the boy up and moved him off of the ice, as Helblindi's brother's concerned yet exasperated voice sounded. "Have you no brain, you know even our own kind cannot last long in the realms fidget waters. The boy was likely to be dead before you could even manage to pull him from the water, if you had have even managed to breach the ice that is, had the mortal and Rogeir not done so for you and pulled you out."

"I had to, brother. I did... did not mean for him to fall through the ice, I had to try, to pull him out. I-I did not mean the child harm." Helblindi coughed.

"Come on kid wake up." Tony urged, rolling Loki onto his side and giving him a good wack on the back. Loki hacked up a few mouthfuls of water and murmured something incoherent, though he didn't open his eyes. He was shivering something chronic though and luckily after his own time stuck in the snow in the middle of nowhere with a broken suit, tony was prepared for such situations.

"He still lives." The older of Jotunheim's Kings breathed, astonished to find the frozen water hadn't killed the child. He had only been under for two minutes at most, but still even many full grown men from foreign realms did not last much longer than three minutes before either shock from the cold got the better of them or their hearts gave out.

Tony could hear the Jotun approaching as he opened the side compartment on his suit holding his emergency kit, pulling out the two thermal blankets and a sodium-acetate heat pad. Tony pulled the soggy tunic from the shivering teen as he ripped open one of the packets, pulling the silver blanket from inside and flicking it out to unfold it. Wrapping his left arm around the boy's shoulders, he lifted him forwards and wrapped the blanket around him, not that it seemed to settle Loki's shivering any.

"Is he alright?" The older of the Jotun Kings asked as he neared, only to have Tony defensively aim his right repulsor straight at him.

"Back off, you lot have done enough damage already." Tony growled. "So we intruded on your land, we only came to return your stupid box and ask if you lot might be willing to offer aid. There was no need to toss Asgard's prince in the river, yeah he caused your planet quite a deal of damage but he was trying to make up for his actions. He brought war to my world as well, and even though he doesn't even recall any of what he had done to your world or mine he has already accepted punishment for his crimes. Not many would accept responsibility for crimes they don't remember committing. You don't have to agree to help and you don't have to forgive Loki's past actions, but you _can_ take your stupid box and leave me to return Loki back home."

"This was all jus..." The Jotun trailed off as he spotted the blue hue that had taken over the young Asgardian's skin, an unnatural blue hue. Unnatural for an Æsir that is, the colour and defining ridges were very natural to those who dwell in Jotunheim's snow.

Tony heard Helblindi and the other Jotnar move to gather around, as frustrating as the constant attention was, Tony was more concerned with finishing what he was doing so they could leave this frozen realm already. Snapping the heat pack to activate it, he placed the pad on Loki's chest to try and help add a little heat as Loki's Jotun body held a lower temperature to that of his Asgardian and Tony worried the kid might not be able to generate enough body heat himself for the blanket to keep him warm after his little swim.

"If he lives we should take him to the palace, I'm freezing my limbs off and I highly doubt he is faring any- howling Icers, Byleistr why is his skin blue." Helblindi gasped as he saw Loki.

"It cannot be." Byleistr breathed as he pulled the silver blanket back a little to get a better look and the boy's face.

"I said back off." Tony huffed slapping the Jotun king's hand away from Loki, inwardly groaning as the joints in the armour at his knees groaned and cranked as he attempted to stand. Looking down to find a fine layer of frost had started to gather in the joints.

"It's a trick it must be." Helblindi insisted, rubbing his hands up and down his arms as he shivered where he stood.

"He bears the mark of Laufey." Byleistr stated, as Tony picked up and tossed the remaining thermal blanket at the shivering blue king. Grinning as the packet bounced off the guy's face, earning himself a growl.

"Use that princess, it might be a bit small but it is better than nothing."

The older of the two kings rose to his feet and spun around to face Rogeir, as the other two lackeys re-joined the group with the forgotten Casket. "Why dose he bare the mark of Laufey, our brother was killed during the war. Father told us Odin had run mother through our unborn brother with her. You were there, you were at father's side the whole time, so is that the truth or was it all just a lie?" He roared.

"This is not the time for this, my king." Rogeir Answered, helping Helblindi get the blanket around his shoulders. It only just stretched around enough to close around his chest and barely made it down to his waist. "If we do not get these two out of the wind soon the cold will claim them, especially the little one."

"Answer my question. Was it all a lie or not!" Byleistr was furious, though the scared giant looked far from amused.

"I will answer your question once we've returned to the palace, now is not the time." The other growled back in a tone that insinuated that the topic closed for now, as he wrapped a hand around Tony's arm and helped haul him to his feet and ushered him in the direction to of Jotunheim's palace.

...

"Did, did you... Here." Helblindi shoved the silver blanket back at Tony once they were back in the warmth of Jotunheim's palace healing rooms. He had no need for the thing now he had a large fur blanket. He had ended up just shoving the thing at the Midgardian as he felt embarrassed asking if the man wanted the flimsy blanket back, he did not know if it was of worth or something to just be throw away and he would feel foolish offering to hand back something of no worth.

Tony had his face plate up now, after reading the current temperature wasn't going to freeze his nose off, Loki lay in a snug nest of blankets and furs, while he had yet to awaken the Jotun ladies who had seen to him said that he would be okay, though had he not been Jotun born he'd likely not be. Seeing the female giants had been quite a surprise, the way Thor talked about the race when he did speak of them, it hadn't sounded like there were females. They were built large and strong like the males though still held a more feminine figure and long glittering white hair, they were actually quite attractive despite the fact they could likely snap a neck with little effort.

"So do you guys like shave your heads or something, cause Loki has hair even in his Jotun form but so far none of the males I've seen have hair?" Tony asked, more to break the silence than anything. He wanted the kid to just wake up all ready so they could get out of here before anything else goes wrong.

"Our kind are rather hairless by nature, though even we can be affected by the cold at times, our bodies do not require the added warmth or hair. We do however grow hair on our heads, though not on our faces like you do." Helblindi stated eyeing Tony's goatee, though he wouldn't mind having one of those, it did look rather good. "It's a long standing tradition that our warriors and males of high standing keep their hair shorn. It prevents ones hair getting in their eyes whilst in battle and keeps their family sigils clear for all to see, family sigils are the markings of ones father which cover the face."

"I hope to change that tradition though." He said as he leaned forward to better look at Loki's sleeping form. "You know I don't even know what colour my own hair is, it has never grown long enough to tell. Mother's was black like his, I don't know about father's, black is rare in our people most have silvery white or pale gold. The constant shaving is a pain and I would not mind having my hair grow, it looks pretty good on him."

"Not going to follow in the traditions of your forefathers then?" Tony laughed.

"Not the traditions that are stiff and boring, I brought back our day of drinking, a festival my father's father done away with, claiming it distracted everyone from tasks and training. But a festival celebrating drinking and brawling, now that's my type of celebrating, Byleistr always claimed the kingdom would fall into chaos if I were to rule, but he is such a stiff at times, we balance each other out that's why we decided to rule together."

"So, I never picked you as the one to be in here watching over me and Loki, you didn't seem too impressed out there." Tony pointed out. Stretching his arms, man he could not wait to get out of this thing.

"Here, if you keep this on you should be able to get about without the metal suit, just don't wander off." The King handed over a thick fur blanket, the healers didn't often like when others entered the rooms fully armoured.

"The only reason I am in here putting up with you is because the talks between my brother and Rogeir started bordering on boring, they started dragging up old laws and traditions and whatnot, I got the gist of it I wasn't hanging around for the rest. The babe was born small, mother died and we lost the war, so father decided to rid himself of the runt believing him cursed. Not the most kingly of moves, but the past is the past and no amount of arguing or dredging through old laws will change it." Helblindi sighed, flopping back into his chair.

"By the sounds of it you don't think of him as a brother?" Tony said, wrapping the fur around him once his suit had packed itself away back into a carry case. As amazing as his armour was it really started to become uncomfortable if you kept it on too long.

"He is not. He maybe ours by blood but it is clear he is of Asgard now, he would not fit in here." Helblindi admitted, his sigils may indicate Laufey's blood but the boy is Odin's son now, the boy knew nothing of their ways, though he got the feeling Byleistr hoped to find some form of bond with the brother they thought dead.

"Well, as much as I enjoy you company warm blood, I'm in the mood for drink and a little to eat, so I'll take my leave. You _stay_ here, do not leave this room and do not _touch_ anything. I'll send one of the healers, surely they could figure out what you can and cannot eat." The Jotun stated before heading out the door.

Tony poked his tongue out as the door shut behind him, 'don't touch anything', just for that he would touch everything he could reach.


	41. Chapter 41

"How many of these creatures does he have back there." Fandral groaned as they continued to cut their way through the enemy.

They were starting to make progress, slow as it might be, there was an orange glow on the horizon signalling that the sun would soon be rising. They had managed to get a few yards closer to Thanos though, but the fact he had still yet to join the battle was grinding on Thor's nerves, he just wanted to engage the titan in battle already.

"I am over battling minions, face me you coward!" Thor roared towards the purple Titan. Though Thanos didn't even blink, simply continued to watch the battle playing out before him.

"Face it Thor no amount of challenging will strike the creatures attention." Hogun growled, trying to dislodge a Chitauri blade from his chest plate. Luckily it hadn't pierced too deep, the blade had wedged itself in the metal before it could become anything more that a small flesh wound. The metal screeched as he twisted the blade to the left a little to wrench it free, Volstagg making sure none took him by surprise as he did so. "He doesn't look as though he plans to join the fight himself, at least not until he's run out of others to fight for him."

"Well that's not likely to happen as long as that cursed portal is open, word has it some of the big beasts have managed to slip past the city gates." Sif stated, ripping her weapon from the back of an enemy and swinging it around to catch another two. "How many Chituari ride on the backs of those things?"

"How many guards remained in the city? We may need to help if more get past." Fandral worried.

"Nay, my Midgardian friends can handle those in the city should the guards require help, they do not fear the Chitauri." Thor insisted, "I just wish Loki had informed us how long this path between our realm and theirs would stay open."

"Yes well I just hope- gaah" Sif started, pausing mid sentence as one of the leviathan's crashed down into the crowed causing everyone in its path to scatter. Volstagg having wrapped his arms around both her and Fandral's shoulders as he dove forward pulling his two friends to the ground with him.

"What in the nine brought that down!" Hogun shouted from the other side of the dead beast.

"Can't have been the mages, they'd take a little more care not to crush us." Volstagg coughed, through the cloud of dust that had risen from the impact.

"Speaking of being crushed, mind getting off us." Fandral wheezed, he and Sif still pinned beneath the large redhead.

Thor couldn't help but laugh as he helped Volstagg to his feet, before dusting the dirt and gravel from his armour and giving his head a shake to clear his hair. As the dust begun to settle and Thor and his friends could manage to see each other through the haze again, they realised other Asgardians and even the near by Chitauri had ceased fighting to look on in wonder at the beast. Smoke billowing from the gapping hole that took out the entire back half of the creature, armour and all. Whoever took the beast down seemed to care little for the Chitauri riding it, those on the leviathan's left now crushed beneath the best, those not completely trapped by the dead creature's weight wailed and clawed at the ground as they try to free themselves from it.

Hogun had rounded the creature to help Volstagg dislodge a young warrior unfortunate enough to get his leg caught beneath the leviathan, while Thor climbed to stand on one of the creatures flippers to looked over the crowd, trying to figure out what or who had killed the beast. Apparently the Chitauri were just as confused, though he could see no obvious signs of were the blast that had sliced through the thing had come from. Looking over towards the portal however he found the Titan grinning as he watched the chaos, had it been him? He could not see what kind of weapon Thanos wielded through the crowed, but if it were him who had downed his own leviathan then whatever he held it must have range.

"Who took down the beast? Did any see what happen to the beast?!" He shouted across the field as he jumped back down. Though it would seem none nearby had seen what had happened, much to his annoyance.

Letting out a frustrated growl he brought down a bolt of electricity across the field, tearing across the crowd towards the Titan, frying all Chitauri in its path. Blinking as the flash of white from the lighting faded, rather than finding the Titan behind the smoke left behind, Thanos was no longer standing where he had since the battle started, he was finally on the move, though to Thor's disappointment rather than heading into the fray Thanos was headed around the army of Chitauri and towards the palace.

He must have tired of watching the conflict and decided to go after the items he craved himself, though Thor was not about to let that happen.

"Clear some space, I need to get across the field now!" He shouted to his friends, cracking a Chitauri across the jaw. He needed space to wind his hammer so he could take to the sky, moving through this crowd was next to impossible.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Sif snapped back, this far into the fray there was little enough room to breath let alone give Thor room to swing his pretty hammer around. "For every Chitauri we take down another three take their place."

"We need to shut that portal." Hogun pointed out, "We'll never thin these guys out otherwise."

"And how pray tell do we do that, I'm not sure if you realise this but we are down a magic caster in our group nowadays." Fandral retorted sarcastically. For all the times they mocked Loki's magic they sure could use it now.

"Perhaps we could just pester and nag and be our usual obnoxious and disruptive selves. Loki always seemed to think we ruined magic." Volstagg jested, battles were grim enough without his friends all being dark and moody.

"Now is hardly the time for jesting." Sif snorted, rolling over fandral's back to gut the Chitauri advancing on her heavy friend.

"No, I think he is right." Hogun said, half turning to his friends. "If that, what did Loki call him, The Other, made the portal large enough for those huge creatures to pass through, then perhaps there is a chance he is doing more than just that. Perhaps the portal is not remaining open of its own any longer but he is keeping it open."

"Oh well, that makes everything better." Fandral scoffed, dodging one Chitauri blast while using his blade to fend off another. Their numbers were getting ridiculous and if they didn't do something soon Asgard's armies would be overthrown.

"Take out The Other and we might take out the portal." Sif finished, understanding what Hogun was getting at. She looked over towards the creature focused on the large open doorway between their worlds. "Loki used to always gripe about how we oft times disrupt his focus and that his spells faulted when we did so. Take out the caster and you take out the spell."

"Let us do this quick then, I will not let Thanos near that gauntlet." Thor stated, taking one last look back at the mad Titan as he summoned forth dark clouds.

"No rain this time, there is nothing worse then soggy boots." Fandral pleaded, sliding into position at his prince's back to fend off any looking to try and catch him whilst he is distracted.

With a shout as the skies turned black and the air filled with static, Thor readied his lightning and bought it down upon The Other.

* * *

><p>"You know I actually quite like this armour." Barton called from his perch on top a roof top in the towns main square.<p>

The Chitauri had broke through the city walls two hours ago and he and his friends had been quick to grab their gear and head into the palace halls to lend a hand. Asgard's queen had met them in the halls and much to Clint's surprise she had not stoped them, though she had insisted they not go out unprotected, taking them to the armoury to suit up.

He had been a little sceptical about dressing up like some medieval knight, no doubt Steve would have no issues with the extra weight, but he wasn't so sure he would fair as well, mostly working the rooftops and such required mobility. Nat was the most concerned over the added weight as she relied on her swift movements and flexibility when fighting. The queen had insisted the armour would not hinder much and that she would be more at ease with them battling if the were as protected as Asgard's guards were.

She had been right as it turned out, she had fitted them all with armour suited to their individual styles. Frigga had easily made some slight magical alterations to size on some of Loki's old breastplates and bracers and altered one of Loki's breast plates to accommodate Natasha's own chest. Loki's armour was light and allowed for easy movement, she had mentioned it was crafted from Elven materials rather than Dwarven as the Elven race were built slight and light. Steve was fitted into a set of Thor's armour without the billowing red cape and while he may have been a little stiff to begin he soon warmed up to it.

"Who knew Loki's armour weighed so little, it looks so heavy." Nat called back, weaving in and out of the enemy as she shot them down or stabbed them with a borrowed dagger.

"What's the bet all that leather of his weighed more than the metal does." Clint laughed, piercing a Chitauri about to tear through the back of one of the townsmen with its blade, clear through the skull with one of his arrows.

That was one of the stand out differences between this place and earth, in New York they had fought to protect the civilians who fled from the danger. Here in Asgard the towns people did not all flee at the first sign of danger, while the women took the children to safety many of the men joined the battle, determined to defend their home. Butchers and bakers alike took up arms handed out by one of the market weapons dealers to join the fray.

"Can we get off the topic of Loki's wardrobe and try and stay focused on the battle at hand." Steve butted in, catching his shield as it rebound off a chitauri's chest, knocking another in the back of the head as it bounced back to him.

"Why are there so many of these things, just how many did this Thanos guy bring?" Nat wondered out loud tossing the two handguns she had been using aside and pulling another from her boot. She was out of ammunition, once this gun was spent she would have to rely on her dagger and her black widow's bite and taser disks, though she wasn't about to waste those just yet.

Clint let out a disappointed sigh as a quick glance around revealed that no one else had seen the amazing shot he had just pulled off. Why was it no one was ever watching when he pulled of the best trick shots. Skipping back further up the roof to avoid a blast from a Chitauri before putting an arrow through its chest, he looked around once more this time seeing if he might find an answer to Natasha's question.

"The open portal over yonder may have something to do with that." He answered, spotting the shimmering oval with a dark center in the distance past the flowing crowd of Asgardians and Chitauri locked in battle. Though from this distance he could not pinpoint Thor or his friends.

"Though by the looks of it that may soon change." He pointed out, as black clouds blanketed the skies. Hopping down to the top of a market stall before using a Chitauri as a stepping stone to jump the gap over to the other side of the street and onto the rooftop of a bakery to help rid hulk of a few parasites. Not That hulk seemed too concerned about the small following of Chitauri that were hot on his heels, the big green guy was having too much fun taking down leviathan. Clint kind of got the feeling Hulk might have missed these guys.

The big guy let out a roar as he launched himself off of the building and onto the back of a passing leviathan, pounding his fists into its thick skull and pulling at the armoured plates on it's back. Anyone would think Hulk was just bounding around in a blind rage smashing every enemy that caught his eyes, but there was actualy method to the rage beast's madness. Hulk was rounding up the big fellows, herding them into the protective energy sheild that had come down over the palace. Frying them like flies in a bug zapper.

The sky roared with the loudest clap of thunder Clint had ever heard, drawing his attention back over the wall and to the battle in the distance just in time to be blinded by the blinding flash of light that collided with the ground. The ground shaking with the force of the lightning strike.

"Gah, temporarily blinded over here." He called to his friends in case he should need assistance, as he shielded his eyes with his hand, a little too late.

"Honestly I'd had expected you would know better than to watch Thor's lightning." A smooth feminine voice cooed as a static energy whooshed past his ear and he heard a Chitauri stumble somewhere infront of him and plummet to the ground.

"Ooh, check out the hunky blonde in blue and red." Another female sounded as Clint finally managed to blink the stars from his eyes, to find two young women on the rooftop in front of him. The second voice it turned out belonged to the redhead in Aqua, who was tossing throwing knives at enemies left, right and center. The intricately caved golden blades shimmering in a blue-green light before vanishing from the their targets bodies and back in her hands with a click of her fingers. "Perhaps Loki could introduce us."

"Dream on, I'm sure he has standards. If you think you,be any chance of catching his eye then you're just as delusional as Loki was when he actualy thought he was in with chance with me." The older of the two scoffed, the green clad blonde giving him a wink before turning back to the battle at hand and blasting a pair of Chitauri to pieces with a blast of magic.

"Oh, you're one to talk, honestly the way you are drooling with your tongue hanging out right now you look just like a hunting hound." The redhead snorted back with a smirk, giving a quick chuckle before hopping gracefully into the crowd in the street and fighting her way towards the city gates.

"You cow!" Amora screeched, jumping down and following after the other.

"I can see why Thor and his parents do not like her." Nat spoke from his side, causing Clint to jump. He hated when she just appeared like that. "I take it the redhead was her sister and the friend Loki now owes a favour."

"Lucky Steve." Clint laughed, from the sounds of it someone may be thinking of setting up a date.

* * *

><p>Tony had been right when he said the ice palace was actually far more spectacular then he had first imagined after seeing the crumbling front exterior. Though he himself had yet to see the palace from the outside Tony had stated it looked more like an old crumbling ruins than a grand palace. But on the inside, inside it looked every part a grand palace, with towering walls carved from both stone and ice alike and filled with decretive furnishings and wall hangings, not quite the floral and brightly coloured designs used in Asgard but the slightly more tribal, toned back tapestries seemed better suited to this place.<p>

He had been a little confused when he had first awoken, in a bed so large it made him feel like he was a toddler once more, buried beneath a mound of furs and much to his horror fully unclothed. Tony had of course found his initial shock and humiliation when he realised he was naked absolutely hilarious, though he had been quick to find someone to send for Loki's clothes. Tony had then explained how Jotunheim's Kings, Loki's Jotun brothers, had insisted on bringing him to the palace to warm up and be seen to by a healer as it turned out even the natives were easily claimed by the fridged waters and the chill it set into those unfortunate enough to find themselves soaked.

A chill Loki could still feel lingering even now as he slowly trailed down the halls, fully clothed once more and clutching a crisp white fur around his shoulders.

"Too bad they didn't just throw your wet clothes out, you could have worn one of those charming loincloth's." Tony laughed, he was having trouble picturing Loki in a loincloth, the kid was always covered, he even wore a tee when sweating it out in the gym.

Though he did kind of wonder how Loki would look dressed all up like the Jotun while in his Jotun form as he was, would he blend in as though he had been one of them his entire life or would the kid just look out of place. Loki hadn't said anything about the fact his skin was still currently blue and Tony didn't really want to point it out or make mention of it after the way the boy acted when he turned blue the last time. That and he wasn't entirely sure if somehow after recent events Loki just hadn't yet realised the change in colour or if this was, and Tony really hoped it was the case, the kid finally beginning to come to terms and accepting what he really was.

"Hm, I wonder how Thor would feel about you thinking about his baby brother in a loincloth." Loki joked with a killer smirk.

"Okay, okay, shutting up." Tony snorted as they turned into the throne hall. Loki's blue brothers had insisted on speaking to them before they left, hopefully to say they would be joining them and this entire trip had not been a waste of time.

Loki was the first to speak as they rounded the door and into the throne room.

"So now that Helblindy almost killed me, I'm hoping we can call it even enough that you may be willing to aid Asgard." He gave a cheeky smile, hoping to achieve the slightly annoying yet adorably cute charm that had always worked so well on his brother. After hearing from Tony that there was good chance Byleistr may want to try and form a connection with his new found brother.

He on the other hand, shared mix feeling about getting to know and bond with his Jotun siblings. Finding out you're adopted was hard enough to come to terms with, but meeting your birth family, the family that gave you up or in his case abandoned him to die, it just made it all so much more real. Sure it might be nice to learn more about his birth race and having a couple more brothers under his thumb could be useful, not to mention there was always the chance one of them may possibly share in some of his interests. On the other hand though, he already had a family, a family that despite any rough patches he loved and there was always the possibility his Asgardian and Jotun families might not get alone.

Though to be honest more than anything he worried he might hurt his family if he announced he wished to get to know his Jotun brothers. Feared he might upset them, that they might feel he were choosing the family who left him for dead over those who took him in. It was foolish and he knew it was, if that was what he wanted his family would be on board, well his parents at least, Thor may be a little less willing to share. Yet he just could not help but feel he would somehow be betraying them.

"Almost killed you!" His mother gasped, her voice pitching that tad bit higher as it often did when she was worried or- wait his mother?

Loki froze in surprise when he realised Asgard's queen stood by the throne at the other end of the room, dressed an appropriate blend of regal queen and deadly warrior, with her stunning blue and gold dress that left plenty of room for movement and matching protective gold chest and shoulder armour. Her hair pulled back and out of her face in case she should need to defend herself and her fur trimmed winter cloak draped over her shoulders.

"Mother, I.. An over exaggeration, n-nothing to worry over. What are you doing here?" He stuttered caught of guard by his mother's presence, after all Jotunheim was the last place he expected to see her.


End file.
